Troubles jeunes
by youte
Summary: UA.Même à la fin de l'adolescence, les vies d'Olivia, Alex, Elliot, Serena, Casey et leurs amis ne sont pas simples. Surtout que certains d'entre eux ont des secrets lourds à porter et des situations familiales problématiques. Résumé complet à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

_**Totalement UA. Quelques personnages présents, d'autres secondaires, d'autres absents. Certains sont jeunes, d'autres adultes.**_

_**Couples (même si les romances ne sont pas le centre de l'histoire): **_

_**Elliot/Kathy**_

_**Olivia/Alex**_

_**Serena/OC**_

_**Casey/Chester**_

_**Oh, et désolée d'avance pour les fautes de grammaire. L'orthographe, ça va. Mais pas la grammaire…**_

**RESUME**: En dernière année de lycée, le groupe d'amis lutte pour jongler avec leurs études et leurs problèmes personnels. Alex et Olivia apprennent à gérer leur nouvelle relation, et ce qu'elle veut dire pour leur vie. Serena tente d'ignorer ses problèmes familiaux, jusqu'à ce que les secrets la rattrapent. Olivia ne sait quoi faire au sujet de sa mère alcoolique de plus en plus agressive. Elliot tente d'être un bon ami, mais ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Et les Novak, nouvelles arrivées, cherchent à vivre à peu près normalement malgré ce que cache leur passé.

Et si au final, en tentant d'exister et de survivre à la fin de l'adolescence malgré leurs problèmes plus ou moins graves, ils arrivaient à se sauver les uns les autres et à apprendre à vivre ?

* * *

_**NEW YORK**_

**USV**

_Univers Alterné_

* * *

**Troubles jeunes.**

**Chapitre 1**

Casey Novak, seize ans, haïssait l'école. Et elle haïssait plus que tout changer d'école.

Bien entendu, quand on déménageait aussi souvent qu'elle, ça impliquait qu'elle détestait plus ou moins sa vie.

D'ailleurs, pour une raison quelque peu floue, son père avait décidé de les délocaliser.

Encore. Une. Fois.

Elle avait passé six mois dans son dernier lycée, plus les deux mois d'été qui venaient de s'écouler, et elle avait cru que la rentrée se passerait dans le même établissement pour une fois. Mais non. Son père, militaire, avait de nouveau changé de base. Depuis qu'il avait été blessé en mission quand Casey avait neuf ans et qu'il était relégué aux tâches plus ou moins administratives, il passait de base en base à travers tout le pays, certainement à la recherche d'une activité qu'il considérerait plus digne. Mais le travail ne le satisfaisait jamais, et il changeait de nouveau, exigeant que ses enfants vivent dans le même Etat que lui même si Harry Novak résidait à la base pendant la plus grosse partie du mois.

Voyager à travers les Etats-Unis ne dérangeait pas Casey. Elle aimait découvrir de nouveaux endroits. En revanche on ne pouvait pas dire que tous ces changements durant ces sept dernières années avaient amélioré ses qualités sociales déjà peu brillantes. Mais après tout à quoi cela servait de se faire des amis alors qu'on était certain de partir très rapidement?

Au final, Casey avait appris à adopter une attitude nonchalante qui lui permettait de passer plus ou moins inaperçue. Dans les grands lycées, il y avait tellement de monde qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis pour se faire oublier, et ça lui allait parfaitement. Les gens la rendaient nerveuse, et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on se rende compte de sa maladresse sociale. Quand on la remarquait, on la considérait comme étrange, renfermée, sarcastique. Les gens partaient souvent du principe que si elle ne parlait presque pas et qu'elle évitait le regard de tout le monde, c'était du fait d'une timidité aiguë. En réalité, Casey n'était pas plus timide que les autres, à partir du moment où l'instant l'exigeait. Surtout quand on l'énervait d'ailleurs. Mais c'était encore un avantage pour passer au travers des années lycée sans trop de dommage et avec aucune attache.

Soupirant, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain et repassa dans sa chambre, brossant rapidement ses cheveux roux lui arrivant aux épaules. Sa chambre était petite. Neuf mètres carrés, une fenêtre, un lit, un bureau, une chaise, une penderie, une petite bibliothèque qui ne suffisait aucunement à contenir ses livres. Elle avait un poste pour écouter de la musique, à moitié cassé, et sa sœur, son frère et elle se partageaient l'ordinateur de la maison et se mettaient d'accord sur les programmes à regarder puisque l'unique téléviseur était dans le séjour.

Ils étaient arrivés dans leur nouveau petit pavillon il y avait trois jours. Casey n'avait mis que quelques heures à déballer les cartons, remonter tous les meubles et à tout ranger. Des années d'expérience les avaient tous dotés d'une organisation sans faille. Le surplus de livres était stocké sous son lit et en pile le long des murs. Quelques photos et posters de joueurs de baseball et softball avaient été accrochées un peu partout, bien plus pour cacher la vieille peinture bleue hideuse que pour décorer.

« Casey! Dépêche, on est super en retard! »

« Ouais, j'arrive! »

Attrapant son sac à dos noir, elle se dépêcha de descendre les quelques marches menant au salon, qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger et était ouvert sur une petite cuisine ne payant pas trop de mine. Elle passa devant sa sœur qui s'empressa de sortir et verrouiller derrière elle.

« En route! »

Encore heureux, la vieille voiture démarra et Casey prit un inspiration lasse. A cause d'un malentendu, le déménagement avait été retardé et les filles avaient deux semaines de retard sur la rentrée. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose, à part les faire remarquer. Le lycée public Millton était un petit établissement dans une petite ville, ce qui voulait dire que les nouveaux venus étaient forcément repérés et attiraient la curiosité. Casey haïssait les petits lycées.

Elle se concentra sur le paysage défilant. Leur nouveau quartier rassemblait immeubles anciens et petits pavillons sombres et peu reluisants. L'avantage non négligeable du point de vue de Casey, c'était le stade de sport qui se situait à une rue.

« Nerveuse? » lui demanda sa sœur.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Leigh Novak eut un rictus, qui n'enlaidit en rien son beau visage. Casey la détailla du regard. Aussi grande qu'elle, mais bien mieux proportionnée, Leigh avait des courbes magnifiques, de longs cheveux bruns bouclés, de grands yeux marron clair, une peau et un sourire parfaits. Malgré ses habitudes dissipées, elle arrivait à maintenir ses résultats scolaires au-dessus de la limite. Souriante, avenante, toujours à l'aise et bien trop assurée, Leigh était ce genre de filles que toute la gent féminine haïssait sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'admirer, ce genre de filles qui remportait sans effort tous les votes de popularité. Même si elle pouvait parfois apparaître froide et manipulatrice, Leigh avait un bon fond qu'elle ne montrait qu'aux gens qu'elle appréciait.

Casey adorait sa sœur, même si elles étaient comme le jour et la nuit et qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment les plus proches amies. Plus depuis que tout avait changé dans leur vie.

Bien sûr, avoir une sœur apparemment si parfaite et tellement ouverte recalait Casey au rang d'inadaptée sociale. Surtout qu'elles étudiaient au même niveau.

Casey avait commencé l'école avec un an d'avance, et ses professeurs lui avait conseillé de passer des tests pour changer de nouveau de niveau au début de son adolescence. Bien qu'elle avait un Q.I. élevé, il n'était pas non plus exceptionnel. Ce qui changeait la donne dans son cas, c'était sa curiosité intellectuelle et les heures de lectures et de travail qu'elle avait à son actif. Se réfugier dans les livres avait été un remède qu'elle avait découvert très tôt. Mais cela voulait dire qu'à seize ans, elle se retrouvait en dernière année avec sa sœur de dix-huit ans et d'autres ados de cet âge pivot. Leigh y avait toujours vu un avantage non négligeable: le fait que son petit génie de sœur pouvait l'aider dans ses devoirs et à obtenir un résultat suffisant pour avoir une chance d'entrer en fac d'histoire de l'art.

« On y est. » soupira Leigh en se garant et en coupant le moteur.

Casey lui jeta un regard.

« Nerveuse, Leigh? » demanda t-elle, un rictus aux lèvres.

Sa sœur sourit.

« Bah, tu parles. Toutes les écoles sont pareilles, ils vont m'adorer! »

De ça, Casey ne doutait vraiment pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé avoir déjà? »

« Un cours en commun. Anglais. Tu viens? »

La jeune fille leva un regard vers les escaliers menant à son nouveau lycée. Elle soupira.

« Comme si j'avais le moindre choix. »

**USV**

Alors que le Madame Donnelly était engagée dans un long discours sur elle ne savait quel sujet, Olivia Benson, elle, rêvassait activement. Une semaine d'école d'écoulée, et elle s'ennuyait déjà. Heureusement, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, Elliot Stabler, était là pour la distraire.

Joueur de basketball, connu et reconnu, il était grand, beau garçon, plutôt malin et presque atrocement honorable. Il sortait depuis un an avec Kathy, une fille de leur âge allant dans un lycée à l'opposé de la ville, et leur relation était très stable pour deux ados.

A la droite d'Olivia se trouvait une de leurs amis, Serena Southerlyn. Petite, blonde aux yeux bleus cristallins, la jeune fille n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et n'était pas très populaire dans l'école, principalement parce qu'elle ne cherchait pas à l'être. Toujours tranquille, toujours nonchalante, Serena aimait n'en faire qu'à sa tête, surtout quand ça avait avoir avec sa famille. Les Southerlyn faisaient partie de la haute société et étaient très connus dans la ville pour détenir une bonne partie de l'immobilier. Serena, même si elle adorait ses parents, s'était toujours opposée à une éducation élitiste et avait réussi à les convaincre de la laisser dans le public auprès de ce qu'elle appelait les gens normaux. Si on ignorait sa haute naissance, on ne pourrait jamais deviner que cette jeune fille simple pouvait être l'unique héritière de son père.

S'il y avait une famille encore plus riche et puissante dans la ville, c'était les Cabot. Madame Elizabeth Cabot était en réalité la sœur cadette du père de Serena, Charles. Elle s'était marié à Jack Cabot, lequel provenait d'une grande famille qui détenait la plupart des banques du coin. Autant dire que leur fille unique, Alexandra, n'avait pas trop à s'en faire pour son avenir. La cousine de Serena avait leur âge, était également blonde aux yeux bleus mais plus grande et élancée qu'elle, et étudiait dans un lycée privé à trois rues de Millton High. Et au contraire de Serena, un seul coup d'œil à Alex et on pouvait aisément déceler l'aura autour d'elle. Tout chez elle criait héritière, de ses vêtements à ses bijoux fins à son maintien royal à son assurance sans faille.

Olivia l'avait rencontrée il y avait trois ans par l'intermédiaire de Serena. Depuis Alex était l'une de ses plus proches amis, et pas uniquement. C'était une fille très cultivée, aux ambitions très prononcées mais adorable et loyale.

Un coup de coude réveilla Olivia, et elle tourna la tête pour voir Elliot lui sourire et lui indiquer le devant de la classe. Ayant peur d'avoir été repérée par la prof, Olivia se redressa et essaya de prendre un air concentré. Heureusement pour elle, Donnelly était bien plus occupée par les nouveaux arrivants que par son élève rêveuse. Le principal Cragen, qui était un homme plutôt sympa mais strict, sortit de la classe après avoir salué les étudiants. Deux filles se tenaient près de la prof d'anglais. Une magnifique brune aux grands yeux noisettes à l'air élégante et une rousse aux yeux verts habillée de façon simple et décontractée.

« Jeunes gens, voici deux nouvelles élèves qui viennent d'arriver en ville. J'espère que vous saurez les guider dans leur nouvel établissement. Les filles, vous pouvez vous présenter un peu? »

La brune sourit.

« Je m'appelle Leigh Novak, j'aime le shopping, les arts et les voyages. Voici ma petite sœur, Casey. Elle adore le sport, aime beaucoup lire et préfère être à l'extérieur qu'enfermée. »

Une présentation simple, concise et qui avait l'air d'avoir été répétée des dizaines de fois. Donnelly hocha la tête et les laissa s'asseoir, puis elle reprit son cours.

Cinq minutes après, l'esprit d'Olivia était déjà ailleurs.

**USV**

Après le cours, alors que tous les élèves se dépêchaient pour atteindre la cafétéria, Elliot, Olivia et Serena remarquèrent Trevor Langan, Dani Beck et leur bande face aux deux nouvelles.

« On les sauve? » demanda Serena.

Olivia jeta un coup d'œil à la scène. Leigh souriait et avait l'air très à l'aise, tandis que sa sœur restait près d'elle, silencieuse et étudiant les jeunes gens présents d'un regard sombre et intelligent.

« Allons-y. »

Alors même qu'ils arrivaient, Odafin Tutuola et ses amis s'approchaient de l'autre côté. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient stoppés pour avoir une chance d'observer l'échange.

« Va voir ailleurs si on y est, Langan. »

Elliot acquiesça en s'arrêtant près des nouvelles.

« Et arrête d'harceler toutes les filles qui passent à proximité. »

« Quoi, Stabler, parce que ton père est flic tu te crois l'autorité du coin? »

« Oh allez, soyez sympas, tous. On est là pour manger! »

Olivia sourit à Alex qui venait d'arriver. Son sourire s'agrandit en remarquant le regard noir que lui lança Beck lorsque Langan la détailla du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche mais finit par se raviser avant de partir dans l'autre direction, ses chers amis à sa suite.

Fin posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alex.

« Tu es notre altesse dans cet art, Cabot. »

Elliot rigola:

« Il a toujours le béguin pour toi visiblement. »

« Et ça peut servir! » confirma la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête vers Casey et Leigh. « Alors vous êtes les fameuses nouvelles? Ca a déjà fait le tour du bloc. Alexandra Cabot. »

« Leigh Novak. »

« Casey Novak. »

« Et moi c'est Fin, et mes potes et moi, on va manger. A plus! »

« Salut! » sourit Olivia. « Vous venez manger avec nous? »

Leigh haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Ils s'installèrent à une table tranquille et Elliot se présenta avant de faire de même pour Olivia et Serena.

« Alex et moi sommes cousines. » précisa t-elle.

« Elle n'étudie pas ici. » expliqua Olivia. « Elle suit des cours dans un établissement privé à deux rues. »

« Lycée que j'ai bien heureusement réussi à éviter. » marmonna Serena.

Alex secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

« Officiellement je ne mange pas ici, mais disons que Don Cragen est un ami de la famille. Il ferme les yeux pour les déjeuners occasionnels. »

Leigh haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois. Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas l'une de ces gosses de riches pourries gâtées qui croient que tout le monde doit être à ses pieds? »

« Euh…non, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée. »

Serena éclata de rire.

« Mais c'est bien une gosse de riches pourrie gâtée. »

« Je ne suis pas la seule! »

Sa cousine leva les yeux au ciel. Leigh sourit tout naturellement.

« Bien, parce que dans l'avant-dernier lycée où on se trouvait, les petits princes se prenaient pour les empereurs du quartier et c'était vraiment l'horreur. »

« Je vois. Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Olivia sourit.

« Sauf quand il s'agit de me piquer mes frites. Là elle croit que mon assiette lui appartient. »

Lorsque le regard bleu d'Alex se fixa dans le sien, Olivia sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Tu ne m'as jamais activement empêchée de te prendre tes frites, Liv. »

« Leigh, tu as dit avant-dernier lycée? » demanda Elliot, peu désireux d'être une nouvelle fois témoin d'une séance de flirt entre ces deux-là.

« Ouais, on a pas mal bougé. »

« Vraiment? »

« Combien de fois? » demanda Serena, curieuse.

« Je n'ai pas compté. »

« Sept fois. En incluant ce déménagement. » répondit Casey d'une voix neutre et basse.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise, en partie pour la révélation, en partie pour enfin avoir entendu le son de sa voix pour autre chose qu'une présentation.

« Hum, comptez sur elle pour avoir les données en tête. » répondit Leigh avec un sourire.

« Sept fois?! »

Leigh hocha la tête.

« Eh oui. »

« Ouah. Impressionnant. »

« Plutôt ennuyant. »

Olivia avait un bon instinct en général avec les gens, et elle sentait que ce n'était pas un sujet que les nouvelles appréciaient, même si Leigh n'avait pas du tout changé d'expression. Alors elle posa la question qu'elle avait en tête depuis un petit moment:

« Eh, vous n'êtes pas jumelles? »

Casey haussa un sourcil.

« Dieu merci non. »

Sa sœur posa les yeux sur elle avant de confirmer.

« Pareil! »

« Alors comment ça se fait que vous êtes au même niveau? »

« J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, mais Casey n'a que seize ans et demi. »

« Tu as de l'avance. » Alex était étonnée. « C'est rare ici qu'il y ait des élèves ayant sauté des niveaux. »

La seule réponse qu'elle eut de la part de la jeune fille fut un haussement d'épaules. Leigh sourit.

« Et oui, Casey est le cerveau de la famille Novak. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, vu que quand elle ne tient pas sa batte elle a le nez dans un livre. »

Sa cadette lui lança un regard noir.

« Merci. »

« Je ne dis que la vérité, frangine. »

« Une batte? » s'intéressa Elliot. « Tu joues au baseball? »

« Oui, mais surtout au softball. J'aime bien le basket aussi, et courir. »

« Tu as fait partie d'une équipe? »

« Il y a deux ans. Softball. Mais on est pas resté très longtemps là-bas, alors j'ai arrêté. »

« Tu te débrouilles comment? »

« Bien. »

Leigh leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle est modeste sur ce coup. Je ne connais pas grand chose au sport, mais je sais que le Coach Willson était prêt à pleurer quand il a su qu'on repartait après cinq mois. D'après lui, les exploits de Casey au softball n'avaient d'égal que ses exploits académiques. »

Casey grogna.

« Oh pitié. »

« Tu devrais parler au Coach Munch. C'est un petit lycée, et il s'occupe des équipes de Basket et softball et co-coach celle de natation. Il est sympa, même si très excentrique. Il te fera passer les tests. »

« Non, merci. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va pouvoir rester. »

Leigh posa sur sa sœur un étrange regard mais pour une fois ne dit rien.

Olivia sourit à Elliot.

« Au moins tu auras quelqu'un pour parler sport. »

« Serena aime le sport. » contredit Elliot. « Mais c'est vrai. Sur une autre note, je crois que je traîne vraiment trop avec des filles. »

« Encore une chance que Kathy ne soit pas jalouse. »

« Encore une chance qu'elle vous connaît toutes, plutôt. »

Alex eut un petit rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Traîner avec nous n'a pas entaché ta réputation de mâle fort et viril. Au contraire. »

« Tant mieux! »

« Et puis si tu as besoin d'être entouré de testostérone, tu as toujours Fin et les autres. » compléta Serena.

« Sur ce, je dois y aller. » Alex se leva et attrapa ses affaires en souriant. « On se voit toujours après les cours? Six heures? »

Ils confirmèrent.

« Vous devriez venir, les filles, on pourrait vous montrer des endroits sympas. »

Leigh sourit et hocha la tête.

« Ok. »

Olivia se leva et suivit Alex.

« Je t'accompagne. »

Serena et Elliot échangèrent un regard entendu que les Novak ne manquèrent pas, trop habituées à lire les jeunes dans le but de rapidement capter leur personnalité. Mais elles ne dirent rien.

**USV**

Le soir venu tous se rendirent dans un fastfood. L'ambiance était plus décontractée qu'au lycée et bien vite les rires apparurent.

« Salut! »

Une jeune fille blonde à l'expression douce sourit à l'assemblée avant d'aller embrasser Elliot et de s'asseoir près de lui. Un garçon asiatique venait également de prendre place entre Casey et Serena.

Elliot les présenta.

« Voici ma petite-amie, Kathy, et voici George Huang. Ils vont au lycée Arden, à l'autre bout de la ville. Les gars voici Leigh et Casey Novak. »

Au cours de la soirée les filles apprirent rapidement quelques informations sur le groupe d'amis. Comme le fait que les Huang étaient tous les deux psy, ou que Madame Benson était prof d'anglais à l'université, ou encore qu'Olivia, Kathy, Serena, George et Alex étaient tous des enfants uniques.

« Alors de quoi doit-on se méfier dans ce lycée? » demanda Leigh en sirotant son perrier.

Olivia haussa les épaules.

« Nous on n'a pas beaucoup de problèmes en fait. »

« C'est parce que Elliot le sportif et chevalier de ces dames est très populaire, et Olivia de même parce qu'elle est censée être sympa, cool et féministe. »

« La ferme, Serena. » sourit Elliot. « Non, sérieux, il y a la bande à Langan avec laquelle vous avez déjà fait connaissance dont il faut parfois se méfier. Ils aiment un peu trop écraser les autres pour se rendre intéressants. »

Olivia avala une de ses frites avant d'ajouter rapidement:

« Il y a des filles aussi qui sont assez garces. Un peu trop gâtées et un peu trop pétasses. »

Serena et Alex échangèrent un regard.

« Sofia Berning. » dirent-elles en même temps.

« M'en parlez pas. » maugréa Olivia. « Berning et ses groupies. S'en méfier, sans aucun doute. »

« L'année dernière elles ont enfermé une fille de première année dans les toilettes des vestiaires après lui avoir pris ses vêtements. » expliqua George de son ton posé. « La pauvre était en larmes et totalement humiliée. »

Leigh haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois le genre. Tu te souviens de Tracy Kain, Case? »

« Oh oui. »

« On était au Texas il y a trois ans, et cette fille régnait sur une partie du bahut. Même les profs fermaient les yeux, c'était dingue. Si les filles ne la suivaient pas elles vivaient un enfer. Elle a voulu faire pareil avec Casey et moi. Bien entendu j'étais contre, et celui qui réduira Case à l'état de suivante groupie n'est pas prêt de naître. C'était une vraie guerre, et on a choisi le côté opposé, mené par une fille du nom d'Abbie Carmichael qui n'était pas commode. »

« Huit mois de calvaire. » marmonna Casey.

« Tu dis ça de tous les endroits où on vit. »

« Il faisait trop chaud. »

« Et ici il fait trop froid. »

« Comment ça a fini? » demanda Kathy.

« Ah ça j'en sais rien, on est partie avant la fin de l'année scolaire. »

« La prom a dû être un grand moment! » sourit Olivia.

« C'est sûr. En tout cas, Abbie a dit dans un mail que Tracy n'ennuyait plus qui que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais ça a marché. »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si Kain avait eu la moindre chance contre Carmichael. »

« Vous avez dû rencontrer beaucoup de gens dans votre vie, avec tous ces déménagements. » remarqua Elliot.

Leigh haussa les épaules.

« On arrive, on rencontre, on part et la plupart du temps on oublie. Parfois on prend le temps de connaître, des fois ça n'en vaut pas le coup. Dans les lycées, les schémas se retrouvent souvent. Les populaires, les invisibles, les sportifs, les poupées barbies, les intellos, les parias, etcetera. »

« Ca ne doit pas être facile. » se demanda George. « Toujours changer. De maison, d'école, de cadre, de profs. De cours même. Et de ne pouvoir se faire des amis quand on sait qu'on va partir. »

Quelque chose de plus sombre passa soudain dans le regard de Leigh. Une ombre qui était toujours présente dans ceux de Casey mais que l'aînée semblait d'ordinaire étouffer.

Casey resta silencieuse, mais elle était plus tendue.

Leigh retrouva son sourire rapidement, cachant son trouble passagé.

« L'amitié a un autre sens. La maison aussi. Et puis ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça? »

Leigh plongea son regard dans le sien, et son sourire semblait soudain étrange.

« On finira bien par être indépendants. » fit-elle simplement.

Mais Olivia ne put chasser le trouble qui s'installa au fond de son estomac. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux noisettes qui lui rappelait bizarrement ce qu'elle voyait parfois dans son miroir le matin. Et il y avait dans ce ton ordinairement léger et clair comme une froideur, une dureté particulière.

Indépendance sonnait étrangement comme liberté dans la bouche de cette fille.

L'heure suivante se déroula normalement, et pourtant même les taquineries et les sourires d'Alexandra ne réussirent pas à distraire Olivia de ses sombres pensées.

**USV**

Quelques jours plus tard Olivia courait à moitié dans les couloirs pour arriver à son premier cours. Elle arriva juste avant que les portes ne se ferment et alla s'asseoir avec Casey, la seule à suivre également cette option.

« Hey. »

La jeune fille réservée lui sourit, levant les yeux vers elle rapidement avant de se recentrer sur ses notes.

« Salut. Panne d'oreiller? »

Ne voulant entrer dans les détails des derniers exploits de sa mère alcoolique, Olivia s'installa rapidement.

« Un truc dans le genre. »

Et au contraire de bien d'autres, Casey ne l'interrogea pas davantage, ce dont Olivia fut agréablement surprise. Elliot n'avait jamais cessé ses questions jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par savoir la vérité sur sa mère. Ce n'était pas qu'il était insensible et trop curieux, c'était juste qu'il pouvait se montrer assez sourd et aveugle aux signes que les gens pouvaient envoyer montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec un sujet. Alex savait depuis peu pour Serena Benson, mais elle n'abordait jamais le sujet si Olivia ne l'amenait pas sur le tapis.

Le cours passa rapidement. Le professeur leur annonça qu'ils auraient un devoir à rendre dans deux semaines à faire en duo, et puisqu'elles étaient à côté, Olivia et Casey se retrouvèrent ensemble.

« Génial, encore des devoirs. » maugréa Olivia. « Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger. »

Casey passa son sac sur son épaule et la suivit.

« En effet. Je dors peu, alors ça m'occupe. »

« Je connais d'autres moyens plus intéressants pour passer mon temps. » rit Olivia.

Elles avancèrent à travers les couloirs et la plus âgée s'aperçut du regard ennuyé que Casey avait face à l'attention que des élèves lui portaient.

« Ca ne fait que quelques jours que vous êtes là. On a peu de nouveaux, ça leur passera. »

« Oh, ça je sais. J'aimerais juste que ce jour arrive rapidement. »

« Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup l'attention des gens, hein? »

« Ca dépend. Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger. »

« J'ai l'habitude des rumeurs. Tu as entendu celles nous concernant El et moi? Dommage que Kathy ne soit pas dans ce lycée, ça mettrait un terme à tout ça. »

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. »

« Depuis qu'on est tout gosses. On habite dans le même quartier. Il est comme un frère pour moi. »

« Et pas comme un copain. »

« Non. » sourit Olivia. « Il me connaît trop bien pour ça. Il sait presque tous mes secrets, ce serait trop bizarre. »

« Ca doit être sympa. De connaître des gens à ce point. »

Il y avait dans le ton de Casey une tristesse amère. C'était inhabituel pour la jeune fille qui semblait si bien se contrôler et contrôler ses réactions. Olivia ne sut quoi dire. Heureusement elle fut sauvée par Elliot et Leigh qui arrivèrent près d'elles.

« Hey! Salut, Casey. » sourit le garçon. « Prête pour l'histoire? »

« J'ai le choix? »

« Non. »

« Alors on y va. »

Leigh et Olivia furent rapidement rejointes par Serena, qui pestait contre un de ses camarades.

« Quel crétin. »

« Qui? » demanda Leigh.

« Jeff Porter. Le second de Langan. Ex de Beck. Son truc préféré c'est de draguer les filles, de coucher avec elles et de les larguer. Et il n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis deux semaines. »

« Tu veux que j'en parle à Fin? Elliot et lui peuvent s'en charger. » s'inquiéta Olivia.

Serena sourit et secoua la tête.

« Ca lui passera, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Il croit que parce que je n'ai jamais eu de copain dans ce lycée je suis naïve. Il va apprendre à ses dépends que ce n'est pas parce que je m'appelle Southerlyn que je suis une princesse prête à me jeter dans les bras du premier venu. »

« C'est vrai qu'on ne t'a jamais vue avec un gars. » remarqua son amie avec un sourire.

Serena haussa un sourcil.

« Ma chère Liv, ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'affiche pas que ma vie amoureuse n'est pas active en dehors de ces murs. »

« Retenu. » rit-elle. « Au fait, Leigh, des ex dans les anciens lycées? »

« Deux ou trois. C'est facile quand on sait qu'on va partir. Tout l'amusement sans les conséquences. »

« Et Casey? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais Casey n'est pas vraiment une créature sociale. Elle passe trop d'énergie à analyser les gens pour avoir la force de se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Mais sa confiance vaut de l'or. »

« Oh, ok. »

« On y va? On va être en retard. » informa Serena.

« En route. »

**USV**

Serena rentra chez sa mère ce soir-là et ne trouva que la bonne, Jenny.

« Bonsoir, Jen. Maman est là? »

« Oui, dans le bureau, Miss. »

« Merci. »

Serena s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau. Le loft dans lequel elles vivaient étaient plus que confortable et très élégant. La jeune fille aimait vivre là. Ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas des masses, c'était passer en second plan. Dans la vie de Mary O'Reilly ex Southerlyn, la Fondation Sunlight avait une forte tendance à sans arrêt ravir la première place au classement des intérêts.

« Maman? Maman? » appela la jeune fille, laissant son sac dans le living.

Quand elle ne reçut pas de réponse, Serena alla jusqu'à la porte de bureau.

« Maman? »

« … oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je veux. » disait la voix de sa mère. Elle devait être au téléphone. « Demande à Mark de placer les fonds, et aide Cheryl à organiser le gala du mois prochain. Je suis en train de réviser les derniers chiffres de Michael. »

Serena leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte, s'appuyant négligemment contre le chambranle. Elle passa inaperçue. Cinq minutes plus tard, sa mère raccrochait et se plongeait dans les dossiers parsemant le large bureau en bois massif.

« Maman? » La jeune fille s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge pour attirer son attention. Sa mère leva rapidement le regard, lui sourit et rebaissa la tête. « J'aimerais sortir ce soir. »

« Oh. Bien. »

« Je vais avoir besoin de la voiture. »

« Bien. »

L'observant lire attentivement la feuille qu'elle tenait, Serena se redressa et croisa les bras.

« Il y a une giga fête et il y aura plein de garçons de l'université. »

« Bien. »

« Et je compte m'en faire un. »

« Amuse-toi bien, ma chérie. »

Serrant les dents un instant, Serena secoua la tête.

« Merci, maman. » souffla t-elle.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, prépara ses affaires et rejoignit la cuisine pour y retrouver Jenny.

« Je vais chez les Cabot, je vais dormir là-bas. Est-ce que vous pourriez le rappeler à ma mère? Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait tout capté. Les derniers chiffres de Michael étaient trop puissants contre moi. »

Jenny lui sourit.

« Tenez, je vous ai fait vos gâteaux préférés. Je suis sûre qu'Alexandra les appréciera aussi. »

Serena prit la boite de pâtisseries, ses yeux s'illuminant. Elle sourit amplement à la dame quinquagénaire qui était au service de sa mère depuis des années avant sa naissance.

« Vous êtes la meilleure, Jen. »

« Allez, filez, et amusez-vous bien. »

« Merci! »

La jeune fille s'en alla rapidement. Elle arriva à la propriété Cabot quinze minutes plus tard. Située en bordure de la ville, la maison dans laquelle vivaient Alex et ses parents était entourée d'un jardin comportant une piscine et une terrasse et aurait pu abriter une famille bien plus nombreuse.

Elle sonna, s'identifia et passa le portail qui venait de s'ouvrir. Une fois qu'elle eut garé la Mercedes de sa mère à côté des voitures des Cabot, elle alla rapidement frapper à la porte. Le majordome lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, miss Southerlyn. »

« Eurk. Robert, je vous adore, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Serena ou je ne vous adresserai plus jamais la parole. »

L'homme dégarni sourit.

« Miss Cabot vous attend dans sa chambre, Serena. »

« A chaque fois vous me donnez du Serena, et quand je reviens vous repassez aux miss. Tâchez de ne pas replonger durant ma courte absence, par pitié. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Merci! »

Après avoir salué son oncle et sa tante, Serena monta et entra dans la chambre de sa cousine.

« Eh, toi! »

Alexandra retira ses lunettes, les posa sur son bureau et la rejoignit sur le lit.

« Alors, prête pour notre soirée DVD? »

« Et comment! »

« J'ai presque fini mes devoirs. »

Sa cousine grogna.

« Toujours après bosser. »

« Les filles? » demanda Jack Cabot en frappant à la porte.

« Entre, papa! »

« Ca va? »

« Bien sûr. Pizza ce soir? »

« Génial. »

Serena sourit.

« Toujours prête pour une pizza. »

« Serena, ton père a appelé. Il aimerait que tu passes à son bureau demain après-midi. »

« Il vous a appelés? Et pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas jointe directement sur mon mobile? » demanda t-elle, légèrement blessée. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à son paternel. Il n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message.

Jack lui sourit gentiment, entendant ses émotions dans la voix de sa nièce.

« Je ne sais pas, Serena. Mais il m'a dit qu'il a ta nouvelle voiture. »

Les yeux cristallins s'illuminèrent.

« Vraiment? Génial! »

Jack rit et secoua la tête.

« J'espère que tu feras attention avec cette voiture. »

Le cœur de Serena se serra.

« Bien sûr. »

« Lexie, n'oublie pas que vous avez école demain. Soyez sage. Robert vous montera les pizzas. »

« Ok, papa. Bonsoir. »

« Oh, et bonne chance pour ton devoir de droit. »

Alex sourit et hocha la tête, et son père sortit en fermant derrière lui. Serena observa sa cousine, une pointe d'ancienne jalousie remontant à la surface. Il fut un temps où ses parents se seraient inquiétés pour elle ainsi, se seraient souvenu qu'elle avait tel ou tel contrôle important le lendemain, mais depuis le divorce huit ans auparavant tous les deux s'étaient éloignés d'elle. Sa mère s'était enterrée dans les affaires de sa Fondation en faveur des femmes battues et des enfants en détresse, et son père s'était tourné vers ses affaires et ses maîtresses. Serena savait qu'elle était aimée des deux côtés, mais ça n'enlevait pas sa solitude occasionnelle, ni sa rancœur. Sans Alex et ses parents, elle aurait l'impression d'être invisible.

« Eh, ça va? »

Elle sourit tristement à Alexandra.

« Ouais. » soupira t-elle.

« Des ennuis? »

« Non. »

« Tu veux en parler? »

« Non. »

« Serena… à propos de l'accident de cet été, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu avais bu? »

« Non. » répondit-elle, avec une certaine frustration.

« Comment tu as pu perdre le contrôle à ce point dans ce cas? Il ne pleuvait pas, il n'y avait aucune autre voiture! »

« Alex, laisse tomber! »

Le ton sec de sa cousine surprit Alexandra. Serena ne réagissait presque jamais avec colère. Son inquiétude augmenta, mais elle respecta la décision de la jeune fille.

« Ok. » Elle lui prit la main. « Mais si tu veux en parler un jour, je serai là. »

Serena lui sourit.

« Alors? Quel film on se fait en premier? »

**USV**

Olivia rentra chez elle rapidement, ne souhaitant pas se prendre la pluie plus longtemps que nécessaire. Après les cours elle était allée boire un verre avec Elliot pour éviter de rentrer trop tôt. Le vendredi n'était jamais un très bon soir. Serena Benson finissait à cinq heures et attaquait souvent les bouteilles à ces alentours, ce qui voulait dire que lorsque sa fille rentrait, il était déjà bien trop tard pour empêcher quoi que ce soit.

Soufflant et espérant que l'appartement était vide, Olivia déverrouilla la porte et entra. Sa mère l'attendait dans le salon.

« Où est-ce que tu étais? » marmonna t-elle, sa diction mise à mal par l'alcool, un verre de scotch à la main.

« Avec Elliot, maman. »

« Pourquoi t'as pas prévenu? »

« Il n'est que six heures, ce n'est pas tard. »

Madame Benson se leva brusquement. Quand les ravages de l'alcool restaient invisibles, elle était une belle femme d'une trentaine d'années, intelligente et énergique. Mais quand elle était ivre, elle devenait agressive, odieuse et vuglaire.

« C'est à moi de décider ça, petite idiote! Pour qui tu te prends, hein? »

« Maman, s'il te plait. » souffla t-elle.

« Non! Tu crois que tu peux vivre ta vie comme ça? »

Quand sa mère s'approcha, Olivia fit quelques pas en arrière. Même si ça n'avait jamais été extrême, il arrivait que Serena devienne violente et lui envoie ses poings dans la figure. Elle n'avait pas souvent levé la main sur elle et que rarement plus d'une fois dans la même soirée, mais la voir ainsi faire de grands gestes la rendait très nerveuse.

« Je…dois faire mes devoirs. »

« C'est ça! Comme si tu les faisais! Tu ne fais qu'être un poids depuis ta naissance! Je t'ai tout donné, je t'ai donné la vie! Je t'ai élevée! Tu n'es qu'une ingrate! »

Ce refrain, Olivia le connaissait. Trop bien. Elle savait où il menait. Elle fuit sa mère, son regard empli de douleur, de haine et de rage, ses paroles aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs, et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre dont elle verrouilla la porte.

Elle pouvait toujours entendre sa mère, prise dans sa tirade ivrogne, maudire le jour de la naissance de sa fille, le jour de sa conception, ce qu'elle représentait, à qui elle lui faisait penser.

Olivia alluma la radio, monta un peu le son et se coucha, tentant par tous les moyens de retenir ses larmes et d'oublier que demain elle devrait certainement nettoyer les dégâts, le vomi et tout le reste, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme sa mère savait si bien le faire.

**USV**

La soirée battait son plein ce soir-là. Jackson Kane vivait dans une maison de banlieue qui était, en ce samedi soir, typiquement envahie de lycéens et étudiants pour une fête en règle. Ce qui n'était pas typique, c'était que les parents du garçon étaient tout à fait au courant de l'événement et avaient eux-mêmes acheté les sodas, les chips et autres nécessités. Ils passaient la nuit à l'hôtel pour laisser leur fils unique et ses amis s'amuser en paix. Un peu naïfs? Sûrement.

Dans tout ce foutoir, Alexandra ne réussit à repérer quelques uns de ses amis qu'un quart d'heure après son arrivée.

« Hey. » salua t-elle pour attirer leur attention.

« Salut! » sourit sa cousine.

« Salut, Alex. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais, Leigh. »

« J'ai eu au moins une dizaine d'invitations, alors je m'y suis presque sentie obligée! Serena m'a secourue d'une bande d'étudiants un peu collants. »

« Vous avez vu les autres? »

Serena hocha la tête.

« Fin est dehors avec ses copains, Kathy et Elliot sont quelque part dans le coin. Liv n'a fait que passer, elle pouvait pas rester. Et bien entendu George n'a pas eu le droit de venir, mais il n'y tenait pas particulièrement. »

« Et ta sœur? » demanda Alex en se tournant vers Leigh.

« Nous ne sommes pas menottées ensemble, tu sais. Elle déteste ce genre de soirées. Et il était grand temps qu'on se sépare un peu, crois-moi. »

« Ok. » rit Alex.

« Hey, Al! »

La jeune fille se tourna pour voir un groupe de ses amis du lycée privé et s'excusa auprès des filles pour les rejoindre.

Serena les observa et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toute une bande de fils et filles à papa et maman ultra riches. »

Leigh rit.

« Ce n'est pas ton cas? »

« Si. En théorie. Mais je déteste leur univers. Mode, golf, brunch, garden-parties, éducation privée, élitisme. »

« Et pas Alex? »

« Alex est une snob! Mais je l'adore quand même, elle n'est pas comme eux, pas vraiment. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu ais pu échapper au lycée privé? »

« Facile. Mes parents sont tous les deux têtus, très fiers, riches et surtout très divorcés. Il m'a suffi de savoir en jouer, d'initier une de leurs adorées disputes par téléphone. Ils ne se détestent pas, mais ils adorent prouver à l'autre qu'ils ont raison. »

« Je vois. » répondit Leigh, même si elle ne voyait pas tout à fait.

En tout cas, elle appréciait Serena et son humour. Par certains aspects, elle lui rappelait Casey, même si sa petite sœur était bien plus cynique.

« Et tu dois aussi savoir que je suis depuis longtemps une paria dans la haute société. Justement parce que j'ai toujours dénigré leurs habitudes. »

« Ca ne dérange pas tes parents? »

Un sourire ironique passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Pas tant que je passe inaperçue et que ça ne les touche pas. Ce qui n'est pas difficile. »

« Salut. »

Leigh se tourna pour voir à sa gauche un jeune homme charmant qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Bonsoir. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire poli, pouvant séduire sans donner de fausses idées.

« Je m'appelle David Johnson. Je suis à Millton High moi aussi. »

« Ok. »

« Hum… tu veux danser? »

D'un côté, elle était nouvelle ici et il serait sans doute bon pour sa réputation et sa popularité qu'on la voit flirter avec quelques beaux garçons. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait encore rien desquels de ces gars il fallait se méfier et desquels il ne valait mieux pas se moquer. Et puis elle appréciait assez la conversation de Serena. Avoir une amie lui manquait.

« Alors? » insista timidement David.

Leigh se tourna vers Serena, qui haussa un sourcil, ses yeux bleus lui demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Plus tard, peut-être. » sourit Leigh et David hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivi? » demanda Serena. « Il est plutôt mignon, non? »

« Je ne connais pas assez les réputations des gars du coin. Tu me fais un topo? »

« Tu me prends pour ton assistante, Novak? »

« Non. Pour une amie. »

Serena leva les yeux au ciel mais la prit par le bras et l'entraîna au milieu de la petite foule. Un à un, elle commença à faire le tour des garçons et des filles qu'elle connaissait, appuyant quasiment toutes ses remarques de sarcasme, ironie et humour.

A la fin de la soirée, Leigh avait l'impression de nager au milieu d'un bassin empli de requins. Mais elle était détendue et s'était amusée. Elle se sentait presque normale, comme n'importe lequel des jeunes gens présents ce soir-là. Et ça, c'était grâce aux quelques personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées.

Deux semaines dans cette ville, et elle s'y sentait mieux que dans les trois derniers endroits où elle avait vécu.

Et elle n'était pas certaine que c'était une bonne chose.

**USV**

Casey jura mentalement pendant dix bonnes minutes, tout en parcourant les couloirs du lycée. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas traîner dans ces lieux plus que nécessaire, et elle aurait déjà pu rentrer depuis un moment. De plus, Leigh et elle avaient dû venir à pied cette semaine, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait un bon quart d'heure de marche devant elle, au minimum.

La raison pour laquelle elle se promenait dans le lycée après son dernier cours, c'était parce qu'elle cherchait Olivia Benson. Elles avaient pourtant convenu de parler de leur devoir commun aujourd'hui, mais impossible d'avoir un moment. Casey savait qu'Olivia n'avait plus cours elle non plus et qu'elle n'était pas rentrée tout de suite chez elle. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas de voiture, elle devait attendre Elliot ou un de ses amis si elle ne voulait pas prendre les transports en commun.

Après avoir vérifié les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, Casey décida que, si jamais Olivia n'était pas au parking, elle rentrerait chez elle et verrait demain. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine et demie pour faire le devoir, mais ça devrait suffire.

« Je hais cet endroit. » maugréa Casey.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller au stade. Elle fit le tour du parking sans voir personne et décida de partir, tant pis pour Olivia. Il lui fallait traverser le lycée pour ressortir par l'entrée ouest et elle le fit rapidement, ayant bien vite appris le plan de l'établissement, surtout que celui-ci était plutôt petit comparé à certains qu'elle avait fréquentés.

Les couloirs dans ce coin étaient déserts. Ce fut pourquoi elle fut surprise de trouver un couple enlacé au beau milieu du corridor vide. Et sa stupéfaction grimpa encore lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux individus. Olivia Benson et Alexandra Cabot.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout été censée voir ça. Que personne n'était censé en être témoin.

Les deux autres filles sursautèrent, se séparèrent et posèrent les yeux sur Casey avec un mélange de surprise, de gène et de crainte.

« Euh, oups. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. »

Sur ces quelques mots, Casey fit demi tour rapidement et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Et voilà. Nouvel Etat, nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée. Et nouvelles intrigues.

En somme, nouveaux problèmes.

Elle avait _vraiment _besoin d'aller au stade et de se défouler.

**USV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Troubles Jeunes**

**Chapitre 2**

« Ne panique pas, Liv! »

Alternant entre regarder la route et sa petite-amie, Alexandra Cabot faisait son possible pour ne pas laisser l'anxiété de l'autre fille déteindre sur elle.

« Je ne panique pas! Je suis juste un peu inquiète! »

« C'est rien. Elle nous a juste vu - »

« En train de nous embrasser! Comment on a pu être aussi stupides?! En plein milieu de mon lycée! »

Alex lui lança un regard en coin, soudain inquiète.

« Ca te dérange à ce point d'être vue avec moi? »

Olivia se calma.

« Non. » rassura t-elle. « Tu sais que non. Mais je veux pouvoir décider quand…tu sais, rendre ce qu'il y a entre nous public. Et c'est bien trop tôt. »

« Ca, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

« Tourne-là. »

« On ne sait même pas où elle allait, où elle vit. Ca ne sert à rien de la chercher ainsi. »

« Leigh nous a dit qu'elles vivaient dans ce coin là. »

« Et que vas-tu dire à Casey quand on l'aura trouvée? »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Liv, elle ne dira rien, elle n'est pas stupide. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait? En presque trois semaines elle ne nous a pratiquement rien dit. Autant Leigh discute et s'intègre autant Casey laisse faire et reste dans son coin. On ne la connaît pas! »

« Justement, tu crois qu'elle irait crier ce qu'elle a vu sur tous les toits? Et à qui? »

Olivia ferma les yeux et souffla, se rendant compte que sa réaction était exagérée.

« Je suis désolée. »

Alex lui serra la main et lui sourit.

« Eh, c'est pas grave. Je trouve ça adorable. »

Rougissant légèrement, Olivia secoua la tête.

« On se voit demain? »

« Je ne pourrai pas aller à Millton. Mais tu peux passer chez moi le soir? »

« Ok. Arrête! »

Alex freina instinctivement, avant de fusiller sa copine du regard lorsqu'elle ne vit rien de dangereux face à elle.

« Non mais t'es dingue! Il y aurait pu avoir une voiture derrière moi! »

« Regarde. C'est Casey là-bas, non? »

Soupirant, Alex tourna la tête sur la droite. Il y avait un vieux stade de sport, avec deux paniers de basket, un petit terrain de baseball, un coin d'herbe, le tout entouré d'une vieille piste d'athlétisme. Elle repéra une seule personne présente, laquelle faisait quelques paniers.

« Ouais, c'est Casey. Liv, où tu vas? »

« Je vais lui parler. » annonça Olivia. « Juste pour m'assurer que tout va bien. »

« Olivia… »

« Rentre, Alex, je t'appellerai, ok? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rien lui faire! »

Alex eut un petit rire puis hocha la tête.

« Quoi? J'ai même pas un baiser d'au revoir? »

Olivia sourit, se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture.

« Tu payeras, Benson! » s'indigna la jeune fille.

Olivia rit et lui fit un signe de la main;

« A demain, Lex! »

Tandis qu'Alex et son coupé noir s'en allaient, Liv cherchait le moyen d'entrer dans ce stade quasi en ruine. Elle trouva une ouverture dans le grillage et fit son chemin jusqu'à Casey, se demandant soudainement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de l'autre jeune fille. Casey rattrapa son ballon et le lança de nouveau dans un smash qui aurait ravi Elliot.

« Hey. » fit doucement Olivia alors que Casey se déplaçait pour aller récupérer la balle de nouveau.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

« Olivia? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda t-elle, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le panier.

Nouveau smash.

« Je te cherchais. Tu sais, pour parler... »

Alors que Casey rattrapait le ballon et s'apprêtait à tirer de nouveau, Olivia put voir le sourire passager sur son visage.

« Parler de quoi? » demanda t-elle simplement.

Elle le faisait exprès, n'est-ce pas?! Gênée, Olivia dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, se concentrant sur le ballon qui volait jusqu'au panier.

« Tu sais, de tout à l'heure, de - »

« Je ne dirai rien si c'est ça qui te préoccupe. » coupa Casey, un sourire dans la voix.

« Ok. Merci. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est ta vie, pas la mienne. »

Olivia sourit et l'observa lancer le ballon de nouveau. Il rebondit sur l'anneau de fer et tomba à coté. Casey fronça les sourcils.

« Hum, je crois que ça veut dire qu'il est temps de bouger. »

Une fois qu'elle eut récupérer le ballon elle rejoignit Olivia et toutes deux marchèrent côte à côte.

« Je te cherchais tout à l'heure, au fait. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Olivia.

« Le devoir de Porter. Il faut qu'on s'y mette un jour ou l'autre. Et ce week-end je ne pourrai pas. »

« Tu fais quelque chose de spécial? »

« Si tu appelles servir des gens spécial. Je travaille dans un petit restau pas loin d'ici de temps en temps, comme Leigh. »

« Oh. »

Olivia était surprise. Il lui était arrivé de travailler, mais seulement durant les vacances. Aucun de ses amis ne travaillait durant les périodes scolaires, et seuls Elliot et elle avaient besoin de bosser pour avoir un peu plus d'argent en poche que ce que leur donnaient leurs parents. Olivia parce que sa mère oubliait parfois de lui laisser quelques billets, Elliot parce que ses parents avaient à charge ses trois frères et ses deux sœurs en plus de lui, donc que l'argent était le bienvenu même s'ils vivaient confortablement.

De plus, elle avait vraiment du mal à imaginer les Novak en train de servir. Casey semblait trop fermée, et Leigh trop… délicate.

« On pourrait travailler sur ce devoir ce soir. » proposa Olivia.

« Tu veux qu'on bosse où? Chez toi ou chez moi? »

« Pas chez moi. » répondit-elle rapidement. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était de potentiellement exposer Casey à sa mère ivre.

La rousse lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange mais hocha simplement la tête.

« Viens, dans ce cas. »

Elles marchèrent dix minutes en silence, jusqu'à arriver dans un quartier dans lequel Olivia n'était jamais allée.

« Cet endroit me file la chaire de poule. » souffla t-elle.

Casey tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur amusée dans le regard. Olivia s'empourpra, comprenant.

« Et c'est là que tu vis. Je devrais apprendre à la fermer. »

Casey secoua la tête.

« C'est rien. » rassura t-elle.

Tentant de faire passer son rougissement et sa gène, Olivia souffla. Elle suivit Casey jusqu'à l'un des petits pavillons (tous étaient identiques et se touchaient) devant lequel une pile de cartons s'entassait avec quelques vieux trucs. Casey ouvrit la porte, fit passer Olivia devant elle et entra à son tour.

L'endroit était quelque peu sombre et modeste. La séjour était petit et incluait la cuisine. Une vieille télé faisait face à un canapé et à un fauteuil usé. Quelques DVD et livres remplissaient plusieurs étagères. Il n'y avait que très peu de choses personnelles. Peu de bibelots constituant des souvenirs, seulement deux photos encadrées sur un meuble.

« Leigh? » appela Casey.

« Quoi? »

« Olivia est ici. »

Leigh descendit rapidement les huit marches qui menaient à l'étage. Elle posa sur Olivia un regard surpris et presque anxieux.

« Olivia. Re salut. Si Casey se met à inviter des gens, où va le monde? »

« La ferme. » répliqua sa sœur. « Tu sors? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, mais oui. Je serai rentrée avant minuit. A demain, Liv. »

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille partit. Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous vous entendez bien? » demanda Olivia, un peu confuse par la dynamique présente entre les deux sœurs.

Les premiers jours suivant leur arrivée, elles semblaient très proches, Leigh parlant quasiment pour elles deux et ne faisant aucune remarque désobligeante sur Casey. Mais depuis quelques temps Olivia ne les voyait plus beaucoup ensemble, Leigh étant le plus souvent avec Serena et les autres tandis que Casey passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou à étudier. Malgré l'attachement qu'elles avaient montré avoir l'une pour l'autre, il y avait dans leurs rapports une étrange tension qui perturbait Olivia, une tension qui faisait parfois surface sans prévenir avant de disparaître tout aussi subrepticement. Dans ces moments-là, elles semblaient comme s'éviter.

Casey haussa les épaules suite à la question alors qu'elle passait dans le coin cuisine.

« Ca dépend des moments. Euh, je suis censée t'offrir à boire, non? Alors… tu veux quelque chose à boire? Limonade? »

« Merci. » sourit Olivia, amusée.

Tandis que la jeune fille leur servait un verre, Olivia s'approcha du meuble et observa les deux photos de la pièce. Elles étaient des mêmes personnes. Casey, Leigh et un garçon plus âgé, souriant sur une plage ensoleillée. L'image datait de plusieurs années. L'autre était plus récente, et avait été prise dans un désert.

« Nevada, il y a deux ans. » précisa Casey en lui tendant son verre. « Tiens. On va s'installer sur la table. »

Si Casey parlait peu et manquait parfois de sensibilité dans ses dires, elle faisait montre d'une éloquence et d'une assurance surprenantes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un sujet purement académique. Ce fut pourquoi les deux filles furent rapidement happées dans les méandres de la psychologie.

Quand elles décidèrent d'arrêter quelques temps plus tard, Olivia fut stupéfaite et mortifiée de s'apercevoir qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit.

« Oh non! Il est plus de dix-neuf heures! » s'exclama t-elle en se levant rapidement. Sa poitrine se serra de panique. « Ma mère va me tuer! »

Casey l'observa avec un étrange regard.

« Ce n'est pas bien tard. »

« Je ne l'ai pas prévenue et c'est très tard pour elle! Je suis fichue! »

Deux fois dans la même semaine… Si jamais sa mère avait bu, Olivia était vraiment dans de beaux draps. Casey sembla sentir sa peur, elle posa un regard hésitant sur elle, presque nerveux. Puis finalement elle se leva et lui tendit son téléphone.

« Appelle-la. Dis lui que tu dors ici parce qu'on a un devoir compliqué à finir ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Surprise, Olivia prit le téléphone sans y penser.

« Ca… ça ne te dérangerait pas? Et Leigh? Et tes parents? »

Casey eut un étrange sourire.

« Non, ça me dérange pas. Et si ça dérange Leigh, raison de plus. Je te prêterai des affaires et tu te lèveras plus tôt pour passer chez toi demain. Elliot pourrait passer te prendre. »

« Hum, Ok. Merci, Casey. »

« De rien. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna un peu et s'occupa à ranger leurs affaires pour donner à Olivia un minimum d'intimité. Olivia souffla avant de composer le numéro, ne songeant même pas à prendre son propre téléphone tellement elle était anxieuse.

« Allô, maman? C'est - … Non, je sais mais - … maman, s'il te plait, calme-toi… Pardon? … Non, j- … j'étais- … écoute, je dors chez une amie ce soir… On a un devoir à faire et - … Bien sûr que non! … Non, je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, ok?! Et tu devrais dormir! »

Elle coupa la communication avec rage, elle haïssait sa mère dans ces instants, haïssait jusqu'à son existence. Elle dut rester un instant figée, parce qu'elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Casey lui retira gentiment le téléphone des mains.

« Ca va? »

« Oui. Désolée. »

Casey haussa les épaules et alla reposer le combiné.

« Ta mère ne semble pas sympa. » Alors même que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, Casey grimaça. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on est censé dire à voix haute sur le parent d'un camarade ça, hein? »

Olivia ne put s'en empêcher, elle éclata de rire.

« Je sais pas. » fit-elle en se reprenant. « Ma mère peut se montrer un peu… rude. A certaines occasions. » Olivia avala difficilement, ne souhaitant pas parler de ça à une presque inconnue.

C'était toujours quelque chose qui lui faisait honte, même si rien n'était de sa faute. Elle se sentait responsable. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, quand elle savait que sa mère n'avait jamais bu avant sa naissance?

Casey l'observa étrangement alors même qu'elle rangeait le dernier livre.

« Rude? » demanda t-elle.

« Ouais. »

Il y avait une sorte de sombre inquiétude dans le regard vert de Casey. Quelque chose d'étrange, de néfaste.

« Tu sais, si jamais elle devient trop rude un autre soir ou jour, » commença t-elle lentement, « tu n'as qu'à venir ici. »

Jamais Olivia n'avait été aussi touchée par une telle invitation. Il y avait eu Elliot, mais ils étaient déjà huit dans leur maison et Monsieur Stabler était flic, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise chez eux. Et puis il y avait Alex, mais elle se voyait difficilement débarquer dans sa propriété même si la jeune fille lui avait assuré qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle connaissait à peine Casey, et pourtant sans même savoir de quoi il retournait, la jeune fille devait avoir senti quelque chose en Olivia et lui avait immédiatement offert un possible refuge. Peut-être était-ce l'étrange voile sombre dans ses yeux verts ou l'expression fermée et hésitante sur son visage, mais Olivia se surprit à baisser les yeux en réaction et à hocher la tête.

« Merci. »

« Les filles! » cria une voix masculine et claire alors qu'on entrait dans la maison, les sauvant toutes les deux de cet étrange moment.

Le garçon des photos, un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans, grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, entra dans le salon, deux sacs provenant d'un restaurant dans les mains.

« Salut, Moustique. »

Casey lui sourit et lui prit un sac avant de le poser sur la table.

« Bonsoir. »

L'inconnu ferma la porte, posa le second sac, retira ses chaussures et enleva sa veste avant de se tourner vers Olivia et d'hausser un sourcil.

« Bonsoir. Moustique invite maintenant? »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre. » maugréa Casey. « Olivia Benson, William Novak, mon frère. Will, Olivia, une de nos camarades. »

William vint serrer la main d'Olivia et lui sourit, ses yeux identiques à ceux de Casey étaient chaleureux et doux, sa poigne était forte, sa peau un peu rêche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda curieusement Casey en ouvrant un des sacs. Une agréable odeur de nourriture s'en échappa.

« Du chinois. »

Casey haussa un sourcil.

« Que nous vaut cet honneur? »

« Tu vois le petit restau à côté de l'entreprise où je bosse? Les gars et moi on y va de temps en temps. Ils avaient un problème avec leur frigo. Je l'ai réparé, ils m'ont offert ce que je voulais. »

« Génial! On mange? »

« Où est ta princesse de sœur? »

« De sortie. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Où? Avec des gars? »

« Elle me l'a pas précisé. Elle a dit qu'elle serait là avant minuit. Elle a son téléphone, t'inquiète. Installe-toi, Olivia. Au fait, elle passe la nuit ici. »

« Bien. Je vais me laver les mains. »

« Je mets la table. »

Il y avait une dynamique aisée entre eux, remarqua Olivia. Comme celle qu'il y avait entre Leigh et Casey, même quand elles s'envoyaient des remarques. Une dynamique familiale encore plus marquée que celle qu'elle avait remarqué chez les Stabler. C'était étrange, serein, puissant.

Ils mangèrent et William posa principalement des questions à Olivia. Il était aussi à l'aise que Leigh face à une inconnue. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans ses heures de loisirs, ce qu'elle aimait, lui posa des questions sur la ville et les alentours. Il était sympa et amusant, mais parfois Olivia avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un homme de deux fois son âge, et pas à un tout jeune homme de vingt ans et quelques. Elle s'aperçut brusquement que Casey était pareille. Au-delà du fait qu'elle était aussi grande qu'elle, son attitude et son regard faisaient sans arrêt oublier à Olivia que Casey était sa cadette d'un an et demi.

« Tu as eu des notes depuis lundi, Moustique? »

Casey secoua la tête.

« Juste un A. »

« Comme c'est étonnant. Et Leigh? »

« Un B. »

« Hum, ça devra aller. Vous avez encore faim? »

Casey secoua la tête et Olivia déclina. William se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.

« Laisse, tu es crevé, je vais le faire. » offrit Casey.

Levant un regard espiègle vers elle, il lui sourit.

« Première leçon, Moustique. Quand tu as une invitée, tu l'occupes et tu ne la laisses pas en plan pendant que tu fais la vaisselle. Filez dans la chambre, je vais le faire. »

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

« Très malin, Will. Viens, Olivia. »

Olivia remercia William pour le repas et suivit Casey à l'étage. Il y avait une petite salle d'eau et trois chambres toutes aussi étroites. Casey prit quelques unes de ses affaires après lui avoir préparé son lit et s'excusa pour aller prendre une douche.

Olivia en profita pour faire le tour de la pièce. Elle sourit en voyant tous les livres au quatre coins de l'endroit, et les posters des quelques joueurs. Sur le bureau il y avait quelques objets, d'autres livres et un vieux poste. Dessous un sac de sport était ouvert, montrant une batte de baseball, des balles et le reste de l'équipement. Deux ou trois jeux de société étaient rangés au dessus de la penderie. Et l'unique photo que Casey avait était sur sa table de chevet, à côté de son réveil. Elle représentait encore une fois le trio Novak, mais elle était bien plus ancienne. Casey ne devait avoir que sept ou huit ans. Leigh l'avait enlacée par derrière et un jeune William de onze ou douze ans les tenait toutes les deux en tirant la langue à l'appareil photo. Ils riaient tous les trois et une innocence presque sans faille régnait, une paix reposante émanait de la photo, qui avait été prise dans une vallée encadrée par de hautes montagnes durant un jour gris.

Quelque chose comme de la nervosité prit place au creux de l'estomac d'Olivia. Elle ne pouvait chasser l'idée que les Novak avaient l'air bien différents sur cette photo. Bien entendu qu'il y avait presque dix ans entre les deux, mais comment des regards pouvaient changer à ce point? Casey avait l'air tellement innocente, heureuse et libre sur cette image, à des millions de kilomètres de la jeune fille gardée qu'elle était devenue…

Le bruit de la porte la sortit de ses pensées, et Casey lui proposa d'aller à son tour prendre une douche. Quand Olivia revint dans la chambre, la jeune fille s'était préparée un sac de couchage et était assise dessus. Elle jouait pensivement avec une balle de softball.

« Hey. »

La douce annonce n'empêcha pas Casey de sursauter assez violemment. Olivia lui sourit:

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« C'est rien. »

Olivia s'installa sur le lit, et un silence de quelques minutes suivit.

« Jusque là, qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre ville? » demanda t-elle finalement.

Toujours en train de jouer avec sa balle, Casey haussa les épaules.

« J'ai vu pire. Elle est bien. »

« Le lycée? »

« Petit mais ça va. Tu as appelé Elliot? »

« Il va passer me prendre demain. Et apparemment Leigh allait au cinéma avec Serena et Kathy. »

« Ok. »

« Pourquoi ton frère t'appelle Moustique? On peut pas vraiment dire que tu es petite. »

Casey sourit.

« Justement. J'ai toujours été grande pour mon âge, et Will a un étrange sens de l'humour. »

Olivia passa sous les couvertures et s'allongea. Il était assez tôt, et pourtant elle se sentait fatiguée.

« Depuis combien de temps Alexandra et toi sortez ensemble? » demanda Casey au bout d'un moment.

« Pas longtemps. Un peu avant la rentrée. »

« Les autres savent? »

« Elliot le sait, bien sûr. Je lui confie presque tout. Et Alex dit absolument tout à Serena. Elles sont comme des sœurs, alors je suppose que c'est normal. » Casey sourit avec un étrange amusement. « Quoi? Les sœurs ne se confient pas tout? »

« Il y a des choses que Leigh et moi nous appliquons à ne surtout pas mentionner. » répondit Casey, son ton bas et étrangement amer. Olivia fronça les sourcils, mais la jeune fille ne la laissa pas parler: « Vos parents ne savent pas, dans ce cas. »

« Non. On a mis des mois avant de nous décider à faire le premier pas. Aucune d'entre nous n'avait jamais éprouvé ça pour une autre fille… ce n'est pas évident à gérer et… nous ne sommes pas sûres de la réaction de nos parents. Ceux d'Alex sont riches, ils pourraient bien l'envoyer en pension. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, les Cabot sont plutôt du style à écouter leur fille et à tout faire pour son bien être. Voire trop. »

Olivia sourit, surprise qu'en ayant vu Alex que quelques courtes fois elle en sache autant.

« C'est vrai. Quant à ma mère… eh ben ce serait pile ou face. »

« Tu n'as jamais mentionné ton père. » remarqua doucement Casey, le regard baissé.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mais il ne fait aucun doute que tu écoutes très bien. » lui fit Olivia, un peu tendue. « Je n'ai pas de père. J'en ai jamais eu et j'en aurai certainement jamais. »

Casey ne poussa pas davantage, et Olivia se surprit à songer qu'il était facile d'être à l'aise face aux questions d'une personne qui ne cherchait jamais à avoir des réponses quand elle sentait que ce n'était pas un sujet aisé. Il y avait une drôle d'expression sombre sur le visage de Casey de nouveau, et Olivia se décida à poser quelques questions à son tour.

« Casey, vos parents, où est-ce qu'ils sont? Jamais Leigh et toi ne les avez mentionnés, et ils n'ont pas l'air d'être dans le coin. »

Le peu de barrières que Casey avait baissé remontèrent à bloc. La voir se fermer ainsi était un spectacle presque fascinant.

« Ils ne sont pas ici. » répondit-elle finalement, ne levant pas les yeux de la balle qu'elle tenait à présent fermement. « Notre père est militaire. C'est pour ça qu'on déménage aussi souvent, il change d'affectation sans arrêt. Il vit sur la base la plupart du temps, mais il rentre un week-end par mois et prend des vacances de temps à autres. »

Elle ne dit rien de leur mère, et Olivia respecta le silence de son amie comme Casey avait respecté le sien. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'un ton aussi étrange devait forcément cacher quelque chose. De plus, elle n'avait vu que trois photos dans la maison, et toutes trois ne comportaient ni père ni mère. Monsieur Novak était-il si souvent absent qu'il n'était jamais là lors des moments photo?

William était jeune, mais il travaillait apparemment depuis déjà quelques temps à en juger par ses mains. Certainement était-il dans un milieu manuel, comme la mécanique ou quelque chose de ce genre. Les filles travaillaient de temps à autres également. L'argent que devait leur envoyer leur père ne devait pas toujours suffire à tout régler, ou du moins ne devait pas être suffisant pour leur permettre d'avoir un peu de loisirs.

Peut-être que si la dynamique entre le frère et les sœurs était si rôdée et si bonne, c'était parce qu'ils avaient pleinement l'habitude de n'être que tous les trois. Olivia se demanda si c'était légal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle songe qu'après tout, leur père revenait de temps en temps et prenait certainement souvent des nouvelles. Et que William travaillait et était assez vieux pour prendre soin de ses sœurs, bien qu'elles n'avaient certainement besoin de personne pour cela.

« Tu as des tantes ou des oncles? Des grands-parents? » demanda Olivia.

« Non. Pas que je sache. »

« Bienvenue au club. Parfois je me demande comment ils font avec leurs immenses familles. Elliot par exemple a des tas d'oncles et de tantes et des tas de cousins. Plus ses grands-parents et leurs frères et sœurs et etcetera. Tu imagines leurs réunions de famille? »

Casey sourit.

« Difficilement. Tu crois qu'ils prennent des notes pour se souvenir de qui est qui et par rapport à qui? »

« J'en sais rien. Elliot dit que certaines réunions sont amusantes, d'autres totalement ennuyeuses, tout dépend de qui est là ou non. »

« Il est proche de ses frères et sœurs? »

« Ses deux sœurs sont bien plus jeunes, elles ont huit et neuf ans. Il a un frère de treize ans et les deux autres sont plus vieux que nous. Ils s'entendent bien, mais ils ne sont pas particulièrement proches je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il passait plus de temps avec moi qu'avec eux tous réunis. »

« Le sang ne fait pas tout. »

« Tu es proche de Leigh et William. »

« Je n'ai qu'eux. On bouge tellement souvent qu'on a rien d'autre. Ma maison, c'est eux deux. S'ils n'étaient pas là, je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être chez moi. »

Ca devait être un sentiment étrange, songea Olivia, de voir ainsi deux autres personnes. Étrange, mais chaleureux.

Après cela, les filles ne parlèrent que pour se dire bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Olivia remercia une nouvelle fois William qui repartait travailler et donna rendez-vous à Leigh et à Casey au lycée avant de monter dans la voiture d'Elliot, lequel se garda bien de poser des questions.

Pendant quelques vingt secondes.

**USV**

Il y avait un certain nombre de choses que Serena Southerlyn détestait dans sa vie.

L'une d'elle était justement ne pas comprendre une situation, et d'être apparemment la seule à ne pas la comprendre.

Et ce fut justement le sentiment qu'elle eut en s'installant avec ses amis à leur table habituelle pour déjeuner.

Elle grogna, seul bruit brisant le silence des convives.

« J'ai eu une sale nuit, un sale réveil et une sale matinée pour couronner le tout. Alors quoiqu'il se passe, ou vous faites comme si de rien était ou vous me dites de quoi il retourne. »

Leigh leva le regard vers elle et haussa les épaules.

« Liv a dormi chez nous cette nuit. »

Cela intrigua Serena, ce qui signifia que son moral remonta un peu.

« Ah? Pourquoi? »

« Casey l'a invitée. »

« Pourquoi? »

Si la question fut dirigée vers la cadette Novak, ce ne fut aucunement elle qui répondit. Elle se contenta d'éviter le regard de Serena et par là-même son interrogation. Elliot soupira.

« Liv et elle ont travaillé sur leur devoir hier soir. »

« Ce n'est pas tout ce qui s'est passé. » contredit Leigh. « Mais pas moyen d'avoir plus de détails. »

Alors que Casey levait les yeux au ciel, Olivia posa ses couverts contre son assiette et leva la main.

« Ok, ok. C'est bon, ça suffit. Casey nous a attrapées Alex et moi, j'ai poursuivi Casey, on a travaillé ensemble, il s'est fait tard, j'ai dormi chez les Novak. Voilà, passons à autre chose. »

Mais les yeux cristallins de Serena brillaient déjà.

« Ouh! Intéressant! » Envolée, sa mauvaise humeur. Disparus momentanément, ses soucis. « Attrapées? Que faisais-tu au juste avec ma cousine, Benson? Et dans un lieu public, hein? Et - »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Serena. Nous nous embrassions, c'était dans le coin et ce n'était pas prudent. Nous n'avons rien fait de ce que ton esprit dérangé a bien pu inventer, compris? »

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Serena, mais la voix amusée de Leigh la coupa.

« On en apprend tous les jours. »

« Toi, peut-être, mais personne d'autre. » prévint Olivia.

L'autre fille leva les mains en signe de compréhension.

« Doucement, Olivia, le secret restera bien gardé. »

« Salut, Leigh! » lança un garçon en passant près d'eux.

Leigh se tourna et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Salut, Brad! »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, tandis que Serena observait le gars s'éloigner en direction de sa table.

« Tu as déjà toute une cour d'admirateurs. » remarqua t-elle, non sans sarcasme.

« Et oui, que puis-je dire? Je n'y peux rien. »

Mais Serena n'avait préalablement pas terminé.

« Toute une bande d'admirateurs débiles et sans cervelle. »

« Ouch. »

« La vérité fait mal, Novak? »

Leigh sourit.

« Seulement si elle ne cache rien d'autre que les faits. »

Serena fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Sur cette bonne parole, je me sauve. » lança Casey en rassemblant ses affaires.

« Encore à la bibliothèque? »

« Non, Elliot. J'ai une période de libre et je vais au stade. »

« Je peux venir? »

La question figea Casey.

« Euh… c'est public. » fut sa seule réponse.

Le garçon s'amusa de sa réaction et se leva.

« On s'échange quelques balles? Je vais chercher ma batte. »

Alors qu'ils partaient tous les deux, les trois filles échangèrent des sourires.

« Je dois y aller. » annonça Olivia. « J'ai encore des devoirs en retard, et je suis censée aller chez Alex après les cours. On se voit plus tard! »

« Et je me retrouve coincée avec toi, Southerlyn. »

« Pas vraiment. Je pars dans une demi-heure. Je vais voir mon père. »

« Tu n'as pas de cours non plus? »

« Disons simplement que quand mon père me dit de passer le voir pour récupérer ma nouvelle voiture, le cours d'algèbre peut être oublié pour une fois. »

« Je vois. Nouvelle voiture? Et tu disais qu'Alexandra était la fille de riches pourrie gâtée. »

« Comment ça se fait que Casey et toi ne venez pas toujours dans votre voiture? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas notre voiture, mais celle de notre frère. Quand il bosse la nuit ou quand il peut se faire déposer, il nous la laisse. Sinon on vient à pieds. »

« Tu n'es pas rentrée trop tard hier soir? »

« Non, pas de soucis. »

« Ca m'est venue une fois chez moi que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister pour cette glace. Que tes parents pourraient t'en vouloir. »

« Mon père ne vit pas avec nous, mais sur la base, et mon frère aîné, William, m'a juste fait un petit sermon, rien de grave. Et bien plus important, tu sauras que j'adore la glace au chocolat et à la noisette et que je ne peux y résister. »

Serena sourit.

« Je saurai m'en souvenir. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Soudain, comme une main enserrait son cœur dans ses doigts glacés, Leigh se rendit compte d'une chose. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Ses paumes devinrent moites, un effet inhabituel chez elle. Elle repassa les conversations dans son esprit, celle-ci, celles d'hier soir, celles de l'ensemble de la semaine, toutes celles dont elle se souvenait. Puis elle songea à son attitude durant ces discussions, et elle se maudit. Mal à l'aise et excitée tout à la fois, Leigh se redressa et tenta de garder sa confiance et sa tranquillité habituelles.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

Serena ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Dans ses grands yeux clairs, il y avait tout un océan des mêmes sentiments qui secouaient Leigh.

« Ok. »

Après un dernier petit sourire, Leigh tourna les talons et s'en alla, de son pas léger, élégant et assuré pareil à une douce pluie d'été.

Mais en son cœur, tout un orage avait éclaté.

**USV**

« Tes parents rentrent quand? » demanda Olivia, couchée près d'Alex alors qu'elles regardaient un film tout en se régalant d'un assortiment de sucreries.

Fascinée par l'horreur que lui faisaient vivre les personnages fictifs sur son petit écran pas si petit que ça, Alex ne répondit aucunement.

« Alex? Lex? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Olivia se pencha vers l'autre fille et la poussa.

« Alex! »

« Quoi! T'es folle! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça! »

« C'est juste un film, tu es au courant? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que les films d'horreur me rendent nerveuse! »

« C'est vrai. » sourit Olivia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? »

« Tes parents? Quand rentrent-ils? »

« Dans deux heures, je crois. Peut-être plus tard. »

« Je dois partir dans une heure. »

Se tournant cette fois-ci complètement vers Olivia, Alex fit la moue.

« Déjà? »

« Je dois être rentrée avant le dîner. »

« Je sais. »

« Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est trop mignon. »

« Mignon à quel point? »

« Tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Ca mérite un baiser, non? » Lorsqu'une lueur espiègle naquit dans les yeux chocolats Alex secoua la tête et ajouta rapidement. « Et pas sur autre chose que ma bouche, espèce de radine. »

« Ok. S'il faut que je me dévoue. »

Elle se pencha et embrassa Alex, et comme à chaque fois son ventre se serra. Ce n'était pas comme la toute première fois, quasiment douloureux, un mélange de peur, d'anxiété terrible et d'excitation presque enfantine. Non, c'était autre chose. Une émotion peut-être moins forte mais bien plus profonde. De l'affection, de la puissance, de l'amour, de la joie. De la paix, comme un serpent chaud et bienveillant qui partirait de ses tripes pour glisser un peu partout dans son corps avant d'emprisonner sa tête et de s'enrouler autour de son cœur. C'était fabuleux, la plus belle chose qui soit jamais arrivée à Olivia Benson.

Le baiser continua, puis il y en eut un autre, et un autre, et ainsi de suite. Les mains vinrent caresser joues, cheveux, bras, épaules, ventres, fronts, nuques, dos, passèrent sous les hauts, avides de peau douce et chaude, de frissons, de tendresse et plus encore. Elles n'étaient jamais allées très loin dans la démonstration physique du désir qu'elles ressentaient, il était trop tôt pour elles deux, et pourtant tout en elles leur criait que ce qui leur arrivait était juste, parfait.

Mais il y avait pour le moment trop de doute, d'hésitation, de questions.

De complications.

**USV**

« Parle au Coach Munch. » répéta pour la énième fois Elliot.

Casey, qui marchait à côté de lui dans le couloir du lycée, souffla de frustration, à deux doigts de la colère.

« Non. »

Depuis leurs échanges de la veille, le jeune homme lui rabattait les oreilles avec ses idées stupides.

« Casey, notre équipe de softball n'est pas terrible. Avec toi ce serait génial, ils ont besoin d'un bon joueur pour leur remonter le moral. »

« Non. »

« Parle au Coach. »

« Non! »

« Casey, tu dois - »

A bout, la jeune fille se stoppa et se tourna vers Elliot dans un geste brusque. Le jeune homme fut si surpris qu'il s'interrompit et la regarda, les yeux tout ronds d'étonnement.

« Pour la centième fois, _non_! Je ne veux pas faire partie de cette foutue équipe, ok? Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le répète! Ca ne sert à rien d'en faire partie, pas la peine de se donner du mal ! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix avec ça et mêle-toi de ta vie, Stabler! »

La voix élevée et énervée de la petite nouvelle d'ordinaire muette attira forcément l'attention. Elliot se tenait au milieu du couloir, tout penaud et gêné d'avoir été la cause d'une telle explosion, surtout venant de la jeune fille en question. C'était d'ailleurs la plus longe tirade qu'il ait jamais entendu provenir d'elle.

Casey se tut et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Son expression se ferma en notant les quelques élèves observateurs. Un garçon se mit à rire derrière elle, son visage anguleux rayé d'un sourire mesquin.

« Novak junior, joueuse de softball? Puh, j'aimerais bien voir ça. » cracha t-il.

Casey le fusilla du regard et Elliot fronça les sourcils.

« Dégage. »

« Tu rêves. » lui rétorqua le gars. « C'est trop amusant. Comme si elle pouvait jouer. »

« _Elle_ ne te regarde en rien. » lui balança Casey. « Qui c'est _lui_? »

Son ton ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme blond et il la considéra avec une nouvelle hargne sournoise. Elliot ne le lâcha pas du regard en répondant.

« Un ami de Langan. Jeff Porter. »

« Jeff, on a cours. » intervint le compagnon du garçon, derrière lui.

Grand, bien bâti, les yeux et les cheveux sombres, étrangement typé natif, il observait Elliot prudemment. Jeff secoua la tête.

« Lâche-moi, Lake, on a le temps et je n'ai pas fini. C'est pas parce que tu es la petite star de basket que tu peux faire rentrer tous tes copains dans les équipes du lycée, Stabler, surtout si ils sont minables. »

Les yeux verts brillant de rage, Casey s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Elliot s'interposa.

« Casey ne t'a rien fait et elle est très loin d'être minable dans la vie, au lycée ou sur un terrain, elle te bat à plates coutures sur tous les plans. Ne serais-tu pas amer d'avoir loupé les sélections encore une fois? Maintenant tu ferais mieux de libérer le couloir avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, Porter. »

Voir Elliot Stabler enragé n'était pas rare, pas avec le fait que la plupart des amis du garçon était des filles et qu'il était d'une nature protectrice et s'enflammait rapidement. Porter jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et aperçut un prof qui arrivait un peu plus loin.

« On réglera ça. » fit-il avant de partir.

Son copain, Lake, secoua la tête et le suivit. Alors qu'il passait devant eux, son regard noir accrocha celui de Casey qui maintint la froideur de son attitude. Il haussa un sourcil, une pointe étrange au fond de ses yeux, et continua son chemin. Avec la venue des profs et la sonnerie des cloches, les élèves s'étaient rapidement dispersés.

Casey en profita pour se tourner de nouveau vers Elliot, et celui-ci fut surpris de voir encore davantage de rage braquée contre lui.

« Pour qui tu te prends? » lança t-elle avec colère, le feu brûlant dans ses yeux verts, mais sa voix contenue pour ne plus attirer cette attention qu'elle méprisait tant.

« Personne. »

« D'abord tu me saoules avec toutes ces histoires juste parce que je sais jouer au softball et maintenant tu te prends pour mon chevalier servant? Je sais me défendre, Elliot, je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça! »

Les mots que l'esprit contrarié du jeune homme avait créé moururent contre ses lèvres closes. Ils s'écrasèrent pitoyablement au fond de sa bouche comme autant de corps fauchés par la réalisation qu'il n'y avait soudainement pas qu'une simple colère ennuyée dans la voix de Casey. Mais bien plus. De la rage, qui semblait être habillée d'une haine qu'Elliot ne pouvait que deviner et qui avait étrangement le goût âcre de la douleur et la froideur presque glacée de la peur.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre. » répéta Casey sur ce ton étrange qui couvrait trop d'émotions puissantes pour le confort du garçon.

« Je suis désolé. » fut les seuls mots qui voulurent passer les lèvres d'Elliot.

Mais Casey s'éloignait déjà à grands pas, et le jeune homme se rendit soudain compte que c'était dans la mauvaise direction.

« Euh, Casey! On a anglais! »

Elle ne répondit rien et passa la porte de verre donnant sur l'extérieur. Le cœur serré par l'incompréhension et une bien étrange culpabilité, Elliot rejoignit sa classe et s'installa à sa place habituelle, près d'Olivia, de Serena et de Leigh. Alors que Madame Donnelly refermait la porte, la brune aux yeux marrons fronçait les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un a vu ma frangine? Elliot? Elle était pas avec toi? »

La question rapide surprit un instant le garçon, car les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole en sa présence depuis la veille et semblaient être dans une de leurs périodes tendues ou du moins d'éloignement. Il tourna la tête pour voir des yeux noisettes, chocolats et bleus fixés sur lui. Cherchant, interrogeant, scrutant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et raconta rapidement l'incident.

« Et elle est partie. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Elle a vraiment pris très mal le fait que je cherche à la protéger, ou à la défendre. Très bizarre. »

Leigh ne le regardait plus depuis quelques instants. Si Elliot agissait parfois impulsivement, ce n'était jamais contre quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien et encore moins pour blesser l'un de ses amis. La culpabilité le serra encore davantage dans ses griffes acérées. Pourquoi la brune semblait si fermée tout à coup?

« Je suis désolé, Leigh. »

Mais les mots lui semblèrent aussi vides que la première fois qu'il les avait prononcés.

« C'est rien, Elliot. » La réponse de Leigh était creuse, automatique.

Serena observait la jeune fille avec inquiétude, le bleu ciel de ses yeux plus foncé, comme un lac au printemps. Elle se pencha vers son amie, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que Madame Donnelly n'était pas tournée vers eux.

« Tu veux aller voir Casey? »

Sortant de sa torpeur, Leigh tourna la tête vers sa voisine. Son regard était sombre lui aussi, étrangement voilé. Son expression aussi fermée que le masque persistant de sa sœur cadette.

« Non. Casey n'a certainement pas besoin de moi. Et encore moins envie de me voir débarquer. »

Si Serena avait visiblement envie d'ajouter quelque chose, elle finit par ne rien dire et se concentrer sur la leçon du jour, son visage d'habitude enjoué à présent troublé par l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

Les quatre amis ne cherchèrent plus à se parler jusqu'à la sonnerie, tous plongés dans une tornade de pensées.

**USV**

« Pourquoi insiste-tu tant pour ne pas t'y rendre? »

Elizabeth Cabot commençait à perdre patience, ce qui arrivait aisément lorsqu'il était question de ses habitudes. Jack, son mari, était assis près d'elle sur le canapé du grand salon et observait sa fille unique face à eux, droite et bornée.

« Je ne veux pas passer ma soirée à discuter avenir et mondanités alors que j'ai tant de travail pour le lycée. »

« Lexie, tu sais très bien que ce genre de dîner, de soirée et de bal contribuent à moitié à ton avenir. »

« Il n'y a que là que je me ferai d'excellentes relations et de formidables appuis utiles pour mon avenir professionnel et mon image. Je sais, papa. Mais cette fois… »

« Josh Hartner sera ton cavalier, Alexandra. » reprit sa mère. « C'est un jeune homme charmant, héritier, intelligent. »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je connais la chanson. Je ne veux pas me rendre à ce foutu bal, maman. »

« Tu les aimes pourtant. N'as-tu pas envie de revoir tes amis? »

« Bien sûr que si, et j'apprécie effectivement ces évènements. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. »

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda une nouvelle fois Elizabeth, l'irritation marquant son ton.

Alex garda un instant le silence. Elle aurait aimé s'y rendre, c'est vrai. Mais pas ainsi. Pas dans le mensonge, pas en ayant l'impression de se trahir, de trahir la personne lui tenant le plus à cœur en dehors de sa famille.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle cherchait à éviter ce foutu bal annuel. Et chaque fois la question revenait, et chaque fois la jeune fille cherchait une réponse plausible, sensible, indestructible. Mais elle était à cours, et au final la seule qui lui restait était la vérité qu'elle ne pouvait avouer.

Que la simple pensée de devoir jouer la comédie encore une fois la dégoûtait.

Que de devoir sourire et rire au bras d'un jeune homme certainement pédant et hautain, ou rebelle et gâté, ou même gentil et timide la rendait malade.

Que de devoir se coller à ce jeune homme durant quelques danses en prétendant être célibataire et heureuse lui donnait presque la nausée.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Parce qu'elle était prise.

Parce qu'elle avait une petite-amie qu'elle adorait et avec qui elle était parfaitement à l'aise et elle-même.

Parce qu'elle était peut-être bien gay, et que pour le moment elle ne se sentait pas la force d'en assumer les conséquences. Ni le courage de laisser la confidence couler de ses lèvres pour être recueillie par les deux personnes qui l'avaient conçue, élevée et qui l'aimaient.

Un secret dont seulement six personnes avaient la clé. Et ni son père ni sa mère ne faisait partie de ce tout petit groupe, alors même que deux presque inconnues trouvaient leur nom dans la liste confidentielle.

Dans le grand et luxueux salon, seule face à ses parents, Alex Cabot sentit ses convictions s'effondrer, sa détermination se liquéfier. Elle soupira, détourna les yeux. Enfin, elle reporta son attention sur les deux personnes en face d'elle et hocha la tête.

« Très bien, maman, j'irai. »

Son sourire était une simple réponse à celui de sa mère.

Ses yeux ne criaient que du silence.

Son cœur, lui, hurlait qu'il était voué à un autre être humain, qu'il ne serait libre que s'il était baigné dans la vérité. Il criait, pleurait, réclamait.

Une personne. Une vérité.

Olivia Benson.

**USB**

Alors qu'Alex tentait désespérément de se convaincre de ses propres mensonges, quelques blocs plus loin Elliot lui tentait de croire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il parla de la situation à Kathy, lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était produit, les mots, les gestes et ses sentiments. Sa petite-amie l'écouta en silence avant de sourire et de lui confier qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi il devait se sentir coupable. Peut-être devait-il simplement éviter de se montrer trop protecteur à l'avenir? Les filles savaient se défendre.

« Mais Casey me rappelle mes sœurs, tu sais? Je l'aime bien, on s'est bien amusés hier aprem. Mais peut-être que c'est le fait qu'elle est plus jeune, ou qu'elle est si secrète qui me donne envie de la protéger. J'en sais rien. Je ne ressens pas tout à fait ça pour Leigh. »

Kathy fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu l'as ressenti pour Olivia. »

« Et alors? »

« Elliot, tu n'as pas toujours raison, tu te montres parfois macho et indélicat, mais tu as un excellent instinct. Je connais assez bien Olivia pour savoir qu'il y a un problème évident avec sa mère. Peut-être que c'est cette détresse que tu as senti chez elle qui t'a poussé à vouloir la protéger. »

« J'ai appris à mes dépends que Liv sait très bien se défendre seule. »

« Mais tu veilles sur elle malgré tout, parce que tu es ainsi, El. Peut-être que tu as décelé en Casey quelque chose qui éveille en toi les mêmes instincts protecteurs qu'Olivia avait éveillés. »

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

« J'en sais rien. Il y a bien des choses étranges chez elle, mais ça va faire presque un mois et on commence à la connaître, elle parle plus. Elle a un fort caractère, est intelligente, mais ne veut visiblement pas s'attacher. Pas étonnant au vu des déménagements constants. Leigh est plus aisée d'approche mais… parfois elle change brusquement. Comment cet après-midi, en anglais. »

« Peut-être simplement parce que la réaction de Casey n'était pas due à toi. Mais que ton geste lui a rappelé quelque chose ou quelqu'un. J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose chez elles. Qu'elles ont des problèmes. »

A présent soucieux, Elliot se gratta l'arrière du crâne et soupira.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir en parler à mon père, mais comme pour Liv j'ai bien peur que ça n'arrange pas les choses et certainement pas mes amitiés. »

« Laisse les choses se faire, El. »

« Et si on arrêtait de parler de mes chères amies et qu'on y allait, à ce restau? »

Kathy aurait été la dernière à protester.

**USV**

Dans une autre partie de la ville, William Novak rentrait chez lui, las mais satisfait de sa journée. Son nouveau patron était content de lui et lui avait dors et déjà proposé une augmentation, ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas de refus. D'autant plus que Harry Novak avait du retard dans l'envoi du chèque mensuel.

A l'instant même où le jeune homme mit les pieds dans le salon, l'atmosphère silencieuse et lourde l'enveloppa entièrement et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas frissonner. Il alluma la lumière et nota que ses sœurs n'avaient pas dîné.

Une fois qu'il eut posé ses affaires et se fut lavé les mains, il monta les escaliers, presque anxieux de ce qu'il allait trouver. Il frappa à la porte de Leigh et entra lorsqu'il entendit la douce réponse. Sa sœur était installée sur son lit, assise en tailleur face à la fenêtre. Sa lampe était éteinte et Will savait pourquoi. La lumière empêchait de voir les lueurs apaisantes des étoiles au travers de la fenêtre close.

Leigh Ann Novak ne s'enfermait pas dans le noir à dix-neuf heures pour observer le ciel nocturne si rien ne la tourmentait.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda t-il.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Tu as dîné? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. »

Il n'insista pas. Il n'était pas son père, même s'il avait toujours cherché à faire de son mieux. Et il savait qu'il y avait des instants où les émotions et les souvenirs prenaient forme pour venir serrer l'estomac si fort que manger était vraiment la dernière chose qui venait à l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« Rien de bien grave. Juste… »

Les mots se perdirent dans le souffle du silence. Mais William n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre.

« Et Moustique? »

« Elle est dans sa chambre. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai préféré ne pas aller la voir. »

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête, car il savait tout ce qui n'était pas dit.

« Ok. Je vais la voir, puis je repasserai. »

« Will? »

« Quoi? »

Elle hésita. Dans la pénombre, sans maquillage ou vêtement classe, sans attitude, elle n'était plus la jeune femme enviée, parfaite, assurée. Elle n'était que l'enfant, la sœur, coincée entre l'ombre des souvenirs et l'étau douloureux des regrets.

« Elle a séché les cours cet après-midi. »

« Ok. »

Il attendit. Il savait qu'il y avait plus. Même si Leigh était de profile, son regard accroché au ciel noir d'encre percé de petites lueurs, il la connaissait assez pour le sentir, le comprendre.

« Will? »

« Oui? »

« Je… Je suis désolée. »

Combien de fois? Combien de fois avait-il entendu ces mots? Combien de fois se les était-il répétés à lui-même? Combien de fois encore devrait-il les entendre de la bouche de sa petite sœur, de sa propre bouche, mais jamais les voir couler des lèvres des personnes qui auraient vraiment dû être désolées?

Eux, les coupables, les vrais coupables.

Mais William n'aimait pas songé en ces termes. Parce que s'il y avait des coupables, il y avait forcément des victimes. Victime n'était pas un mot qu'il affectionnait.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute. »

« De la tienne non plus. » assura t-elle, posant son regard sur lui finalement.

Logiquement, non, ce n'était pas de la faute de Leigh. Et lorsqu'il arrivait à faire la part des choses, à voir de façon claire, alors il pouvait s'avouer tout bas que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui, William Sun Novak, non plus.

Et pourtant, à cette seconde-là, il ne parvint pas à être réchauffé par les mots de sa sœur. Ces mots si forts, puissants, troublants. Il y avait tant de pouvoir dans les mots.

Alors qu'il se détournait et fermait la porte, il sut que Leigh n'avait pas non plus été rassurée par les mots de son frère. Tout simplement parce que rien ne pourrait les détacher de ce sentiment parasite qu'étaient les regrets, les remords.

Le cœur soudainement lourd, William fit deux pas pour frapper à l'autre porte close. Lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponde, il ouvrit doucement.

« Moustique? »

Rien ni personne ne lui répondit. Les rideaux étaient clos mais la lampe de chevet était allumée et baignait la petit chambre dans un doux halo doré. Il posa les yeux sur le lit pour y découvrir la cadette de la famille, endormie à plat ventre, un livre ouvert reposant sous sa main droite.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'approcha aussi silencieusement que possible mais buta contre quelque chose au sol. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'objet et son corps se baissa de lui-même pour que ses doigts aillent trouver le cadre froid protégeant la photo. Trois enfants heureux lui souriaient soudainement, une image arrachée à un passé lointain, presque étranger.

Les dents serrés, il reposa l'objet sur la table de chevet, le cadre couché sur l'endroit. Avec des gestes calmes, il retira le livre de sous la main de sa sœur, le déposa au sol ouvert à la bonne page, puis attrapa le drap et la couverture pour recouvrir convenablement la jeune fille endormie. Elle avait l'air pâle et fragile sous cette lumière, et William ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle, une fois qu'il l'eût bordée comme une enfant, et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Dors paisiblement, Casey. »

Rien ne répondit au doux murmure, et Will en fut soulagé. Il éteignit la lampe, contourna le lit et rejoignit la porte d'entrée doucement, une ombre souple dans la pénombre épaisse. La lumière filtrant du couloir lui permit de jeter un dernier regard à sa sœur endormie, et alors qu'il la contemplait des mots passèrent de nouveau dans son esprit.

Des mots puissants, terriblement puissants, tellement puissants qu'ils pouvaient rendre un être malade, le changer, le modeler.

Regrets. Solitude. Peur. Douleur. Colère. Amour. Haine.

Coupables.

Victimes.

Soudain, William s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas faim, lui non plus.

**USV**


	3. Chapter 3

_Partie centrée sur les Cabot et Southerlyn principalement, avec deux lignes annexes concernant Olivia et Casey d'une part, et Chester ( et Casey) de l'autre. _

_Apparemment des gens lisent (ou alors ils s'amusent à cliquer sur des trucs au hasard! ), ce qui fait très plaisir, merci à tous. Mais un ou deux petits retours seraient précieux et sympathiques…_

* * *

**Troubles Jeunes**

**Chapitre 3**

« Allô? » interrogea une voix toute pâteuse de sommeil.

« Serena, c'est Alex. »

« Bon sang, tu sais quelle heure il est? »

« Dix heures du matin, Serena. »

« Et on est samedi. Dix heures du matin un samedi c'est beaucoup trop tôt. »

« J'ai besoin de te parler. »

« J'ai le choix? »

« Le bal. Tu y vas? »

« Le bal de réunion des snobs et héritiers? Celui dans deux semaines? Ma mère m'a laissée le carton sur la table il y a deux jours. Hors de question qui j'y remette une seule fois les pieds. »

« L'année passée tu as déjà boycotté. »

« J'ai profité du fait que ma mère était bien trop occupée avec l'inauguration de je ne sais plus quel centre. Et mon père ne me demande d'aller aux seules réceptions qui lui importent. Et je compte bien rester chez moi encore cette année. »

« J'y vais. »

« Ca je m'en doute. »

« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne voulais pas m'y rendre, mais tu connais mes parents et… Je dois y aller. Je ne veux pas être seule. »

« Alex, tu sais que je t'adore, mais même toi ne m'y feras pas mettre un seul pied. Et puis tu aimes bien ça, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Cette année c'est différent. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée, mais maman m'a encore trouvé un cavalier. »

« En quoi ça te gêne cette ann - Oh. Ah, ok. T'en as parlé avec Olivia? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'a t-elle dit? »

« Qu'il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Alors pourquoi tu en vois un? »

« Parce que… parce que je ne veux pas y aller! Parce que… je ne sais pas. »

« Alex, ça ne changera rien. Tu gardes tes distances envers ton cavalier dès le départ et c'est ok. S'il devient trop collant tu n'as qu'à utiliser Maryse ou Anne, voire même Mickael, je suis certaine qu'ils seront tous là. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Toi, tu as besoin d'un remontant. Je n'ai pas ouvert mes rideaux, mais je peux déjà dire qu'il y a un grand soleil. »

« Il ne fait pas très chaud non plus, mais ça reste agréable. »

« A midi, au parc. Je contacte les autres. »

« Un pique-nique? »

« Ne fais pas ta snob, on s'assaira sur une couverture. A toute. »

**USV**

« Ce n'est pas un pique-nique, c'est une réception. » s'amusa Leigh en s'asseyant entre Serena et George.

Elliot, qui passait le paquet de chips à Kathy, hocha la tête.

« C'est le facteur Southerlyn-Cabot. Limite si elles ne font pas venir le majordome. »

« Mon père a un majordome, pas ma mère. Ma mère a Jen. »

« Je vous demande de m'excuser, milady Southerlyn. »

« Crétin. »

« Tais-toi et passe-moi une assiette en carton. » lui lança Olivia tandis qu'Alex distribuait les verres.

« Leigh, Casey ne vient pas? »

« Mon frère la déposera après son service au restau. » expliqua la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elliot avala ses chips et jeta un coup d'œil vers Kathy. Celle-ci le vit et hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier? » demanda t-il enfin.

Leigh leva le regard vers lui, et il y avait une chaude affection presque soudaine dans ses yeux noisettes lorsqu'elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Elliot. Ca n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec toi. Je l'ai vue ce matin, tout était normal. »

Normal.

Un mot étrange. Normal pouvait signifier tant de choses pour tellement de gens. Serena se demanda ce que 'normal' pouvait bien signifier pour Leigh Novak.

« Alors, pourquoi la situation d'urgence? » demanda George en étalant ses jambes.

« Ma chère cousine a besoin d'un remontant. Elle va devoir supporter encore un autre de ces bals ridicules que la haute société chérie tant. »

« Ouch. » Elliot leva son verre. « Je suis ravi d'être là pour te soutenir. »

Olivia leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser sur le joue de sa petite-amie, ravie que leur petit coin préféré du parc soit isolé.

« Elle survivra. » assura t-elle.

Alex sourit, mais une ombre était toujours présente au fond de ses yeux.

Leigh jeta un coup d'œil presque fatigué aux nombreux aliments.

« Alors, par quoi on commence? »

**USV**

Pendant ce temps, Casey était prise dans le rush du petit restaurant que le vieux Ben Stoller possédait depuis une bonne trentaine d'années. Elle travailla en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à sa moitié de salle, aux clients et à leurs demandes. Faire attention à tout ce qu'il se passait dans son côté resta sa seule préoccupation.

Comme dans tous les petits restaus, après la tempête se dessinait le calme, lorsque tous les clients étaient servis et mangeaient tranquillement la fin de leurs plats ou leurs desserts avant de partir. Aucun risque que de nouvelles personnes arrivent, Ben refusait de servir au-delà d'une heure et demie de l'après-midi.

Casey sourit à la table de quatre qui venait apparemment de terminer le plat principal.

« Je peux débarrasser? »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

Attrapant rapidement les assiettes et les empilant avec assurance sur sa main et son bras, elle demanda.

« Vous prendrez un dessert? »

« Moi non. Mais ma fille en aimerait un. »

La petite en question ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Elle leva les yeux vers Casey et rougit, gênée de se trouver le centre de l'attention. Sa mère secoua la tête.

« Désolée, elle est timide. »

« C'est rien. Vous savez ce qui lui ferait plaisir, ou vous désirez que je vous emmène la carte? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez au chocolat? »

La carte du restaurant défila rapidement dans l'esprit de Casey.

« Glace, moelleux ou la tarte maison du jour. »

Les parents et la sœur aînée se tournèrent vers la cadette, qui dut prendre sur elle pour lever les yeux vers la serveuse.

« Tarte, s'il vous plait, madame. »

Casey eut un petit rire.

« Je ne suis pas si vieille, c'est Casey, pas madame. Très bon choix. Une part de tarte. Cafés? » demanda t-elle aux parents.

« Non, l'addition s'il vous plait. »

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Zigzaguant habilement entre les tables, Casey alla déposer ses fardeaux à la plonge.

« Manny, une tarte pour la huit, s'il te plait! » appela t-elle en direction de la cuisine.

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Faut que je t'en coupe une part, ça arrive! »

En attendant Casey alla sortir la note de la table, et fit un tour de salle pour ramener pain et eau où il y en avait besoin. Le service était presque terminé, elle n'eut donc pas à prendre d'autre commande de son côté et le patron encaissait la plupart des clients directement au bar, ce qui faisait que Casey n'avait plus qu'à débarrasser. Le serveur à temps plein, le fils de Ben, Cal, était en train de servir quelques bières. Son père discutait avec des habitués.

« Table huit! » appela Manny.

Casey alla attraper le plateau posé à son attention sur la table des dépôts à l'entrée de la cuisine, y glissa la note et emporta le tout aux clients.

« Une tarte au chocolat pour la demoiselle, et la note pour le papa. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Maintenant c'est moi qui vais être obligé de payer. »

« Comme si tu avais le choix. » répliqua sa femme.

Casey sourit et s'éloigna de nouveau, allant débarrasser une autre table. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la famille souriante et apparemment unie. Le père était penchée vers la cadette et goûtait la tarte à sa demande, tandis que sa femme et son autre fille riaient. Un pincement au cœur la surprit, et elle détourna rapidement les yeux.

Comme d'habitude, elle poussa son malaise dans un coin de son esprit en se disant cyniquement que les apparences étaient toujours trompeuses. Une vision du monde sombre et froide, mais ses doutes et remarques intérieures étaient la manière la plus rapide de contrôler ces émotions non voulues.

Elle retourna à la plonge pour déposer ce qu'elle tenait, mais jura lorsqu'elle faillit bien renverser le plateau posée sur sa main droite. En le vidant de ses verres elle avait mal calculé et l'avait déséquilibré.

« Quel vocabulaire. » lui lança une voix moqueuse et grave derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se tourna pour plonger son regard dans celui noir d'un garçon de dix-huit ans. C'était le gars de la veille, celui qui avait été avec ce crétin de Jeff Porter.

Lake.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? »

Il fit un geste vers la plonge devant laquelle il était.

« Tu ne m'as pas du tout capté, hein? Ca fait un quart d'heure que je suis là. Faut dire que t'es très concentrée sur ta tâche. »

« Tu es plongeur? Où est Marie? »

« Elle ne travaille pas un week-end sur deux. Et d'habitude je fais plutôt les soirs. J'ai travaillé avec ta sœur la semaine dernière, mais Marie a voulu qu'on échange nos semaines à partir de maintenant. Je suis à la bourre. »

Maudissant sa malchance et aussi Leigh pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue qu'un garçon de Millton travaillait également dans le petit établissement, Casey leva les yeux au ciel et termina de vider son plateau.

« Génial. »

« Et oui, on va travailler ensemble quelques fois. Dis, je t'ai observée, tu sembles être bien moins maladroite et fermée au service qu'au lycée. »

Sa question était curieuse et amusée, il n'y avait qu'un faible soupçon d'arrogance dans sa voix et aucune trace du dédain que Langan et Porter semblaient adorer.

Mais que Casey devait-elle lui dire? Qu'elle était plus à l'aise avec des étrangers qui ne la voyaient que comme la jeune et sympathique serveuse du jour? Qu'elle ne risquait aucunement de se dévoiler dans cette situation? Que les jeunes du lycée la rendaient nerveuse parce qu'ils risquaient de trop s'intéresser?

« Casey! »

Elle se retourna pour voir son patron à l'entrée de la petite pièce.

« Oui, monsieur Stoller? »

« Je crois que ton frère t'attend devant. Tu dois aller quelque part? »

« Je passe l'après-midi avec quelques amis. »

« Vas-y, on finira. »

« Vous êtes sûr? »

« Bien sûr, vas-y. A ce soir. »

« A ce soir, et merci. »

La jeune fille alla à son casier récupérer ses affaires et salua les derniers clients en partant. Chester l'observa partir, intrigué.

« Gamin, tu sais de quoi tu as l'air? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son patron et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai plus quinze ans, Ben, les gamins c'est fini. »

« C'est ça, petit. Tu t'intéresses à elle? »

Chester haussa les épaules, se remettant au travail. Mais Ben n'était pas homme à lâcher le morceau, surtout quand il s'agissait de son protégé.

« Leigh et Casey sont d'excellentes serveuses. J'étais réticent à les prendre au début, mais c'est vrai que leur candidature tombait à pique. Et puis leur CV était impec'. »

« De l'expérience? » demanda Chester, faisant son possible pour ne pas sembler trop intéressé.

« Pas mal, à travers tout le pays. Leigh plus que Casey, bien sûr. Et de bonnes recommandations. »

« Il paraît qu'elles déménagent beaucoup. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Elle a un frère? »

Ben sourit.

« Ah! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas intéressé! »

« Quoi? »

« Tu fais attention aux rumeurs la concernant, tu poses des questions et tu n'impliques pas Leigh avec laquelle tu sembles pourtant t'entendre correctement dans tes interrogations. »

Le garçon grogna.

« Ben… »

« Ca va, Chester. Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas? »

« Si tu crois que c'est aussi simple. Elle passe son temps à la bibliothèque. Sinon elle est avec ses amis et sa sœur. Et on ne peut pas dire que nos chemins se croisent beaucoup. Et je suis prêt à parier que les autres sont très protecteurs envers elle, vu qu'elle est plus jeune. »

Le restaurateur haussa un sourcil, son doute inscrit sur les lignes de son visage tout rond.

« Et c'est ça qui t'arrête? La petite est étrange, mais elle sait certainement se défendre. »

« Elle traîne avec Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson et les autres. »

« Je connais ces noms. Les ennemis en titre de ta bande de crétins. »

« Ben, ce sont - »

« Des crétins. C'est à cause de ce petit con de Langan que je t'ai choppé en train d'essayer d'entrer ici quand tu avais quinze ans. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux, Chester. »

Chester haussa les épaules.

« Elle m'intrigue. » avoua t-il finalement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose chez elle… »

Il chercha ses mots, finit par soupirer avec exaspération et attrapa le torchon pour essuyer des verres. Ainsi il manqua totalement le sourire de son mentor et patron.

« Tu lui as déjà parlé? » demanda celui-ci.

« Juste à l'instant. Je ne la connais même pas plus que ça. »

« Et pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de voir si ça peut marcher entre vous? »

Chester fit claquer la casserole qu'il tenait contre l'évier d'inox.

« Je sais pas! C'est… d'après ce qu'on dit, elle déménage tout le temps, et si elle partait bientôt? Elle ne semble intéressée que par les livres, et… on la voit jamais aux sorties ou aux matches scolaires. »

« Ca ne fait que quelques semaines qu'elle est arrivée, laisse-lui le temps! »

« Elle est renfermée, et elle étudie à mon niveau. C'est un petit génie apparemment. »

« Et alors? Tu n'es peut-être pas le plus brillant, mais tu te débrouilles! Mon gars, tu te cherches des excuses, c'est tout! Depuis quand tu hésites avec les filles? »

« Pour ce que ça m'a apporté comme réussite. »

« Ne fais pas le modeste, et parle-lui, bon sang! Oh, et pour info, Leigh et Casey ont un frère aîné, William, qui doit avoir deux ans de plus que toi. Voilà. Et ne claque plus jamais une de mes casseroles, Chester. »

Sur ce, Ben rejoignit la salle. Partagé entre l'exaspération, l'amusement et les doutes, Chester se remit au boulot.

**USV**

« Passe! Passe! »

Serena et Leigh observaient tranquillement Elliot, Kathy, Casey et George disputer un match de basket sur le petit terrain du park. Il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi et il faisait toujours aussi bon. Alex et Olivia étaient allées faire le tour du parc pour se dégourdir les jambes et passer un moment seules.

Sur le terrain, Casey feinta face à Elliot et passa le ballon à George qui marqua. Celui-ci cria de victoire et Casey éclata de rire face au visage dépité d'Elliot.

Serena sourit et tourna la tête vers Leigh, qui était restée très silencieuse jusque là. Son regard noisette était dirigé vers le jeu, vers sa sœur.

« Elle a l'air pleinement dans son élément sur un terrain. C'est la première fois que je la vois rire comme ça. » confia doucement Serena, espérant comprendre davantage son amie.

Leigh inspira lentement, appuyant son dos contre l'arbre derrière elle. Elle hocha la tête.

« Elle aime le sport. L'a toujours aimé. »

« Tu sais pourquoi elle refuse d'entrer dans l'équipe de softball? »

« Sans doute parce qu'elle craint qu'on ne parte très bientôt. »

Cette simple pensée serra le ventre de Serena, bien que la jeune héritière ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Serena était très douée pour ignorer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« C'est le cas? »

Un regard empli d'un tourbillon de doute, de curiosité et d'espoir se tourna vers elle.

« Pas que je sache. Mais qui sait… » Un geste vague de la main. « J'ai appris à ne jamais être surprise de ce qui peut arriver. Tu ne joues jamais? »

Aussi brusque qu'un camion défonçant un mur, ce changement de sujet. Mais la subtilité n'avait pas été souhaitée et ne s'invita pas, alors Serena suivit le courant.

« Si. Mais je préfère regarder le sport plutôt que le pratiquer. Et toi? »

« Je déteste ça. »

« Tu préfères la mode. »

« Entre autres. »

« La mode, captiver l'attention, les fêtes. En dehors de ça, je sais que tu aimes assez le cinéma et les glaces. Quoi d'autre? »

« C'est une enquête? » s'amusa Leigh.

Serena sourit.

« Si tu réponds, je répondrai à une question. »

« Un marché? Prévu d'être avocate ou je ne sais quoi? »

« Du droit? Peut-être. Alors? Ca restera notre petit secret et n'entachera en rien ta belle et grande réputation de princesse du lycée. »

Avec un petit rire, Leigh se tourna vers Serena et hocha la tête.

« J'aime beaucoup l'art. J'aimerais entrer en fac d'histoire de l'art, en fait. J'aime en effet le cinéma, les thrillers et tout ce qui a attrait au surnaturel, et les comédies romantiques aussi, et… » Elle hésita, avant d'avouer finalement: « j'aime l'astronomie. J'adore regarder les étoiles. »

Serena sourit.

Elle ne saurait pourtant pas avant longtemps qu'à part Casey et William, elle fut la première personne à laquelle Leigh confia ce qu'elle considérait comme un secret, la première personne en laquelle elle eut confiance depuis bien longtemps.

« A toi. » invita Leigh.

« Ok. J'aime la pluie, les orages. Ca rendait mes parents fous lorsque j'étais gamine, parce que je me sauvais toujours dans le jardin dès qu'il faisait mauvais. »

« Plus maintenant? »

Serena secoua la tête.

« On a plus de jardin. Depuis le divorce ma mère vit dans un loft et même s'il y a un agréable balcon c'est loin d'être la même chose. Mon père vit dans une suite au vingt-deuxième étage d'un immeuble. Franchement… » Elle prit une inspiration, regarda Elliot smasher au grand dam de Casey et George. « je pourrais rentrer trempée jusqu'aux os ou passer une heure sous la pluie juste devant la fenêtre, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence pour aucun des deux, surtout s'ils ont un tant soit peu de travail ou quelque chose à organiser. »

Leigh fronça les sourcils, entre ouvrit les lèvres, mais seuls des silences lui vinrent à l'esprit. Les échanges, les vrais, ceux qui demandaient de l'attention, des sentiments, des risques et de l'honnêteté n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes. La relation qu'elle partageait avec Serena était l'une de seules véritables amitiés qu'elle avait jamais connues.

Parce que toujours être entourée et aimée ne voulait pas dire ne pas se sentir seule derrière de fausses apparences, et personne ne maîtrisait aussi bien les apparences que Leigh A. Novak.

Se guidant à l'instinct et par ses propres envies, Leigh prit la main de Serena, la serra doucement pendant une seconde avant de la relâcher, espérant qu'elle ait réussi à rassurer et à soutenir son amie par ce petit geste. Serena lui sourit, et Leigh répondit. Pendant une seconde, leur regard se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.

Puis Leigh laissa sa curiosité reprendre le dessus, parce qu'elle la considérait bien plus valable que la gène qui s'était soudain emparée d'elle et dont elle avait si peu l'habitude.

« Tu n'es pas proche de tes parents? » demanda t-elle.

Serena n'avait pas perdu son calme joyeux, mais ses yeux cristallins relataient une toute autre histoire.

« Tout dépend du point de vue. Ils m'aiment, mais ne s'intéressent vraiment à moi que lors de certaines situations. Quand je passe un ou deux jours avec lui, mon père a souvent libéré au mieux son emploi du temps au préalable et fait en sorte qu'on s'amuse et qu'on discute. Je vis avec ma mère, mais les réels moments qu'on passe ensemble sont rares. C'était différent, avant le divorce. Les choses sont différentes maintenant. »

« Ouais. » soupira Leigh, reportant de nouveau son attention sur le jeu. « Les choses changent. »

Cette fois-ci, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle-même mais qui avait sûrement un fort rapport avec l'émotion sombre résonnant dans la voix de la brune, ce fut Serena qui serra la main de Leigh.

Elle ne la lâcha pas avant la fin du match.

**USV**

« Alors? Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es inquiète? »

Alex ne répondit pas. Elle avait terriblement envie de se saisir de la main d'Olivia, mais n'osait pas, au cas où une connaissance les voyait.

« C'est par rapport à ce bal, hein? »

« Je ne veux pas y aller. »

« Alors n'y vas pas. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Liv. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Ma mère compte sur moi, j'ai accepté de m'y rendre avec ce type. »

« Alors c'est ça qui te dérange! Al, ce n'est qu'une soirée, après tu ne le reverras peut-être plus avant des mois, des années, jamais! »

« Et ça ne te fait rien? »

« Ca ne m'enchante pas mais tu comptes tout de même pas l'embrasser et te rouler avec lui au sol, si? »

« Bien sûr que non! »

« Alors où est le problème? »

« Le problème est que je dois jouer un rôle, pour la première fois de ma vie, et je n'aime pas mentir. »

Olivia lui prit la main pour la stopper.

« Alex, » Le doux ton sembla apaiser l'autre jeune femme. « jouer un rôle, on le fait tous au moins une fois par jour. Et toi aussi. Quand tu dois sourire poliment aux connaissances de tes parents ou lors des réceptions ou je ne sais quoi, alors que tu détestes les gens en face de toi? Lorsque tu dois faire bonne figure parce que ton nom est Cabot? »

« C'est différent. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Mes parents ne sont pas ceux auxquels je dois tout cacher. Et je déteste, je _hais _devoir leur cacher cela, mais au fond de moi je ne veux pas non plus leur en parler, parce que je ne suis même pas sûre de ce qu'ils en penseront! Je ne veux pas risquer de tout perdre, perdre ma famille, mon… Je veux avoir une vie tranquille, et une brillante carrière, Olivia. Et je sais que toutes les carrières que je souhaite sont liées à la politique, et avoir une relation lesbienne ne fait pas bon ménage avec un bon avenir. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils, lâcha sa main.

« A cause d'un avenir hypothétique, tu as tes doutes quant à nous? »

« Non! Oui… Je ne sais pas. En tout cas c'est ce que la situation a ramené à la surface. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

« Conneries! Je suis l'autre moitié de cette relation, bien sûr que je suis impliquée! Pour un avenir brillant et pour ta famille, tu serais prête à renoncer à qui tu es réellement? »

Alex secoua la tête, chassant les larmes tombées sur ses pommettes d'un geste rapide et frustré.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais je pense aux conséquences, à tout ça et… après je pense à toi, à ce qu'on partage, au fait que tu es toujours dans mon esprit à chaque instant et je me dis à bas les conséquences mais… le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Olivia. »

« Je sais. » répondit son amie d'une voix rauque. « Ca, je sais. »

« Et toi, tu vas le dire à ta mère? »

Un sourire cynique pointa soudainement au coin de ses lèvres, mais Olivia le réprima vite, car elle était bel et bien sur une voie sans issue, elle aussi. Face à son manque de réponse, à la réalisation d'un avenir proche bien trouble, Alex se mit à trembler et détourna le regard.

Le cœur serré, Olivia la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer, ses pensées virevoltant dans son esprit sans avoir de réel sens, ses mains tentant de rassurer et soutenir par des gestes doux.

Elle ne savait peut-être pas encore quoi faire, mais elle savait que la fille dans ses bras était la chose la plus importante de sa jeune vie.

**USV**

Olivia et Casey terminaient de se changer après le cours de gym le lundi suivant. Elles étaient les dernières, puisque toutes deux avaient fait la queue pour pouvoir utiliser une cabine de douche. Olivia aimait se changer en privé, comme quelques unes des filles, et apparemment Casey aussi. Elles discutaient de leur devoir commun, déjà rendu et lequel, elles l'espéraient, devrait leur valoir une excellente note.

Olivia fourra ses affaires dans son sac en soupirant.

« Encore heureux que la journée est finie, j'en peux plus. »

« A ce point? »

« Ouais. Je suis lessivée. »

« On devrait se dépêcher, les autres doivent nous attendre. »

« C'est vrai. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du vestiaire, engagée dans leur conversation, et puisqu'elle était tournée vers Casey, Olivia ne fit pas attention et fonça directement dans une autre élève.

« Aïe! Putain, tu peux pas faire attention, Benson?! »

La fusillant du regard, Olivia se redressa et secoua la tête.

« Toi non plus visiblement, Sofia. »

Et ses groupies. Mais Berning ne se déplaçait jamais sans son petit groupe adoré, un peu à la manière de Langan, d'ailleurs.

Sofia posa son regard sombre et dédaigneux sur Casey avant de se recentrer sur son ennemie de toujours.

« A ta place je ne ferais pas la maligne. »

« Pourquoi, parce que tu vas m'attaquer? Ces couloirs ne t'appartiennent pas, il faut t'y faire, ma grande. Maintenant laisse-nous passer. »

Alors qu'Olivia allait la contourner, Sofia lui attrapa l'avant-bras et arracha un petit cri de douleur à la jeune fille. Casey réagit au quart de tour, silencieuse jusque là, et repoussa Berning en lui lançant un regard glacé.

« Pour avoir recours à la violence aussi rapidement tu dois être vraiment stupide. Déjà à cours de mots? »

Surprise par la véhémence de Casey, Berning et les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle en ne sachant trop quoi faire.

« Ferme-la, Novak, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais sauté dessus! Je l'ai à peine touchée! Et la prochaine fois que tu me parles sur ce ton, on aura à s'expliquer. »

Tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient, Casey levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je hais le lycée. » maugréa t-elle, arrachant un petit rire à Olivia.

« Tu es vraiment étrange. Merci pour le coup de main. »

Mais Olivia n'était pas préparée à rencontrer un regard suspicieux et si sombre lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son amie. Casey n'avança pas, ce qui força Olivia à rester figée dans le couloir désert à l'entrée des vestiaires elle aussi.

« Elle avait raison. » dit Casey, son ton neutre. « Elle n'a même pas serré sa prise. »

La nervosité s'insinua en elle comme un serpent malsain, et Olivia fronça les sourcils.

« Elle a dû toucher un point sensible, c'est tout. On y va? »

Il y eut une visible hésitation dans le comportement de Casey, et finalement, avant même qu'Olivia puisse la stopper ou s'écarter, la jeune fille se saisit de son poignet gauche et releva la manche longue du maillot blanc qu'elle portait, révélant par là même le bleu douloureux qui teintait un tiers de son avant-bras.

Si Olivia s'écarta vivement dans un mélange de colère, de honte et de crainte, elle fut tout de même surprise de voir Casey pâlir et d'être témoin de l'horreur dans son regard vert.

« Casey - »

« Qui t'a frappée? » demanda t-elle d'une voix à la fois creuse et vibrante de colère.

« Qui te dit que je ne me suis pas cognée ou je ne sais quoi? »

Mais il n'y avait absolument aucun doute dans l'expression de Casey.

« Personne ne peut se cogner assez violemment pour récolter un bleu aussi grand, et surtout sous cet angle. Avec quoi elle t'a frappée? »

« Elle? »

L'esprit d'Olivia tournait au ralenti. Comment tout pouvait arriver si vite, et pourquoi Casey ne pouvait-elle pas se taire?

« Ta mère. »

« Laisse-tomber, Casey, c'était un accident. »

Casey suivit Olivia à travers le couloir.

« Ca n'était pas un accident. » affirma t-elle d'une voix basse.

Olivia lui fit reconnaissante de sa discrétion. Et au-delà de sa frustration et de sa colère, de nouvelles pensées venaient de germer dans son esprit.

« Casey, je vais bien, ok? »

« Est-ce qu'Elliot et Alexandra le savent? »

Olivia ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir touchée par l'inquiétude de sa nouvelle amie ou exaspérée par sa ténacité.

« Ils en savent plus que toi, alors s'il te plait, laisse tomber. C'est très loin d'être fréquent, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Comment ça? »

Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas la lâcher, Olivia soupira et se tourna vers elle juste avant qu'elles n'arrivent au parking où devaient certainement s'impatienter leurs amis.

« Ma mère abuse de l'alcool parfois, et parfois il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages. Maintenant tu peux me lâcher avec ça? » Voyant que l'ombre avait gardé sa place dans les iris verts, Olivia leva les yeux au ciel. « Casey, est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'Elliot, Alex et Serena n'auraient pas déjà fait quelque chose si ma mère me battait? »

Toujours pâle, Casey finit par hocher la tête.

« Ok. Mais mon offre tient toujours. Tu peux venir chez nous, si jamais. »

Dans une impulsion, Olivia fit un pas et prit Casey dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à sentir la jeune fille se tendre ainsi à son contact, avant de se souvenir d'à quel point Casey aimait garder ses distances par rapport aux gens.

« Merci. »

« Euh…de rien. » souffla Casey.

Sa gêne fit sourire Olivia qui la lâcha finalement et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

Ses questions ne se rappelèrent à elle qu'une fois qu'elle se fut couchée dans son lit, ce soir-là. Il y avait quelque chose dans la réaction de Casey qui la dérangeait. Ça avait été différent d'avec Elliot ou Alex, ce n'était pas le même genre de colère ou d'horreur, ni même la même sorte d'inquiétude.

Il y avait eu une intensité dans les réactions de Casey qui n'avait certainement pas été là chez les autres.

Et puis comment la jeune fille avait-elle fait pour remarquer que la douleur d'Olivia était excessive par rapport à la prise de Berning? Comment avait-elle su immédiatement que le bleu était dû à quelqu'un?

Comment Casey avait-elle pu comprendre aussi aisément sa situation? Juste à travers le fait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa mère et qu'un jour elle débarquait avec un bleu? Etait-ce dû fait de son intelligence et de sa vivacité d'esprit qu'elle avait aussi vite mis deux et deux ensemble? D'expérience, Olivia savait que tout le monde ne voyait pas aussi rapidement le mal dans une situation. Du moins pas quelqu'un avec une vision du monde ensoleillée et magnifique.

Olivia se tourna sur son ventre et soupira.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que ça ne s'ébruite pas au-delà de leur cercle. Elle était déjà prévenue qu'à la moindre alerte Elliot préviendrait son père.

Franchement, même Olivia commençait à se demander comment elle allait parvenir à gérer la situation. Apparemment les étudiants de ce semestre étaient difficiles, une énième raison pour sa mère de boire davantage.

Et en ce moment, plus Serena Benson buvait, plus son comportement verbal et physique devenait violent.

Une conséquence dont Olivia se serait bien passée.

**USV**

Tous les premiers mercredis du mois, il était convenu depuis bien longtemps que les familles Southerlyn et Cabot devaient se réunir pour discuter. Serena et son père, Charles, se trouvaient donc attablés avec Elizabeth, Jack et Alexandra.

Comme toujours, alors que les deux jeunes filles discutaient de leurs cours, de leurs amis et des dernières nouvelles, les trois adultes, eux, n'avaient à la bouche que trois choses: affaires, société et évènements sociaux à venir.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours en guerre contre l'épouse Bergson, Liz. » reprochait Charles, amusement et exaspération dansant un slow dans ses yeux.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et pourquoi pas? Cette femme ne jure que par les nouvelles modes. Non pas que je sois totalement conservatrice, mais il faut garder un minimum de convenance. »

Soudain, Alex prêta davantage l'oreille à ce qu'il se passait, et tourna la tête vers ses parents et son oncle. Serena remercia doucement Robert lorsqu'il lui rapporta de l'eau fraîche, mais une grande partie de son attention s'ancra également sur ce qu'il se disait, et sur la réaction de sa cousine.

« Les convenances peuvent être adaptées, elles ne sont pas faite en béton armé, il me semble. »

« Bien sûr que tu es de cet avis. »

Il haussa un sourcil, mais la colère ne s'invita aucunement. Elizabeth et lui, bien qu'ils étaient pleinement adultes et des figures importantes de la ville, passaient leur maigre temps ensemble à se chamailler comme dans leur enfance.

« Pardon? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne fais pas l'innocent. Tes conquêtes sont un sujet majeur de discussion lors des brunchs. »

Si le ton était presque plus taquin qu'accusateur - _presque _étant le mot clé -, il n'en est pas moins que Charles secoua la tête d'un air dur, jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à sa fille unique. Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

« Serena est intelligente, Charles, et au cas où tu l'aurais manqué, elle n'est plus une petite fille et a déjà dix-huit ans. Comme si elle n'était pas la première au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez toi. Ce qui est grave c'est que le contraire n'est pas exact. »

« Lizzie. » reprocha Jack d'un ton posé.

Sa femme se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi? C'est vrai, et on le pense tous. »

« Elizabeth, ce qu'il se passe entre ma fille et moi ne te regarde aucunement, et bien entendu, je sais qu'elle est devenue une jeune femme. »

Alex tourna le regard vers sa cousine avec appréhension. C'était bien la première fois qu'un repas tournait ainsi. Oh il y avait parfois des désaccords ou des tensions, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient ainsi opposés ouvertement et certainement pas par rapport à Serena. Enfin, pas devant les filles du moins.

Comme elle l'aurait parié, Serena n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure des choses. Si elle restait en apparence composée, l'horreur présente dans ses yeux semblait livrer bataille à la frustration.

« Vraiment, Charles? Combien de temps as-tu passé avec elle ce mois-ci? Un après-midi. Guère plus ces quatre derniers mois, n'est-ce pas? »

« Elizabeth - »

« Ne me dis pas que ça me concerne en rien. » coupa sèchement la mère d'Alex. La jeune fille n'avait que rarement l'occasion de voir sa mère perdre ses airs de Lady, et chaque fois était une surprise fascinante. « C'est ma nièce, je l'ai vue grandir, s'épanouir, devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle a un père et une mère, et pourtant elle passe bien plus de temps chez nous qu'en présence de Mary ou de toi. Tu trouves ça normal? »

Serena s'éclaircit la gorge:

« On ne vous dérange pas, ça va? »

D'ordinaire, interrompre ou s'immiscer aussi brusquement dans une conversation aurait été considéré comme un vilain manque de savoir-vivre. Bien entendu, Serena, bien qu'elle était très au fait des convenances, trouvait toujours le moyen pour ne faire que ce qu'elle souhaitait, et à la longue personne ne s'étonnait de rien provenant d'elle.

Les trois adultes eurent le méritent de s'excuser pour leur comportement. Serena haussa les épaules.

« Vous vous prenez la tête pour rien, je vous signale. Papa fait ce qu'il veut, ça ne me dérange pas. Je les vois, maman et lui, aussi souvent que je le souhaite, tante Liz. Franchement je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir mes parents sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à mon âge! »

Elizabeth hocha la tête, mais Alex pouvait voir qu'elle n'était en rien d'accord ou calmée. Pourtant en respect par rapport à sa nièce, elle ne dirait rien de plus sur le sujet. Charles sourit à sa fille, un sourire étrange, emprunt de mélancolie et d'un soupçon de tristesse. Y avait-il des regrets? Difficile à dire, tout ce qu'Alex savait, c'était que de toute façon il était trop tard. Serena avait raison, elle n'était plus une gosse mais une jeune femme, et dans quelques mois elle partirait faire sa vie à l'université.

Peu importe qu'elle avait à demi-menti à leurs parents, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Alex avait pleinement conscience que comme l'avait dit sa mère ce n'était certes pas un hasard si Serena était si souvent chez eux ainsi, et surtout cette dernière année d'ailleurs. Effectivement, elle pouvait voir ses parents lorsqu'elle le voulait quand ils étaient en ville, que ce soit chez eux ou à leurs bureaux. Mais à quoi cela servait, lorsqu'on savait que sa présence serait à peine remarquée ou assimilée à un rendez-vous parmi la dizaine de la journée?

La conversation repartit, calme et plus ordinaire. Serena était atrocement silencieuse, et si Alex eut envie de lui parler ou de lui poser des questions, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait le faire à portée d'écoute des adultes. Ce fut pourquoi tout le monde, et en premier lieu sa cousine, fut stupéfait de l'entendre les interpeller, juste après qu'ils eurent fini le dessert.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Jamais, absolument jamais, Serena Southerlyn n'avait encore employé ce ton-là dans toute sa vie. Un ton clair et grave, ce genre de ton qui demandait l'attention et interpellait toutes les personnes présentes sans même être élevé. Un ton confiant, digne, solennel. Le genre de ton qu'Alex entendait souvent sortir de sa propre bouche, ou de celle de sa mère, son père, n'importe lequel des gens qui avaient l'habitude d'avoir à faire à un public ou de commander.

Ce fut pourquoi tous quatre cessèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Et soudain, en voyant l'expression sur le visage de sa cousine, Alex sentit son ventre se serrer d'appréhension. Elle avait comme dans l'idée qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

« Cela fait quelque temps que je me demande quand l'annoncer. » expliqua t-elle.

Alex fut surprise de voir son oncle pâlir, comme s'il redoutait la révélation de sa fille.

« Serena - »

« Non, papa. Ca me concerne. » répondit-elle, et le regard qu'ils échangèrent en dit bien long.

Charles fut visiblement en partie rassuré, il reprit des couleurs. Quoiqu'il eût peur qu'elle annonce, elle venait de lui assurer que ça n'avait rien à voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Jack, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

Serena eut un sourire, et Alex devina que malgré son appréhension la situation l'amusait.

« Je suis homosexuelle. »

Si Alex n'avait pas été mortifiée, elle aurait volontiers ri de la panoplie d'expressions présentes dans la pièce. Jack hocha la tête, ne sachant visiblement comment réagir. Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche et la referma, un mélange trop étrange d'émotions au visage. Un peu plus loin, Robert retint visiblement un sourire, une lueur de fierté au fond des prunelles. Charles, quant à lui, une fois qu'il eut bu cul-sec le reste de son verre de vin, soupira bruyamment.

« Ta mère va adorer. »

Serena haussa les épaules, tandis qu'Alex essayait de se contrôler.

« Qu'elle aime ou non, ça ne changera pas. »

« Tu en es sûre? » Lorsque sa nièce haussa un sourcil, Elizabeth se rétracta. « Ok, tu en es sûre, bien entendu. »

« Tu le sais depuis quand? »

« Je l'ai toujours su, papa. Je voulais vous prévenir, au cas où. Je ne passerai pas ma vie à mentir. Je ne vais pas m'afficher, mais je ne vais pas me cacher non plus. Alors si jamais il y a des rumeurs qui se mettent à circuler un jour, dans quelques mois ou dans dix ans, ne soyez pas surpris. »

Au fond d'elle, Alex admira de tout son être l'aplomb et la détermination de sa cousine.

« Tu as… une petite-amie? »

Serena sourit à son oncle.

« Pas en ce moment. Mais j'en ai eu. Et je ne donnerai pas de nom. »

« C'est une fille qu'on connaît? »

« Et qui ne veut pas que ça se sache. »

« Ca explique pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu de petit copain. » remarqua Charles, et Alex eut soudain envie de lui rétorquer que ça n'aurait rien changé que ce soit un garçon.

S'il avait fait davantage attention, il aurait rencontré Kelly ou du moins remarqué l'excitation de Serena alors qu'elle vivait ses premiers pas dans sa vie amoureuse.

« Tu comptes le dire à ta mère? » demanda t-il ensuite.

Serena haussa les épaules.

« J'ai déjà essayé. Je recommencerai, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait capté ou qu'elle m'ait prise au sérieux. »

« Tu as conscience de ce que ça veut dire? »

Une lueur de colère bien connue enflamma le regard cristallin et elle se leva soudainement.

« Pour toi? Pour maman? Pour vos affaires, vos relations, vos réputations? J'entends parler de cela depuis que je sais marcher, et on ne sous-entend que ça depuis des mois! Je ne suis pas stupide, mais je ne sacrifierai pas un millimètre de plus de ma vie pour servir le bien commun! »

Stupéfaits, ils l'observèrent tous prudemment, ne sachant que dire ou comment réagir. Ce genre de réaction était propre à Alexandra, pas à sa cousine. La colère et la rage n'étaient pas des choses que Serena libéraient aisément, au contraire. Elle les cachait la plupart du temps, souvent avec une extraordinaire habilité. De même, Alex pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vue pleurer, et ces occasions remontaient toutes à leur enfance.

« Très bien. » céda son père. « Je suppose que je peux te faire confiance. »

« Quel honneur. » répliqua sa fille. « De toute façon ça ne changera rien à mes relations. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis pas la plus populaire dans le joyeux cercles des riches et des puissants. »

« Ca ne change rien pour moi. » assura Charles, et il y avait de la chaleur dans ses yeux, une certaine sincérité dans sa voix.

Alex en fut presque surprise.

Après cela, la soirée fut vite terminée. Tandis que Charles allait jusqu'à sa voiture, Alex rattrapa rapidement sa cousine et lui parla d'une voix basse.

« Bon sang, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu allais faire ça! »

« J'ai pensé que tu m'en empêcherais. »

« Serena, tu aurais pu - »

« Quoi? Risquer quoi? Je suis dans un lycée public, m'envoyer soudainement en pension ou je ne sais quoi ne serait pas vraiment la chose la plus intelligente à faire, surtout qu'il n'y a que des filles! » Un lueur amusée brillait dans ses yeux. « Détends-toi, Lex, tout s'est plutôt bien passé, non? Je ne suis pas encore déshéritée, et franchement même si c'était le cas je m'en contre ficherais. »

« A première vue, même s'il est choqué et troublé, ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui. »

Serena leva les yeux au ciel, et Alex aurait aimé que la nuit ne soit pas si sombre. Au moins aurait-elle pu déchiffrer l'émotion sur le visage de sa cousine et meilleure amie.

« Quelle surprise. »

« Serena… »

« Ca va, Lexie. Tout va bien. Ma mère est plus ou moins pareille que lui, même si elle risque de ne pas me parler pendant quelques jours, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. »

« Mais on a eu des tonnes de conversations sur tout ça, tu as toujours dit que tu ne le leur dirais que lorsque tu aurais trouvé la femme de ta vie ou quand ce serait nécessaire. »

« Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. » sourit l'autre fille. « A l'époque, j'étais la seule déviante de la famille. »

Les yeux d'Alex s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi? »

« Après tout avant de rencontrer Olivia, tu n'as jamais eu aucun intérêt pour les femmes. »

« Tu… tu as fait ça par rapport à moi? Mais… »

« Je t'ai préparé le terrain, cousine. Maintenant ils vont réfléchir aux relations homosexuelles, se dire que ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres, des trucs stupides dans ce genre. Avec un peu de chance, accepter. Et même inconsciemment ils prévoiront des stratégies ou des répliques si jamais ils se font attaqués au boulot ou dans la presse par rapport à ça. Lorsque tu te décideras à le dire à Liz et Jack, le gros de leur choc sera passé, ils sauront comment réagir. Et si jamais ils devaient très mal prendre le fait par rapport à moi… tu aviseras. »

Alex serra sa cousine dans ses bras avec force.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça. »

« Ouais, eh ben m'étouffer n'arrangera pas les choses. » Alex la lâcha et rit. « On n'est pas sorties des bois, c'est juste moi pour le moment, mais quand ils comprendront que les deux seules héritières des familles Cabot, Southerlyn et O'Reilly sont gays, ça risque de se compliquer et de soulever bien d'autres questions. »

« Je ne suis pas gay, j'ai pas de préférence. »

« Sauf pour Olivia, et elle reste une fille. Enfin, d'après ce que j'en sais. »

« Très drôle. »

« Faut que j'y aille, papa va s'impatienter. »

« Ok. Bye. »

Ces derniers évènements avaient totalement occulté les premières interrogations d'Alex. Elle mettrait quelque temps avant de se souvenir du curieux échange entre Serena et son père et de ses questions sur ce qu'il pouvait bien impliquer.

Et quand elle s'en souviendrait enfin, il serait trop tard.

**USV**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gigolote, **__je te remercie pleinement et cette review était pleine de sens, et m'a fait très chaud au cœur! Tu n'es pas obligée d'être brève ou longue, et même si c'est trois mots que tu considères comme « bof » l'auteur appréciera toujours énormément, alors faut surtout pas te gêner! Merci beaucoup, ne te dérange pas pour retenter l'expérience! _

* * *

**Troubles Jeunes**

**Chapitre 4**

« Une petite minute… Serena, ta cousine, est _gay_?! »

Alex sourit.

« Tu ne l'avais pas compris? »

Puisque Olivia avait toujours l'air aussi choquée, tout comme Elliot et Kathy, Alexandra se tourna vers les sœurs Novak. Ou elles étaient très douées pour cacher leurs véritables émotions, ou alors toutes les deux s'étaient déjà doutées de quelque chose. Casey souriait avec un amusement presque cynique et Leigh… Leigh semblait étrangement silencieuse.

« Depuis quand? »

« Depuis quand quoi, El? »

« Depuis quand tu le sais? Elle le sait?! Enfin tu vois quoi! »

« Serena a toujours su qu'elle était attirée par les filles au fond d'elle. Elle me l'a dit quand elle avait quoi… treize ou quatorze ans? »

« Pourquoi elle ne nous l'a jamais dit? »

« C'est son choix. »

« Oh mon dieu. » sourit Kathy. « J'aurais adoré être là hier soir quand elle l'a annoncé. »

« Ca valait le détour, mais j'étais complètement terrifiée. »

« Comment tes parents l'ont pris? » demanda Olivia.

Soudainement les jeunes gens furent tous rattraper par le côté sérieux de la situation, qui les enveloppa comme une lourde cape chaude.

« Ils étaient… choqués. Ils adorent Serena, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Ma mère est un peu gênée, je crois. Elle n'a jamais consciemment connu d'homosexuel, elle a peur de faire ou dire quelque chose qui ne conviendrait pas. Ma mère et ses convenances! Bien sûr ils ont parlé de tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer si ça se savait, si la presse s'en mêlait. Pour la famille, pour Serena. Je crois que globalement, après une heure de discussion, ils… s'y sont fait. »

« C'est plutôt bon signe, non? »

« Peut-être, Kathy, mais les gens réagissent différemment quand il s'agit de leur propre enfant, et - »

Elliot fut coupé par la voix calme et posée de Casey, qui se pencha sur la table et posa sa main sur celle d'Alex.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils l'accepteront. »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi certaine? Tu ne les as jamais rencontrés. »

Mais en apparence il n'y avait pas de doute dans l'expression ou la voix de la jeune fille.

« Ils t'aiment. Ils l'accepteront. »

Touchée, Alex ne sut que dire à cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore aussi bien que les autres, et qui parlait si peu - du moins en sa présence. Olivia lui passa une main dans le dos et sourit à Casey, un sourire ravi et redevable.

Finalement Casey retira sa main de celle d'Alex et croisa les bras tandis que le silence s'éternisait à travers les secondes. Ce fut Leigh qui le brisa en se levant soudainement.

« On rentre, Case? »

Surprise, - il n'était même pas vingt heures, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers sa sœur et fronça les sourcils. Leigh se comportait bizarrement, elle était d'ordinaire la dernière personne à vouloir rentrer et ce n'était pas comme elle de rester ainsi silencieuse tout au long d'une conversation.

Casey haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Ok. »

Elles saluèrent les autres et s'en allèrent rapidement avant de monter dans leur voiture. Après deux ou trois minutes de silence, Casey se tourna vers son aînée.

« Il y a un problème? »

« Aucun. »

« Leigh, tu me prends pour une idiote? »

« Je n'oserai jamais prendre mon génie de sœur pour une idiote. »

« Ca a un rapport avec les autres? »

Un nouveau silence. Plus long, plus lourd.

« Ca fait un mois qu'on est là. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu es très ouverte avec eux depuis une semaine. »

Soudain pas très à l'aise, Casey tourna son regard vers le paysage. Leigh roulait doucement, sa sœur soupçonnait que ce n'était pas un hasard, consciemment ou non.

« Ils me paraissent… sympa. »

« Tu les aimes bien. »

« Pas toi? »

Troisième silence.

« Si. »

Quatrième silence.

« Un mois, Casey. Au Nevada, on y est resté presque un an. En Californie, plus d'un an. Et jamais on n'a été… intégré à un groupe. »

« Je sais. Pas ensemble du moins. »

« Pas ainsi. »

Pas ainsi. Bien sûr, pas ainsi. Casey évitait les groupes, Leigh les recherchait. Les groupes larges, populaires, soudés mais pas vraiment… Les groupes anonymes, où il était simple de jouer le rôle de nouvelle princesse du lycée, souriante, polie, légèrement bêcheuse, belle, flirteuse. Un groupe où Leigh pouvait avoir des camarades, des copains. Pas des amis. Jamais des amis, et encore moins des amis qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle laissait réellement la voir.

« Un mois, et… Casey, j'aime cet endroit. Je suis pas fan du quartier ou de la maison, mais… J'aime cet endroit. »

Une admission, presque coupable. Quasi réelle confession attendant sentence et châtiment.

Casey avoua, elle aussi:

« Je sais. »

Elle savait.

« On pourrait être partis dans un mois. » souffla Leigh.

« Ou dix. »

« Le fait est que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Peut-être que… »

« Si on s'éloigne maintenant, ça soulèvera bien des questions. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Ca te change les idées, au moins. »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Parce que tu es plus réelle avec eux. »

« Et si… tu sais? S'ils découvrent… »

« Quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait tué quelqu'un, qu'on s'était sauvé de quelque part, qu'on mentait sur nos identités ou je ne sais quoi d'illégal. Ça n'a aucune conséquence, Leigh. »

Mensonge. Mensonge. Mensonge.

C'était le mot qui tournait dans l'esprit de Leigh.

Mensonge.

Pas de conséquence pour les autres, aucune conséquence pour le monde.

Mais pour William? Pour Casey? Pour elle-même?

Conséquences. Graves conséquences. Horribles conséquences.

Mais trop tard maintenant.

Sept années trop tard.

« Nous avons fait un serment, Leigh. Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Sept années d'enfer. Sept années de regrets, de souffrance, de cauchemars.

L'enfer continuait, continuerait, dans le silence, dans l'obscurité. Encore.

Jusqu'à quand?

Le cinquième silence s'éternisa.

**USV**

« Maman? »

Serena soupira, fit claquer la cuillère contre son bol. Comme si le dessert lui donnait envie de toute façon. En l'absence de Jen, c'était Mary qui cuisinait. Définitivement pas une bonne chose.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire un mot. » maugréa la jeune fille, emportant sa vaisselle vers l'évier.

Sa mère leva les yeux vers elle, haussa les épaules.

« Tu m'as annoncée il y a deux jours que tu aimes les femmes, Serena. Laisse-moi le temps de m'y faire. »

« T'y faire? Ca ne change rien. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose? »

Mary vida son assiette à la poubelle. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle s'évertuait à essayer de cuisiner. C'était le cas depuis la naissance de sa fille. Sa fille, qui faisait parfois l'effort de finir son assiette, même si le contenu était aussi mangeable qu'un extrait de décharge publique. Pourtant, elle mangeait. Pour sa mère.

Serena s'appuya contre le bar, l'observa de ses yeux magnifiques, un air borné et défiant au visage. Tout à fait elle. Elle avait eu ce regard dès sa naissance.

« En soi, non, Serena, ça ne change rien. Pas pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas non plus facile à gérer. »

« Facile à gérer. » répéta la jeune fille avec dédain. « Tout serait plus simple si seulement tu voulais bien m'écouter. »

« Tu as changé de sujet. Nous ne repartirons pas sur ce sujet précis. Nous parlions de toi. »

« Mais - »

« Serena, tais-toi. »

« Je me tais depuis des mois! Je ne me tairais pas pour toujours, je te préviens. »

« La situation est délicate. Je te promets de la reconsidérer après la soirée des dons. »

« C'est dans trois mois ou presque. Reconsidérer, tu parles. »

« Serena, où vas-tu? »

« Dans ma chambre! Occupe-toi de ta chère Fondation, puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui compte! »

**USV**

Installée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une veste la protégeant de la brise fraîche de la nuit, Casey tourna une nouvelle page du bouquin qu'elle lisait. Elle avait attendu deux heures dans son lit que le sommeil l'emporte avant de se décider à laisser tomber. Elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, pas avant d'être épuisée, et encore.

La raison? La même que d'habitude.

Et si Casey dormait peu en temps normal, ce n'était rien à l'approche des week-end de visite.

Plongée dans les méandres du policier dans sa main, elle faillit bien tomber de sa fenêtre en entendant des bruits violents provenant de plus loin. Intriguée, elle se leva, déposa son bouquin et enfila ses chaussures. Par prudence elle attrapa sa batte de softball avant de sortir en silence de sa chambre puis de la maison.

La rue était faiblement éclairée, silencieuse, désertée. Pas étonnant. A deux heures du matin, peu de gens aurait l'idée saugrenue de se balader dans le quartier.

Le bruit résonna de nouveau, se répercuta sur les murs. Des grincements, des coups, des sons aigus.

« Sûrement des chats. » marmonna Casey en s'avançant en direction du bout nord de la rue.

Elle appréciait le calme de la nuit, le fait que tout avait un autre visage sous l'obscurité. Que peu de personnes avait l'occasion ou prenait le temps de le voir, de découvrir cette dualité, de la comprendre.

En un sens, ça lui rappelait un peu Leigh. Un peu William. Un peu elle-même.

Oui, la nuit avait un arrière-goût âcre de Novak.

Les bruits avaient cessé. Lorsqu'un gros chat gris passa près d'elle à toute allure, Casey faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas hurlé.

Une ombre bougea à quelques mètres devant elle. Près du mur séparant la dernière maison du quartier de la série de pavillons derrière elle.

Avalant difficilement, Casey serra davantage la batte dans sa main droite et s'approcha lentement.

Trois mètres.

Deux mètres.

Un.

« Aaah! »

Casey sursauta lorsque l'ombre se retourna et se mit à crier. Elle fit un pas en arrière, prête à frapper, avant de baisser son arme de fortune en reconnaissant la personne devant elle.

« Lake? »

« Novak? »

Stupéfaite, Casey observa le jeune homme face à elle. Habillé rapidement, un manteau serré contre lui, il ne portait rien à la main.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? » demanda t-il, ahuri. « Tu te ballades souvent jusque là à deux heures du mat? Avec une batte de baseball? »

« Softball. » corrigea t-elle, sans presque y penser. La situation était vraiment trop bizarre. « Et je peux te demander la même chose. »

« Moi je vis ici! »

« Où? »

« A l'autre bout de la rue, dans l'immeuble, au troisième. »

« Vraiment? »

Plus détendu, il eut son fameux sourire amusé, assuré et hocha la tête.

« Oui, vraiment. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? »

« Je vis là. Au milieu de la rue. » Elle fit un vague signe de la main derrière elle. « Pavillon quatre. »

« C'est marrant. On vit dans le même quartier et on le savait pas. Tu sors souvent au milieu de la nuit? »

« Je lisais, la fenêtre ouverte. Le bruit m'a intriguée. »

« Ca aurait pu être dangereux. »

« Donc, la batte. »

« De softball. Je vois. » Il sourit. « On dirait que le destin s'évertue à nous rapprocher. »

Le regard vert se planta dans le regard noir. Lorsqu'il sourit davantage, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Se balader au milieu de la nuit… tu pourrais passer pour un psychopathe, Lake. »

« Chester, mon nom c'est Chester. Et je me balade souvent la nuit. Je dors peu. Insomnies depuis que je suis tout gosse. »

Elle l'observa, ne lui trouva pas grand chose à voir avec Langan ou Porter à cet instant. Il semblait… intéressant. Intriguant. Casey aimait les choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre d'emblée. Sa curiosité remonta à la surface.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? »

Il mit un doigt contre sa bouche, sourit et lui prit la main. Casey se tendit, voulut se débattre mais finit par le suivre. Ils s'approchèrent lentement du renfoncement entre la poubelle et le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Chut! Là. Regarde. »

Casey lui lança un regard suspicieux mais fit ce qu'il dit. Ses yeux brillèrent. Tout contre le mur, cachés par la poubelle, enveloppés d'ombre, un chat noir était couché auprès de quatre petits chatons.

« Oh. La mère s'est battue avec le chat gris? »

« Ouais. » Il retira son manteau. « Ca fait quelques semaines que je la surveille. C'est la chatte du fils Geller. Tes voisins, au numéro trois. Elle avait un comportement étrange, alors j'ai deviné. »

Il se pencha, posa son manteau à plat au sol et avec des gestes lents pour ne pas alerter la mère il prit les bébés un par un et les emmitoufla prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » chuchota Casey.

« Il y a pas mal de chats sauvages mauvais dans le coin. Ce n'est pas sauf pour eux ici. On va les emmener dans le jardin des Geller. Prends-les. »

« Euh… »

Il n'attendit aucunement son approbation et Casey dut attraper rapidement le manteau empli de sa précieuse charge. Elle le tint maladroitement en observant Lake attraper la chatte agressive. Il se fit griffer par deux fois, grimaça, mais tint bon.

« En route, vite. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient installé la mère et ses petits dans le jardin des Geller, dans un coin douillet mais pas trop caché pour que les voisins des Novak puissent les retrouver.

Une fois qu'ils furent ressortis par le petit portail ouvert, Casey se stoppa dans ses pas, juste devant chez elle. Lake mit ses mains dans ses poches et l'observa, en silence. Elle fit de même un instant, et il rit.

« Ok, je sais que je ne vais pas gagner. Le silence, c'est ton truc. »

« C'est sûr. »

« Alors comme ça, on vit dans la même rue. »

« Apparemment. »

« Je vis là depuis trois ans. Ma dernière famille d'accueil vivait à l'autre bout de la ville. »

« Famille d'accueil? »

« Ouais. J'ai perdu mes parents très tôt. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je vis chez les Baker. Ils sont sympas, j'y suis bien. Ce sera certainement ma dernière famille. Je vais enfin sortir du système. »

Surprise qu'il lui dise tout cela, Casey ne put que hocher la tête, n'étant vraiment pas certaine de savoir quoi répondre, de savoir quels mots étaient appropriés dans cette situation. Il l'observa un instant de ses yeux noirs, une lueur dans le regard, comme s'il savait exactement ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Casey pencha la tête sur le côté, mécontente.

« Tu es différent quand tu n'es pas avec tes débiles de potes. »

A son plus grand désarroi, le sourire de Lake grandit.

« Je ne suis pas le seul. Au restau, maintenant ici. J'en connais beaucoup qui seraient surpris de savoir que tu peux parler à d'autres qu'à ta sœur et à la bande de Stabler. »

Ils s'observèrent encore un instant. Le garçon souriait, apparemment toujours amusé. La fille l'observait, prudente.

« Tu es bizarre, Lake. » dit-elle finalement.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? Et c'est Chester. S'il te plait. »

« Monsieur Stoller est convaincu que tu es un bon petit gars. »

« Comment tu sais ça? » demanda t-il.

Elle eut un rictus de victoire face à sa surprise.

« Il me l'a dit. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, _Chester_. »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Vraiment? »

Le sourire assuré réapparut.

« Si tu veux la connaître, mardi, même endroit, minuit. Bonne nuit, Casey Novak. »

Puis il s'en alla, sans un mot de plus, sans un sourire de plus.

Casey resta un moment figée, interdite.

Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers la lune, coincée entre deux gros et sombres nuages.

Et elle sourit.

**USV**

« Oh mon dieu, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis ravie que ce soit enfin le week-end. » souffla Olivia.

Elliot secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

« Ca c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas aller à l'école. »

« Nien nien nien. »

« C'est fini, vous deux? » réprimanda gentiment Alex en s'installant tout près d'Olivia. Le fait qu'ils se trouvaient au bowling ne lui permit pas davantage. « On est tous là? »

« Oui. »

« Leigh, Casey et George ne viennent pas? »

« Non. » confirma Serena. « George allait chez sa grand-mère à New-York ce week-end, et j'ai appelé Leigh, mais elle a dit que Casey et elle seraient prises. Elle a été très vague. »

« On verra lundi. On fait des équipes? » s'interrogea Olivia.

Elliot hocha la tête.

« Kathy est avec moi. Serena avec Liv, et Alex - »

« Je ne joue pas, et tu le sais très bien. Ce jeu est trop… »

« Tu n'es qu'une snob! » reprocha sa cousine en lui envoyant une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Une vraie snob! »

« Fiche-moi la paix, andouille. »

« Eh, on embête pas Alex le week-end. »

« Et voilà ta princesse charmante qui vient à ton secours! »

« Jalouse. »

« Et puis quoi encore? »

« Allez, les filles, ne me faites pas regretter encore davantage l'absence de George ou Fin. Place au jeu. »

Kathy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Monsieur macho veut encore nous écraser. »

Une heure et un nombre incalculable d'éclats de rire plus tard vint les ennuis. Sous la forme de Dani Beck et Trevor Langan, ainsi que Michael Dooley, un de leurs amis.

« Oh non, voilà de quoi nous gâcher la fête. » soupira Elliot.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Stabler et sa cour. » Langan sourit. « Alors, on s'exhibe. »

« Va t-en, Trevor. » se plaignit Alex.

« Désolée, miss Cabot, mais c'est un endroit public qui n'appartient pas à ta famille, je fais donc ce que je veux. »

« Toujours aussi fine, Danielle. » lui rétorqua Olivia d'un ton moqueur. « Tu ne faisais pas autant la maligne quand Casey t'a totalement clouée le bec au débat d'hier. »

« En parlant de la petite peste sauvage, je ne vois ni sa reine de beauté de sœur ni elle dans le coin. Vous les avez enfin lâchées? Ou elles vous ont laissés pour se diriger vers d'autres horizons? Je pourrais parier que Leigh doit être avec un des gars de la bande à Reynold. Elle avait l'air très proche de Peter, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et ce n'est pas le premier, à ce qu'on dit. »

« Ferme-la, Beck. » avertit Serena en faisant plusieurs pas vers Dani, qui l'observa, surprise de la soudaine véhémence de sa camarade. « Puisque tu ne sais absolument rien sur… oh, absolument rien, tu ferais mieux de prendre ton crétin d'ex et de partir avant de davantage te ridiculiser. »

« Ecoute-moi, Southerlyn - »

« Quoi? On sait tous que si vous avez rompu c'est parce que monsieur était occupé dans les toilettes du premier avec Sandy Dell et que tu les as surpris. Et tu continues à la ramener comme ça sur les autres? Tu es pathétique. »

Alors que Beck allait se jeter sur elle, Michael la retint en secouant la tête. Alex posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Serena pour la calmer.

« Laisse tomber, Dani. »

« Quoi? On va pas - »

« Ferme-la, Langan. » coupa Michael avec une étrange colère. « Viens, Dani, allons boire quelque chose. »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Elliot secoua la tête.

« Vous venez? On se tire d'ici. »

« Dis donc, Serena, depuis quand tu perds ton calme face à ces crétins? »

Serena tourna la tête vers Olivia, puis finit par hausser les épaules.

« Longue semaine. »

« Allez, venez. Si on allait manger chez moi? Mes parents ne sont pas là. »

Tous répondirent positivement à l'invitation d'Alexandra, et ils se dirigèrent doucement vers les voitures, tranquilles, jusqu'à ce que la voix du jeune homme brise le silence.

« Vous avez commencé vos devoirs? »

Un chœur de plaintes et de grognements lui répondit:

« Elliot! »

« Navré. »

**USV**

Olivia faisait des vas et viens dans le couloir.

Vingt pas, demi-tour, vingt pas, demi-tour, …

Elle attendait Casey pour aller en gym après le déjeuner ce lundi-là, mais la jeune fille avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Serena et Leigh étaient toutes les deux dans le groupe du matin, et Casey était rentrée chez elle pour déjeuner avec sa sœur mais elle avait assuré qu'elle serait de retour à temps.

« Casey, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang? »

Trois longueurs de couloir plus tard, Olivia entendit enfin des bruits de pas dans l'entrée ouest. Elle vit Casey marcher rapidement, presque courir, son sac de sport à la main. Malheureusement, ce couloir était aussi celui qui abritait l'administration.

Olivia se cacha rapidement derrière une série de casiers lorsqu'elle vit le principal Cragen sortir de son bureau.

« Eh! Ne courez pas dans les couloirs! »

Casey sursauta et se stoppa net, avant de se retourner vers lui, le rose lui montant aux joues, à bout de souffle.

« Désolée, monsieur. »

« Où vous allez comme ça, miss Novak? »

« En gym. Je suis en retard, la voiture ne voulait pas démarrer. Je suis désolée. »

« C'est rien. » répondit le principal. Sa voix était rauque, profonde, une rivière chaleureuse au fond de son ton. Olivia l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé, il avait été souvent très gentil avec elle, surtout lorsqu'elle avait manqué quelques cours à cause de sa mère. « Reprenez votre souffle, Casey. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien? »

« Oui. Pourquoi, monsieur? »

« Vous êtes très pâle. »

« J'ai beaucoup couru. »

« Votre sœur et vous étiez déjà en retard ce matin. »

« Oui… » Casey était tendue maintenant qu'elle respirait mieux. « On s'est pas réveillées. » En voyant le regard du principal, Casey compléta: « Notre père était là ce week-end. Il est militaire, rarement là. »

« Hum, oui. Je l'ai vu sur votre dossier. »

« Il est parti tard hier soir, et on a eu du mal à se réveiller. »

« Je vois. »

« Est-ce que… je peux y aller maintenant? Je suis en retard. »

« Allez-y, vous êtes excusée. Mais ne courez pas! »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle, Olivia la rejoignit rapidement.

« Hey! »

« Olivia! Tu n'es pas allée en gym? »

« Je t'attendais. Grouille! »

Bien entendu, leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Mais l'attention des autres se recentra rapidement sur le volley-ball, surtout que les premières évaluations avaient lieu aujourd'hui.

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors que le cours était presque terminé, Olivia alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle venait juste de terminer son match et n'en pouvait plus.

Elle observa les autres jouer pendant quelques minutes, puis tourna son regard vers le bout du gymnase où Casey avait été mise en équipe avec Sofia Berning, face à Dani Beck et Julia Born. Olivia l'avait plainte de tout son cœur, mais mises à part quelques remarques ici ou là, les choses s'étaient apparemment plutôt bien passées.

Dani tenta de smasher mais Sofia rattrapa de justesse. Le ballon revint de leur côté quelques secondes plus tard, dans la zone de Casey. C'était une balle aisée, surtout pour la jeune fille sportive. Pourtant elle s'écrasa à quelques centimètres d'elle sans même que Casey ne cherche à l'avoir. Sofia se tourna vers elle avec rage.

« Putain, Novak, c'est la troisième, tu le fais exprès ou quoi?! Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on ait une salle note?! »

La prof s'approcha d'elle et siffla.

« C'est fini, les filles! Allez boire un coup! »

Les quatre joueuses se dirigèrent vers le petit vestiaire, et Olivia les suivit des yeux, observant Casey marcher lentement. Cragen avait eu raison, elle était étrangement pâle.

Quelques minutes après qu'elles furent entrées dans le vestiaire, Julia sortit, repéra Olivia et s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

« Olivia, tu devrais y aller. »

Sans lui demander de précision, la jeune fille se leva et courut jusqu'au vestiaire, se précipitant à l'intérieur. Sofia se tourna vers elle.

« Démerdez-vous. » fit-elle avant de sortir rapidement.

Haussant un sourcil, Olivia la laissa passer, ne comprenant pas. Puis elle vit Dani à genoux au sol, et Casey allongée, pâle, inconsciente.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?! »

Dani leva le regard vers elle, et Olivia marqua presque un temps d'arrêt en remarquant l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux. Elle s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle était en train de prendre le pouls de son amie.

« On a rien fait. » contredit-elle, sa main toujours sur le cou de Casey. « Berning a commencé à la charrier, mais elle n'a pas eu de réponse. Elle l'a secouée un peu, et Novak s'est écroulée d'un seul coup. J'ai juste eu le temps de la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle se cogne contre le lavabo. »

« Casey? Casey! »

Olivia lui passa une main sur la joue puis sur le front, tentant de la réveiller.

« Putain… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Intriguée par le choc présent dans la voix de Dani, Olivia suivit son regard pour découvrir que le T-Shirt de Casey était un peu remonté, assez pour qu'une partie de ses hanches et de son ventre soit visible. Et là, gravés sur la peau comme autant de témoignages mystérieux se trouvaient deux étranges petites marques rondes. Des cicatrices anciennes.

Sans vraiment en être totalement consciente, Olivia souleva légèrement Casey et passa une main dans son dos. Au touché, elle repéra quatre autres petites cicatrices, deux rapprochées vers la hanche opposée, deux éparpillées sur la moitié inférieure du dos.

« C'est… »

Olivia chercha une réponse, logique et fausse, pour cacher la réalité à une fille qui était son ennemie, pour protéger Casey. Rien ne lui vint.

« Je sais ce que c'est. » coupa Beck, sa voix étrangement rauque et sèche.

Olivia rencontra son regard un instant, ne sachant quoi dire, son cœur dans un étau, son esprit dans un tourbillon. Puis la situation se rappela à elle, elle baissa le haut, tenta de réveiller la jeune fille.

« Casey? Casey! »

« Ca ne sert à rien, Benson. Reste avec elle, je vais dire à la prof d'appeler l'infirmière. »

**USV**

William Novak arriva en un temps record au lycée. Dès que son patron lui avait signaler qu'il y avait un appel pour lui de Millton, son cœur s'était emballé.

Il courut à travers le parking et les couloirs déserts et fut soulagé que les étudiants soient déjà presque tous partis, lui facilitant le passage.

L'infirmerie ne lui fut pas signalée par un panneau, mais plutôt par deux personnes attendant devant. Leigh et Olivia.

« Leigh, des nouvelles? »

Sa sœur se leva, pâle, et hocha la tête.

« Ca va, elle est réveillée, mais l'infirmière a voulu à tout prix l'examiner. »

« Chiotte. Elle va pas aimer. »

Sa réaction lui valut un regard intrigué de la part d'Olivia, mais il l'ignora. Il frappa à la porte sans attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda t-il.

« On était en gym. » expliqua Olivia. « Elle est arrivée en retard et semblait pâle. Vers la fin de l'heure elle était plutôt ailleurs et apparemment elle est tombée dans les vapes dans le vestiaire. »

« J'étais venue la chercher, et quand je suis arrivée Liv m'a prévenue. »

Il hocha la tête, tapa de nouveau à la porte.

« Oui? » appela une voix féminine à l'intérieur.

« C'est William Novak, le frère de Casey. »

« Vous pouvez entrer, on a fini. »

Il entra dans la petite infirmerie. Sa sœur finissait de mettre ses chaussures. Elle avait l'air pâle, mais ça allait. La femme derrière le bureau était plutôt belle, la peau sombre, les yeux chaleureux. Elle vint lui serrer la main.

« Melinda Warner. » se présenta t-elle. « Votre sœur a fait un malaise. Je n'ai rien décelé de grave. »

« Elle a très peu dormi ces derniers jours, sûrement la fatigue. » dit-il.

« C'est ce que j'ai songé. Ça, et le stress. Je vous conseille de la garder à la maison demain. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le regard de la femme. Elle l'observait attentivement, cliniquement, cherchait certainement à l'analyser, à le comprendre. Casey se leva et le rejoignit.

« Je suis prête. Il y avait autre chose? »

« Non. »

Will hocha la tête.

« Bien, nous partons. Merci. »

Ils tournèrent le dos à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci les rappela.

« Je suis toujours disponible. » rappela t-elle, ses yeux dans ceux de Casey.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'en alla, rejoignant Leigh et Olivia.

« Ca va, Case? »

Casey sourit à sa sœur.

« Ca va. »

William la suivait.

« Rentrons. Merci, Olivia. »

« De rien. »

Alors que les Novak s'en allaient, Olivia ne put s'empêcher de les observer un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent de couloir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et fut surprise de voir l'infirmière Warner faire de même, une sombre expression au visage.

Si elle avait examiné Casey, elle avait forcément vu la même chose qu'Olivia. Peut-être même avait-elle découvert plus?

L'atmosphère du lycée se montra soudain trop étouffante, trop fermée.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la parking, et la pluie sur son visage fut la bienvenue. Quelques bouffées d'air frais et la nausée disparut.

« Alors? »

Elle se retourna, surprise, pour découvrir Danielle Beck adossée au mur, son sac à ses pieds. Un instant, Olivia se demanda de quoi elle parlait, puis elle se souvint que des trois filles, au contraire de ce qu'elle aurait pensé, c'était Dani qui était restée, Dani qui avait eu le réflexe d'éviter une très mauvaise chute à Casey, Dani qui avait essayé d'aider. Alors Olivia répondit.

« Apparemment c'était rien. Juste un malaise. »

« Warner sait? »

Pas besoin de demander plus de précision sur le quoi.

« Elle l'a examinée. Elle n'a rien dit. Pas devant moi. Peut-être à Casey. »

« Et toi, tu vas dire quelque chose? »

Olivia plissa les yeux.

« Je devrais plutôt te demander ça à toi. »

Dani se décala du mur et récupéra son sac dans le même mouvement. Elle fit un pas vers Olivia, s'exposant elle aussi à la pluie, et haussa les épaules.

« Moi, ça ne me concerne pas. Vieilles blessures, je n'ai pas le devoir de le signaler. »

« Tu ne diras rien? »

« A ton avis? »

Elle fit quelques pas en direction du parking, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers Olivia.

« Ca ne me concerne pas, » dit-elle, « mais toi, ça te concerne. »

« Pardon? »

« C'est ton amie, non? Il y a des choses qui cicatrisent moins vite que les marques physiques, Benson. »

Et avec ça, elle partit.

Olivia resta un instant immobile, avant de marcher lentement en direction de chez elle. Prendre le bus ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Les choses étaient franchement devenues étranges ces temps-ci. Et voilà qu'elle découvrait que Danielle Beck pouvait se montrer un citoyen modèle. Peut-être même de bon conseil.

Mais aussi stupéfiante que l'était cette découverte, elle ne restait qu'un grain de sable bien négligeable face à ce dont Olivia avait été témoin cette après-midi.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir déjà vu pour savoir reconnaître des cicatrices de brûlures de cigarette. Des putains de brûlures de cigarette faites intentionnellement.

Six, c'était le nombre qui tourna dans son esprit, qui brilla comme un néon agressif.

Six, mais comment savoir si c'était les seules? Comment savoir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres formes de marque sur le corps de Casey? Leigh en arborait-elle, elle aussi?

Six excellentes raisons de vouloir se changer dans une cabine au lycée, après tout Olivia avait bien pris cette habitude la première fois que sa mère s'était montrée trop 'rude'.

Étaient-elles aussi six explications de la clairvoyance et de la compréhension de Casey lorsqu'il s'agissait de la situation d'Olivia?

C'était frustrant. Inquiétant. Dérangeant.

Mais toutes ces questions n'étaient encore que secondaires.

La première, qui s'imposa presque bruyamment à la jeune fille vingt minutes plus tard juste devant le vieil abribus de sa rue, restait celle dont elle aurait à trouver la réponse seule.

Que devait-elle faire?

* * *

_Ce serait sympa de laisser un mot si vous aimez et voulez la suite!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci du fond du cœur à _**Ptite Sam**, **Lakoe3006** _et _**Gigolote**_ pour avoir pris le temps de commenter. Ce long chapitre vous est dédicacé! _

_Dois-je réellement précisé que j'adore les commentaires?_

* * *

**Troubles Jeunes**

**Chapitre 5**

« J'ai entendu pour ta sœur. » annonça Serena en allant s'asseoir près de Leigh, Elliot et Olivia en anglais le lendemain matin. « Ca va? »

Leigh sourit.

« Ouais, merci. Elle se repose, c'était rien, ça lui est déjà arrivé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce week-end, au fait? » demanda Elliot. « On a pas trop eu le temps de parler hier. »

« Notre père était là. »

« Ah, je comprends mieux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites quand il revient comme ça? Vous rattrapez le temps perdu? »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

« A ton avis? Comme tout le monde dans ces situations. On discute, on se raconte les nouvelles, il vérifie les papiers pour la maison, nos notes, nous pose des questions sur nos fréquentations. On passe du temps ensemble quoi. »

« Doit être sympa. »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. »

Olivia bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise, étrangement mal à l'aise d'avoir une connaissance dans la tête dont elle ne savait que faire. Elliot le remarqua et se pencha vers elle.

« Ca va, toi? »

« Bien. »

« T'es sûre? »

Elle soupira.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir voir Alex. »

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Loin de là.

« Tu la vois ce soir? »

« Normalement. »

« Prends ton mal en patience, dans ce cas. »

« Facile à dire, toi tu peux voir Kathy ouvertement. »

« Vrai. Dis, tu veux venir à la maison demain soir pour dîner? Ma mère s'est plainte qu'on ne te voyait plus. »

« Je sais pas si je pourrais. »

« Mauvaise période? » s'inquiéta Elliot.

Elle centra son regard sur la prof.

« Ca dépend des jours. »

« Liv… »

« Laisse tomber, El. »

**USV**

« Tu es à l'heure. » remarqua Chester avec plaisir en s'approchant du trottoir où se trouvait Casey, un livre et une petite lampe-torche à la main.

Elle se redressa et hocha la tête.

« Il fait un peu froid ce soir, j'ai failli rester au chaud. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis? »

« Pas toi. »

Il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis? L'aube Morte. Déjà lu. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment? »

« Un policier des années 50? Déjà lu, comme je le disais. Quoi? Tu pensais être la seule à savoir lire? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je…ne te voyais pas du style à lire, c'est tout. »

« J'aime ça. Toi aussi, à ce que j'ai vu. »

« Tu m'observes? »

Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Chester Lake rougit. Il remercia de toute son âme l'ombre ambiante.

« Tu n'étais pas à l'école aujourd'hui. » remarqua t-il pour toute réponse. « Pas mal de rumeurs circulent. »

« Si elles disent que je suis tombée dans les pommes après la gym, elles sont vraies. Tout le reste n'est qu'idioties. »

« Si tu es malade, tu devrais rentrer et dormir, et pas être ici au froid. On peut remettre ça à plus tard. »

Un sourire presque taquin soulevèrent les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que tes copains savent que tu n'es qu'un sensible qui s'inquiète pour une fille qu'il connaît à peine? »

« Je ne me cache pas. »

« Tu m'avais promis une histoire. »

« On marche un peu? »

Casey ne parla presque pas, mais elle écouta, parce que c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, après tout. Elle écouta donc comment Chester avait rencontré Langan et ses copains au début de l'adolescence, les conneries de gamins qu'ils avaient faites, et comment une nuit il avait stupidement accepté un pari. Avait tenté de cambrioler le restaurant de Ben Stoller.

Comment cette nuit avait été la nuit où il avait compris bien des choses.

Ben l'avait attrapé, avait menacé d'appeler la police avant de lui mettre la rouste de sa vie. Pour se rattraper, le gamin devrait aller faire la plonge une fois par semaine pendant deux mois au restau. Sa famille d'accueil avait accepté, Chester s'était montré bon travailleur, Ben de bon conseil, une figure adulte essentielle dans la vie du garçon un peu perdu. Il avait surpris Chester en le payant pour ses services, le premier vrai salaire du tout jeune homme.

Deux mois s'étaient transformés en trois, en six, en un an, en trois ans. Ben détestait Langan et les autres, mais Chester appréciait traîner avec eux de temps à autres. Pourtant, et il l'avouait aisément, il était un solitaire dans l'âme et préférait passer son temps seul, sans contrainte.

« C'est même Ben qui m'a aidé à me rendre compte de ce que je voulais faire plus tard. »

« Vraiment? C'est quoi? »

« Inspecteur. »

« De police? »

« Prends pas cet air douteux. »

« Non, non, c'est… inattendu. Mais bien. »

« Personne ne le sait. A part Ben. »

« Pourquoi me l'avoir dit? »

« Pourquoi pas? »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, sourit en secouant la tête. Il l'exaspérait, mais il se montrait toujours aussi intriguant. Et sympathique. Sa voix était apaisante, ses histoires lui changeaient les idées. Il se montrait plutôt intelligent, et il aimait la littérature et le basket, ce qui leur donna de nombreux sujets de conversation. Comme l'épisode des chats le lui avait prouvé, il était en plus quelqu'un de plutôt sensible, même si très arrogant.

Cette nuit-là lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle deux heures plus tard, fatiguée mais détendue, Casey s'aperçut brutalement qu'en sa présence, elle n'avait pas de difficulté à discuter, à échanger.

Peut-être parce que Chester Lake était un jeune homme tout à fait normal sans l'être réellement. Parce qu'il n'avait pas grandi dans une famille, parce qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup, parce qu'il portait des blessures au fond de lui sans chercher à les cacher, parce qu'il adorait la nuit et se baladait seul en observant les choses, parce qu'il aimait parler, parce qu'il était gentil mais dur, parce qu'il était… étrange mais simple.

En somme, dans l'esprit de Casey, il était comme un pont, un intermédiaire entre le monde commun, celui de presque tous les jeunes qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour, et un monde plus flou, plus sombre, plus compliqué, celui où elle avait été plongée quelques années plus tôt sans jamais parvenir à en sortir, ce monde étrange que personne ne comprenait, que tous redoutaient.

Et l'espace de quelques minutes, en pensant à ce garçon et à leurs discussions, Casey Novak se sentit presque normale.

**USV**

Deux semaines plus tard, rien n'avait changé pour le groupe de jeunes. Les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes secrets, les mêmes amitiés.

« Je vous vois lundi, les gars. » sourit Leigh à un groupe de jeunes gens devant le lycée, pour la plupart des amis de Elliot et joueurs de basket dans la fameuse équipe de l'établissement, laquelle avait la semaine passée remporté le premier match de la saison.

Serena leva les yeux au ciel et attendit patiemment que son amie la rejoigne, ce qui ne prit pas très longtemps.

« Un dernier adieu à une groupie ou un admirateur? » lança t-elle en marchant près de la jeune fille.

Leigh sourit, se pencha un peu vers elle:

« Eh, Southerlyn, on pourrait croire que tu es jalouse! »

« Je ne suis jamais jalouse. »

Avec un rictus, Leigh grimpa dans le petit 4x4 Mercedes de l'héritière blonde.

« C'est ça. » fit-elle, une lueur brillante nageant dans le marron clair de son regard.

Ignorant la réplique, Serena mit le contact et roula un instant dans un silence inhabituel.

« Dis, j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a chiffonnée ou quoi? » lança Leigh, contrariée peut-être, mais plus encore intriguée.

Être ignorée n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes.

Son amie secoua la tête.

« Désolée. J'ai l'esprit ailleurs. »

« Tu as rarement l'esprit ailleurs. Sauf le matin. »

« Quoi le matin? »

« Pitié, tant que ce n'est pas neuf ou dix heures, tu n'as pas réellement fait surface. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est ça. » Il y eut une pose, durant laquelle Leigh contempla ses options, les risques qui allaient avec, avant de finir par tout jeter par la fenêtre. « Besoin de parler? » invita t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Serena lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« A toi? »

Une question, simple, censée. Leigh n'en prit aucune offense, elle haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas? Je suis là. »

Serena laissa les quelques minutes suivantes s'écouler tranquillement, religieusement. L'atmosphère ne fut pas brisée par Leigh. Si elle ne passait pas tout son temps avec Casey, elle restait largement suffisamment auprès de sa cadette pour avoir une très bonne expérience des silences et de leurs significations et nécessité.

Toujours sans un mot, Serena gara sa voiture devant chez sa mère, coupa le moteur, se détacha mais ne bougea pas. Leigh attendit.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Au bout de quelques secondes Serena lui parla:

« Tu as déjà eu à garder un secret? Un vrai secret? Un de ceux qui sont si lourds à porter qu'ils te font douter de tes choix? »

Malgré ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Serena fut bien touchée par la manière dont les yeux de Leigh se troublèrent, la façon dont son expression se ferma soudainement, comme celle de Casey le faisait encore très souvent.

Un faible sourire, juste une réaction ironique, peut-être cynique, troubla le masque fermé.

« Oui. »

Une inspiration longue de la part de Serena, profonde. Elle débattit au fond d'elle. Chercha. Ne trouva pas.

« Moi aussi. » fut ses deux seuls mots.

Et elle descendit de voiture.

Haussant un sourcil, Leigh la suivit, salua le portier à l'entrée de l'immeuble classe, entra dans l'ascenseur auprès de son amie.

Et même si elle le souhaitait vraiment, elle ne posa aucune question sur ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le véhicule.

Elles arrivèrent au bon étage et pénétrèrent dans le loft. Leigh observa autour d'elle, ravie et enchantée.

« Qui aurait cru que tu vivais autant autour de l'art! » lança t-elle en observant un des tableaux, puis une statuette d'une collection maya. « Bon sang, tu sais combien ça vaut? Cette pièce est magnifique! »

Serena lui sourit.

« J'y connais pas grand chose. Ma mère aime l'art. Je savais que ça te plairait. »

Leigh s'arracha à son tour d'inspection pour poser son regard noisette sur la jeune femme.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmenée ici? »

« Ca et d'autres choses. » sourit l'autre.

Ne souhaitant pas continuer la joute verbale tant qu'elle n'aurait pas absolument vu tout l'art du séjour, Leigh se recentra sur les œuvres en présence. Serena l'observa, appréciant son excitation si rare et la joie presque enfantine qui se reflétait dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Elle réalisa que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Leigh ainsi, montrant autant ses émotions sur un sujet, et elle dut se forcer à ne pas soupirer de contentement alors qu'elle continuait à admirer la vue… et la sienne n'avait rien à voir avec toute œuvre d'art… du moins pas inerte.

« Je vois que nous ne sommes pas seules. »

Prise au dépourvu, Serena sursauta, se redressa pour ne pas être attrapée à s'être une nouvelle fois adossée au bar en acajou lustré ou elle ne savait quoi et se tourna vers la personne derrière elle.

« Maman! Je croyais que tu étais encore à Seattle? »

« Je suis rentrée cette après-midi. Bonjour à toi aussi, Serena. »

Oups.

« Bonjour, mère. » Elle vit du coin de l'œil Leigh les rejoindre et sourire agréablement à sa mère. « Maman, voici Leigh Novak. Leigh, ma mère, Mary O'Reilly. »

Leigh hocha la tête en réponse au signe de Mary.

« Enchantée, madame O'Reilly. »

« De même. Ravie d'enfin faire ta connaissance. Alors tu es amatrice d'art. »

Leigh acquiesça, semblant tout à fait détendue et à l'aise, son maintien aussi droit que d'ordinaire, sa voix aussi posée. Serena faillit lever les yeux au ciel en se demandant si Leigh garderait le même aplomb si elle rencontrait le président du pays en personne.

« En effet. Vous avez une collection absolument magnifique. »

« Je te remercie, enfin une autre personne pour partager mon point de vue. Entre mon ex-mari et ma fille, je n'ai pas été très fournie. Heureusement il me reste ma nièce, qui apprécie une exposition et une vente aux enchères de temps à autres. »

« Maman. » se plaignit Serena en ne se gênant pas pour lever les yeux au ciel cette fois-ci.

« Ne pas apprécier la beauté autour de soi est bien triste, Serena. » Avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne manquait pas de rappeler celui de la jeune fille elle-même, Mary jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à Leigh avant d'ajouter: « Quoi que de ce côté, tu n'es peut-être pas irrécupérable. Bonne soirée. »

Et sur ce, Mary s'en alla.

Leigh éclata de rire en voyant l'expression choquée et outrée sur le visage de Serena.

« Elle a bien dit ce que je pense qu'elle a dit? » demanda t-elle, abasourdie.

Riant toujours, Leigh hocha la tête.

« Je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'était un bon compliment. »

« C'est très gênant, oui! Faisons comme si les dernières minutes ne s'étaient jamais passées. »

« Je ne suis pas pour. »

« La ferme, Novak, tu n'as pas le choix. Viens, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Après on se mettra sur ce foutu devoir de science politique. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne demande pas l'aide de Casey? »

« Parce qu'elle et sa batte sont sûrement encore dans une cage ou alors elle est sur son vélo ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, et que je vois bien assez ma sœur comme ça. »

« Les choses ont l'air tendues entre vous ces dernières semaines. »

« Non, mais on a besoin de notre espace. On est trop différentes pour passer tout notre temps ensemble. »

« Son aide nous aurait tout de même été très utile. »

« Pourquoi pas Alex? Elle n'est pas en reste côté génie. »

« Elle passe sa soirée avec Olivia et on voit que tu n'as jamais travaillé avec elle. C'est un tyran. Casey est bien plus cool. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Oh, on y arrivera bien toutes seules. »

« On va essayer du moins. »

« Quoi? Tu doutes de nos capacités? »

Leigh haussa les épaules, songeant que ce n'était pas de leurs capacités qu'elle doutait, mais de son contrôle qui ne cessait de faiblir depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Serena Southerlyn.

Et rester enfermée avec elle dans sa chambre spacieuse ou dans son séjour ne ferait rien pour l'aider.

**USV**

Elliot, Kathy, Olivia et George saluèrent Casey lorsqu'elle arriva sur le petit terrain à quelques quartiers du lycée Millton. Même si c'était nuageux, ce vendredi après-midi restait très agréable pour fin octobre et ils allaient en profiter pour se faire un petit match de softball.

« Salut. » salua le jeune homme qui était avec elle, âgé de deux ou trois ans de plus qu'eux. Il sourit et mit un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de sa sœur. « Présentations. » rappela t-il, sur un ton faussement bas.

Casey le fusilla du regard.

« Merci, je sais. »

« Vraiment? »

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, faisant légèrement tourner sa batte dans sa main, il rit et leva les mains en signe de rémission.

« Ok, ok. »

« Elliot, Kathy, George voici mon crétin de frère, William. Olivia, tu le connais déjà.»

« Ouch. Frère tout court. » corrigea Will.

L'appréciant déjà, Elliot sourit.

« Enfin un mec. Je te plains, entre Leigh et Casey, ça doit pas être simple. »

« M'en parle pas, Elliot. M'en parle pas. »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que tu es ridicule? »

Will haussa un sourcil.

« Punie de dessert. » lui répondit-il, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Elliot. « Tu vois ce que j'endure? Elle parle pas beaucoup, mais à chaque fois, c'est comme ça. »

« J'ai vu. » sourit Elliot avec un regard taquin pour la plus jeune. « Depuis qu'elle est moins renfermée, nous avons eu l'occasion de remarquer son caractère abrasif. »

« Quand vous aurez fini d'ennuyer Casey, vous pourrez peut-être lui laisser l'occasion de vous aplatir sur le terrain? »

« C'est ce qu'on verra, Liv. »

Une heure plus tard, tous plus ou moins sales et plus ou moins fatigués, ils rejoignirent l'herbe légèrement humide et se laissèrent piteusement tomber dessus, abandonnant leur matériel près d'eux. Une fois hydratés et plus en forme, ils s'embarquèrent dans un débat sur le score ambiguë de leur performance (pour certains il y avait égalité, pour d'autres une faute avait donné l'avantage à l'équipe de Casey, George et Olivia) avant de laisser tomber, tous à peu près bons joueurs.

Puis Casey, Kathy et George entreprirent d'aller ranger leurs affaires dans les voitures, laissant les trois autres - bien vite nommés fainéants, discuter tranquillement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu n'étudies plus? » demanda Elliot en passant sa bouteille d'eau à William.

Le jeune homme but deux gorgées et secoua la tête.

« Non. J'ai arrêté après le lycée. Et même là j'avais déjà un pied dehors, je travaillais déjà dès que je pouvais. »

« Tu fais quoi? »

« Ca dépend des endroits. Mécanique, manutention. J'adore travailler sur des machines ou des véhicules. Quand j'étais gamin notre voisin avait son garage. Il n'avait pas de fils, alors il m'emmenait avec lui dès qu'il pouvait et m'a filé le virus de la mécanique. »

« Tu détestais l'école. »

« Figure-toi que non, à la base j'aimais beaucoup ça. Mais bon, les choses arrivent et s'enchaînent très vite. »

« Tu te plais ici? » demanda Olivia.

« Plutôt. J'ai un patron super sympa et je travaille dans un garage, ce qui est mieux que l'usine où j'étais juste avant. Mes collègues sont plutôt cool. Je me suis fait quelques amis, notamment au restau chinois, comme Olivia le sait. Vous avez un bon ciné, quelques terrains de sport, tout ce qu'il me faut, quoi. »

« Et les filles, ça leur plait? »

« Les filles mes sœurs? Des saloperies que je me traîne depuis leur naissance. Non, sérieusement, regardez Moustique. » Will avait les yeux braqués sur sa petite sœur, qui venait de fermer leur coffre et discutait doucement avec George près d'elle. « Elle sourit, elle discute, elle rentre du lycée sans pester, ne s'enferme pas tout de suite dans un livre ou dans ses devoirs, sort de temps en temps,… Elle est presque à l'aise avec vous. C'est exceptionnel. Quant à Leigh, elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de ses camarades ou aussi impliquée auprès d'amis, aussi elle-même, sans trop de grands-airs et de faux-semblants. Et rien que pour ça, cet endroit me plait énormément. »

Ni Olivia ni Elliot ne put dire quoi que ce soit de plus, car Casey et les autres arrivèrent près d'eux.

« Will, Leigh est sortie de chez le dentiste, faut qu'on aille la chercher. »

« En route. »

**USV**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? » demanda Alex, sirotant son cocktail de fruits dans le salon de ses parents.

Robert tendit le sien à Serena qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

« Allez, Serena, raconte! Tu as été bizarre toute l'aprem! On ne s'est pas vues pendant trois jours, c'est pas une éternité tout de même! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Alex observa sa cousine, qui but une gorgée de son verre tranquillement. Ses yeux bleus cristallins pétillaient, un sourire semblait constamment coincé au coin de ses lèvres, elle ne cessait de gigoter - ce qui n'était _pas_ une attitude Southerlyn.

Au plus grand agacement d'Alex, Serena se tourna vers le majordome.

« Merci, Robert, c'est délicieux. »

« Je vous en prie, Serena. »

« Oh, allez! Pardon, Robert, c'est divin, comme d'ordinaire. Mais bon sang, Serena, parle! »

« Ok. L'autre soir Leigh est venue à la maison, pour bosser. »

« Oui, je sais ça. »

« Elle a rencontré ma mère. »

« Je sais ça aussi. »

« On s'est embrassées. »

« Ok, je savais pas ça. »

Robert, de retour vers le bar pour ranger les bouteilles utilisées, étouffa son rire, certainement dû à l'expression que devait arborer Alexandra à cet instant. La jeune fille n'en prit pas offense. Elle connaissait Robert depuis dix ans, et Serena avait toujours fait en sorte d'avoir des relations très libres avec les employés de maison de la famille. C'est certainement pourquoi elle ne craignait pas de parler de telles choses avec l'homme dans la pièce.

« Attends, tu l'as embrassée, ou elle t'a embrassée? »

« Elle, moi, nous! Quelle importance! Je crois que c'était plutôt nous deux, en même temps. »

« Et? »

« Et quoi? »

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

« La suite! »

« Rien. »

« Rien? »

« Rien. »

« Comment ça rien?! »

« Ben rien, quoi! C'est un mot simple pourtant! On avait déjà rangé nos affaires, donc on s'est dit au revoir, et elle est partie. »

« A pieds? »

« Casey venait la chercher. »

« Et au lycée? C'était mardi soir, pendant ces trois derniers jours, il s'est passé quoi? »

« R - »

« Ne me dis surtout pas rien! »

« Navrée, mais c'est vrai. On a jamais été seules, et elle n'a rien dit ni rien fait. Alors moi non plus. »

« Les autres n'ont rien vu? »

« Tu crois pas que Liv t'aurait dit quelque chose si c'était le cas? Et ce n'était pas non plus écrit sur notre front. »

« Tu l'as dit à personne? »

« A part toi? »

« Ok. Et Leigh? Elle l'a dit à Casey? »

Serena haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas. Si c'est le cas, Casey n'a rien laissé paraître. Mais va savoir avec elle. »

« Et c'était un vrai baiser? »

« Parce qu'il y en a des faux? »

« Serena! »

« Oui! Un long, vrai et très réussi baiser. »

« Pas maladroit? »

« Du tout. Ou tu veux en venir? »

« Leigh est gay? »

« Apparemment. Ou alors elle fait très bien semblant! Elle n'avait pas l'air du tout gênée d'embrasser une fille, crois-moi! »

« Mais… elle n'arrête pas de flirter avec des gars, et elle danse souvent avec quelques uns aux fêtes, non? »

« C'est un fait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a arrêtée pendant tout ce temps. »

« Je savais qu'elle te plaisait. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est une vraie reine du lycée avec tout ce qu'il faut pour… »

« Maintenir sa réputation. Tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué? Elle danse et joue avec eux, ne va jamais plus loin. Du coup sa réputation est celle d'une hétéro qui aime passer de mec en mec, mais en réalité, on ne la voit jamais avec un vrai copain. »

« Liv et moi avions remarqué vos flirts occasionnels. » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Le fait que Leigh ne les a pas stoppés quand elle a su que tu es homosexuelle aurait dû nous avertir de quelque chose. »

« Peut-être. »

« Et toi? »

« Quoi moi? »

« Serena! »

« Mais quoi? »

« Voici votre mère, miss Alexandra. » informa Robert, une lueur toujours amusée dans ses yeux entourés de rides joviales. « Je m'en vais l'occuper. »

« Merci, Robert! »

Il leur sourit et sortit du salon. Alex se recentra sur sa cousine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »

« J'en sais rien. » soupira t-elle. « Elle me plaît, j'adore passer du temps avec elle, je suis à l'aise et j'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle m'a dit des choses qui sont importantes pour elle et qu'elle ne dirait certainement pas au premier venu. Ca compte forcément. »

« Oh oui, surtout chez les Novak, ça c'est certain. »

« N'empêche, c'est pas simple. »

« Parle-lui. »

« Oh oui, ça je n'y manquerai pas. Tu peux me faire confiance. Et à mon avis, Leigh ne va pas faire comme si de rien était très longtemps. Pas le style. »

Alex sourit.

« Et ça te plait, hein? »

Mais sa cousine ne put répondre, car Elizabeth entra dans le salon à cet instant.

« Bonsoir, les filles. Que faites-vous? »

**USV**

Parfois, la vie était simple, routinière, rassurante. Lever, petit-déjeuner, lycée, sortie avec les amis, devoirs, coucher.

La plupart des adolescents avaient des journées type, personnelles et parfois saugrenues, mais confortables de part leur familiarité.

Parfois, la vie se compliquait. Examens, problèmes de cœur, doutes, mal-être, ennemis, disputes, fatigue, nouveau petit frère ou petite sœur, premières fois, triomphe, découvertes, désillusions. Dans la vie de certains jeunes, on pouvait ajouter bien des choses à cette liste, des choses neutres, belles ou tristes. Parents divorcés, beau-parents, échec scolaire, drogue, insomnies, violence, vandalisme, conneries en tout genre, rêves déçus, rêves touchés du doigt, tournants brusques…

La liste des complications s'étendait affreusement, autant que celle des défauts, travers et merveilles de l'être humain.

Parfois, pour une poignée de jeunes, la vie devenait brusquement un cauchemar alors même que la journée ne s'était pourtant pas annoncée différente des autres. Le monde entier connaissait ces situations, et une seule partie les vivait.

Parfois c'était pas si grave, un incident marqué qui n'aurait que la conséquence d'être gravé à tout jamais dans le cœur de la personne impliquée. Parfois la gravité était un peu plus haute, avait des conséquences, résonnerait dans l'inconscient de l'individu pour le reste de sa vie. D'autres fois, plus rares, l'incident, isolé ou non, marquait une voie sans issue, déchirait une partie d'âme pour ne jamais en rendre le morceau, créant un être humain hanté de sombres souvenirs, doté d'un traumatisme, fermé, prudent, peu importe, mais incomplet.

La poignée de personnes à laquelle ce genre de choses arrivait, qu'importe l'échelle des douleurs et peines, ne s'apparentait pas à la main fragile et frêle de l'Homme. Ni à celle, robuste et large, du plus grand singe qui existait en cette dimension. En réalité, la poignée évoquée était plus immense que ce que les gens aimaient penser. Trop immense pour être attribuée à tout être connu ou légendaire. Parce qu'il y en avait, des personnes pour lesquelles la vie était un jour devenue un véritable cauchemar.

Olivia Benson, dix-huit ans, gay et fière de l'être en son for intérieur, était l'une de ces personnes pas si rares qui connaissaient ces trois types de journée et qui savaient la réalité de la vie.

Il lui était souvent arrivé de haïr sa mère. De la détester, de prier pour qu'elle tombe d'inanition au milieu d'une de ces longues tirades rageuses dues à l'alcool, de la maudire de tout son cœur, de la considérer avec colère, dégoût et honte.

La plupart du temps, Olivia avait peur de souhaiter un jour voir sa mère mourir. De sa main peut-être. Parce que Serena Benson serait allée trop loin, l'aurait trop poussée, l'aurait frappée.

Mais il y avait des choses qui blessaient bien davantage que les coups, qui effrayaient bien plus que la violence.

_Il y a des choses qui cicatrisent moins vite que les marques physiques, Benson._

Même dans son état, grelottant de froid et de choc, Olivia trouva en elle la force d'avoir un rictus ironique, les mots de Dani Beck se répercutant en elle avec autant de vérité que d'avertissement.

Quelle ironie qu'en ce samedi soir à près de minuit elle se retrouve ainsi à marcher le long d'une rue déserte avec sur l'épaule un petit sac dans lequel elle avait jeté à la hâte quelques nécessités sans même y penser, dans un état second.

Il faisait froid, la nuit n'était pas des plus rassurantes, et Elliot (et certainement ses parents) la tuerait pour prendre un tel risque. Mais Olivia ne fonctionnait pas à cet instant grâce à son esprit d'analyse ou de logique, mais par pur instinct primaire. Lorsque les choses avaient dérivé chez elle, une seule pensée avait brillé au milieu de la douleur.

Refuge.

Et bizarrement, ce mot était à présent lié à un endroit en particulier.

Malgré la véritable tempête de pensées sans sens tournant dans son esprit, sa curiosité et sa surprise furent toutes deux activées lorsqu'elle remarqua, remontant la rue en face d'elle, deux personnes. Et lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un lampadaire, Olivia découvrit Casey Novak et Chester Lake marchant ensemble, apparemment en grand débat.

Arrivée devant le numéro quatre, Olivia se figea, les voix lui parvinrent.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Casey avait l'air tendue, fermée. Fatiguée.

Lake, lui, semblait frustré mais tentait visiblement de garder son ton neutre et posé. Il observait la jeune fille avec un regard sombre bien doux.

« Quoi? Ce n'était pas Leigh qui était censée bosser ce soir? »

« Je l'ai remplacée. »

« Je sais, mais pourquoi? »

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien. »

« Elle est malade? »

« Fiche-moi la paix. »

Casey était arrivée à deux mètres d'Olivia, et grâce à la pénombre mais aussi à cause de sa préoccupation évidente, elle ne remarqua la jeune fille qu'à cet instant. Ses yeux verts brillèrent en la voyant, et une inquiétude étrange et soudaine s'immisça dans son expression lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état mental évident de son amie.

« Olivia? Ca va? » demanda t-elle en se précipitant vers elle, sa voix rauque et basse, comme si tout à fait habituée à ne pas s'élever dans le quartier endormi.

« Ouais. Je… »

Soudainement nerveuse et gênée, Olivia s'éclaircit la gorge et haussa les épaules. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers Lake, qui semblait soucieux, son regard passant de Casey à la jeune fille.

Casey tourna la tête vers Chester, plongea son regard dans le sien, haussa un sourcil.

Il soupira.

« Si vous avez besoin, je suis pas loin. Bonne nuit. »

Puis il s'en alla.

L'attention de Casey s'était déjà recentrée sur son amie visiblement bouleversée. Dans un contact physique rare, elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Olivia, appuyant doucement pour lui montrer son soutien et la rassurer.

« Ca va? »

« Je… Est-ce que… »

Demander de l'aide n'était certes pas une chose aisée pour Olivia Benson. Heureusement pour elle, la fille en face d'elle n'eut pas besoin d'une phrase intelligemment formulée.

« Viens. » invita t-elle, et toutes deux entrèrent dans la maison.

Casey verrouilla derrière elles, et William se redressa de son poste sur le canapé. La télé était allumée, et seule la lumière diffuse de l'écran éclairait la petite pièce. Ce qui permit à Olivia de remarquer les livres et quelques objets au sol, négligemment poussés contre le mur, attendant de retrouver leur place habituelle sur le meuble.

« Moustique? Il y a un problème? »

« Elle dort ici cette nuit. »

« Olivia, ça va? »

La jeune femme sourit au frère de ses amies.

« Ouais. »

« Bien. Je suis là, si jamais tu as besoin. Pour n'importe quoi. »

La spontanéité était-elle un trait familial? L'habitude d'offrir ainsi de l'aide avec tant d'intensité était-elle commune dans cette étrange famille?

« Ok. Merci. »

« Viens, Liv. »

Les marches furent rapidement montées. La porte de la chambre mitoyenne à celle de Casey était close, et Olivia se demanda si Leigh allait bien.

A présent enfermées toutes les deux dans la petite chambre de Casey, les jeunes filles ne savaient plus vraiment que dire. Olivia posa son sac sur le lit, tandis que son amie, appuyée contre une pile de livres branlante, gagnait en nervosité de seconde en seconde.

« Est-ce que ça va? » finit-elle par demander, avant de se rétracter. « Désolée, question stupide. Tu ne serais pas là si ça n'allait pas. »

Olivia eut un petit sourire, ça l'amusait toujours un peu de voir Casey lutter pour mener à bien une simple situation ou conversation malgré son esprit sans conteste brillant.

Finalement, Casey leva le regard vers elle, et soupira.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas douée pour ça, et… je ne suis pas sûre de savoir que faire ou dire, et je n'ai pas envie de sortir de la chambre pour aller demander conseil à Leigh ou Will, parce que ce serait vraiment bizarre comme situation, alors… hum… »

« Ca va, Case. Ca ira. C'était juste… une mauvaise soirée. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de son petit bureau. Olivia s'installa sur le lit, pensive et encore pas très sûre de ses émotions.

« C'était ta mère? Encore? Elle avait trop bu? »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Olivia doucement.

« Elle a déjà suivi un programme? »

Si ça avait été tout autre que Casey, Olivia aurait considéré la question comme déplacée ou un peu brute. Mais la jeune fille était très souvent honnête dans ses paroles et toujours un peu trop directe, pourtant le ton sérieux et analytique de la question la rendait logique et inoffensive. Alors Olivia répondit, avant presque d'y penser réellement.

« Une fois. Quand j'étais gosse. Ça a duré un temps. »

« Quand elle est sobre, elle est comment? »

« Sympa. » avoua Olivia.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Quand Serena était sobre, elle se montrait attentive et aussi intelligente que son poste le suggérait. Souriante et aisée d'approche. Plus important encore, quand elle restait loin de la boisson durant un certain temps, Olivia avait l'impression d'avoir une mère, d'être aimée.

« Ca a toujours été comme ça? »

« Ca s'est accéléré quand j'ai grandi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir? »

Surprise par la question qui la ramenait soudainement à la situation, Olivia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et faillit sourire. Casey devrait devenir flic ou avocate, avec une technique pareille.

« Je… ne suis pas certaine de vouloir en parler. »

« Tu es blessée? »

« Non. Elle ne m'a pas touchée. »

« Pas physiquement, en tout cas. » compléta Casey d'une voix basse, et Olivia leva la tête vers elle, surprise. « Pardon. J'ai pensé tout haut. »

« C'est rien. »

« Je vais te laisser te changer. »

Casey sortit et Olivia en profita pour enfiler le pyjama qu'elle avait rapidement fourré dans son sac, soulagée de ne pas avoir fait n'importe quoi dans l'état second dans lequel elle s'était trouvée. Ne parvenant pas à se réchauffer, elle se glissa sous les couvertures, dans le lit, et son regard fut malgré elle attiré vers la photo toujours présente sur la table de nuit de Casey.

Son amie entra de nouveau dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, changée elle aussi. Elle installa le sac de couchage au sol et s'y coucha, une fois qu'elle eut éteint la lumière.

Maintenant calmée et rassurée, Olivia brûlait d'envie de poser quelques questions, mais n'osait pas initier une nouvelle conversation. Mais après quelques minutes elle ne parvint pas à s'en empêcher.

« Casey? »

« Oui? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Lake? »

« On bosse dans le même restau. On travaillait tous les deux ce soir. On est rentrés ensemble. »

« Vous aviez l'air de bien vous connaître. »

« Je bosse un week-end de temps en temps et quelques soirs, et parfois il est avec moi. Et il vit dans le quartier, alors on a eu l'occasion de discuter. Il aime la littérature. »

Comme si ça expliquait tout, s'amusa Olivia.

« Et c'est tout? »

« Oui. On se voit de temps à autres, la nuit, et on discute, on court ou on se promène, peu importe. Mais je te défends de le dire à Leigh ou Will, ils feraient une syncope. »

« Vous courez au milieu de la nuit? »

« Oui. »

« Euh… c'est un peu bizarre, non? »

« Peut-être bien. »

« J'ai entendu quelques mots. Leigh est malade? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien ce matin. Elle devait assurer le service ce soir, je l'ai remplacée. »

« Elle semblait bien hier. »

« Elle était bien hier. C'est rien de grave, Olivia. Tu verras demain elle sera debout. »

« Ok. »

Le silence s'éternisa un peu. Olivia entendait bien la respiration de Casey dans cette atmosphère, elle savait d'instinct que l'autre fille ne dormait pas. Dans cette ambiance rassurante, son esprit vogua au gré de pensées floues et insaisissables, jusqu'à ce que la voix haineuse de sa mère brise ses rêves éveillés.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, petite garce?! Je n'ai jamais demandé à t'avoir! _

_Pourquoi tu es née, hein?! Si seulement!_

_Tu es comme ton monstre de père, tu sais ça? Pareille! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi!!_

« Mon père a violé ma mère. »

Le murmure passa ses lèvres sans même qu'elle ne le souhaite, ne le songe. Dans le silence ambiant, le chuchotement sembla résonner, se répercuter contre les livres anciens et les posters de sportifs, tourner et tourner pour retomber lourdement au sol.

Jamais Olivia n'avait même osé le dire à voix haute, se le dire à elle-même. Jamais elle ne l'avait dit à qui que ce soit, pas depuis que sa mère lui avait balancé ce fait en pleine face, quand elle avait neuf ans.

Et pourtant, la confession avait passé ses lèvres, il était trop tard pour la rattraper et la ravaler.

Trop tard.

Casey ne dit rien. Olivia ne savait aucunement pourquoi. Elle était réveillée, et il n'y eut aucune réaction de sa part. Peut-être pour qu'Olivia puisse prétendre ne rien avoir dit, si jamais elle le souhaitait.

Mais à présent que le terrible secret s'était libéré de ses chaînes, Olivia s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire comme si de rien était. Encore une fois. Comme sa mère.

« C'est comme ça que je suis née. » offrit-elle d'une voix à la fois plus assurée et plus vulnérable. « Je sais pas qui il est, s'il a été arrêté ou non, rien de tout ça. Je sais juste que la moitié de mes gènes vient d'un homme violent et violeur, et que l'autre moitié vient d'une femme qui ne s'en est jamais remise et qui noie le tout dans l'alcool en maudissant mon existence. »

« C'est ce qui t'a mise dans cet état? » demanda doucement Casey. « Elle s'en sert quand elle est saoule? »

« Oui. Elle… » Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Elle peut être vraiment cruelle. »

« Tu penses que ça a tant d'importance que ça? La façon dont tu as été conçue? Tes gènes? »

« Casey, bien sûr que ça en a. »

« Tu penses que les gènes déterminent le genre de personne que tu es? »

Olivia resta muette. Peut-être parce que la question était trop proche de ce dont elle avait peur. Peut-être parce qu'elle notait soudainement une étrange attente et tension dans le ton de la plus jeune.

Puis elle murmura:

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être. »

« Si les gènes déterminent qui tu es, alors beaucoup de personnes seraient très mal parties dans la vie. En tout état de cause, je ne pense pas que cette théorie tienne la route. Je ne l'espère pas. »

« Casey? »

« Je pense que tu es une personne tout à fait étonnante. Une bonne amie. Une jeune femme intelligente. Plutôt altruiste et protectrice, emplie de passion et de détermination. Tu n'es pas plus violente que la moyenne des jeunes et tu as des amis stables et des notes correctes. Ton géniteur était un violeur. » Son ton avait changé. De clair et éloquent, assuré, il était devenu presque véhément, serré. « Un homme assez cruel et vicieux pour faire cela, barbare et monstrueux. Tu as quelques uns de ses gènes, et alors? Dois-tu payer pour ses crimes? Pour quoi, association? Délit d'existence? Pitié. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas de père, et c'est certainement mieux ainsi. Imagine s'il était inclus dans ta vie? »

Imaginer une telle chose lui était impossible, et certainement pas en sentant tant d'émotions dans la voix de Casey. Touchée par ses mots, rassurée, elle prit une inspiration, sécha les larmes qu'elle avait sur les joues.

« Casey? Tu es un peu étrange, mais tu restes une sacrée bonne amie. »

« Oh. Merci. »

Casey était très inconfortable face aux compliments, comme Olivia l'avait déjà remarqué. Elle sourit et se blottit davantage sous les couvertures.

« Tu sais, Liv, tu devrais en parler à Alex. Ou Elliot. Ou tous. Bref, à ceux qui t'aiment. Ils ne te verront pas différemment. »

Après cet étrange moment, Olivia était prête à le croire. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Oui. Oui, c'est un chose à faire. »

**USV**

Le lendemain matin, quand Olivia ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour depuis quelque temps. Casey était nul part en vue. La jeune fille se leva, se changea rapidement et sortit de la chambre doucement.

Étant donné la petite taille de l'endroit, il ne lui fallut pas vraiment espionner pour entendre les voix provenant du séjour en bas.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » disait Casey d'une voix étrange.

« Bien sûr que si ça en a. » Ca, c'était Leigh. « On aura pas de chèque ce mois-ci. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, pourquoi je ne me suis pas tue, bon sang! »

« Eh. » William, la voix volontairement douce, apaisante. « L'important n'est pas l'argent, ok? J'ai une paie, elle suffira, et vous avez de l'argent de poche de part votre boulot. L'important est - »

« Peu importe. » coupa Leigh. « Aïe. »

« Désolée. »

Intriguée, Olivia fit son possible pour ne pas faire grincer les vieilles marches bien usées et descendit un peu, histoire d'avoir un semblant de l'image qui allait avec le son. William était dans le coin cuisine, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Leigh était assise dos à Olivia, son pull remonté jusqu'aux épaules. Casey était derrière elle et faisait quelque chose… appliquait une crème, en fait.

« Merci de m'avoir remplacée hier, au fait. » dit Leigh.

Casey hocha la tête.

« T'aurais fait la même chose. »

« Vrai. »

Bouclant le tube de crème et le rangeant dans la boite (la pharmacie, certainement), Casey se frotta les mains contre un torchon et s'éloigna de sa sœur. A cet instant, Olivia eut un aperçu du dos de Leigh, et elle eut réellement du mal à retenir sa petite exclamation de surprise.

Il y avait un hématome de la taille approximative d'une main au milieu du dos de la jeune fille, et il était loin d'être joli. Elle avait dû tomber sur quelque chose assez violemment, ou elle s'était pris un coup ou un truc dans ce genre, en tout cas, ça avait l'air douloureux.

Juste avant que Leigh ne relâche son pull et qu'il retombe en place, Olivia put apercevoir une fine et discrète cicatrice à son omoplate droite, mais aucune marque qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait vu sur Casey.

« Olivia va bien, au fait? »

Alors que la conversation continuait, Olivia remonta les quelques marches silencieusement avant de descendre les escaliers normalement. A son arrivée dans la pièce, les trois Novak se tournèrent vers elle et la saluèrent naturellement.

« Bonjour. »

« A table, les filles. » ordonna gentiment William en emmenant avec lui deux pots, un pour le chocolat, un pour le café.

« Oh, merci mon dieu. » souffla Casey en se saisissant du second.

Son frère haussa un sourcil.

« Hum, j'ai pris du grade en une nuit. »

Leigh sourit en se servant du chocolat. Elle en proposa à Olivia, qui accepta. Ni elle ni son frère ne posa plus de question sur sa présence dans la maison. Ou Casey leur avait déjà tout dit, ou ils ne souhaitaient aucunement se montrer indiscrets. Quoi que ce fut, Olivia apprécia.

Ils discutèrent rapidement de ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. William devait réparer leur portail et le lavabo du haut, et Leigh et Casey étaient coincées de part leurs devoirs - ce qui rappela à Olivia qu'elle n'était pas en avance de ce côté-là. De plus, ce dimanche s'annonçait déjà assez froid.

« Moustique, vas-y doucement avec la caféine, tu veux. »

« Oh, ça va, fiche-moi la paix. »

Leigh soutint son frère.

« Tu en bois trop. Tu ferais mieux de dormir davantage la nuit et de réduire la dose. »

« Le café est essentiel à la vie, point final. »

Olivia étouffa son rire en voyant Leigh lever les yeux au ciel et Will secouer la tête. Mais aucun des deux ne chercha à convaincre Casey. Visiblement, ils savaient très bien quand il ne servait à rien de gaspiller sa salive.

« Olivia, tu veux que je te raccompagne? » offrit William en se levant pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Non, merci. Alex doit passer me prendre. »

En se redressant pour faire de même que le jeune homme, Olivia remarqua que les objets au sol la veille était à présent nettement rangés sur le meuble comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Encore un fait étrange, bien difficile à lier avec ce qu'elle savait déjà. A part peut-être qu'un fantôme avait, dans sa rage, fait voler tous les objets et que William les avait repoussés contre le mur pour les ranger plus tard. Et ce même fantôme aurait poussé ou violenté Leigh au passage.

Ouais, bien sûr.

Une théorie totalement idiote. Après tout pour autant qu'elle en savait, les Novak avait une méthode bien à eux pour faire le ménage et Leigh était tombée dans les escaliers.

Franchement.

Pourquoi voir le mal partout?

* * *

_Commentaires?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Quatre reviews! Quatre reviews!! Si je saute de joie de part ces mots, c'est que c'est un record! Merci à tous! _

_**Gigolote**__, le plaisir est pour moi! __**Jallias**__, merci du fond du cœur et bienvenue dans l'équipe! Lol. __**Lakoe3006**__, j'aime en effet les longs chapitres et les reviews, on s'entendra donc même très bien! __**Ptite Sam**__, un réel plaisir de lire tes reviews également!_

_Pour ce qui est des Novak, ça me paraissait évident (ça n'a jamais été censé être un si gros secret, sauf pour les personnages dans le brouillard), mais apparemment, ça l'est pas tant que ça! En tout cas, ce chapitre et le suivant devraient vous éclairer, sinon la réalisation viendra en même temps que celle des personnages. _

_Un chapitre centré sur les couples gays (bizarre d'ailleurs que ça tombe sur les deux couples homo, maintenant que j'y pense) et leur évolution. Et le tremplin vers la fin. Enfin, pas tout de suite, tout de suite, la fin, quand même!_

* * *

**Troubles Jeunes**

**Chapitre 6**

Serena Southerlyn, en ce dimanche soir pluvieux et extrêmement glacé, se trouvait totalement accaparée par son activité présente. A savoir être affalée sur le canapé de cuir d'une manière qui ferait se dresser les cheveux de sa mère et de sa tante sur leur tête, et se laisser immerger totalement dans le passionnant épisode d'une série télévisée - qui ne faisait absolument rien pour augmenter sa culture personnelle mais qui se montrait oh combien distrayante.

Habillée d'un simple pantalon gris et d'un pull fin en coton blanc, la jeune femme remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton et soupira de bien-être. Jen avait son week-end, sa mère était à Washington jusqu'au lendemain, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir à interagir avec quiconque. Et c'était un véritable, réel et savoureux plaisir.

La nuit était tombée, le loft se trouvait baigné dans l'obscurité et il approchait des vingt et une heures lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone tira Serena de l'action en cours derrière l'écran plasma. Mécontente, elle ne bougea pas. Si après trois sonneries le bougre s'acharnait toujours sur le bouton, c'était que ce serait urgent et alors seulement elle répondrait. Mais à moins de trois sonneries? Eh, elle était une héritière, il fallait quand même y mettre le prix.

Quatre sonneries plus tard, la jeune fille de très mauvaise humeur éteignit la télé, alluma les lumières et traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'interphone.

« O'Reilly-Southerlyn. »

_« Serena? »_

Son cœur dansa soudain de joie jusqu'à ce que la situation lui paraisse étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Leigh? Il y a un problème? »

_« Non. Pas vraiment. Je peux monter? »_

« Bien sûr, je suis toute seule de toute façon. Entre. »

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte pendant quelques secondes et attendit impatiemment que son amie parvienne jusqu'au loft. D'un côté elle se sentait nerveuse et excitée à l'idée de revoir la jeune fille qui captivait autant de son attention, de l'autre elle se demandait bien que ce que Leigh Novak faisait devant son immeuble un dimanche soir par un temps pareil. Et ça l'inquiétait quelque peu.

A peine Leigh eut-elle effleuré la porte que Serena ouvrit.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es glacée. Entre, dépêche-toi. »

Leigh obéit, une lueur amusée habitant ses yeux noisettes. Serena ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je vais te chercher une serviette. »

Sans attendre, Serena alla récupérer une serviette bien épaisse et chaude et rejoignit Leigh dans le salon avant de la lui donner.

« Sèche-toi, tu vas attraper froid. »

« Bon sang, Serena, on dirait une mère inquiète, du calme! »

Mécontente, Serena haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à une heure pareille? »

« Désolée, j'aurais dû prévenir. »

Un petit sourire, un mouvement de la tête élégant. Serena leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait parfaitement que Leigh n'était pas désolée. Si elle avait voulu prévenir de son arrivée, elle l'aurait fait.

« Je voulais te voir. Te parler. »

« Et ça pouvait pas attendre demain, au lycée? Ou après? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que ça tourne dans ma tête et que ça commençait sérieusement à m'exaspérer. J'ai essayé de me distraire, mais impossible de sortir Casey de ses satanés bouquins, et Will n'avait pas du tout envie de parler. »

« Ok. Tu as soif? »

« Non, merci. »

« Tu as mangé? »

« Oui. »

Elles restèrent debout. Les choses non-dites flottaient dans les airs autour d'elles, comme des oiseaux de vent tellement gros qu'ils gênaient presque la respiration des jeunes femmes.

Leigh termina de se sécher les cheveux et laissa tomber la serviette sur la table basse en verre. Ses boucles brunes retombaient sur ses épaules avec indiscipline, d'une manière que les gens du lycée ne verraient certainement jamais, et Serena faillit détourner le regard pour tenter de lutter contre son envie soudaine d'avoir un quelconque contact avec l'autre fille.

« Tu sais pour le baiser de la semaine dernière… » Sans préambule et direct. Tout à fait Leigh. Serena se surprit à sourire sans le vouloir mais ne dit rien. « Je ne regrette rien. »

« Moi non plus. Si je n'avais pas voulu t'embrasser, je ne l'aurais pas fait. » assura t-elle.

Soudainement quelque chose d'étrange entra dans le regard de Leigh, se fraya un chemin de force dans les iris noisettes qui s'assombrirent en quelques secondes. Son expression se tendit, se fit moins douce. Elle passa ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de… Tu compliques les choses, Serena. »

La blonde ne la quitta pas des yeux, elle haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça? »

« Ca ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. »

« Explique? »

« Je ne devrais pas être là ce soir. »

Les réponses étaient rapides, presque échappées de la bouche avec le désespoir des condamnés à mort. Le ton d'ordinaire confiant et posé de Leigh était plus grave, plus vulnérable. Il avait une aura de crainte ou de panique aux oreilles de Serena, qui lutta pour déchiffrer l'étrange échange. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait ébranlé l'image que produisait sans arrêt Leigh, que les apparences étaient craquelées de failles, mais elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait comment ou pourquoi.

« Serena, je n'aurais pas dû avoir envie, avoir _besoin_ d'être ici. Avec toi. »

« Parfois on ne contrôle pas nos sentiments. »

« Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. »

« Mais tu es là. »

Leigh cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, lentement. Elle avala sa salive, détourna les yeux une seconde avant de les replonger dans le regard azur.

« Oui. Je suis là. Et… je ne vais pas faire demi-tour. »

« C'est une bonne chose. N'est-ce pas? »

Cette fois-ci, Leigh détourna réellement son regard, le posa contre le tableau sur le mur d'en face, puis sur le ciel couvert, visible derrière la baie vitrée.

« Je ne sais pas. » chuchota t-elle.

Serena fit deux pas vers elle, posa sa main sur son bras.

« Leigh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu trembles. »

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle.

C'était une assurance automatique, usée, qui sonna bizarrement ordinaire, comme si répétée, encore et encore. A qui? A Leigh elle-même? Pour s'en convaincre?

« Ok. » souffla Serena simplement.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Serena ne retira pas sa main. Leigh ne reposa pas les yeux sur elle.

« Tu l'as dit à Alex? » demanda la brune finalement, doucement.

« Oui. Tu l'as dit à Casey? »

Un étrange petit sourire un peu triste se dessina sur le doux visage de Leigh.

« Non. Elle ne sait pas. »

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu es homo? » interrogea Serena, surprise. « Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Et ton frère? »

« Non plus. »

Un nouveau silence. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Serena ne savait que faire pour le combler. Elle n'eut pas besoin de trouver une solution, son amie le fit à sa place.

« Tu sais ce que tu as dit l'autre jour, sur les secrets trop lourds. Je comprends. »

Ca, Serena n'avait pas eu besoin qu'elle le lui confirme.

Sentant toujours Leigh trembler sous ses doigts, elle s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et passa lentement ses bras autour de son cou. La brune soupira, se laissa attirer contre elle, reposa son front contre son épaule. Serena déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, inhala lentement son odeur propre. Mais quand elle descendit un peu ses bras sur le dos de Leigh, celle-ci sursauta de douleur.

« Quoi? »

« Rien. Un accident. J'ai un bleu de la taille du New-Jersey dans le dos. »

« Désolée. »

« C'est rien, ça fait un peu mal. Il finira par disparaître. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Leigh leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était stupide. Je me suis pris un meuble et voilà. Ca va être sensible pendant une semaine ou deux. »

« Tu es allée voir un médecin? »

« Je hais les médecins. Ca ira. »

« Tu es encore trempée. On fait pas vraiment la même taille, mais je devrais avoir quelque chose pour que tu te changes. »

Serena entraîna Leigh jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'alluma que la lampe tamisée présente sur le petit meuble près de la porte et jura en s'emmêlant les pieds dans le tapis.

« Ma mère et ses idées de déco! » pesta t-elle.

Son agacement s'évanouit comme neige au soleil lorsque le merveilleux son du doux rire de Leigh parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle se tourna vers l'autre fille, pour découvrir que même si ses yeux semblaient toujours aussi sombres, son visage avait perdu ses traits soucieux.

« Tu trouves ça drôle? »

« Tu as tellement peu de patience. Ce pauvre tapis n'avait au départ aucune chance. »

« Je n'aime pas être patiente. C'est ennuyeux, figure-toi. »

Serena s'était attendue à une réplique verbale, pas physique. Mais lorsque les lèvres de Leigh rencontrèrent les siennes, elle ne se plaignit aucunement, au contraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans lâcher Serena ni mettre un centimètre d'espace entre leur corps, Leigh lui murmura quelques mots, laissant son souffle gentiment caresser le cou de la blonde.

« Ta mère ne rentre pas? »

Sa voix était plus rauque, son souffle plus court. Serena adorait déjà cette nuance.

« Non. » répondit-elle, laissant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer encore un petit peu.

Elle fit reculer Leigh jusqu'à son lit puis toutes deux se laissèrent tomber sur le grand matelas, lèvres et langues de nouveau liées, passion libérée de ses chaînes.

La dernière pensée à peu près cohérente de Serena vint quelques minutes plus tard.

Leigh n'était pas seulement parfaite en apparence.

**SVU**

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une demeure familiale, une autre jeune femme faisait son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit en s'habillant.

Elle enfila chaussettes et chaussures avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers le lit et la forme y étant endormie depuis plus d'une heure.

« Alex. Alex. » appela t-elle doucement.

Les cheveux emmêlés, le regard bleu voilé de sommeil et d'une étincelle persistante de bonheur, Alexandra se redressa.

« Liv? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Il se fait tard. Faut que je rentre. »

« Oh. »

Le cœur d'Olivia se serra en sentant la déception dans son ton.

« Alex, je n'avais déjà pas prévu de rester toute la journée. Je dois rentrer. »

« Ok, je sais. » Un sourire. « Les choses ont un peu dérapé. »

Olivia hocha la tête, rougissant légèrement à la pensée des dernières heures.

« Un peu. Mais c'était génial. »

« Ouais. » murmura Alexandra avec un petit sourire. « Génial. »

« N'empêche, on a de la chance que tes parents soient partis pour ce dîner sans prendre l'initiative de nous redire bonsoir, ou alors… »

« Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas ça. Quelle horreur. »

Avec un petit rire, Olivia se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa lentement, amoureusement.

« Faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

« Tu vas me laisser toute seule et toute nue ici? »

« J'en ai bien peur. » soupira l'autre fille. « On se voit demain? Après les cours? »

« Ok. Je vous rejoindrai à l'endroit habituel. »

« Ok. A demain. »

« Olivia? »

La jeune femme se retourna une autre fois, souriante.

« Ouais? »

« Je t'aime. »

Avec un sourire et quelques larmes au fond des yeux, Olivia retourna vers le lit, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alex et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Je t'aime, Alex. »

Puis elle partit, tentant vainement de s'empêcher de sautiller.

Sa mère avait été sobre quand elle l'avait appelée plus tôt, donc elle n'attendrait pas Olivia sur le pas de la porte. Et puis à cette heure-ci, même si elle avait bu, Serena Benson serait de toute façon en train de ronfler sur le sofa ou dans son lit.

Il était difficile de se souvenir de chaque détail de la journée, et pourtant Olivia cherchait à tous les archiver avec attention dans son esprit, un par un.

Ce matin, après avoir remercié les Novak une nouvelle fois et les avoir quittés, Olivia avait été récupérée par Alex et elles étaient allées chez les Cabot. C'était là qu'elles avaient passé leur dimanche, faisant leurs devoirs, flirtant et passant du temps ensemble.

En fin d'après-midi, les mots de Casey avaient résonné en Olivia avec encore plus de force, plus de pouvoir. Alex avait senti son trouble, sa tension. Avait posé ses questions, en silence, avec ses beaux yeux bleus. C'était une interrogation douce, emplie de prudence affectueuse. Alors Olivia s'était mise à parler, de sa mère, de son géniteur, de sa situation, de ce qu'elle ressentait, de tout. Parler comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, peut-être comme jamais elle le ferait de nouveau.

Elle avait pleuré. Alex aussi. Mais elles avaient ri également, et jamais elles n'avaient été aussi proches, ne s'étaient senties aussi liées. C'était tout naturellement que l'intensité du moment les avait menées à la plus belle expérience de leur vie, la consécration de leur amour, le paroxysme de tout ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, après que Fin l'eût déposée devant chez elle, Olivia s'endormit presque immédiatement après s'être couchée.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, et un cœur enfin léger.

**USV**

Au début, Serena ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. D'ordinaire il fallait vraiment quelque chose d'insistant pour la réveiller, mais alors qu'elle prenait doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi son stupide esprit avait décidé de se remettre en mode conscient.

Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose appuie encore davantage sur sa hanche de façon plutôt désagréable. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Serena alluma sa lampe de chevet, non sans un petit gémissement mécontent de circonstance… qu'elle ravala rapidement lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune fille endormie à ses côtés.

Leigh portait un petit short et un débardeur blanc que Serena lui avait prêté quelques heures plus tôt, et dormait sur le ventre de façon à épargner son dos. Même si elle ne bougeait pas excessivement, Leigh était tout de même assez dérangée dans son sommeil pour arriver à perturber celui très profond de son amante, et ce malgré la large taille de son lit.

« Leigh? » murmura Serena doucement, se redressant en s'appuyant sur son coude.

Le visage de Leigh était tendu, couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Elle fronça les sourcils, gémit.

« Non… »

« Leigh? »

« Je… Non… »

Le cœur serré, Serena s'humidifia les lèvres, observa Leigh un instant, indécise. Leigh ne dit rien de plus, et la blonde devina qu'elle ne faisait que réagir à sa voix, à ses questions, malgré son inconscience.

« Leigh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Casey… »

« Où est Casey? »

« Non… »

« Leigh, où est Casey? »

« A côté… Non. S'il te plaît… Quelqu'un… Aidez…»

Serena passa une main sur la joue de Leigh, doucement, prudemment.

« Tout va bien, Leigh. Tout va bien. Tu peux te réveiller. Réveille-toi, Leigh. Leigh? »

La jeune femme se réveilla, un frisson parcourant son corps, une lueur de confusion et de panique grandissant dans son regard.

« Leigh? Est-ce que ça va? »

Leigh se redressa, prit conscience de son environnement et hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Quelle heure il est? »

« Presque cinq heures. »

« Je t'ai réveillée? »

« Tu faisais un cauchemar. »

« Je m'en souviens. »

Lorsque Leigh croisa les bras contre son ventre, Serena se rapprocha d'elle avec inquiétude, posa sa main sur ses bras.

« Tu veux en parler? »

Signe de tête négatif.

« Tu trembles encore, Leigh. »

« C'est rien. Je… je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Ca ira. »

« Leigh… »

Il était difficile pour Serena d'être témoin du changement si radical. Leigh pouvait se montrer si parfaite, assurée et inébranlable face au monde entier, et si vulnérable et fragile en sa seule présence… Et Serena n'était pas la personne la plus adroite lorsqu'il s'agissait de subtilité.

« Ne dis rien. S'il te plait. » souffla Leigh. « S'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Ne dis rien, parce que sinon… » Sa voix s'enroua, et les yeux de Serena brillèrent de peine lorsqu'elle comprit que Leigh était au bord des sanglots. « Sinon je ne pourrais pas tenir. »

« Leigh - »

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Leigh sauta du lit, enfila son jean par-dessus le short, son pull par-dessus le débardeur. Lutta pour retrouver le reste de ses vêtements, les rassembla et se baissa pour enfiler ses chaussures.

Serena se leva elle aussi.

« Il est cinq heures du mat! »

« Mon frère a besoin de la voiture. Je lui ai promis d'être rentrée. Je leur ai dit que je serai rentrée pour le petit-déjeuner. »

« Leigh, ils ne petit-déjeunent sûrement pas à cinq heures du mat! »

« Je dois rentrer, Serena. »

Une fois qu'elle eût terminé de fourrer toutes ses affaires dans son sac, Leigh leva la tête vers elle, son expression s'adoucit, elle repassa au contrôle de ses émotions.

« Je suis désolée. Je dois rentrer. »

« Ok. Je te raccompagne. »

Serena avança à contre-cœur à travers le couloir puis le large séjour. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Sois prudente. » conseilla t-elle.

« Ca ira, t'en fais pas. J'habite pas à des kilomètres. Serena… je suis désolée, vraiment. Pour ce départ un peu abrupt, pas pour le reste. »

« Je m'en doute, je n'ai pas entendu de plainte de ce côté-là. »

Leigh sourit.

« Arrogante. »

« Parce que tu te gênes, peut-être. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu de plainte non plus. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre. »

« Bienvenue au club. »

« Merci. »

Leigh l'embrassa, doucement, avec un rien de regret face à son départ.

« On se voit tout à l'heure? » murmura la brune en s'écartant.

Serena hocha la tête, avant de soudainement grogner.

« En cours. »

« C'est ce qu'on fait généralement au lycée, oui. » rit Leigh.

« Il y a tellement de choses plus intéressantes à faire. »

« Oh, c'est sûr. »

« A plus tard, alors. »

« Dans à peine quatre heures. J'y serai. »

« Je sais, Southerlyn. »

Avec ça, Leigh partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Serena haussa un sourcil.

« Rien que pour t'apprendre l'humilité, je pourrais bien boycotter cette fichue journée de bourreaux qu'est le lundi, Novak! » cria t-elle après Leigh, le plus doucement possible.

Il ne manquerait plus que les voisins du dessous viennent se plaindre auprès de sa mère qu'elle faisait trop de bruit à cette heure de la matinée. Étant données les habitudes de Serena question sommeil, Mary devinerait bien rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce scénario.

Et il ne fallait pas être directrice d'une Fondation pour mettre deux et deux ensemble.

**USV**

« C'est moi où nous sommes les deux seuls à ne pas sourire pour un rien aujourd'hui? » murmura Elliot en se penchant vers Casey au déjeuner.

La jeune fille jeta un regard rapide vers sa sœur, Olivia et Serena et hocha la tête.

« C'est pas toi. » assura t-elle.

« Je suis rassuré. Une idée? »

« Pas sûre. »

« On pose la question? » Casey se tourna vers le jeune homme et sourit d'un air moqueur. « Quoi? »

« Elliot, tu as vraiment trop traîné avec des filles. Tu es assoiffé de commérages. »

« Totalement faux! Ce sont mes amies dont il est question! Casey, arrête de sourire comme ça en me regardant! Arrête! »

Riant légèrement, Casey secoua la tête et se redressa, attrapant son sac au passage.

« J'aimerais finir mon devoir d'introduction au droit. Je vais à la bibliothèque. »

Leigh leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca faisait longtemps. »

« La ferme, toi. »

Sans un mot de plus, Casey s'éloigna en direction du couloir principal. Serena haussa un sourcil, posant sa question silencieuse à Leigh.

« Quoi? »

Sortant momentanément des pensées qui l'avaient occupée durant la plus grande majorité de la matinée, Olivia hocha la tête pour appuyer la curiosité de Serena.

« Ca va avec Casey? »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Pourquoi on a parfois l'impression que vous vous détestez, et parfois que vous vous adorez? »

« On ne se déteste jamais, Serena. Notre relation est comme ça, c'est tout. Je vais rentrer. »

Olivia soupira:

« Et moi faut que je me prépare à aller en gym. Casey est dispensée? »

« Non. Elle va bien. »

« Ok, tant mieux. J'avais pas envie de me taper cet enfer seule. On se voit à quatre heures? Au coin habituel? Alex doit nous rejoindre. »

« Ok, à toute! »

**USV**

Après le sport, Olivia fit en sorte que Casey et elle soient les dernières à rester dans le vestiaire. Si ce week-end lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était qu'on accomplissait jamais rien en reculant tout le temps.

« Casey… »

Plus facile à songer qu'à dire. Olivia détourna le regard, serra plus fort la bride de son sac.

Casey était face à elle, l'observait étrangement.

« Oui, Liv? »

Finalement, Olivia retrouva son courage.

« Tu sais, quand tu es tombée dans les vapes l'autre jour… »

L'expression de la rousse se ferma, son corps se tendit davantage. Elle avait l'air de deviner que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Hum hum? » fit-elle, avec un regard vert emplit d'avertissement.

Olivia choisit de l'ignorer.

« J'ai vu les marques. »

Casey pâlit, ses yeux s'éclairèrent, mais Olivia ne sut dire de quoi.

« Quelles marques? » demanda t-elle, sa voix basse, posée, quelque peu hostile.

« Les cicatrices. »

« Et alors? Tout le monde en a. Faut qu'on y aille. »

Mais Olivia n'allait pas entrer aussi facilement dans son jeu. L'espace d'une seconde, elle douta de ses actions, se souvint que Casey ne l'avait jamais poussée à parler, se demanda si elle faisait preuve d'un profond irrespect à cet instant. Mais les mots de Dani ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête, et elle ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Alors elle attrapa Casey par le bras juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, passa devant elle, la lâcha.

« Casey, une minute. Tu sais très bien que tout le monde n'a pas ce genre de cicatrice. »

« Qu'en sais-tu? Que sais-tu, en fait? Absolument rien. » La voix était froide, antagoniste. Son regard vert l'était tout autant, ne lâchait pas ceux chocolats d'Olivia. « Fiche-moi la paix. »

« Tu en as parlé à l'infirmière? »

« Ca ne te regarde aucunement. Ma vie ne te regarde pas. Laisse-moi sortir. »

« Casey, je veux simplement… » La crainte et le désespoir d'Olivia ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir. Malheureusement. « Putain, ce sont des brûlures de cigarettes - »

« Tu crois? »

Jamais le sarcasme ne lui avait parut aussi sombre, froid, aussi effrayant.

« Je veux juste être sûre que tu vas bien. »

« J'irai mieux si tu me laissais passer! »

« Tu es sûre que ça va? »

« Ce sont des cicatrices, Olivia! Elles sont vieilles! »

« Pourquoi tu étais si fatiguée et stressée que tu t'es évanouie la semaine passée? Pourquoi Leigh et toi évitez toujours un tas de sujets? Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'est faite au dos? »

« Olivia, laisse-moi sortir de là! »

Soudainement, Olivia prit conscience du tremblement chez Casey, vit que la lueur dans ses yeux verts n'était pas seulement due à la colère, mais plutôt à la peur.

« Laisse-moi sortir! »

A la panique.

Choquée et inquiète, elle s'écarta rapidement de devant la porte et Casey se précipita à l'extérieur du vestiaire qu'Olivia avait condamné sans vraiment le chercher.

Brusquement seule, elle se sentit coupable et très mal à l'aise. Son esprit lui disait qu'elle avait eu raison, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de mauvaise intention et qu'elle n'aurait pu savoir au préalable que Casey réagirait ainsi, mais son cœur, lui, lui soufflait qu'elle avait vraisemblablement terrifié la jeune fille en la poussant ainsi et en lui barrant toute sortie.

Alors qu'Olivia passait la porte des vestiaires, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Leigh qui s'apprêtait, elle, à entrer.

« Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé? » demanda t-elle, sa voix froide portant une trace non cachée de colère.

Elle dominait très légèrement Olivia et ses yeux clairs étaient braqués dans les siens, emplis d'accusations, de menaces et de rage.

Le premier mot qui vint aux lèvres d'Olivia fut un automatisme:

« Rien. »

« Je venais vous chercher parce qu'on se demandait où vous étiez passées, et j'ai vu Casey sortir de là rapidement, bouleversée. Et tu étais seule avec elle là-dedans, Benson. »

Gênée, intimidée malgré elle, quelque part apeurée des conséquences, Olivia détourna le regard.

« Je voulais juste… parler. »

« Parler n'est pas le fort de Casey, si tu n'as jamais remarqué. »

Des bruits leur arrivèrent de plus loin dans le couloir. C'était les voix d'Elliot, de Serena et d'Alex. Ils arrivaient, certainement pour les chercher à leur tour.

Leigh se rapprocha encore d'Olivia. Son ton se trouva glacé cette fois-ci, son regard était sombre bien qu'une étincelle d'anxiété et de peur l'illuminait légèrement.

« Si jamais tu fais encore une seule chose qui perturbe, ennuie ou blesse ma petite sœur, Olivia, crois-moi tu le regretteras amèrement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Alex, alors qu'elle et les deux autres prenaient conscience de la scène devant eux.

Leigh haussa les épaules.

« Plus rien maintenant. Je dois rentrer. »

Avec un dernier regard mécontent vers Olivia, elle s'en alla rapidement et personne ne tenta de la retenir.

Serena se tourna vers Olivia, ses yeux azurs brillant d'un mélange de colère et de crainte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? »

« Rien. » répondit Olivia, se sentant soudainement très mal. « Elle m'a menacée. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Apparemment, Leigh peut devenir une sœur extrêmement protectrice. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Casey? »

« Venez, je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Peu importe ce que disaient les Novak. Elle avait retenu ses leçons. Il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient rester secrètes, et si jamais c'était rien, il serait temps de faire des excuses plus tard.

En attendant, elle avait besoin de renforts.

**USV**

« Olivia, tu dois te détendre. » conseilla doucement Alex, alors qu'elles mangeaient tranquillement une part de tarte chez les Cabot.

Sa petite-amie soupira. Son cœur et son ventre étaient serrés, et elle eut du mal à avaler le morceau de pâtisserie qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Je n'y parviens pas. Franchement, c'était stupide d'insister. »

« Tu étais inquiète, c'est humain. »

« C'est débile. Au fond ça ne me regarde aucunement. Ca ne fait que - »

« Presque deux mois ne sont pas suffisants pour être de vrais amis? » Alex lui sourit, lui prit la main. « Liv, tu es tellement altruiste que parfois tu en oublies le bon sens, c'est un fait. Tu es d'une nature protectrice, c'est comme ça! Et je t'interdis de te sentir coupable de tout nous avoir dit. Tu as eu raison. »

Olivia eut un petit rire, leva ses yeux marrons vers le doux visage de l'héritière.

« Je devrais vraiment m'inquiéter que tu me connaisses si bien. »

« Eh, j'ai des heures d'observation à mon actif. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

« Des Novak? Que c'est très bizarre. Si seulement on pouvait mêler nos parents à tout ça. Entre les miens, ceux de Serena et le père d'Elliot, on aurait la solution en un rien de temps, et même des réponses. »

« Ce ne serait pas juste. Et peut-être même pas légal. »

« Faire marcher des faveurs n'est pas un crime. »

« Cabot, te croirais-tu au-dessus des lois? »

« Aucunement! Je sais juste qu'on peut les contourner, c'est tout. »

Souriante, Olivia l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu m'as manquée toute la journée. »

« Pareil. »

« Ca craint. »

« Je suppose que nous sommes repassées aux Novak? »

« Tu as remarqué Serena? »

« Oui. Mais c'est normal, Leigh et elle sont plus ou moins ensemble. Elliot est au courant. »

« Pardon?! Depuis quand Leigh est gay? Et depuis quand Elliot est au courant des choses avant moi? »

Alex éclata de rire.

« Tu n'étais pas là quand Serena lui a dit, et Leigh n'a jamais dit qu'elle était hétéro, en fait. »

« Alors Serena et elle sont ensemble? »

« Serena n'a pas été aussi explicite. Mais elles se sont embrassées. Il s'est apparemment passé quelque chose d'autre, mais pour le moment j'en sais pas plus. »

« Tu me tiens au courant? »

« Si je peux, oui. En tout cas, Serena savait peut-être bien quelque chose d'autre. »

« Hum. » Olivia inspira doucement, puis expira. « On peut arrêter de parler de tout ça? Ca me mine le moral. »

« Ok. Et si on arrêtait de parler totalement? »

Se tournant vers sa copine avec un sourire amusé, Olivia haussa un sourcil.

« Alexandra, je peux savoir ce que tu as à l'esprit? »

Avec un doux sourire, Alex se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres. La session fut rapidement arrêtée quand les portes de l'entrée claquèrent. Les deux filles se séparèrent rapidement, l'adrénaline prenant brusquement le dessus.

Olivia se leva, passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches, priant pour qu'aucun signe ne les trahisse alors que Jack entrait dans le grand salon.

« Bonsoir, les filles. Tout se passe comme vous voulez? »

« Bonsoir, monsieur Cabot. »

« Oui, tout va bien, papa. »

« Hum, Alex, tu peux me ramener? Ma mère doit m'attendre. »

**USV**

Leigh entra rapidement dans leur pavillon (dernière maison en date).

Au contraire de ses habitudes, elle lâcha toutes ses affaires à l'entrée, près du vieux porte-manteaux branlant, retira ses bottines, les laissant gisantes sur le plancher usé, et se précipita à l'étage. Elle frappa à peine avant d'entrer (d'une manière bien plus calme) dans la chambre de sa cadette.

« Hey, Case. » salua t-elle doucement.

Casey était assise à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le sommier de son lit. Ses jambes, remontées contre sa poitrine, étaient entourées de ses bras, son regard fixé devant elle.

Leigh alla près d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être plus près de sa sœur, mais son dos ne le lui permettait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires? Avec Olivia? »

Casey ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas.

« Pour que tu réagisses ainsi, ça a dû être important. N'est-ce pas? »

Aucune réponse.

« Tu ne veux pas parler. » Leigh inspira lentement, imita sa sœur et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses pieds sur le lit. « Moi j'ai besoin de parler. J'en ai besoin, pour vivre, pour exister, tu comprends? On a fait un serment, alors on ne parle pas de tout ça. A personne. Mais il y a d'autres choses dont je veux parler. Tu sais que j'ai dormi chez Serena cette nuit. J'ai couché avec elle. »

Cette fois-ci, Casey réagit, et Leigh se demanda si cette information avait été la seule ayant une chance d'aboutir à un tel résultat. Sa sœur pivota, son dos maintenant contre sa table de chevet, ses yeux, sombres, curieux et choqués, sur son aînée.

« Couché comme dans fait l'amour? » demanda t-elle, sa voix rauque, basse.

Leigh hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

« Mais… je savais que tu l'aimais bien, mais pas à ce point. »

« Eh bien si. »

« Mais depuis quand… tu sais, depuis quand tu aimes les filles? »

« Ca te dérange? »

Même si elle le regretta, Leigh ne put effacer la faible crainte et inquiétude de son ton. Casey le sentit, secoua la tête.

« Non. » assura t-elle. « Je me moque de qui tu aimes. Mais je suis surprise. »

« Je suis gay, Casey. »

« Mais… et Bradley, au Nevada? Ca a été ton premier, non? Et Josh l'année passée? Tu as menti? »

« Seulement sur les noms. Bradley s'appelait Laurie et Josh, Jessie. »

« Laurie je m'en souviens. Mais Jessie… Tu m'as mentie. »

L'accusation était réelle, mais pas aussi forte que Leigh l'eût craint.

« Je suis désolée. C'était quelque chose… de compliqué. Ça n'a pas été facile, tu sais. Alors je voulais juste… limiter les choses. Les… risques. »

Les yeux de Casey s'illuminèrent de peur.

« S'il découvre ça... »

« Je sais. »

« Et Serena? Tu l'aimes? »

« En tout cas, ce que je ressens pour elle est bien plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour Laurie. » Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage Leigh, lui rendant sa jeunesse que sa beauté froide effaçait parfois. « Elle est juste géniale, tu vois? »

Casey lui rendit son sourire, se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Je l'aime bien. » assura t-elle.

Leigh tourna la tête vers elle.

« Et depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton approbation? »

« Dit la fille qui a couché quasiment le premier soir. »

« Sale gosse. »

« La ferme. »

« J'ai failli pleurer. » Casey lui lança un regard confus, Leigh élabora. « J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'étais fatiguée, et… c'est pas évident d'avoir tant de gens aussi amicaux, voulant en savoir tellement. Des amis. C'est encore moins évident d'avoir Serena. De rester… éloignée. »

Casey lui prit la main, la serra doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Leigh? »

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Casey ne lui était plus apparue aussi fragile que Leigh se tendit un instant, terrifiée à l'idée de mal faire.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura t-elle. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Peut-être que déménager serait la meilleure solution. Et je n'en reviens pas de dire cela. »

« Cette décision n'a jamais été entre nos mains. »

« Mais on pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose? »

« J'en sais rien. Case, tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé au vestiaire? »

Casey détourna le regard, et Leigh serra un peu davantage sa main, lui assurant sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, sa petite sœur reposa doucement sa tête contre son épaule.

« Apparemment quand je suis tombée dans les pommes, Olivia a vu les cicatrices des brûlures. Elle m'a interrogée là-dessus, j'ai flippé. »

« C'est rien, Case. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Elle n'a pas vu ou fait attention à la cicatrice que j'ai à l'omoplate, et n'a pu voir les fines sur ma cuisse. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »

Casey haussa les épaules.

« Des questions. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Elle savait pour ton dos. »

« C'est pas comme si j'en avais fait un secret. Je ne peux presque pas bouger et j'avais une dispense de sport. Et puis Serena est plus qu'au courant, de toute façon, avec la façon dont elle a dû faire attention hier soir. Pourquoi tu souris? »

« Tu n'entends pas l'amour et l'adoration qu'il y a dans ton ton dès que tu parles d'elle? »

« Quoi? C'est vrai qu'elle a fait attention, elle a été douce et attentive. Elle sait forcément pour la marque que j'ai en bas du dos et celle sur mon bras, mais il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à avoir des cicatrices à notre âge, Casey. Olivia? »

« Ne sait rien. Enfin, je ne sais pas à quel point il est difficile de mettre les morceaux du puzzle ensemble. Mais elle semblait inquiète, et je ne pense pas qu'elle en restera là. »

« Ouais, avec ce qu'on a vu d'eux, tu peux parier qu'ils sont tous au courant. »

« Le père d'Elliot est inspecteur, les parents de George sont tous les deux psy, sans parler de ceux de Serena et Alex. Bonjour l'embrouille. »

« On a jamais vu tous leurs parents, on s'en fiche. A moins bien sûr qu'il leur prenne l'idée de leur poser des questions. »

« Oh mon - »

« Du calme, je ne pense pas que ce sera leur premier champ d'action. Ils viendront vers nous en premier lieu. »

« Peut-être. »

« On avisera au fur et à mesure, ok? »

« Ok. »

« Ca va? »

Casey ne répondit pas, et Leigh savait très bien pourquoi.

Pourquoi mentir pour une fois qu'elle n'y était pas obligée?

« Moustique?! Princesse?! Où vous êtes cachées?! »

« Tu vas lui dire pour Serena? » demanda Casey en se redressant.

Leigh haussa les épaules.

« J'ai le choix? Il faut qu'on lui parle de toute cette histoire aussi. Il fréquente le groupe de temps à autres. »

Alors que Leigh suivait sa sœur dans les escaliers, une pensée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, en même temps qu'une effroyable terreur.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Casey, William et elle d'empêcher leurs amis de chercher des réponses à leurs questions.

Aucun.

Et si Leigh avait conscience d'une chose, c'était que la vérité n'entraînait pas toujours la plus belle des fins. Tout pouvait bien vite déraper.

**USV**

« Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Serena, posant son sac à l'entrée de la cuisine high-tech. « Ne me dis pas que tu cuisines? »

Mary se tourna vers elle, un bol dans les mains, une expression étrange au visage.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emplit soudainement d'horreur.

« Maman? »

« Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça! Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous là? »

« Maman, c'est moi, Serena. Ta fille. »

« Je n'ai pas de fille! Taisez-vous! Allez vous-en! »

Les yeux de Serena brûlèrent soudainement de larmes, un mélange douloureux et amer de peur, de regrets et de souffrance lui coupa le souffle.

« Maman! Arrête, c'est moi! Tu me fais peur! »

« Non! »

« C'est moi, Serena Joy! Ton enfant! S'il te plait! Où est Jen? »

« Allez vous-en! »

Paniquée, Serena sortit de la pièce sans trop s'éloigner et se saisit de son téléphone. Mais elle ne put composer aucun numéro car un bruit provenant de la cuisine la fit se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Le bol était brisé au sol. Sa mère était près de lui, inanimée.

« Maman! S'il te plait, maman! »

Elle s'agenouilla près de sa mère, s'assura qu'elle respirait et tenta de la réveiller. A son plus grand soulagement, Mary émergea presque immédiatement.

« Maman? » sanglota Serena.

« Serena? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

La jeune fille l'aida à se relever et à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Maman, ça va? »

« J'ai la migraine. Serena, pourquoi tu pleures? »

« Pourquoi? _Pourquoi_?! Il n'y a pas deux minutes, tu ne me reconnaissais même pas! »

« Serena- »

« Qui êtes-vous, tu me disais!! Tu ne savais pas qui j'étais! » Jamais dans toute sa vie d'adolescente (et encore), Serena n'avait pleuré ainsi devant sa mère, et jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche d'être hystérique. Pour sa défense, il s'était passé énormément de choses dans sa vie en très peu de temps, et chacun avait sa limite. « Je suis ta fille!! »

Serena ne cessait de bouger devant sa mère trop faible pour se lever. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, le téléphone toujours dans celle de droite, et tenta de se calmer.

« Serena, tu es ma fille. » essaya de rassurer sa mère. Pâle et faible, elle parvenait tout de même toujours à avoir l'air composé et à garder son maintien royal. « Je sais qui tu es. »

« Vraiment? » Sa voix n'était plus si aiguë, elle était rauque, fatiguée, sarcastique. Serena s'en félicita. « Tu sais qui je suis, hein? Tu me connais comme personne, hein? »

« Calme-toi, ma chérie. »

« Me calmer?! Merde, il n'y a plus lieu d'être calme! Je suis fatiguée de ces crises, j'ai peur, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre? Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

« Non. »

« Quoi? »

« Tu sais très bien ma position sur ce sujet, Serena. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas attendre! »

« Je dois me reposer. »

« Mais - »

« Je vais m'allonger un peu. On commandera quelque chose pour le dîner. Serena, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« J'appelle Jenny. »

« Ce n'est pas la p… » Sa fille la fusilla du regard. « Oh, fais ce que tu veux. »

Dès que Jen passa la porte, Serena prit sa veste et ses clés.

« Maman dort sur le canapé. Je ne dînerai pas, je pense. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Serena? »

« Vous la surveillez bien, surtout, et veillez à la réveiller de temps à autres et à vous assurer de sa lucidité. »

« Où allez-vous? »

« Voir mon père. »

En espérant qu'il ne soit pas pris par un quelconque rendez-vous ni par une de ses stupides maîtresses, termina t-elle pour elle-même.

Il était temps que Serena J. Southerlyn prenne les choses en main. Elle n'avait que trop attendu.

* * *

_Oh, petite info de dernière minute, à chaque fois que je mets un nouveau chapitre, je le signale sur ma page bio. Il y a un petit commentaire avec, parfois il ne sert à rien, parfois je signale quand je posterai de nouveau. Si jamais je ne peux poster dans la semaine, je le signale aussi et dis quand la suite aura des chances d'apparaître._

_Que diriez-vous de battre le record du nombre de commentaires par chapitre?_


	7. Chapter 7

_On part de la résolution rapide du problème de Serena (enfin, résolution, façon de parler) à l'approfondissement de ceux des Novak. A vue de nez, plus que deux ou trois chapitres environ. _

_Sur une autre note. O-KAY… Certains d'entre vous (la plupart) ne comprennent visiblement pas ce que signifie battre un record et ce qu'est un jeu… LOL. Pas grave. Merci à _**Lakoe3006 **_et à _**Gigolote**_ pour l'effort de guerre. Et vous pouvez les remercier pour ce chapitre! _

* * *

**Troubles Jeunes**

**Chapitre 7**

« Serena? » s'étonna Charles en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. « Entre. »

« Merci. »

La jeune fille pénétra dans l'entrée puis le séjour et resta debout, plus nerveuse qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue quand tu le souhaites, mais d'ordinaire tu aimes prévenir lorsque tu viens dormir. »

« Je ne viens pas dormir ici, papa. Je voulais te parler. C'est un mauvais moment? »

Une ombre entra dans le regard de son père, et Serena serra les dents de rage. Il appréhendait cet instant, pensait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Avait ce genre de doutes depuis des semaines maintenant, et la jeune fille le savait parfaitement. Comment son propre père pouvait-il la connaître aussi mal?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. » lui fit-elle, avec plus de colère dans la voix qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé. Et merde, après tout, elle avait le droit d'être furieuse! « D'abord, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille?! Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais réellement confrontée sur ce sujet si tu le pensais? »

« Serena… je ne songe rien quant à la situation, mais… »

« Mais tu penses que je me drogue. » cracha t-elle.

Il eût la décence de détourner le regard un instant.

« J'ai eu des doutes. »

« Eh ben c'est pas vrai, et je te l'aurais tout de suite dit si tu n'avais pas été si lâche. Ou alors tu veux que je fasse des tests pour te le prouver? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Il soupira. « Viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Soulagée et anxieuse, Serena alla le rejoindre sur le canapé sombre.

« Serena, je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée. Mais il y avait trop de choses étranges qui arrivaient, et… mon esprit n'est peut-être plus aussi fin qu'il ne l'a été par le passé. »

Elle eut un petit sourire mais ne trouva pas en elle la force de le regarder. Et elle garda le silence. Il continua:

« Si je ne t'ai pas confrontée à mes doutes, c'est parce que j'hésitais. Je ne m'en sentais pas totalement le droit, avec la façon dont je t'ai négligée ces dernières années. »

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'avais peur de te perdre, et je ne savais comment réagir. Je n'aurais pas dû songer que tu pourrais te droguer, je sais que tu es intelligente, mais c'est arrivé à des gens très intelligents. Et dans notre milieu social… »

« Je ne me suis jamais droguée. »

« Très bien. Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu es là? »

« Parce que mon père pensait que je me droguais et ma mère… »

« Il y a un problème avec ta mère? »

Serena sentit les larmes monter de nouveau, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Charles s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Eh, Serena. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Mary? »

« Tu sais, l'accident cet été… celui à cause duquel tu as commencé à me poser des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre et après lequel tu as pensé que j'étais peut-être droguée… et je t'ai laissé penser ça… »

« Oui? »

« J'ai menti. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture, le temps était sec, pas d'excès de vitesse, d'alcool au volant, pas d'animal nous coupant la route,… »

Elle se stoppa, peu sûre de savoir comment briser le cocon de mensonges dans lequel la situation l'avait entraînée.

Son père parla d'une voix rauque et douce:

« Quand j'ai vu l'état de ta voiture, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Je n'ai commencé à respirer convenablement que lorsque j'ai su que Mary et toi n'aviez presque rien. Un vrai miracle. Est-ce que tu as perdu le contrôle? »

Serena secoua la tête. Sa voix trembla, car pour la première fois elle s'autorisait à repenser à l'accident, à la terreur, à la douleur, à la confusion et la panique qui l'avaient assaillie lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience dans une ambulance roulant vers le plus proche hôpital, sirène hurlante.

« Ce n'était pas moi qui était au volant. » avoua t-elle finalement, après des semaines et des semaines à retenir l'information en elle, à mentir à tout le monde.

Charles s'agenouilla devant elle, choqué, cherchant à voir sur le visage de sa fille la vérité.

« Quoi? »

« C'était maman qui conduisait. Elle… elle a voulu prendre le volant en sortant de la réception… et je l'ai laissée faire. Je suis désolée. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et son père les sécha gentiment.

« Serena, pourquoi tu serais désolée? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Tu comprends pas… Je savais que c'était dangereux, et j'ai plié à sa demande. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Serena, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas? »

Elle renifla, détourna les yeux. Son père serra ses mains chaleureusement dans les siennes.

« Maman est malade. » confia t-elle. Avoua t-elle. « Elle est malade. Elle… elle a commencé à avoir des absences et des violentes migraines il y a quelques mois, et le médecin a dit qu'elle avait certainement une tumeur au cerveau ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai jamais vu son dossier. Elle… elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, tant qu'elle ne serait pas prête. Mais ça a vite empiré, et… »

« Et il y a eu l'accident. »

« Elle ne conduit plus depuis, mais… » Serena sanglota. « On ne fait que de se disputer… Elle ne veut pas lever le pied, elle ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital se faire soigner, papa, et… Il n'y a que la Fondation qui compte pour elle, et elle ne veut pas en être éloignée ou que les gens sachent qu'elle est malade… »

Charles prit sa fille dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, passa une main rassurante dans son dos.

« Shshsh, chérie, ça va aller. »

« Je suis si désolée, j'aurais dû en parler, mais je savais pas quoi faire, j'avais promis,… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Elle ne me reconnaissait plus! Tout à l'heure, elle ne savait plus qui j'étais! Papa, elle ne savait plus que j'étais sa fille! »

« Calme-toi, Serena. Ca va aller. »

Une fois que ses pleurs se furent taris, Serena se redressa et sécha ses larmes. Son père lui passa une main dans les cheveux et l'aida à se lever.

« Viens. »

« Où va t-on? »

« Chez ta mère. Je vais lui parler. »

Serena hocha la tête, bien trop fatiguée et émotionnellement éreintée pour protester.

**USV**

Quand Charles et sa fille arrivèrent, il ne frappa aucunement et entra avec la rapidité et l'intensité d'un homme en mission.

Son ex-femme l'observa, une lueur de contrariété et de détermination illuminant son regard. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Serena, son expression s'adoucit visiblement.

« Charles. »

« Mary. Jenny, bonsoir, ça vous dérangerait de nous laisser? »

La femme avait l'air inquiète, mais elle hocha la tête et se retira. Charles n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer doucement.

« Mary, tu vas aller dans ton bureau et annuler tous tes rendez-vous de la semaine illico. »

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Et je ne te l'accorde pas. A quoi est-ce que tu penses, bon sang? Une tumeur n'est pas quelque chose de bénin, tu ne peux te permettre d'attendre. »

« J'ai des responsabilités. »

« Et à quoi te serviront-elles quand tu seras six pieds sous terre, imbécile? »

« Comment oses-tu pénétrer ainsi et me parler sur ce ton! »

« Comment j'ose?! La situation est pire qu'exceptionnelle! Tu dois te faire soigner sans plus attendre! »

« Je le ferais après l'inauguration de - »

« Non, tu vas le faire tout de suite. »

« Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. »

La rage que Charles enterrait depuis le début de cette histoire menaçait d'exploser. Il se tourna calmement vers sa fille unique.

« Serena, va prendre tes affaires. »

« Quoi? »

« Prends des vêtements, les nécessités et tes affaires de cours. Fais ce que je te dis. »

Pour une fois, Serena ne contesta rien. Elle dut voir qu'il était plus que sérieux dans ses mots, et elle quitta la large pièce en direction de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Charles? Serena vit ici! »

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle restera chez moi. »

« J'en ai la garde! »

« La garde? La garde?! Comme tu en avais la garde quand tu ne savais même plus qui elle était?! Comme tu en avais la garde cet été quand tu as décidé de conduire sa voiture?! »

Mary pâlit. Charles connaissait assez bien son ex-femme et meilleure amie pour savoir qu'en dessous de tous ses refus, il y avait sa peur, sa terreur à l'idée de cet horrible et minuscule monstre qui logeait dans son cerveau sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

« Je… »

« _Tu aurais pu la tuer_! Tu as failli tuer notre fille, Mary!! Tu as pensé à elle? A ce qu'elle a ressenti?! A ce qu'elle a ressenti en devant mentir à tout le monde?! Elle l'a fait pour toi, et toi tu la remercies en refusant de te faire soigner et en lui faisant vivre un enfer! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Mary, et Charles savait parfaitement que sa femme y avait bien évidemment pensé. Il se calma un peu, mais ne perdit pas de son intensité.

« Mary, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs parents du monde, mais nous avons toujours pris soin de Serena. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je l'aime, mais ça ne peut pas suffire. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on reprenne nos responsabilités complètes, qu'on arrête un peu d'être égoïstes. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de reprendre tes esprits, Serena sera mieux chez moi. »

« Charles… Je ne… »

« On devrait tous les deux apprendre de la personne extraordinaire qu'est devenue notre bébé. Le monde extérieur, les apparences, quelle importance, au fond? Je sais à quel point la Fondation est importante pour toi, je sais à quel point tu as besoin de travailler pour te sentir vivante. Mais à quoi bon, quand ça pourrait te tuer? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux, la Fondation ou Serena? Parce qu'en refusant d'aller à l'hôpital et en faisant passer le travail en premier, tu lui fais sentir que ta propre fille passe au second plan, Mary. Pense à elle. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez de soucis comme ça à son âge? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a à subir assez de pressions comme ça, rien que par le fait qu'elle est notre enfant, qu'elle a décidé d'avoir une éducation publique, qu'elle aime les filles? En plus de tout ça, tu crois qu'elle a envie de voir sa mère dépérir à petit feu sous ses yeux? Elle a besoin de sa mère. Elle a besoin de toi, Mary. »

Mary sécha rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de la main lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Serena dans le couloir. Elle hocha la tête en direction de son ex-époux. Lorsque Serena apparut, elle avait l'air inquiète et sombre. Son regard azur passa de sa mère à son père, nerveusement.

« Ta mère ira à la clinique voir notre médecin dès demain matin. »

« C'est vrai? » demanda t-elle.

Mary hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

« J'ai eu tort de vouloir faire comme si de rien était. Et de te demander de le supporter. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, doucement, sentit presque le soulagement de Serena dans son corps.

« C'est déjà fait. »

Elles se séparèrent, et Charles sourit en les voyant faire.

« Va chez ton père, on se verra demain. Et puis si on déjeunait tous les trois demain? Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'a plus fait, et je suppose que nous aurons de très nombreuses choses à discuter. Dès que ça se saura, la presse va s'en régaler et ça aura des conséquences pour nous tous. »

« Sans oublier la dernière révélation de notre chère fille. »

Serena leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais j'ai cours demain. »

« Je crois qu'entre ton père et moi, on aura pas de mal à trouver une excuse pour l'administration. »

« Comme si l'administration vous questionnerait. »

« Allez-y maintenant, j'ai pas mal de coups de fil à passer. »

Même si Charles et Serena partirent tous deux avec un dernier sourire, il n'en était pas moins que l'inquiétude restait toujours présente en leur cœur.

**USV**

Le lendemain matin à Millton High la matinée fut très étrange pour un certain groupe d'amis. Tout le monde tentait de faire comme si de rien était mais les silences parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Au déjeuner, il fut bien vite convenu que la plus douée pour le jeu de l'ignorance forcée était Leigh, la reine des apparences. Seule ses interactions avec Olivia portaient une petite trace de mécontentement qui n'était visible que dans ses yeux.

Quand Alex les rejoignit, elle calqua son comportement sur ceux de tout le monde présent, comportement consistant principalement à parler de tout et de rien comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

« Où est Serena? » demanda t-elle une fois qu'elle eût fini de s'installer.

« On pensait que tu pourrais nous le dire. »

« Désolée, El, je suis pas au courant. »

« C'est bizarre. D'habitude quand elle est malade elle nous prévient par texto. »

« Vous avez essayé de la joindre? »

« Elle ne répond pas. » affirma Leigh, alors que Elliot et Olivia allaient répondre non. « J'ai essayé tout à l'heure. Elle a éteint son téléphone et personne est chez elle. »

Casey leva le regard vers sa sœur, un sourire amusé dansant au fond de ses yeux. Leigh l'ignora.

Alex observa l'échange sans un mot, mais elle se promit d'appeler sa cousine pour avoir des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et la jolie brune.

« Je passerai chez elle ce soir. Je vous tiendrais au courant s'il y a besoin. Alors, Liv, ce devoir d'espagnol, tu t'en es sortie? »

« Moyen. » grimaça t-elle. « J'ai horreur des langues étrangères. »

« J'aime bien le français. »

« Même les français ne savent pas parler français, Elliot. C'est pour te dire l'idiotie de la langue! »

« Eh, Novak! »

Leigh et Casey se retournèrent toutes les deux par pure habitude. Arrivant rapidement vers leur table, Chester Lake hocha la tête pour saluer ou resaluer ses quelques camarades (et une inconnue) avant de se recentrer sur la cadette du groupe et de lui tendre un vieux et fin bouquin bien usé.

« Tiens. » dit-il. « J'ai aimé. »

Elle le prit et hocha la tête, trop consciente de tous les regards tournés vers eux.

« Ok. »

« Alors? » demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Casey devina qu'il prenait plaisir à lui faire ça.

« 97. » répondit-elle, en référence à son résultat lors de leur dernier test surprise d'histoire ancienne.

Il grogna.

« Non! Comment t'a fait? J'ai eu 82. T'as gagné, je suppose. » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Ok, t'as gagné, tout court. Bon, ben, à plus tard, dans ce cas. »

Il sourit et se détourna, avant d'avancer rapidement vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Lorsque Casey fit de nouveau face à son assiette, elle eût droit à un questionnement silencieux en règle auquel elle se fit un plaisir de ne pas répondre.

« Je peux savoir? »

« Savoir quoi, Leigh? »

Elliot fut celui à préciser, non sans une petite trace de méfiance dans le ton:

« Depuis quand tu discutes avec Lake? On vous a même jamais vus ensemble! »

« Pareil. » répliqua Leigh. « C'est quoi cette histoire? »

Olivia échangea un regard avec Casey et détourna les yeux, faisant son possible pour ne pas rire. Elle avait clairement vu la lueur d'amusement mêlée de frustration et d'agacement dans les yeux verts.

« C'est rien. On s'est vus quelques fois et on discute. On s'échange des bouquins pour pouvoir en parler après. Satisfaits? »

« Loin de là. » corrigea sa sœur. « Vous êtes amis? »

Casey haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais trop mis de nom aux relations qu'elle entretenait avec les gens.

« Je crois que ça rentre dans la catégorie. » dit-elle prudemment.

« Et on peut savoir quand vous pouvez vous voir sans que personne ne soit au courant? »

A cela, Casey eut un rictus.

« Leigh, on est voisins. »

« Pardon? »

« Il vit dans l'immeuble au bout de la rue. Nous sommes voisins. On se voit donc en dehors des cours. »

« Ah. Deux secondes. Quand exactement… Casey… »

« Quoi? »

« Je croyais que ça t'avait passé, cette manie de sortir le soir! »

« La nuit. Et oui, je ne le fais plus. Presque plus. Et avec qui veux-tu que je discute des bouquins et débatte de l'actualité? »

« Il sort la nuit, lui aussi? »

« De temps en temps, j'en sais rien. En tout cas, on discute deux ou trois fois par semaine, quand on peut et quand il ne fait pas trop froid. »

« William va te tuer. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. »

« C'est dangereux, irresponsable, sans compter que la nuit est faite pour dormir. »

« Je dors. »

« Casey Sarah Novak!

« Ne _m'appelle pas _comme ça!! »

« Désolée. » s'excusa immédiatement Leigh, avant de soupirer. « Bref. C'était quoi cette histoire de notes? »

« Un pari. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu gagnes? »

« S'il gagnait, il m'apprenait le billard. Si je gagnais, je lui apprenais le softball. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, s'il te plait, fais-ça à des heures décentes. Si Will apprend que tu vas au stade en plein milieu de la nuit par un temps pareil et avec un mec qu'on ne connaît pas, il va nous faire une crise. »

« Ok, ok. Promis. Heureuse? »

« Satisfaite. »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment vous en êtes venus à partager ces sorties nocturnes? » se demanda Elliot, connaissant parfaitement la personnalité fermée de la jeune fille.

« Par un sauvetage de chatons. » Elle rit en voyant son expression. « C'est vrai. Une bataille de chats m'a fait sortir, et je suis tombée sur Chester qui mettait des chatons et leur mère à l'abris. C'est comme ça qu'on a su qu'on vivait dans le même quartier et qu'on aimait tous les deux la nuit et la littérature. »

« Il y a aussi le fait qu'il est plongeur dans le restau où on bosse de temps à autres. » compléta Leigh. « Et c'est comme ça que je sais qu'il est un gars plutôt sympa et travailleur. »

« Comme si j'avais besoin que tu approuves. »

« On a pas déjà eu cette conversation-là? » sourit Leigh, les yeux brillants.

Casey hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

« Exact. Sauf que Lake est seulement une connaissance, au contraire de certaines autres personnes. »

« On sort ce soir? » demanda Elliot. « Kathy et moi on a prévu de se rejoindre. On se fait une sortie de groupe? »

« Désolée, Case et moi, on peut pas. »

« Yep. » confirma sa sœur. « C'est l'anniversaire de Will. On passe toujours nos anniversaires tous les trois. »

« Ok. Vous avez prévu un gâteau et tout ça? »

« Bien mieux. On se fait un restau. » corrigea Leigh. « On se fera servir, et pas le contraire. C'est valorisant. »

« Ca, et Will adore manger. »

« Et après le restau, c'est soirée DVD. »

« Avec du pop-corn et tout le reste. »

« Et du soda à la cerise. »

« Et du soda à la cerise. » confirma Casey.

« Ouah, une vraie tradition. » rit Olivia.

Leigh haussa les épaules.

« On fait ça à tous nos anniversaires depuis des années. Quand on peut. »

« Le plus drôle c'est qu'aucun de nous trois n'aime vraiment le pop-corn depuis longtemps. Mais c'est resté. »

« Et puis ce sont les trois seules fois dans l'année où on se permet de se faire un restau et de louer quatre DVD. »

« Vrai. »

« Ca semble sympa. » sourit Elliot. « Et vous faites quoi pour noël? »

Casey ne dit rien et Leigh secoua la tête. Son sourire était bien plus forcé soudainement.

« On ne fête pas noël. Plus depuis longtemps. Nous étions gosses la dernière fois. »

« Vraiment? » s'étonna t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une fête que notre famille apprécie, c'est tout. »

Le ton soudain légèrement défensif de Leigh détourna très vite la conversation sur le week-end approchant. Alex invita tout le monde à déjeuner chez elle le samedi à midi, une habitude apparemment bien ancrée. Olivia expliqua aux Novak que les Cabot leur permettaient de faire un repas de temps en temps chez eux. Elles acceptèrent de venir, principalement parce qu'elles ne voyaient pas trop comment refuser, étant donné qu'elles ne travaillaient pas.

A la fin du repas, alors que tous se levaient pour rejoindre les salles de cours, Olivia, Elliot et Alex échangèrent un regard, tous ayant les mêmes pensées.

Ce petit rassemblement pourrait bien leur être utile.

**USV**

Leigh bougea d'un pied sur l'autre le plus doucement possible le lendemain matin. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que tout le monde sache qu'elle était anxieuse. Bien sûr, Casey, près d'elle, le remarqua et lui lança un regard moqueur, l'ombre d'un rictus aux lèvres.

Leigh ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au combien Casey et elle s'exaspéraient mutuellement certains jours, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de sa présence. Elle était la moitié de sa famille après tout, et la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, malheureusement.

Quand enfin Serena rejoignit ses amis juste alors que la sonnerie retentissait, elle leur lança un regard azur gardé et secoua la tête.

« Ne me demandez rien. Je vais bien. Je veux pas discuter de mon absence d'hier. »

Tous respectèrent son choix malgré leur inquiétude et leur curiosité. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de se fermer ainsi à toute discussion.

Leigh l'observa un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait suivre Elliot pour leur cours d'histoire de l'art. Casey, qui s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas à Olivia et Serena, leva le regard vers elle et haussa les épaules, lui montrant qu'elle n'avait pas davantage d'idées qu'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Leigh discuta avec quelques camarades avant de rejoindre ses amis à leur table habituelle pour le déjeuner. Elle trouva Elliot et Olivia en grand débat sur une quelconque série télévisée et Serena et Alex discutant d'une de leurs connaissances communes. Casey, quant à elle, avait la tête reposée contre ses avant-bras sur la table et ne bougeait pas.

Leigh posa doucement son plateau en face de celui de Serena et s'assit à côté de sa sœur en lui jetant un regard soucieux. Le remarquant, sa petite-amie lui sourit doucement, ses yeux brillant d'une affection qui réchauffa le cœur de Leigh.

« Elle a failli s'endormir en cours. » dit doucement Serena. « Elle a l'air crevée. »

« J'ai pas remarqué ce matin. »

Leigh repassa la matinée dans sa tête. Elle s'était levée difficilement et était allée démarrer le petit-déjeuner avant de rassembler les quelques DVD de la veille qu'elle et Casey avaient prévu de ramener sur le chemin du lycée. Will l'avait rapidement rejointe, un sourire aux lèvres, et l'avait aidée à ranger le désordre avant d'aller appeler Casey. La jeune fille était descendue rapidement, fatiguée mais bien vite ressourcée grâce aux trois tasses de café qu'elle avait vidé d'une traite. Leigh ne s'était pas posée de question. Depuis son dernier malaise, Casey avait semblé avoir repris des forces.

Un sentiment atrocement familier lui serra le cœur. La culpabilité.

« Eh, Leigh. » appela doucement Serena. « Ca va? »

Leigh ne rencontra pas son regard et hocha la tête, avant de poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Casey.

« Casey. Casey, réveille-toi. »

Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque sa cadette de redressa d'un bon, poussant sa main loin d'elle. Elle ignora la réaction des autres.

« Ca va, Case? »

Sa sœur se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux et se frotta les yeux.

« Ouais. Ouais. J'ai dû m'assoupir. Désolée. »

« Ca va? »

« Oh ça va, Leigh. On a juste peu dormi cette nuit, c'est tout. »

L'aînée leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa sœur sortait deux comprimés contre la migraine de son sac. Elle se tourna vers les autres:

« Will a voulu faire un concours hier soir. Celui qui mangeait le plus de pop-corn. Mauvaise idée. Non seulement on s'est tous rendus plus ou moins malade, mais en plus on a dû remettre le film au début ce qui a fait que nous nous sommes couchés à trois heures du matin. »

« Le premier qui essaie de me faire avaler du pop-corn et du soda à la cerise, je le massacre. » prévint Casey, les yeux fermés et une main supportant son front.

« Pareil. » confirma Leigh. « Case, t'as pas cours avant trois heures, tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu. »

« Je crois que c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu me passes les clés de voiture? »

« Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas enfoncer la barrière. »

« C'est arrivé une fois! Et c'est exactement pour ça que je préfère les vélos. En plus, ça pollue moins et c'est un entraînement physique. On se voit plus tard. Salut. »

Leigh la regarda partir avant de soupirer.

« Bon, quoi de neuf? »

**USV**

Alexandra, lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, n'était pas le genre de filles à se laisser distraire. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles sa cousine n'eut d'autre choix que de la rejoindre chez elle après les cours, en fin d'après-midi.

Elles s'installèrent dans le salon, plus ou moins en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex n'y tienne plus.

« Tu veux parler? » demanda t-elle.

Le visage fermé, sa cousine ne leva pas le regard de son verre et haussa les épaules. Alex se leva du fauteuil pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Serena.

« Ca va? »

« Oui. »

« Ok. »

« Si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promets de garder le secret jusqu'à nouvel ordre? »

Alex n'hésita pas un seul instant.

« Bien sûr. »

« Ma mère est malade. » murmura Serena.

« Malade? »

« Elle a passé des examens hier. C'est à confirmer, mais ils pensent à une tumeur. Apparemment, maman a de la chance. Il pense qu'ils pourront opérer et qu'avec quelques séances de chimio elle aura une chance de s'en sortir. Mais ils pourraient y avoir des complications, des séquelles, et tout ça. »

Le cœur serré, Alex enlaça sa cousine.

« Je suis désolée. »

Serena ne dit rien, se contenta de prendre du réconfort dans le doux et chaleureux contact plein d'amour et d'affection. Alex ne se décala qu'une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir totalement ravalé ses larmes.

« C'était à cause de ça ton attitude bizarre ces derniers temps? »

« L'accident aussi. C'est elle qui conduisait, et elle a eut une sorte d'absence. Je… je savais, mais… »

« Eh, c'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« C'est papa qui l'a convaincue d'aller voir le médecin. Elle ne voulait pas jusqu'à maintenant. »

« A quoi elle pensait?! »

« Tu connais ma mère. »

« Et oncle Charles est allée la voir, vraiment? »

« Hum. »

« Ouah. »

« Oui. Étrange, hein? On a même mangé ensemble hier. On a parlé, et tiens-toi bien, ils m'ont posée plein de questions et j'ai même failli être punie! »

« Vraiment? »

« Ouais, tu sais pour le vase qu'on avait brisé, le truc de je ne sais quelle dynastie. Tout à coup ça avait de l'importance. Sans parler de leur question sur ma vie privée. »

« Non…. »

« Si. Ils savent pour Leigh. »

« Qu'ont-ils dit? »

« Ma mère l'a déjà vue. Elle a dit à mon père qu'elle était une très belle fille polie et ayant très bon goût en art. Mon père avait l'air intrigué. Soudainement ça les intéresse de savoir qui je fréquente! Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer. »

« Ils se sont intéressés à tes amis. »

« Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils s'intéresseraient à mes amantes. »

« Wow. Wow. Une seconde. Leigh est dans la catégorie amantes? »

Les yeux de Serena brillèrent. Alex ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

« Serena Joy Southerlyn! Tu me caches des choses! Quand? Attends, déjà? Qui le sait? »

« Trop de choses se sont passées, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te tenir informée. Leigh est venue à la maison dimanche soir. Une chose en entraînant une autre… »

« Dimanche, vraiment? » sourit Alex avec amusement.

« Oui, pourquoi? » Serena étudia sa cousine du regard. « Alex… Ne me dis pas… Non, ça y est? Olivia et toi vous avez… »

« On a quoi? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Les deux blondes se tournèrent pour voir Olivia entrer dans le salon.

« On a q… » En voyant le regard et le sourire de Serena, Olivia se mit à rougir et tourna les yeux vers sa petite-amie. « Alex! » reprocha t-elle.

« Quoi? »

« Tu lui as dit? »

« C'est Serena! »

« Comme si ça justifiait tout! »

« Parce qu'Elliot est pas au courant? »

Face à la question, Olivia abandonna et alla s'asseoir près d'Alex.

« Ok, je t'accorde le point. » souffla t-elle.

Serena les observa toutes les deux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors? C'était comment? »

« Très bien. » répliqua Olivia. Pas question qu'elle fasse davantage part de sa vie sexuelle, même à l'une de ses plus proches amis.

Alors que Serena allait insister d'un air taquin, Alexandra la coupa, une lueur malicieuse dansant au fond de ses pupilles.

« Et toi et Leigh, c'était comment? »

« Parfait, bien sûr. »

« Parce que Leigh et toi vous avez couché ensemble? » s'étonna Olivia.

Serena se leva avec un clin d'œil.

« Je n'irai pas plus loin dans cette discussion et je vais vous laisser. J'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Avec une certaine grande brune aux yeux noisettes. »

« La ferme, Benson. »

Alors que Serena allait atteindre l'entrée, Alex la rejoignit rapidement, ses yeux bleus plus sérieux.

« Eh, Serena, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, si tu veux que je vienne ou quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux appeler n'importe quand. »

Serena lui fit un doux sourire avant de prendre sa cousine dans ses bras.

« Je sais. Merci. »

Puis elle passa la porte. Alex rejoignit le salon, poussant la connaissance de la maladie de sa tante au fond de son esprit pour pouvoir profiter de son temps avec la fille de ses rêves… et plus encore.

**USV**

« J'ai jamais été convaincu de l'utilité de ce sport. » remarqua Chester alors que Casey venait de terminer de lui expliquer exhaustivement quelques règles et utilités des équipements du softball.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Tu n'avais qu'à mieux faire dans le test, dans ce cas. »

« Avoue que tu as choisi l'histoire ancienne parce que tu adores ce sujet. »

« J'aurais aussi pu choisir le droit. Je crois qu'on va commencer par les lancés de balle. »

« Je préfère la batte. »

« C'est moi qui décide. »

« Bien, madame la spécialiste. »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel. Même si après quelques rencontres elle s'était habituée à lui et l'appréciait, il n'en était pas moins qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Casey avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle était détendue. Chester se montrait réellement un piètre batteur, mais il appréciait le jeu quand même.

« J'y comprends rien! Je fais pareil que toi, mais ma balle part en vrille et la tienne part au bon endroit! » se plaignit-il alors qu'il revenait, sa balle en main.

« Déjà on ne la lance pas de la même manière. Ensuite aucun coup n'est identique. Et puis tu manques de pratique. »

« Et je suis totalement nul. Tu peux le dire, ça ne va pas me vexer. »

Casey lui fit un sourire.

« Si tu y tiens. »

« Eh! »

Elle haussa les épaules, rangea sa batte dans son sac ainsi que la balle que tenait encore Chester.

« Le ciel se couvre. Il va pleuvoir. » remarqua le jeune homme.

Casey hocha la tête.

« Oui. De toute façon, faut qu'on rentre. »

« Dommage. »

Casey leva les yeux vers le jeune homme pour le voir l'observer avec un sourire, ses yeux sombres lumineux. La jeune fille ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois flirté avec elle (quelques fois sans que Casey s'en rende vraiment compte), et si elle appréciait l'attention, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il comprenne ses sentiments de ce côté. Heureusement, Chester n'était pas insensible et avait vite compris qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de situation.

Casey se baissa pour fermer son sac, mais elle dut se redresser trop vite car sa vue se brouilla et elle chancela.

« Wow, Casey! »

Elle sentit des mains enserrer ses épaules, et dans son esprit soudainement flou la panique fut la première chose à apparaître. Un pas sur le côté lui permit de s'écarter vivement de lui et il leva la main.

« Ca va! C'est moi. »

Le vertige passa et Casey se frotta les yeux alors que Chester lui prenait le sac des mains.

« Attends, je vais porter ça. Viens, je te ramène. Ca va? »

« Ouais. J'ai juste… besoin de me reposer. »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Will n'était pas ravi de voir un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas raccompagner sa petite sœur jusqu'à la porte de chez eux. Casey les présenta et fit comprendre d'un regard à son frère de ne pas jouer les gros durs. Après tout, il n'avait pas spécialement son mot à dire sur ses amis.

Sans un mot de plus pour son frère, Casey monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, épuisée.

**USV**

Leigh eut un petit rire lorsque Serena revint à leur table en posant devant elle une coupe de glace au chocolat et à la noisette. La blonde lui sourit.

« Tu vois, je t'ai dit que je saurai m'en souvenir. »

« En effet. Merci. »

« Je t'en prie. » Elle s'installa devant sa propre coupe, emplie de glace au chocolat et à la fraise. « La glace est le met officiel du réconfort. »

« Tu en as besoin? »

« Toi aussi. » affirma Serena.

Leigh ne dit rien, préférant éviter toute question.

« Tu vas me dire où tu étais hier? »

« Possible. »

« Il y a une condition? »

« Pourquoi pas? »

Avalant sa cuillerée de glace, Leigh leva le regard vers Serena et passa une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule. Les yeux azurs n'étaient pas posés sur elle, et Leigh se rendit compte que l'instant venait de devenir sérieux. Son regard se balada sur les personnes présentes dans le petit café. Une serveuse et deux vendeurs au bar, un couple âgé, une famille, quelques étudiants. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, puisque c'était l'heure du dîner, l'endroit était calme, anonyme, presque chaleureux. Sûr. Un peu comme la jeune femme assise en face de Leigh, qui se trouva soudain le cœur bien lourd.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? » demanda t-elle, son ton soudainement rauque, aucune trace de sourire ni sur son visage ni dans sa voix.

Serena ne releva même pas le changement, et peut-être ne l'avait-il pas surprise.

« Comment sais-tu que je veux une réponse en échange de la mienne? »

Son ton était aussi posé et sombre, et Leigh haussa les épaules, reprit un peu de sa glace avant de répondre.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas te lire? Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on prend tous soin d'éviter les choses qui fâchent que les interrogations ne sont plus présentes dans les regards et les attitudes. »

« Tu y fais très attention, aux attitudes. »

« Seconde nature. A force de déménager. A force de se méfier, de faire attention. Paranoïa, peut-être. »

« Alors? On le passe, ce marché? »

Leigh leva son regard vers Serena. Se perdit dans ses yeux clairs. Soudain, les mensonges lui parurent plus froids encore, les secrets la noyaient presque. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle se demanda pourquoi son frère et sa sœur semblaient avoir tellement moins de mal à exister avec tout ce poids sur le cœur, toutes ces souffrances, tous les cauchemars qui les réveillaient au milieu de la nuit encore bien trop souvent. Casey avait trouvé une parade à ça, une parade aucunement seine et quelque peu dangereuse. Dormir un minimum. Mais il n'y avait pas de remède miracle, et s'il existait, aucun d'eux trois ne le connaissait.

Quelle ironie. Parce que des trois, c'était Leigh la plus intégrée, Leigh qui n'avait pas de mal à aller vers les gens, à modeler son comportement pour entrer totalement dans la société, à apparaître… normale. Ou comme tout le monde, car elle était convaincue que la normalité n'existait aucunement. Mais malgré tout, c'était bien Leigh qui était au bord de craquer, d'exploser. De se briser en petits morceaux sans espoir de reconstruction.

Non, c'était faux. Elle commençait à comprendre que s'il y avait des gens pour ramasser les débris et les recoller, se briser ne serait peut-être pas si grave.

Et il y avait des gens. Pour la première fois. Des personnes, dans leur vie. Des personnes, s'intéressant, aimant, s'inquiétant.

Ça la terrifiait, mais Leigh ne pouvait et ne voulait pas les perdre, s'éloigner, reculer.

Il était trop tard déjà. Elle était fragile sous le poids de toutes les choses enfouies en elle qui menaçaient soudain de sortir.

Alors elle inspira lentement.

« Je veux connaître ta question avant toute chose. Si je peux y répondre, alors on passe ce marché. Mais il y a bien des choses dont je ne peux parler. »

Parce qu'elle avait promis à William et à Casey, tout comme ils l'avaient fait, de ne jamais évoquer certaines choses à quiconque sans leur accord. Ce serment tenait la route, il était sensé. Ou du moins il était sensé des années auparavant.

Serena hocha la tête, reposa sa cuillère dans sa coupe. Et ce qui sortit de sa bouche à cet instant stupéfia Leigh. Ça ne faisait aucunement partie des informations potentielles qu'elle aurait songé que Serena voudrait.

« Ta mère. »

« Quoi? » demanda Leigh.

« J'aimerais que tu me parles d'elle. »

« Ma mère? »

« Oui. »

Leigh avala sa salive. Mais des quelques sujets qui avaient tous une petite prison bien cadenassée en son cœur, celui-là ne faisait pas partie des deux ou trois les pires, ceux couverts par le serment des enfants Novak. Non, le sujet de madame Novak était juste derrière, y échappait.

« Ma mère. » souffla t-elle. Elle détourna le regard, observa la famille plus loin un instant, et sa colère supplanta brusquement sa crainte et ses hésitations. Et pourquoi pas, finalement? « Ok. » fit-elle, sa voix de nouveau assurée, un feu brûlant au fond des yeux. « Je te parlerais de ma mère si tu me dis où tu étais hier. »

Serena lui sourit gentiment, et soudain, en la voyant hésiter une seconde, Leigh se rendit compte que le sujet que devrait aborder la jeune héritière lui était douloureux. Le marché sembla soudain très équitable.

« J'ai dormi chez mon père, et durant la matinée nous avons accompagné ma mère dans une clinique privée où elle a passé des examens. Après ça nous avons déjeuné tous les trois, ma mère est retournée à la clinique et mon père m'a permise d'assister à l'une de ses réunions hebdomadaires. Ensuite nous sommes allés au zoo et nous avons rejoint maman. »

« Ta mère est malade? » interrogea gentiment Leigh en prenant la main de Serena doucement.

« Oui. Elle… va devoir subir une opération très bientôt et certainement des séances de chimiothérapie. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'en sortira. »

« Je suis navrée. »

Serena lui sourit doucement, et les larmes qu'elle avait dans le regard y restèrent bloquées, bien disciplinées.

« Je sais, merci. »

Leigh ne dit rien d'autre, car elle ne savait que dire d'autre. Oh, il y avait bien des mots qui dansaient à la surface de son esprit, mais ils étaient des banalités, pleines de bon sens certes, mais creux, vides. Sa main qui serrait chaleureusement celle de Serena portait un discours beaucoup plus long, plus éloquent, plus vrai.

Elles restèrent un instant ainsi. Serena se reprit, le bleu de ses yeux rencontrèrent le noisette de ceux de Leigh, et celle-ci comprit que c'était à son tour de parler, de s'ouvrir, d'avouer.

« Je ne considère pas Sarah comme ma mère. Dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit, elle a perdu depuis longtemps le nom de maman. Elle n'est qu'un fantôme du nom de Sarah, sombre et froid. »

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Elle nous a abandonnés. » fit Leigh. Elle détourna le regard de rage et de honte en entendant sa voix se serrer. Comme cela se pouvait-il, après tant d'années de colère et de haine? Cette femme ne méritait pas autant d'émotions. « Abandonné dans le sens le plus pur du terme. Un matin, nous nous sommes levés pour trouver comme d'habitude notre petit-déjeuner sur la table. On s'est installés. Sarah est sortie de la pièce. Quand elle est revenue, elle avait un sac de voyage plein à la main. » Ce n'était plus seulement la colère qui emprisonnait la voix de Leigh, mais aussi la haine, la douleur, l'incompréhension encore bien présente, la véhémence due à une injustice aux atroces conséquences. « Will lui a demandé ce qu'elle faisait, où elle allait. Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit? Elle nous a dit, mot pour mot: 'Je suis désolée, mes chéris, mais je ne peux plus faire ça'. »

Soudain, Leigh braqua de nouveau son regard sur Serena. Un regard sombre, froid, voilé. Par pur réflexe, Serena serra la main de Leigh avec plus de force.

« 'Je ne peux plus faire ça'. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hein? Que du jour au lendemain, comme ça, on peut partir? Quitter son job, sa maison, ses amis? Ses enfants?! Elle a dit ces mots, elle s'est détournée de nous, et sans une raison de plus, une parole, un baiser, un adieu, elle est partie, a passé la porte. Sans se retourner. Après ça plus rien. Pas un appel. Pas une visite. Pas une lettre. Elle a disparu de la circulation. Ce matin-là, un 7 février, elle est partie sans jamais revenir en nous laissant seuls tous les trois dans la maison. Notre père, Harry, est rentré de la base deux jours plus tard, alerté par notre voisine. Trois semaines après, le premier d'une série de déménagements incessants a eu lieu. Je n'ai plus de mère depuis longtemps. Parfois, je me demande si j'en ai déjà eu une. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ou comment. Il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de signe extérieur, ou alors elle nous les a bien cachés. Y a t-il un sens à tout ça? » demanda t-elle. Une question rhétorique appuyée par les larmes brillant dans ses yeux. « Pourquoi nous préparer le petit-déjeuner alors qu'elle avait prévu de nous abandonner? Pourquoi nous avoir élevé pendant ces années pour nous abandonner plus tard sans même un regard en arrière? Nous a t-elle vraiment aimés? Nous a t-elle détestés? Pourquoi a t-elle eu un fils et deux filles si elle ne comptait pas être une mère toute sa vie? Tu veux que je te dise, chaque jour qui passe, j'ai une pensée de haine pour les gènes qui composent mon ADN. Je prie pour que la personnalité et le caractère n'aient absolument rien à voir avec le sang. Je prie un dieu inconnu pour avoir une chance d'oublier, pour avoir une chance de savoir aimer et chérir de la façon la plus banale et normale qui puisse exister. Sais-tu ce qu'est la haine? A quel point elle dévore tout? Je n'étais qu'une gosse, et j'ai haï de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Je hais toujours. Ce n'est pas un sentiment agréable, normal, banal. »

Serena regretta amèrement avoir initié cette conversation ici, même si Leigh semblait y être assez à l'aise pour parler ainsi. Les larmes qui lui brûlèrent soudainement les joues n'étaient que compassion, amour et désolation.

« Quel âge tu avais? » demanda t-elle, sa voix basse, ses émotions filtrées.

« J'avais dix ans et demi. Will en avait treize. Casey avait eu neuf ans la semaine d'avant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça? »

« Pendant la journée, rien. On était gamins, on espérait simplement qu'elle reviendrait. Quand la nuit a commencé à tomber, Case et moi avons commencé à prendre peur, alors William est allé chercher la voisine et lui a expliqué. C'était une amie de la famille, elle nous a pris avec elle, a contacté notre père et a tenté de nous rassurer. Elle s'appelait Jane Bergins. Sa cuisine sentait l'orange. Il paraît que quand on vit des moments difficiles, ce sont les détails qui restent. Les odeurs. Les sensations. Le moindre des bruits. Je me souviens que la cuisine de Jane sentait l'orange, que ses gâteaux étaient immondes et qu'elle avait la gentillesse et le sourire d'un ange. On a déménagé et je ne l'ai jamais revue, alors que j'ai grandi cinq années à côté de chez elle et que j'allais jouer tous les mercredis dans son jardin. Cette femme a laissé une meilleure impression que Sarah dans ma mémoire. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais contactée, cette Jane? »

« Non. »

« Elle savait peut-être quelque chose sur les raisons du départ de Sarah. Peut-être aurait-elle eu des réponses. »

« Je ne veux pas de réponse. »

Serena n'insista pas, mais elle questionna intérieurement la véracité de l'affirmation.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu la revoir? Déménager aussi vite n'a pas dû être facile. Perdre encore plus de tes repères… »

« Je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter Jane. Et nous voulions laisser le passé dans le passé. »

Leigh se leva. Elle n'avait pas fini sa glace qui avait totalement fondu au fond de la coupe de verre. Un peu comme son innocence, toutes ces années auparavant.

Serena suivit son mouvement et elles sortirent toutes les deux du café. La soirée était sombre, froide. Typique du mois d'octobre.

« Faut que je rentre. J'ai des devoirs à rendre avant les vacances. »

« Les vacances. Vendredi. Enfin. »

Leigh lui offrit un petit sourire.

« On croirait entendre ma sœur. »

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Leigh s'arrêta près de sa voiture. Ses mains tremblaient, elle le sentait aisément. Elle ignorait si Serena avait conscience d'être la première personne à avoir entendu l'histoire de Sarah Novak.

« Dure journée, hein? » soupira Serena.

« A qui le dis-tu. On se voit demain matin? »

« Bien sûr. Pas le choix. »

« N'ais pas l'air si dépitée de me voir. »

« Oh, je ne suis jamais dépitée de te voir, ça je peux te l'assurer. »

« Rassurant. »

« Toujours. »

Serena sourit, se pencha vers Leigh et l'embrassa doucement avant de passer une main sur sa joue.

« Leigh, tu sais que je suis là pour toi. »

L'autre fille ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de repousser une des mèches blondes de Serena derrière son oreille.

« Leigh… s'il y a autre chose - »

« Je dois y aller. » coupa la brune d'un ton doux, naturel. Elle lui déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres. « J'espère que tout ira mieux pour ta mère. Tu peux m'appeler, au cas où. »

Serena hocha la tête.

« Pareil. »

Avec un dernier regard, Leigh monta dans la vieille voiture de son frère et démarra.

Son tremblement n'était pas passé.

**USV**

_Elle avait dix ans. Elle avait dix ans, et l'enfant qu'elle était mourait. _

_Elle hurlait dans le noir, hurlait dans la chambre sombre de son frère. Il faisait froid. Elle souffrait. Sa lèvre piquait. Il y avait du sang sur son menton, et le sang la faisait paniquer. Elle avait mal. Elle avait froid. _

_Elle hurlait, et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle sanglotait, et presque aucune larme ne voulait couler. _

_Son visage lui faisait mal. Son bras lui faisait mal, là où un bleu se formait. Son autre bras lui faisait mal, là où encore du sang coulait. _

_Elle se considérait comme une grande fille, pourtant elle était terrifiée, terrorisée. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus rien. _

_Maman était partie. Presque une semaine plus tôt. Aucune nouvelle. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Pourquoi? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal? Pourquoi étaient-ils punis? Pourquoi tout avait tant changé?_

_Elle tremblait comme une feuille, assise recroquevillée au sol, juste sous la fenêtre, entre le lit et le petit bureau. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Un semblant de mouvement dans un océan noir de terreur et de choc._

_Elle l'entendait. Entendait sa rage et ses grognements. Entendait les pleurs, les cris et les prières. Les cris cessèrent en premier. Les prières en second, parce qu'à un moment donné, il ne servait plus à rien de prier. Les pleurs ne cesseraient pas tout de suite. Elle entendait tout ça, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un mur entre eux. _

_Un seul nom résonnait dans sa tête. William. Il était en étude. Le bus devrait bientôt le déposer devant leur maison. William allait arriver. William allait arriver et la trouverait._

_La panique l'envahissait. Elle essayait toujours de hurler, toujours, mais n'y parvenait pas. Pourquoi? Elle voulait se lever, sortir de cette pièce, chercher de l'aide, faire _quelque chose_! N'importe quoi! Elle devait faire quelque chose! Aider! Sauver! Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus._

_Comment? Pourquoi? _

_Rien n'avait de sens. _

_Plus rien n'avait de sens._

_Une semaine. Six jours et demi, et sa vie était devenue un enfer. _

_Elle avait dix ans, et l'enfant en elle mourait._

« Leigh, réveille-toi! Leigh! »

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante, couverte de sueur. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui apprit qu'il était deux heures et quelques du matin.

« Ca va? »

« Ouais, Will. Ça va. » chuchota t-elle.

Inquiet, son frère s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Je passais devant ta porte, j'ai entendu tes gémissements. Tu as de l'eau? »

« J'ai une bouteille. Franchement, ça va aller. »

« Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas fait un tel cauchemar. Une raison particulière? »

« Une discussion difficile. Ca va, je te dis. Casey? »

« Elle dort. »

« Elle dormait déjà quand je suis rentrée. »

« Si elle dort toute la nuit, ça sera génial. »

« Hum. Dis voir, tu es encore habillé? » s'étonna Leigh en se rendant seulement compte de la tenue de son frère aîné. Il sourit et se leva. « Will… où étais-tu? » sourit-elle.

« Nul part qui concerne ma petite sœur. Dors. »

« Will a une petite-amie secrète! »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? »

« Coupable. Tu vas nous la présenter? »

« Elle s'appelle Lara, elle est étudiante en troisième année pour devenir vétérinaire et on s'est rencontrés il y a quelques semaines. Voilà. Tente de te rendormir. On se voit au petit déj. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi. »

Leigh se recoucha alors que son frère fermait la porte. La jeune femme se blottit sous ses couvertures, posa les yeux sur le ciel qu'elle pouvait voir à travers sa fenêtre.

La voûte noire était cachée par d'épais et sombres nuages. Aucune étoile visible.

Espérant cyniquement que ce n'était pas une image de leur avenir, Leigh ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir.

* * *

_Hum. Oserais-je retenter l'expérience des commentaires? Oui, j'ose. A vos reviews, camarades!_


	8. Chapter 8

_J'ai compris comment fallait faire pour avoir quelques commentaires. On est revenu à quatre! En fait, il faut laisser plus longtemps entre les chapitres… Si c'est ce que vous voulez, tant pis… lol_

_Merci comme d'habitude à _**Lakoe3006 **_et_** Gigolote,**_ à _**Jallias**_ et bienvenue à _**Hollomane**_ dans l'équipe!! _

_Voici la dernière ligne droite. Plus qu'un (sûrement aussi long) chapitre et ce sera fini. Ce sera le dénouement où on réglera le problème Novak. Enfin, plus ou moins, certaines choses prennent des années avant d'apparaître ou d'être réglées, mais les personnages se débrouilleront seuls! Moi je les amène à ce point de leur vie qui constitue un nouveau départ. C'est tout. Nah. Je vais quand même pas faire tout le travail!_

_ATTENTION: j'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous, pour des raisons plus ou moins pratiques je n'ai pas coupé cette partie en deux, elle fait donc une trentaine de pages (dix de plus que la plupart des autres). En fait le chapitre 8 et le chapitre 9 sont une seule et même partie pour moi, donc je savais pas trop comment m'arrêter. Je me suis dit, je poste samedi peu importe ce que j'ai écrit, et voilà. A savoir que le huit est loin d'être mon préféré, mais faut bien avancer._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Troubles Jeunes**

**Chapitre 8**

Si Olivia cessait enfin de serrer les mains sur ses genoux, elle pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait en ce vendredi soir chez elle. Car le tableau en valait tout de même le coup, ce serait dommage de rater ça.

Elle, sa mère (à peu près sobre), une conseillère des Alcooliques Anonymes, sans oublier Paul Stabler qu'Olivia avait appelé, tous assis dans le salon Benson, tous tendus pour diverses raisons.

Olivia connaissait bien le père de son meilleur ami et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être là, au cas où. Elle l'aimait bien, il était flic et il était rassurant. Donc, il était présent, assis sur le canapé à ses côtés, droit comme un piquet, sa carrure impressionnante, ses cheveux extrêmement courts, ses yeux sombres distants et son visage impassible.

Après le refrain habituel du 'Je n'ai pas de problème, ça ne vous regarde pas, je ne vous connais pas, de quel droit etcetera' que Serena Benson utilisait très souvent, la partie intéressante arriva. Intéressante pour Olivia car la colère de sa mère s'était bien tarie, la réalisation arrivait jusqu'au cœur et la conseillère, Julia, qui savait parfaitement y faire, parvenait à lui insuffler par une habile manipulation des mots une certaine culpabilité quant à ses actions. La conversation baissa d'un ton, ralentit, se fit plus constructive, plus lourde aussi. Un excellent signe.

Somme toute, Olivia y voyait une petite lumière. Ce n'était pas le soleil, mais au moins, tout n'était plus si noir.

**USV**

« Alors ça y est? Ta mère va suivre le programme? »

Olivia sourit à Alex, un grand sourire brillant.

« Ouais. On a eu une longue discussion hier, après que Julia et le père d'Elliot soient partis. C'était génial. »

« Je suis contente! J'arrêterai de flipper et de t'appeler trois fois par soir, je te le promets! »

Olivia éclata de rire.

« Du calme. J'ignore combien de temps ça va durer. Je suis prête à parier qu'elle rechutera. »

« Eh, sois pas si négative. »

« Réaliste. Mais c'est pas grave. Dans quelques mois, ce sera la fac, je commencerai à vivre ma vie. »

« Vous nous attendiez? » demanda la voix de Serena à l'entrée de la salle à manger.

Les filles se tournèrent pour voir Serena, Leigh, Casey, William, Elliot, Kathy et Chester arriver. Le dernier avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise dans l'immense demeure et au milieu de ses camarades qu'il ne fréquentait pas tant que ça. Après une très courte hésitation, il avait accepté l'invitation d'Alex la veille.

« Génial! » s'extasia Olivia, dont la bonne humeur ne pouvait pas redescendre. « On peut attaquer le buffet! »

Serena s'approcha et survola d'un coup d'œil l'immense table recouverte de mets.

« Tante Liz et Robert se sont surpassés! »

« On attend pas mes parents, monsieur Stabler et oncle Charles? »

Olivia jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite-amie avant d'échanger un regard avec Serena. Les deux filles sourirent et se tournèrent de nouveau vers Alex.

« Non. » firent-elles en même temps.

« On se demande qui sont les goulues dans le groupe. »

« Elliot est pire que nous, Will. Demande à Kathy. »

« Je confirme, Liv. »

Le pauvre buffet n'eut aucune chance et s'avéra bien vite attaqué de toutes parts. Bientôt, les discussions fusèrent. Dans un coin, Paul Stabler et Charles Southerlyn, lesquels, bien qu'ils n'évoluaient pas dans les mêmes sphères, étaient de bons amis, discutaient universités, avenirs des enfants et société avec Jack et Liz. Une fois que Will, Elliot, Serena, Kathy et Casey eurent enfin fini leur débat quant au championnat de baseball approchant, que Leigh et Chester achevèrent leur discussion cachant un réel examen du jeune homme par la brune, et qu'Olivia et Alexandra terminèrent de discuter de leurs projets communs pour les vacances, tous se plongèrent dans des sujets autrement plus amusants: les relations amoureuses.

Comme ils n'étaient pas entre eux, les seuls à être questionnés et charriés furent Leigh, Serena, Elliot, Kathy et bien entendu William que ses sœurs s'appliquèrent à particulièrement bien astiquer, ce à quoi il répondit par diverses menaces plus ou moins importantes.

Chester fut rapidement mis dans le bain, mais il n'osa s'intégrer à la discussion que lorsque Olivia et Elliot commencèrent à un peu trop approcher le sujet de son apparent intérêt pour Casey. Il savait parfaitement qu'il risquait de ne plus pouvoir voir la jeune fille si jamais elle décidait que la situation devenait trop étouffante… sans compter son frère et sa sœur.

Plutôt malins, les jeunes gens parvinrent à trouver un certain code et plusieurs détournements de phrases pour ennuyer Olivia et Alex sans que les parents présents un peu plus loin ne se doutent de rien.

Il fut quelque temps plus tard convenu que la partie la plus savoureuse de la longue série de taquineries resterait l'expression de Chester Lake face aux découvertes de la journée. Le pauvre gars avait eu du mal à suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne toutes les allusions faites et qu'il avait intérêt à garder le secret.

Lorsque le moment du dessert arriva, tous allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, histoire de déguster les tartes dans une ambiance plus conviviale et calme. D'ordinaire, les Cabot laissaient la maison à leur fille et à leurs amis mais dans ce cas précis, pour une raison qu'Alex ne précisa aucunement, ils avaient décidé d'inviter son oncle et monsieur Stabler pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

« En parlant d'universités, » commença Jack en s'asseyant près de sa femme, « vous avez décidé de l'endroit où vous irez et de ce que vous ferez l'année prochaine? »

Les conversations annexes moururent doucement et Alex hocha la tête, absolument confiante.

« Harvard. Droit. »

Son père lui sourit.

« Je sais où tu vas, Lexie. Je parlais plutôt à tes amis. »

Alors que les autres riaient, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« C'était juste pour le réaffirmer. »

« Serena? » demanda Jack.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Son père haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi? »

« Si, elle va à Harvard, faire du droit avec moi. » assura Alex.

« Ah bon? » interrogea Serena, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Eh, quand on était petites, on avait dit qu'on ferait toutes nos études ensemble. Tu m'as déjà laissée tomber pour te mêler au petit peuple, tu vas à la fac avec moi. »

« Le petit peuple te remercie. »

« Je t'en prie, Kathy. » sourit l'héritière avec un faux air supérieur.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serais acceptée à Harvard? »

« Tu seras acceptée, tu n'es pas la meilleure, mais tes résultats sont corrects et tu sauras les convaincre. »

Serena leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je parie que tu as déjà tout prévu. »

« Bien entendu. »

« Kathy? » interrogea Jack. Il savait pertinemment que s'il les laissait faire, sa fille et sa nièce pourraient continuer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

« J'enseignerai dans les petites classes. »

« Histoire de l'art. » répondit Leigh lorsque le regard se tourna vers elle.

A côté d'elle, sa petite sœur haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être du droit. Criminel. »

« Si tu décides de faire ça, tu aimerais entrer dans quelle université? » demanda Elizabeth.

Casey eut un petit sourire ironique, et près d'elle sa sœur lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« On verra. »

« Avec tes résultats tu pourrais entrer où tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à venir à Harvard, si jamais on y entre. Au moins pour que je n'ai pas à supporter Alex toute seule. »

« Merci! » s'offusqua sa cousine.

Casey haussa les épaules.

« On verra. » répéta t-elle.

Ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris, ce qu'Elliot remarqua. Il se tourna vers monsieur Cabot.

« Olivia et moi, on a beaucoup discuté ces derniers mois. On pense tous les deux faire des études pour entrer à l'Académie et devenir inspecteurs. »

« Vraiment? » s'étonna son père, silencieux jusque là. « Tu es sûr? »

« Papa, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je pense que cela constitue une carrière qui me plaira. »

Il se garda bien de dire que sa décision finale avait été prise seulement ces derniers jours. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Leigh et Casey, et même à William. Il ne savait pas d'où venait les cicatrices ni les ombres dans leurs yeux. Mais il savait que ça le rendait malade et lui serrait le cœur de ne pouvoir rien faire. Pouvoir un jour aider et sauver des innocents se trouvait un but qui lui plaisait. Pour se sentir moins inutile, moins passif, faire une différence.

Chester haussa les sourcils.

« On sera trois, dans ce cas. Je sais que je veux devenir flic depuis des années. »

« Hum. » fit Elizabeth. « Voyez-vous ça. Nous avons sous les yeux une possible nouvelle génération de détectives, avocats et procureurs. »

« Heureusement qu'il y en a au moins deux de normales dans le groupe. » remarqua Charles non sans humour. Il leva son verre en direction de Kathy et Leigh. « Félicitations, les filles. »

La conversation dura encore quelque temps, les adultes apprenant surtout à connaître les nouveaux de la bande, à savoir les Novak et Chester. L'attention ne dit absolument rien qui vaille à Casey, surtout que la plupart des questions lui paraissaient anodines ou parfois trop…trop. En fait, trop était le mot.

Bien sûr, Casey se montrait être la dernière personne à laquelle on demanderait son avis sur un événement social. Mais au final connaître les amis de son enfant tenait en quelques points, et pas en tout un repas et une série de discussions et de questions sans trop de sens mais poursuivie avec tant d'application. La jeune fille se sentait épiée et examinée, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour devenir nerveuse. Un fait qui avait une simple conséquence: au bout d'un moment elle devint plus silencieuse, se ferma et cessa d'intervenir, répondant aux interrogations avec deux ou trois mots. L'unique indication que Leigh commençait à ressentir la même chose qu'elle fut le changement dans son attitude. De chaleureuse et joyeuse, elle devint souriante et polie, puis distante, plus factice, son sourire se figea pour devenir machinal, aisé mais pas vraiment spontané, pas libre. A mesure de cela, William intervenait plus dans la discussion, en prenait quasiment le contrôle, comme si face à la soudaine faiblesse de ses cadettes sa force grandissait.

Leurs amis virent clairement les changements se produire au bout d'un moment, retrouvèrent les Leigh et Casey qu'ils avaient rencontré début septembre, sentirent la tension monter. Les premières à le voir furent sans doute Serena et Olivia qui les connaissaient le mieux.

Finalement les Cabot, Charles et Paul durent constater la différence car ils coupèrent court à la discussion. Ou du moins l'un d'entre eux s'en rendit compte et dirigea l'échange vers sa fin, mais difficile de savoir lequel ou même si c'était l'un des jeunes plutôt que l'un d'eux.

Ils terminèrent leurs desserts et se levèrent. Alors que les plus âgés se dirigèrent vers le séjour, Will, Elliot, Kathy et Olivia entamèrent une partie de billard tandis que Serena, Leigh et Alex allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, un verre de jus de fruits à la main. Chester et Casey observèrent leurs amis jouer en discutant tranquillement du dernier livre qu'ils avaient lu, un thriller.

Elliot les écoutait d'une oreille et secoua la tête suite à l'une des remarques de Casey.

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'un inspecteur puisse agir de la sorte sans en subir les conséquences. Une suspension ou au moins un avertissement. »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. » approuva Chester.

« C'est évident, mais c'est un roman, pas une réalité. Et puis tu ne me diras pas que certaines fois les détectives ne s 'en tirent pas à bon compte. »

« Loin de moi cette idée, Casey, mais tout le monde n'est pas corrompu. »

« Oh ça elle le sait. » lança Will en se plaçant sur la table de billard. « Elle est un peu idéaliste sur les bords, malgré tout. »

Casey haussa un sourcil avant de laisser tomber. Elle reporta son regard de son frère à son ami, avant de poser la question qui la hantait depuis le début de cette réunion.

« Dis-moi, Elliot, dans quelle unité travaille ton père? »

« Ca fait quatre années qu'il est à l'USV. » répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Casey ne put empêcher une certaine anxiété d'apparaître sur son visage, mais elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour la bannir de son ton. Une chose difficile quand la crainte et l'horreur agrippaient tout son être avec leurs griffes froides et douloureuses.

« L'Unité Spéciale pour les Victimes? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Elliot, ses yeux bleus braqués sur elle. Il ne remarqua pas que Will venait de totalement manquer son coup, sa canne glissant à côté de la boule visée. « Tu connais toutes les unités, Casey? »

« La télé. »

« Elliot, c'est à toi. » appela Kathy. « William vient de se planter royalement. »

Après un dernier regard pour Casey, Elliot se tourna vers la table et haussa un sourcil.

« Will, se planter? Tu as dû vraiment être distrait. »

« Casey? » interrogea doucement Chester en remarquant la pâleur et la tension chez elle.

« Tu m'excuses, faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

Le jeune homme la laissa partir avant de reporter son regard sombre sur Elliot et le jeu. Il était loin d'être stupide. Ce repas semblait presque le théâtre de quelque chose d'important, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il était clair que l'attitude d'Elliot et ses remarques n'avaient pas été bénignes à l'instant, tout comme certaines autres paroles et quelques regards au cours de l'après-midi. Et tout cela tournait clairement autour des Novak.

Si Chester voulait devenir détective, il avait tout intérêt à apprendre à lire en les faits et à suivre son instinct. Il avait remarqué certaines choses en côtoyant Casey, certains éléments qu'il avait parfois rencontré chez des enfants et des ados présents dans ses familles d'accueil passées. Son amitié et son affection pour Casey se trouvaient un total frein à ses interrogations, car il savait que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se montrer un bon ami et être là. Si un jour la question se posait, il interviendrait et si elle voulait parler, il serait présent.

Mais le fait que le groupe d'amis tentait à première vue d'en savoir plus ou de percer à jour un quelconque mystère ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Dès ce soir, s'il en avait l'occasion, il confronterait l'un d'entre eux et demanderait à savoir ce qu'ils savaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

Et s'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

**USV**

Paul sortait de la cuisine, une bouteille d'eau glacée à la main, lorsqu'il tomba sur la jeune Casey qui flânait dans le couloir. Elle sursauta en l'entendant arriver derrière elle, ce genre de sursauts trop parlant qu'on s'empressait de réprimer. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, tendue. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de son identité et il se stoppa instinctivement dans ses pas, à deux mètres d'elle.

« Hey. Tu te promènes? »

La jeune fille l'observait étrangement, avec un regard prudent et intelligent. Son expression resta fermée, le plus neutre possible, mais Paul était un bon inspecteur avec des années derrière lui dont quatre dans cette unité si difficile à supporter. Il savait reconnaître les petits signes, lire les comportements. Il y avait de la crainte en elle. De la peur. L'envie presque irrésistible de fuir sa présence mais la lucidité claire nécessaire au contrôle de ses instincts.

« Oui. »

Paul les avait beaucoup observés, elle, sa sœur et son frère. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse plus longue de la part de Casey. Elle baissa les yeux soudainement après avoir longtemps lutté contre elle-même et perdu la bataille. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard, c'était plutôt comme si elle craignait qu'il lise quelque chose dans le sien.

« Envie de prendre l'air, de retrouver un peu de solitude? »

« Plus maintenant. »

La réplique fut rapide, explicite. Presque assurée, mais avec néanmoins une trace de fragilité que Paul sut déceler. Une lueur de défi sembla s'allumer dans les yeux verts lorsqu'elle les leva momentanément vers lui. Paul ne put empêcher son petit sourire.

« Je crois que ton frère aimerait s'en aller. Il a mentionné… un rendez-vous? »

« Ok. »

Elle ne donna aucune info, ne confirma rien. Elle restait polie mais trop distante, et Paul sentait que les réponses étaient presque automatiques, si bien rodées qu'elles en étaient naturelles. Casey avait tellement l'habitude d'éviter les questions et de ne rien divulguer qu'elle le faisait sans même y réfléchir.

Ses yeux le perturbaient également. Ils étaient sombres et portaient cette trace qu'il avait appris à reconnaître, ce quelque chose de froid et de malsain qui voilait le regard par moments et semblait hanter l'âme de la personne à laquelle il appartenait. Will et Leigh avaient ce même regard, mais pas tant prononcé, pas aussi… éteint.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? » demanda t-il en avançant, et il ne manqua aucunement le fait qu'elle le laissa passer devant elle avant de le suivre.

Bon sang. Pourquoi fallait-il que son boulot le suive même lors de ses jours de repos? Pourquoi y avait-il tant de pauvres gamins dans ce monde qu'ils envahissaient à présent sa vie privée?

Il avait observé cette gosse ces dernières heures, l'avait vue sourire et rire, se fermer et détourner les yeux, tout ça au cours de la même discussion. Interagir avec les jeunes, les adultes, son frère et sa sœur, des échanges tous différents, comme appartenant à une classification bien définie. Amis, étrangers, famille. Tous avaient droit à un traitement spécifique, à un degré divers de sincérité, de vérité, d'ouverture.

Et Paul était prêt à parier qu'aucun, absolument aucun, n'avait le droit à une confiance totale, sans restriction, n'avait l'autorisation de voir tout ce qu'il y avait en Casey, tout ce qu'elle cachait en elle avec tellement d'attention.

Les Novak récupérèrent leurs affaires et saluèrent l'assemblée. Chester déclina leur offre de le reconduire, et ils partirent après avoir pris bien soin de remercier les Cabot. Charles s'en alla lui aussi, laissant sa fille à sa sœur pour le week-end, tandis que Jack partait pour ses bureaux et une réunion d'urgence.

Paul soupira intérieurement en voyant Elliot et ses amis brûler d'impatience de lui poser leurs questions, mais n'osant aucunement le faire en raison de la présence de Chester. Le garçon, comme l'inspecteur l'aurait parié, n'était en rien dupe et encore moins timide. Il planta son regard sur Elliot et Olivia en face de lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'était que tout ça? »

« Quoi? »

« Pitié, Olivia. Niveau subtilité, on repassera. »

« La subtilité n'était pas le but primaire. » défendit Elliot.

« Et c'était quoi, hein? L'indiscrétion? La quasi violation de vie privée? Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que s'ils n'en parlaient pas c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'en parler? »

Serena se leva du sofa et le rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais? »

« Rien de précis, juste assez pour éviter de faire une gaffe. Et même si je suis curieux et inquiet, je ne monte pas un plan pareil. Quoi? N'as-tu pas assez de respect pour Leigh pour ainsi - »

« Je t'interdis de me juger. » coupa Serena froidement. Le simple fait qu'on mentionne Leigh et ses sentiments l'enrageait. « Et tu ne connais même pas Leigh. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de participer à cela, ne le crois surtout pas, Lake. Si je prends ces risques, c'est parce que je les pense nécessaires, pas parce que ça me fait plaisir. »

« Calmez-vous. » ordonna Paul. « Et asseyez-vous. »

Ils lui obéirent tous et partirent s'installer sur les banquettes et fauteuils où Elizabeth était restée assise.

« Chester a les meilleures intentions, tout comme vous tous. Je n'aurais pas accepté de venir si je n'étais pas convaincu de votre bon cœur et de votre logique. Mais Chester a raison. Vous mettez en péril bien des choses, en premier lieu vos relations avec Leigh, Casey et William. Il est très clair qu'ils ne veulent aucunement qu'on fouille dans leur vie privée ou dans leur passé. »

« Alors tu penses qu'ils cachent des choses? » demanda Elliot à son père.

« On en cache tous, Elliot. Tu devrais le savoir. » A cette remarque, Olivia baissa les yeux. Elle avait elle-même caché ce qu'il se passait chez elle pendant bien longtemps. « Ce n'est pas si simple. Ça ne vous plairait pas qu'un tas de gens cherchent à savoir des choses sur vous, même si vous n'avez pas de lourds secrets. Et je vous demande de garder cela à l'esprit. » avertit Paul.

Son inquiétude ne cessait de grimper. Il se demandait bien comment empêcher les possibles dégâts que les jeunes gens en face de lui pourraient faire sans le souhaiter ou le savoir. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience, aucun entraînement, aucune idée de comment agir face à leur curiosité et aux secrets de leurs amis. Dans leur quête, ils pourraient faire bien plus de mal que de bien.

« Vous pensez qu'on ne devrait pas se soucier de tout ça? »

« Non, Alex. Je pense que vous êtes d'excellents amis et de très bonnes personnes pour ainsi être inquiets pour vos amies et leur frère sans même savoir ce qu'il en est. Je pense que votre curiosité et votre angoisse sont légitimes et naturelles. Mais je pense aussi que vous devez songer au fait que parfois les gens ne souhaitent pas se livrer, partager leurs expériences, surtout si elles sont douloureuses. Vous ne connaissez Leigh et Casey que depuis septembre. Je vous l'accorde, toutes ces semaines vous ont suffi amplement pour apprendre à les aimer et vice-versa, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu et vu, il n'est pas exclu que vous puissiez les perdre si jamais elles ne se sentent plus à l'aise en votre présence, ou en sécurité. »

Elliot fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

« Si tu parles comme ça, c'est que tu penses qu'il y a bien quelque chose. »

« Paul? » demanda Elizabeth.

Paul serra les dents. La situation ne lui plaisait guère. Ce n'était pas une enquête, et pourtant son fils lui avait demandé conseil, était venu à lui pour savoir s'il pouvait aider. Aider. Servir et protéger. N'était-ce pas son devoir? Pourtant la situation n'était pas commune.

« Je veux avoir connaissance de tout ce que vous savez. Elliot m'a déjà parlé de tout ce dont il a connaissance. Des réactions, des informations sur les déménagements, des cicatrices, des étrangetés. Mais il me faut des choses plus précises. Comme sur son père. »

« Il est militaire. » informa Olivia. « Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il travaille à la base, à l'administration, et qu'il change souvent de poste, c'est pour cela qu'ils doivent déménager à chaque fois. »

« Il ne vit pas avec eux. » compléta Elliot. « Il vit à la base. Il rentre un week-end par mois environ, parfois plus, parfois moins. »

Paul fut intrigué par cela. Il fronça les sourcils.

« A la base? Il n'y en a pas cinquante dans le coin. Elle est à trois heures et demi de route. Pourquoi ne pas avoir emménagé dans une ville plus proche? Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de vivre sur la base et aurait pu habiter avec sa famille. Pourquoi cette ville précise? »

Les jeunes se regardèrent.

« On ne sait pas. » fit Elliot.

« Ils vous ont déjà parlé de leur père plus en détails? »

« Une fois. Après sa dernière visite. Leigh a dit que lorsqu'ils revenaient ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble pour tout se raconter, que leur père vérifiait les papiers, leurs notes, ce genre de trucs, et qu'il voulait tout savoir. »

Une dizaine de questions traversa l'esprit de Paul à cet instant, mais il hésita bien à les poser aux jeunes gens. Il ne souhaitait pas leur mettre des idées dans la tête, surtout si elles s'avéraient fausses.

« Leur mère? »

Olivia haussa les épaules.

« On ne sait rien d'elle. Juste qu'elle n'est pas présente. Apparemment, ils n'en ont pas. »

Du coin de l'œil, Paul vit Serena baisser les yeux, ses doigts se crisper.

« Serena? » La jeune fille leva la tête, son visage soucieux. « Leigh t'a t-elle déjà parlé de sa mère? » Elle hésita, et Paul comprenait pleinement pourquoi. « Je ne veux pas de détails, juste l'information principale. »

« Elle est partie, il y a… sept ans, environ. Elle les a abandonnés. »

« Son père travaillait-il déjà à la base et y restait-il? »

« Oui. Il est rentré dès qu'une voisine l'a prévenu du départ de Sarah. »

« Sarah? » s'étonna Olivia. « C'est le nom de leur mère? C'est pas le second prénom de Casey? »

« Si. Et elle n'aime pas être appelée ainsi. »

« Ca se comprend. Beaucoup de choses se comprennent en fait. »

« Comment ça, Olivia? »

La jeune fille que Paul avait en partie vu grandir leva le regard vers lui.

« Quand j'ai raconté à Casey ma… situation, elle m'a dit en gros que les gènes ne faisaient pas une personne, que si c'était le cas, la plupart des gens seraient mal partis. »

« Tu es la seule à être allée chez eux? Tu as remarqué quelque chose? »

« A part le bleu sur le dos de Leigh, et les objets renversés, rien de bien choquant. Il y a très peu de choses personnelles, presque aucune photo. Aucune avec leurs parents. »

« Le frigo était plein? »

« Ils mangent à leur faim, si c'est ça que vous demandez. Will travaille, Casey et Leigh aussi de temps à autres, leur père leur envoie un chèque mensuel. »

« Aucun signe d'un autre membre de la famille ou d'un tuteur qui passerait de temps à autres? »

« Non. »

« Serena? Leigh a t-elle mentionné quelque chose de ce genre? »

« Non. A part leur voisine, quand Sarah les a laissés seuls sans prévenir et sans revenir. »

Le dédain était clair dans sa voix. Paul en était satisfait, mais il avait soudain le cœur serré.

« Donc aucune trace de tuteur durant toutes ces années, et le père ne revient qu'une fois par mois? »

Ils se lancèrent des regards, et finalement Elliot parut un peu honteux.

« Ca nous a parus bizarre, mais on a jamais pensé aux années antérieures. »

« Si c'est le cas, c'est de la négligence et c'est condamnable. Mais je n'en ferai pas cas. Nous n'en sommes pas certains, et tous les trois sont assez âgés pour s'occuper d'eux-mêmes à présent, surtout que William vient d'avoir vingt et un ans. Le père, vous l'avez déjà rencontré? » Tous secouèrent la tête. « Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler en mal? »

« Non, Leigh avait eu l'air contente de son week-end le mois dernier. Autrement elles ne le mentionnent jamais. »

Paul ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il savait que ces gosses avaient souffert, l'avaient lu en eux, dans leurs attitudes et réactions. Il savait qu'il y avait bien un manque d'affection et d'amour dans leur environnement, il était évident que d'après tout ce qu'Elliot et les autres lui avaient raconté ces derniers jours Leigh et Casey recherchaient avant tout la sécurité, tenaient les menaces possibles loin d'elles, l'une par la comédie et l'autre par une carapace. Ce genre de méfiance et d'intelligence dans le mensonge et le faux-semblant était caractéristique d'années de pratique, de peur et de suspicion. D'ordinaire, Paul aurait songé que les Novak n'avaient pas voulu que les gens découvrent leur situation familiale et préviennent les sociaux qui auraient pu les séparer et les placer. Ça ne tenait plus debout en revanche quand on songeait qu'ils avaient à présent tous l'âge d'être émancipés s'ils le demandaient.

Il y avait bien plus là-dessous qu'un cas de négligence et d'abandon - bien que ces deux faits en eux-seuls (si la négligence était avérée) suffisaient amplement à foutre un gamin en l'air. Paul en avait été témoin plus d'une fois. Le manque de soutien, d'attention et d'amour au cours de l'enfance et de l'adolescence avait des conséquences dramatiques, parfois tragiques et laissait des traces psychologiques profondes.

Mais négligence et abandon ne laissaient pas des cicatrices physiques. Aux premiers abords, après le récit d'Elliot, Paul avait soupçonné le frère aîné d'avoir frappé Leigh. Une bataille qui s'était mal terminée peut-être. Mais ça ne collait vraiment pas, et il y avait des réactions chez les Novak qui parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Sans parler de ses autres suspicions…

« Papa? »

« On s'en va, Elliot. Olivia, Kathy. Chester, on te ramène? »

L'air soucieux face à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le garçon hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

« Mais… que va t-on faire alors? » s'inquiéta Elliot.

« Pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je chercherai. S'il y a quelque chose à faire pour les aider, je le ferai. Mais peut-être n'y a t-il que des fantômes du passé qui n'ont pas besoin de flic trop curieux pour venir les réveiller. En attendant, je veux que vous me préveniez si jamais quelque chose vous inquiète ou si jamais vous constatez une autre blessure suspecte sur l'un d'entre eux, ok? »

Elizabeth se leva pour raccompagner ses invités.

« Est-ce que tu vas essayer de leur parler, Paul? De contacter leur père? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais pas pour l'instant. D'après ce que j'ai constaté, il y a deux choses qui maintiennent l'équilibre de ces gamins. La première, c'est le secret. La seconde, c'est la présence des deux autres à leur côté. J'ai peur que si l'une de ces deux conditions venait à être brisée, tout s'écroulerait. Sans contrôle, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques. »

**USV**

« Putain. C'est pas vrai. »

Ce furent les premiers mots prononcés depuis leur départ de la résidence Cabot. Et William ne les cracha qu'en descendant de sa voiture, laquelle crachotait et finit par caler. Il descendit, claqua la portière et s'empressa d'ouvrir le capot, ignorant le froid mordant qui annonçait sans douceur l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Leigh et Casey quittèrent le véhicule également, l'air morose, et observèrent leur aîné inspecter l'état de leur seule voiture.

« C'est une mauvaise journée. » murmura Leigh en serrant son manteau contre elle. Sa sœur acquiesça silencieusement sans quitter William des yeux, ce qui pour une raison inconnue fit ressortir la rage et la peine de Leigh. « Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous aient monté un coup pareil! »

« Le père d'Elliot travaille pour une USV. »

« Quoi? »

« Il me l'a dit. »

Leigh ferma les yeux, sa gorge se serra.

« Et merde. »

« Putain, fait chier! » hurla soudainement William en se redressant. Il claqua le capot avec violence, laissa ses deux mains sur le métal, tenta visiblement de se contenir. « Elle est foutue! »

« On trouvera une solution. » tempéra Leigh. « On en trouve toujours une. »

« Et comment? On aura jamais les moyens de payer ces putains de réparations! Toutes nos économies sont passées dans le frigo en août et dans les frais de la rentrée!! On a besoin d'une voiture! »

« Et Harry ne nous enverra pas de chèque, vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois. » compléta Casey. « Ton collègue pourra passer te prendre toutes les semaines? »

« Si je lui demande. J'en sais rien! Aucune ligne de bus ne va jusqu'à mon boulot, mais je marcherai, tant pis. » William inspira lentement. Sa rage ne passa pourtant pas, comme un animal fourbe et trompeur, elle réussit à s'insinuer en lui et il cria brusquement de colère en tapant des poings contre sa vieille voiture. « Putain, on avait pas besoin de ça! J'en ai marre!! »

Casey fit un bond et quelques pas en arrière. Leigh eut un mouvement de recul.

« William! Je t'en prie, arrête! Will, s'il te plait! »

La voix de sa sœur, trop aiguë, calma le jeune homme qui tourna la tête vers les filles et soupira, fermant les yeux un instant. Honteux, mais surtout éreinté, usé par sa vie, par ses démons.

« Je suis désolé. Rentrons, il gèle et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. »

Il déverrouilla la porte et entra, suivit de Leigh. Casey les rejoignit, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil cynique à la voiture.

« Harvard. » murmura t-elle amèrement. « On a même pas les moyens de réparer cette casserole. »

S'ils l'entendirent, Will et Leigh ne dirent rien. Ils savaient qu'elle avait raison, au combien ils ne voulaient pas se l'admettre. Leigh ne visait qu'une université banale, elle n'avait pas les résultats suffisants pour rêver d'une école prestigieuse, et son cursus d'histoire de l'art lui serait assez coûteux comme ça, elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir se le payer dans sa totalité en travaillant en parallèle tous les soirs et les week-end. Casey, même si son dossier le lui permettrait sans doute, ne pouvait que rêver à des écoles telles Princeton, Harvard, Yale ou Columbia. Les bourses d'études ne suffiraient certainement pas à financer son cursus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la bande de curieux? » demanda Will en s'affalant sur le canapé. « On ne peut pas dire que vous choisissiez vos amis pour leur discrétion. »

« On fait comme d'habitude. Comme si de rien était. »

« Et pour Stabler? » demanda Casey. « Je n'aime pas sa façon de me regarder. »

« Pourquoi? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Il est trop perspicace. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas les éviter un peu? » demanda Will. « C'est pas le moment d'avoir des ennuis. Manquerait plus qu'il apprenne qu'on a dans nos connaissances un flic. »

« Il n'en saura rien. » Leigh ne tentait pas seulement de rassurer son frère et sa sœur, mais aussi elle-même. « Comment l'apprendrait-il? »

« Peut-être nous ferait-il déménager de nouveau. » avança Casey, presque avec un petit espoir. Mais celui-ci disparut bien vite, avalé par tout le reste, plus néfaste. « Mais ça nous ferait encore partir. Et quitter les autres. » compléta t-elle, avec un regard pour sa sœur. « Serena. Et Lara. »

Will baissa les yeux, soupira. L'idée de quitter sa petite amie si pétillante ne lui disait absolument pas.

« Au fait, Lara aimerait vous rencontrer. »

Leigh leva la tête et eut un sourire taquin.

« Will, tu parles de nous à Lara, je suis touchée. »

« Comme si j'avais le choix, je vous supporte, je dois me plaindre un minimum à quelqu'un. »

« Tu n'as pas dû te plaindre tant que ça si elle veut nous rencontrer. N'est-ce pas, Leigh? »

« Oh mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Case. Will nous adore, ce n'est plus à prouver. »

« La ferme, petites pestes. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, à la fois confortable et glacée. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud dans le salon, un défaut du chauffage. Leigh soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour un tour au centre commercial. »

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, dans ce cas? »

« Pour supporter tous les gens, pour les voir sourire et rire? Non, merci, Case. J'ai pas la tête à ça. »

Surprise d'entendre sa sœur parler ainsi, Casey se redressa et posa un regard inquiet sur Leigh.

« Si tu veux, je viens avec toi. »

« Tu as horreur d'aller au centre commercial. »

« Et alors? »

Leigh plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur avant de le détourner et de secouer la tête.

« Non, c'est gentil. Je vais plutôt aller en haut. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et rejoignit sa chambre. Casey se tourna vers son frère.

« Elle est étrange en ce moment. »

« Je sais. » répondit celui-ci sombrement sans lever les yeux. « La situation lui pèse bien plus que d'habitude. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je crois qu'elle aime Serena, d'une part, et qu'elle a terriblement envie de lui parler de tout et de cesser de lui mentir, d'autre part. »

Casey se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de parler de ce qui se passait et s'était passé à qui que ce soit. Jamais. A personne. Comme si ne pas en parler, ne pas le dire à voix haute atténuait la douleur, la souffrance, l'angoisse, la haine.

« Tu crois qu'elle parlera? » demanda t-elle timidement.

William se redressa, posa un regard lourd sur elle. Elle frissonna presque.

« J'ai bien peur qu'au final ce choix n'appartienne qu'à elle, Moustique. »

Puis lui aussi se leva et monta. Casey resta seule dans la petite pièce sombre, froide et quelque peu vide.

Pour la première de sa vie, elle sut qu'un livre ou un devoir ne l'aiderait pas à lui changer les idées.

**USV**

« Serena n'a pas de nouvelle de Leigh depuis deux jours. Elle s'inquiète. » murmura Alex tout en continuant à caresser doucement le bras d'Olivia couchée près d'elle dans son lit.

Olivia, elle, était déjà à moitié endormie et passait paresseusement une main dans les cheveux blonds qui surmontaient la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Après samedi Leigh tient sûrement à garder ses distances. El m'a dit que Casey n'était pas venue au stade malgré l'invitation. Chester, George, Kathy, lui et elle devaient se faire une partie de basket. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter? »

« C'est ce qui a provoqué cette situation en premier lieu, non? »

« Tu te sens coupable? Liv, on n'avait pas le choix. »

« Si, et on l'a pris, ce choix. Nous savions bien ce que nous faisions. Tu sais, si vous aviez fait pareil avec moi par rapport à ma mère, j'aurais carrément flippé et je vous aurais détestés. »

Alex resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle comprenait, elle avait eu la chance de grandir avec des parents proches d'elle, aimants et en plus ne manquant pas d'argent.

« Serena va essayer de l'appeler? »

« Oui. » répondit la blonde doucement. « Dis, Liv, que dirais-tu si je mettais mes parents au courant? »

Olivia ouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils. Quand le sujet avait-il changé?

« Pour nous? »

« Bien sûr, pour nous, idiote. »

« Tu voudrais leur dire? »

« J'en sais rien. » murmura Alex. « Mais on ne cesse de parler des secrets des autres et c'est exactement ce que j'ai moi-même. J'ai la chance d'avoir des parents qui m'aiment, je me sens idiote et ingrate de leur cacher une partie de moi. Ils ont accepté Serena, pourquoi ne m'accepteraient-ils pas? »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Ca ne te dérangerait pas? »

« Non, à partir du moment où ils n'en disent pas un mot à ma mère. »

« Tu penses qu'elle le prendrait mal? »

« Non seulement je pense qu'elle le prendrait mal, mais je pense aussi qu'elle pourrait un jour ou l'autre s'en servir comme excuse pour boire de nouveau et après cela tout deviendrait encore pire. Si un jour elle doit le savoir, ce sera qu'elle se sera rachetée et que je serai en dehors de la maison. »

« Ok. »

« Tu aimerais le dire quand à tes parents? »

« Bientôt. Cette semaine. Quand on sera tous les trois. Ils sont très occupés en ce moment. Et préoccupés. »

« Pourquoi? »

Alex ne souhaitait pas trahir la confiance de Serena, alors elle haussa les épaules et répondit vaguement.

« Des ennuis de famille. »

Olivia dut sentir son trouble et n'insista pas. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

« Que dirais-tu de dormir un peu? Si demain on veut aller à cette fête foraine, on a intérêt à reprendre des forces. »

« Si tu insistes. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis totalement terrorisée par les manèges. »

« Eh! »

**USV**

Un texto.

Un minuscule et petit texto. Gentil et doux, certes, mais un seul petit texto en quatre saletés de jours. Quatre saletés de jours!

La vie de Serena était bien assez compliquée comme ça. Sa mère se montrait irritable et fatiguée, des crises d'angoisse et de colère l'assaillaient brusquement au cours de la journée. Dans ces moments-là, Mary se saisissait de son téléphone et appelait assistants, responsables et donateurs de la Fondation pour pester et hurler contre tout ce qui allait de travers. Elle refusait toujours de laisser tomber le boulot pour le moment, mais au moins, elle faisait moins d'heures. Bientôt, dans deux semaines, elle entrerait à la clinique pour cette opération délicate et ça pesait vraisemblablement sur son esprit. Jenny restait avec elle, au cas où il y aurait une nouvelle absence ou des problèmes.

Son père, quant à lui, l'appelait une fois tous les deux jours, sans faute. C'était un appel court, quelque peu maladroit, consistant en la prise de nouvelles de Mary, d'Alex, de Leigh et de Serena. Après quelques conseils, il raccrochait. De temps en temps, il s'assurait qu'elle dormait toujours chez lui, puisque lui-même aimait découcher de temps à autres ce qui faisait qu'ils ne se croisaient que rarement, même s'ils vivaient ensemble.

Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas interrompre le temps déjà restreint que sa cousine et Olivia avaient ensemble, Serena passait son temps plus ou moins seule. Elle avait passé quelques heures avec Elliot, Kathy et George la veille, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se distraire de ses pensées.

Et ses pensées, justement, tournaient particulièrement autour d'une personne.

Leigh Ann Novak.

Qui s'évertuait à l'éviter.

Ce fut pourquoi Serena se décida à agir. Elle savait que Leigh et Casey travaillaient toutes les deux tous les soirs depuis dimanche, et ce jusqu'à ce jour précis. Elle prit donc sa voiture et alla se garer devant le restaurant où les deux sœurs travaillaient en tant que serveuses. Il était onze heures quand elle arriva, et elle n'eût à attendre que vingt minutes avant que sa petite-amie et son amie n'apparaissent dans la rue sombre presque déserte.

Sans attendre, Serena descendit de voiture et avança vers elles, se fichant pas mal du froid mordant. Casey la vit arriver et se stoppa.

« Bon sang, Case, il gèle, grouille! »

« Hum. Je vais t'attendre plus loin. » annonça sa sœur.

Leigh se tourna pour voir Serena arriver près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle la croisa, Casey hocha gentiment la tête.

« Salut, Serena. »

« Bonsoir. »

Puis la jeune fille s'éloigna un peu plus loin et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa sœur et l'héritière.

Inspirant doucement, Serena se tourna vers Leigh qui l'observait d'un air fermé. Mauvais signe.

« Tu n'es pas très accessible ces derniers temps. » remarqua t-elle doucement.

Leigh haussa les épaules.

« J'ai été très occupée. »

« Trop pour me passer un coup de fil? »

« Trop pour pouvoir ravaler ma colère totalement. »

Soudainement nerveuse, Serena s'humidifia les lèvres et secoua la tête.

« On ne voulait pas… Leigh, c'est compliqué. »

« Exactement. » répliqua la brune, son ton sec et cassant, tel que jamais Serena ne l'avait entendu. Ce n'était pas dans le style de Leigh. « C'est compliqué. Plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. C'était un coup bas samedi, humiliant et insultant, sans compter atrocement gênant. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. »

« Tu peux me faire confiance! »

« Ah oui? »

« Je n'ai jamais trahi cela. Mais je suis inquiète et contre ça je ne peux rien. »

« Inquiète de quoi, bon sang? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi! Il n'y a rien pour appuyer votre inquiétude, rien! Vous nous rendez vraiment nerveux avec vos drôles de manières, c'est un truc du coin ou quoi? »

S'en était presque insultant, à quel point Leigh la prenait pour une idiote à cet instant. Ne savait-elle pas que Serena la connaissait mieux que ça? Savait voir à travers ses apparences et sa comédie?

« Ce qui est un truc du coin, c'est de s'en faire pour les gens qu'on aime. Si tu ne le comprends pas ou en a si peu l'habitude que tu ignores ce que cela signifie, alors j'en suis navrée, Leigh. Mais ne crois surtout pas que tu pourras m'éloigner avec des mensonges et des semi-vérités. Je te connais mieux que ça. Et je suis désolée si ça te fait peur. »

Leigh l'observait, elle paraissait soudain tendue, une lueur sombre et inquiète brillait dans son regard sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le cacher.

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Vraiment? » défia Serena.

« Je t'avais fait confiance, c'était vraiment très désagréable de se retrouver ainsi sous un microscope. On a le droit à notre vie privée, et je m'attendais à mieux que ça venant de toi! »

« Je suis désolée. »

Leigh ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de la fixer de son regard sombre avant de commencer à marcher en direction de sa sœur.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » lança t-elle. « Casey, on s'en va! »

« Ne me crie pas dessus. »

Leigh ferma les yeux un instant, expira.

« Excuse-moi, je suis désolée. »

Sa sœur hocha la tête.

« C'est rien. » souffla t-elle.

Serena profita de l'accalmie pour se rapprocher d'elles.

« Vous n'avez pas la voiture? Will ne vient pas vous chercher? » Elles ne répondirent pas, mais le silence suffit amplement à Serena. « Je vous ramène. »

« Non. Merci. »

« Leigh, vous habitez pas à côté je crois, et il est tard, c'est dangereux. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, tout va bien se passer. Maintenant, bonsoir. »

La froideur de Leigh ne plaisait pas du tout à Serena, mais elle savait qu'elle ne cachait que la peur et la colère, et ces deux émotions, elle pouvait les comprendre et les accepter.

Peu fière d'elle pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Serena se décida néanmoins à utiliser sa dernière arme. Si elle avait compris quelque chose d'autre de Leigh, c'était qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'elle aimait dire et faire, une de ses faiblesses se montrait être sa petite sœur.

« Leigh, il gèle. » lui fit-elle.

« Je te dis que - »

« Casey grelotte de froid, et elle a l'air éreintée. »

S'il était vrai que la jeune fille était visiblement épuisée et glacée, elle leva néanmoins un sourcil en lançant à Serena un regard explicite. Casey savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, et même si elle applaudissait intérieurement la manœuvre, elle n'appréciait aucunement être ainsi utilisée.

Leigh jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, son visage s'assombrissant, avant de se tourner vers Serena après quelques secondes de battement.

« Ca ne me plait pas du tout. Mais d'accord, tu peux nous ramener. »

« C'est trop gentil. » répondit sarcastiquement Serena en déverrouillant les portières de sa voiture encore neuve.

Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Leigh. Était-ce une illusion? Une bonne chose?

Le silence à l'intérieur du véhicule ne fut brisé que lorsque Leigh donna ses indications à Serena, laquelle conduisit en silence, prudemment.

Elle se gara devant la petite chenille de pavillons identiques, et Leigh se détacha rapidement.

« Merci. » fit-elle, avant d'ouvrir la portière.

« Attends. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Leigh… »

La voix de Casey était étrangement sourde, et Serena se tourna un peu pour voir que son amie était descendue de voiture et se tenait près du véhicule, son regard rivé vers le pavillon quatre. Intriguée, Serena reporta les yeux sur Leigh, qui serra les lèvres avant de souffler.

« Leigh? » interrogea Serena.

« Notre père est là. C'est sa voiture. Il faut qu'on rentre. »

« Mais - »

« Je t'appellerai. » coupa Leigh en fermant la porte.

Serena les observa rentrer, avant de partir en direction de chez son père. Elle n'était plus certaine de savoir où en était sa relation avec Leigh à ce stade. Plus certaine de grand chose, mis à part qu'elle ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas se passer de la présence de l'autre jeune femme. Et ça en disait déjà bien long, mais est-ce que Leigh lui pardonnerait une faute pas vraiment commise? Ou la garderait-elle à l'esprit pour bien fixer des distances entre elles, pour se protéger?

Et elle n'avait jamais mentionné que son père devait venir durant les vacances. Apparemment, c'était un imprévu. A quoi cela rimait-il? Avait-il eu des vacances ou quelque chose dans le genre? Y avait-il un problème? Ses enfants l'avaient-ils prévenu qu'on cherchait à en savoir plus?

Serena n'en savait absolument rien. Mais la réaction de Casey et de Leigh n'avait pas semblé être une explosion de joie à l'idée de quelque temps en présence de leur père si absent.

Le malaise s'accrut en elle, et elle lutta pour faire la part des choses. Devait-elle risquer sa relation avec Leigh, ou ce qu'il en restait? Mais et si le père avait un lien avec ses cauchemars, ses souffrances, son bleu?

Ne préférant pas prendre de risque, le besoin presque maladif de savoir Leigh en sécurité lui empoignant le cœur, Serena décida qu'elle préviendrait Paul Stabler.

Au cas où…

**USV**

« Olivia? » demanda Serena Benson en voyant sa fille passer dans le salon ce jeudi après-midi.

La jeune fille se stoppa et soupira.

« Oui? »

« Où étais-tu? »

« Avec Alex. »

« Encore? »

« C'est ma meilleure amie, maman. Oui, encore. »

« Et Elliot? »

« On se voit toujours autant et on est toujours aussi proches. »

Sa mère était sobre, lucide. Et pourtant Olivia avait du mal à supporter être dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'était un malaise trop ancré en elle, et il y avait bien des choses difficiles à pardonner.

« Olivia… j'aimerais te dire que je suis… désolée. »

« Ah? »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui va pas chez moi. Mais… ça n'est pas ton existence. »

« L'alcool te délie la langue. » remarqua la jeune femme en se tournant vers sa mère. « Clairement, mon existence n'était pas prévue et ne te rappelle qu'une chose. Tu sais, je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi tu ne t'es pas débarrassée de moi? Avortement, c'est rapide, efficace, non? Pourquoi m'avoir gardée? »

« Tu es mon enfant. »

« Mais pas seulement le tien. » fit-elle, l'amertume serrant sa gorge. « J'ai pas besoin d'un père. Encore moins s'il se trouve être mon géniteur. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je me suis aussi débrouillée sans une mère. »

« Olivia - »

« Non, laisse tomber. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est réglé, c'est passé. Mais sache une chose, si tu t'avises de me frapper ou de me faire mal une seule fois, je n'hésiterais pas à contacter Monsieur Stabler sur le champ. Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Et tu sais pourquoi? J'ai des amis qui ont des problèmes. Des problèmes qui pourraient être graves. Et je commence à comprendre ce que les secrets et tout ce qu'on ne dit pas peuvent faire comme dégâts. C'est terrifiant. Je ne laisserai plus ma vie prendre ce chemin, maman. »

« De quoi parles-tu? Quelle est cette histoire d'amis? »

Lasse et fatiguée, Olivia secoua la tête.

« On en reparlera plus tard, si tu veux. Et si tu restes sobre. »

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre.

**USV**

Leigh soupira et bougea un peu, sans réussir à trouver une position confortable. Couchée dans un sac de couchage sur le plancher de la chambre de sa sœur, elle se cognait contre l'armoire ou la chaise de bureau dès qu'elle faisait un mouvement. De plus, Leigh haïssait dormir par terre.

Mais quand leur père était présent, il prenait la chambre de William, puisque la maison ne comptait que trois pièces à coucher. Pour des raisons pratiques, Will dormait dans celle de Leigh ces nuits-là, et Leigh avec Casey. Si le jeune homme ne dormait pas sur le canapé, c'était tout simplement qu'il n'était aucunement à l'aise si éloigné de ses sœurs, surtout quand le canapé se trouvait un étage en-dessous. Le bon sens voulait que dans un aussi petit pavillon il serait réveillé de la même manière s'il était au salon ou en haut si jamais il se passait quelque chose, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure et les craintes se montraient tenaces.

D'ordinaire, Casey et Leigh alternaient et dormaient une fois au sol, une fois sur le lit. Il arrivait souvent que la plus jeune se dévoue pour le sac de couchage, car elle n'avait pas de problème pour y dormir. Mais Leigh avait strictement refusé cette fois. Même si son dos la faisait encore souffrir, elle savait que Casey avait manqué bien trop d'heures de sommeil ces dernières semaines et qu'elle devait à tout prix se reposer convenablement. Il était déjà assez difficile de s'endormir en sachant qu'il était à côté, elle souhaitait que sa sœur soit la plus confortablement installée possible.

Ce qui maintenait également Leigh éveillée à une heure pareille, c'était les gémissements et les mouvements de Casey au-dessus d'elle. Elle faisait un cauchemar, un cauchemar violent, et Leigh n'avait pas besoin de précision pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Lâche-moi… » murmura t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Et une nouvelle fois, Leigh se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant d'empêcher les larmes de monter à la surface. Il était tellement difficile pour elle d'entendre ça. Un écho étrange à ses propres cauchemars, à ses angoisses, à ses craintes. Du fuel pour sa culpabilité.

« …s'il te plait… pitié… »

N'y tenant plus, Leigh se redressa, tremblante, s'assit au bord du lit, près de sa sœur. Elle hésita à la toucher.

« Non…non! »

La porte s'entre ouvrit et la panique s'empara un instant de Leigh. Une panique liée à la colère, la haine, l'injustice.

« Leigh? »

Ce n'était que William. Il entra doucement et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois la réveiller. » murmura t-elle.

Will s'approcha et passa doucement une main sur le front moite de sa sœur endormie.

« Ca va, Moustique. Tu es en sécurité. » Mais sa sœur ne se calma pas. « Ca va, calme-toi. Il faut te réveiller. Moustique? Casey? Casey, il faut te réveiller maintenant, tout va bien. »

Leigh serra doucement la main de sa sœur et, sans prévenir, sans un signe, Casey se redressa soudainement en sursaut, le souffle court, paniquée.

« Casey, c'est nous! C'est Leigh, et Will. »

Casey se déroba à leurs mains et se redressa, puis toussa. Brusquement elle les repoussa et se leva avant de se précipiter à la salle de bains. Leigh suivit Will dans le couloir, prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivés à destination, son frère entra dans la pièce et tendit les mains pour retenir gentiment les cheveux roux de Casey alors qu'elle vidait violemment le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

« Ca ira mieux après, Moustique. Ca ira. » murmura t-il.

Leigh s'appuya contre le chambranle, ferma les yeux et lutta contre ses tremblements, seuls signes extérieurs des sanglots qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration, inspira et expira lentement, fit presque abstraction des bruits, puis laissa quelques minutes plus tard Casey et Will passer pour rejoindre la chambre à coucher. Elle observa sa petite sœur s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, tremblante, fermée. Aucune larme, pas une plainte. Rien.

Il n'y avait jamais rien de plus que les réactions physiques chez Casey. Jamais. Elle n'avait plus craqué depuis ce jour-là. Depuis sept longues années.

Casey se recoucha et accrocha pendant quelques secondes le regard de Leigh avec le sien. Un hochement de tête. Leigh savait bien ce qu'il signifiait, mais il ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais l'accepter, jamais. _Ce n'était pas ta faute._ Non. Mais la culpabilité était là quand même, en elle, la dévorant douloureusement de l'intérieur. _Tu es ma sœur, et je t'aime_. Oui, elle le savait. Et elle aimait Casey. Mais ces mots que sa sœur lui avait dit des années auparavant, il n'y avait pas si longtemps au final, ces mots ne suffisaient tout simplement pas. Comme Leigh ne pouvait se pardonner elle-même pour une faute qu'elle avait ou non commise, Casey ne pouvait comprendre et accepter son point de vue.

Après quelques minutes et quelques mots de Casey, William rejoignit la chambre de Leigh. Celle-ci resta figée, debout dans la pénombre. Ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était se recoucher, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Comme si tout était… normal. Et c'était peut-être cela le pire, le fait qu'en réalité, pour eux, tout ça, _c'était_ normal.

« Leigh? »

Leigh secoua la tête suite au murmure. Elle se pencha et attrapa ses affaires, commença à se changer rapidement. Casey se redressa.

« Leigh, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il y avait de la crainte dans son ton, de la tension. Leigh s'en voulut, mais elle ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus…

« J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. De partir. »

« Leigh, il est quatre heures du matin. »

Mais Leigh ne réfléchissait plus logiquement, il n'y avait plus rien de rationnel dans ses pensées. Elle voulait partir, fuir, s'échapper. Elle voulait sentir autre chose, voulait pouvoir croire en quelque chose. Elle se saisit de son téléphone, tapa un rapide texto, confiante qu'il arriverait à destination.

_Viens me chercher s'il te plait. Vite. L._

Elle fut prête en quelques secondes, Casey l'observa mais ne se leva pas. Leigh savait qu'elle ne tenterait jamais de l'arrêter. En partie parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, en partie parce qu'elle n'initierait pas ce genre de contact de force et encore moins à cet instant.

« Je serai chez Serena, je veux… »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer, sa voix paniquée ne souhaitait plus lui obéir. Et comment expliquer une chose qu'on ne comprenait pas soi-même?

Lorsque plus tard elle monta dans la voiture d'une Serena visiblement à moitié endormie mais terriblement inquiète, Leigh ne dit pas un mot, se contenta de soupirer lorsque le véhicule démarra et s'éloigna.

« Leigh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que s'est-il passé? »

« Rien. »

Sans un mot de plus, Serena la conduisit jusqu'à chez son père, et elles entrèrent en silence. Charles était absent.

« Ma chambre est là ici. »

Leigh attendit qu'elle eût fermé la porte avant de retirer ses chaussures doucement. Cette chambre était à la fois différente et semblable à celle qu'avait Serena chez sa mère. Deux chambres, deux foyers, deux parents. C'était très loin d'être parfait, mais ces deux endroits, à partir du moment où Serena était avec elle, représentaient en tout point une sorte de sécurité que Leigh ne pouvait même pas commencer à comprendre.

Lorsque Serena s'approcha d'elle, Leigh se leva et captura ses lèvres avec avidité et désespoir. Elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de trembler, à se calmer.

« Leigh? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Leigh l'embrassa encore, et encore, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Sa voix tressaillait elle aussi, sa gorge se serra, mais elle s'en moqua.

« S'il te plait, Serena. Je veux juste… ressentir autre chose, me sentir aimée, me sentir libre… S'il te plait. »

Leigh vit quelques secondes plus tard le changement se produire dans les yeux azurs. Serena l'embrassa doucement mais avec passion, et Leigh sut que les questions étaient remises à plus tard. Elle s'en fichait, car tout ce qui comptait à cet instant pour elle c'était que Serena veuille bien d'elle, veuille bien l'aimer, et qu'elle-même soit capable de l'aimer dans tous les sens du terme. Capable de ressentir autre chose, d'_être_ autre chose.

Pour le reste, elle verrait plus tard. A cet instant elle était bien incapable de réfléchir au-delà de la sombre tourmente dans laquelle elle se trouvait et qui la noyait depuis plus de sept ans.

**USV**

« Je peux savoir où est votre sœur? » demanda Harry Novak en se servant une tasse de café.

Casey et William étaient tous les deux assis autour de la petite table, réveillés une heure et demie plus tôt, à l'aube. Ils avaient déjà prévu ce qu'ils diraient.

« Chez une amie pour la journée. Elle doit travailler sur un devoir. » répondit Will, de ce ton neutre qu'ils avaient tous appris à utiliser très tôt.

Harry leva son regard brun vers eux et les fixa quelques secondes. Il parlait avec une voix grave, râpeuse, profonde. Comme un grondement sourd, celui qu'on entendait avant que le tonnerre n'éclate.

« Depuis quand Leigh travaille t-elle ainsi sur ses études? »

« Nous avons pas mal de devoirs à rendre à la rentrée. » défendit Casey, se gardant bien de lever les yeux vers lui.

Un grognement lui répondit. Lorsque Harry était ainsi, ce n'était jamais un bon jour.

Il se déplaça vers la table, le bruit de ses pas caractéristiques résonnant étrangement dans la petite pièce. Depuis qu'il avait été blessé en mission neuf années auparavant, un léger boitillement handicapait ses mouvements. Il était particulièrement visible en raison de la taille imposante du soldat. Ce n'était pas un hasard si ses enfants se trouvaient tous grands. En plus de la taille importante, Harry disposait de la musculature qui allait avec, due à son passé composé d'entraînements et de missions. Un passé loin derrière lui qu'il regrettait toujours autant. Il avait été un homme d'action, un héros au service de son pays, jusqu'au troisième crash de l'hélicoptère dans lequel il avait servi. Il avait eu droit à une médaille, mais également à l'ordre de rester au pays et à un travail administratif ne lui correspondant pas du tout. L'armée étant sa passion, il ne l'avait pas quittée malgré le dégoût et la colère qui l'avaient rongé de l'intérieur de mois en mois. D'année en année. Ca l'avait changé. Du tout au tout.

« Quand rentre t-elle? » demanda t-il.

William haussa les épaules.

« Certainement en fin d'après-midi. »

« Pour une fois que je rentre quelques jours, vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort d'être là. »

« Nous ne le savions pas. Tu n'as pas prévenu. »

« Et alors? »

William leva son regard vert vers celui de son père. Le visage de Harry était rond, ses yeux sombres plutôt grands et ses cheveux coupés à ras selon la mode militaire. Voilà longtemps, très longtemps, que quoi que ce fut ressemblant à un sourire n'y avait plus été vu.

« Nous avions des projets. »

« Des projets? » grogna Harry. « Quel genre de projets, fils? »

« Je dois voir des collègues aujourd'hui. Je reprends le boulot lundi et j'ai besoin de leur aide. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Ma voiture est en panne. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils en pensent. »

« Tu n'es pas capable de la réparer toi-même, cette voiture? Je te croyais un peu plus doué que ça. »

Casey leva la tête en entendant son frère se lever. Si Will se garda bien de défier son paternel du regard, il n'en était pas moins qu'il haïssait qu'on l'insulte et qu'on le rabaisse. Une activité récurrente d'Harry.

« Elle est presque fichue, cette caisse. Je n'ai pas les moyens de la faire réparer et je ne peux le faire moi-même. »

« Tu n'as qu'à les trouver, ces moyens. Je pensais t'avoir enseigné l'indépendance. Ne crois pas que je te donnerai tout ainsi, sans que tu n'ais à travailler. »

« Oh, ça, je n'y compte aucunement. » répliqua amèrement Will. « On se débrouillera sans toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Harry. »

Casey se leva et ses yeux brillèrent, mais il était trop tard. L'erreur avait déjà été faite, et même si Will avait prévu le coup, il ne put aucunement éviter le poing. Harry était à peine plus grand que lui, mais ils étaient très loin de faire la même carrure.

« Tu m'appelles papa, et pas autre chose, William! »

Will bloqua son saignement de nez d'une main. Il avait reçu assez de coups dans sa vie pour savoir encaisser correctement. La douleur rendit ses yeux humides, mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de laisser couler une seule larme.

« Tu m'as entendu, fils?! »

Quand Harry haussait le ton, la rage qu'il y mettait faisait forcément trembler tous ceux présents. Il hurlait bien plus souvent qu'il ne parlait, assez souvent pour que ses enfants ne pussent s'empêcher d'assimiler les cris avec la violence et de les craindre en toute circonstance.

« Oui, papa. » répondit Will.

Casey entendit et sentit son dégoût, et surtout sa colère. Will ne la laisserait pas éclater. Il la garderait en lui, comme tant d'autres choses qu'ils emprisonnaient dans leur être.

« Casey! »

« Oui? » demanda t-elle, empêchant comme elle le put sa voix de trembler. Elle haïssait lorsqu'il portait toute son attention sur elle. Sa peur la figea.

« Tu as des projets aujourd'hui? » gronda t-il.

Son regard était braqué sur elle. Il ne la regardait pas comme il regardait Will ou Leigh. Ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres, plus étranges, plus intenses. Il perdait plus vite son contrôle face à elle et pourtant ne dirigeait pas toujours sa haine et sa rage contre elle, il préférait parfois quitter la pièce plutôt que de la frapper.

« Elle doit venir avec moi. » intervint Will.

Casey avala durement sa salive. Ça n'avait pas été prévu, mais Will ne laisserait jamais l'un de ses petites sœurs seules avec Harry.

« Avec lui, hein? »

« Oui. » répondit Casey.

« Vous serez revenus quand? »

« On ne sait pas. Ça dépend. »

« Tâchez d'être revenus quand moi je serai de retour! »

Sans un mot de plus, Harry attrapa sa veste et ses clés avant de partir en claquant lourdement la porte. Casey sursauta avant d'expirer doucement. Will se laissa tomber à genoux.

« Ca va?! Montre! »

Will retira ses mains et grimaça doucement quand sa sœur lui toucha le visage.

« Ca va, rien de cassé, ça passera. »

« Je vais envoyer un texto à Leigh. Pour lui dire de ne pas rentrer avant ce soir. »

« Bonne idée. Il est loin d'être de bonne humeur, et vu la façon dont ça s'est terminé entre Leigh et lui la dernière fois, je préfère la savoir loin d'ici. »

« D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette en ce moment. Ça pourrait vraiment devenir impossible. »

« Comme il y a trois ans. »

Casey leva le regard de son mobile à son frère. Trois ans auparavant. La raison des deux longues cicatrices dans le dos de Will, de la fine en bas du dos de Leigh et d'une des trois fractures que la jeune fille avait eu au cours de sa vie. Si Casey en avait réchappé, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait été couchée avec de la fièvre ce jour-là.

Des fractures, ils en avaient tous eu au moins une au cours de ces sept dernières années. Des cicatrices aussi. Et des bleus et hématomes, plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en compter. Ce n'était pas systématique. Certains week-end, Harry rentrait et ne s'énervait pas au point de laisser des marques. Parfois même, il était arrivé qu'il ne les touche même pas. D'autres fois, en revanche, les choses partaient soudainement en vrille…

« On devrait soigner ça, et partir. » conseilla Casey en refermant son portable.

« Ouais. Quelques heures de repos. Pourquoi y a t-il fallu qu'ils lui donnent cinq jours de vacances, pile pendant les nôtres. »

« Dans quelques jours, il sera parti. »

Une affirmation emplie d'une lassitude sombre. Une assurance répétée pendant des années, un compte à rebours connu et familier.

Ce que Casey et William ignoraient, c'était que dans quelques jours, leur vie aurait à jamais changé.

En réalité, deux jours plus tard, rien ne serait pareil.

Leur monde allait de nouveau s'écrouler, leurs assurances partir en cendres.

Mais les ruines n'étaient pas toujours de mauvaises choses…

* * *

_Pouf… Long truc. La fin dans une semaine, environ. Ce que je n'aime pas dans cette fic, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun moment idéal où la couper pour faire un chapitre. _

_Un petit commentaire??_


	9. Chapter 9

_Alors, première chose, finalement ce n'est pas le dénouement, juste la fin du problème Novak. Au bout de 25 pages je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse une autre partie pour la suite. _

_Ensuite, puisque c'est un chapitre centré sur la résolution Novak, on voit très peu les autres voir pas du tout certains (comme Alex). En fait, au final, il est surtout centré sur Serena et Leigh, car j'avais fait un sorte que Leigh soit celle par laquelle le dénouement passerait, celle qui finirait par craquer, ce qu'indiquent les derniers chapitres._

**Lakoe3006**_, finalement ce sera pas une semaine, loin de là! _**Hollomane**_, même si c'est pas la fin, ton impatience est récompensée! _**Gigolote**_, la semaine ne sera pas nécessaire! Merci à tous les trois!_

_Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine._

* * *

**Troubles Jeunes**

**Chapitre 9**

Une fois sortie de la douche, Serena s'habilla et revint silencieusement dans sa chambre. Il était presque onze heures et Leigh dormait toujours, n'avait même pas bougé d'un poil. Pour dormir ainsi sans se réveiller malgré les mouvements de sa petite-amie, elle avait dû réellement être épuisée.

Soupirant doucement, Serena alla s'asseoir sur la banquette située sous la fenêtre et observa un instant la jeune femme endormie. Elles n'avaient pas parlé de la nuit. Pas avec leur voix du moins. Mais tous les gestes, les baisers et les caresses de Leigh parlaient de désespoir, de souffrances, de soif, de peur. Quelque chose avait déclenché cette déferlante en elle, lui avait fait perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions pourtant si gardées. Elle avait eu besoin de Serena, besoin de son amour, besoin de sa présence, d'oublier, de ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Après cela, Leigh s'était endormie en la tenant dans ses bras comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne s'en aille d'une seconde à l'autre, qu'elle ne s'évapore.

Lorsque Leigh gémit légèrement, bougea un peu, réagissant à un autre mauvais rêve, Serena s'approcha d'elle, lui passa une main sur les cheveux. Embrassa son front.

« J'aimerais tant que tu me parles. »

Son doux murmure ne réveilla pas l'autre fille, mais il la fit se retourner, et Serena put une nouvelle fois être témoin des petites cicatrices sur la peau nue, de l'hématome en bonne voie de guérison. Il y avait eu cette nuit une étrange marque rouge autour du poignet gauche de Leigh également, marque qui avait à présent presque disparu. Serena se doutait que ce n'était pas un hasard si elle coïncidait avec le retour du père des Novak.

Dès que Leigh serait partie, elle irait voir Monsieur Stabler. Pour le moment, elle ne quitterait pas des yeux la jeune femme endormie.

**USV**

Elliot, Olivia et Chester étaient tous les trois chez le premier, tous tentaient de se concentrer sur leur devoir d'histoire. Difficilement.

Au final, la conversation passa des guerres de Louis XIV à ce qui les préoccupait tous depuis quelques jours, sans que rien de nouveau ne soit ajouté dans la conversation. Jusqu'à ce que la blessure dans le dos de Leigh soit évoquée. Et ce fut Chester qui réagit.

« Une minute. Quand a t-elle eu ce soit disant accident? »

« Il y a deux semaines. Samedi matin. »

Chester fronça les sourcils, pâlit et leva un regard sombre vers ses deux amis.

« Il y avait leur père ce jour-là. »

« Non. Son week-end de visite était quelque temps auparavant. Pas cette fois-là. » contredit Olivia.

Chester secoua la tête.

« Casey a mentionné que son père était passé dans la matinée parce qu'il avait oublié un dossier chez eux. Il est reparti en début d'après-midi. Je n'y avais pas fait attention jusque là. »

« Alors quand Leigh s'est blessée, il y avait monsieur Novak. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire quelque chose, si? »

« Peut-être que non. Peut-être que si. »

« Papa? » demanda Elliot en se tournant pour voir son père entrer dans le salon. « Tu es là depuis longtemps? »

« Assez pour me poser des questions sur le père Novak. »

Olivia fronça les sourcils.

« Si on suit cette théorie, il se peut qu'ils se soient disputés, que son père a poussé violemment Leigh qui s'est cognée le dos contre le meuble en faisant tomber tout ce qui était dessus. »

« C'est une possibilité. Serena m'a envoyé un message. Elle va peut-être passer dans quelques heures. Elle aimerait me parler. »

« On peut rester? » demanda Chester.

« Vous verrez avec elle. Mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit sans m'en parler avant. Compris? »

**USV**

« Ca va mieux? » demanda doucement Serena alors que Leigh sortait de la douche.

« Oui. »

Si Serena ne la connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait dit que Leigh était nerveuse. En réalité, c'était plus un mélange de préoccupation, de peur et d'indécision.

« Tu as faim? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Leigh, il est une heure de l'aprem. Tu as l'air plus reposée mais tu dois manger quelque chose. »

« Je vais bien. »

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Serena.

« Tu veux faire croire ça à qui? » fit-elle.

Leigh tourna son regard vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais bien! »

« Désolée pour ma réaction. Mais ça devient un peu comique. Leigh, tu ne vas _pas_ bien. Quand l'admettras-tu? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet? »

« Soit on évite les sujets qui fâchent, soit on ne parle pas du tout. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

« Si ça te dérange tant que ça, je peux - »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! Tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi, tu ne serais jamais venue cette nuit dans le cas contraire. » Serena détourna les yeux, inspira doucement, croisa les bras contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Leigh voie toutes les émotions qu'elle contenait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. « Tu ne comprends pas, Leigh. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas éviter, et si… si tu veux vraiment faire entrer des gens dans ta vie, vivre… quelque chose avec moi, il faut que tu trouves la force de partager. »

Lorsque Serena reposa les yeux sur Leigh, celle-ci avait les yeux baissés.

« Il y a des choses qui ne se partagent pas, Serena. Et certainement pas avec les personnes auxquelles on tient. » murmura Leigh.

« Pourquoi? »

Leigh haussa les épaules. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et Serena devina aisément qu'il n'y avait plus aucune protection autour d'elle. Ces derniers jours les avaient totalement anéanties, brisées, explosées même, et avaient laissé Leigh vulnérable et fragile. Serena haïssait voir cela.

Finalement, la jeune femme secoua la tête, essaya de contourner Serena.

« Je ferais bien de partir. »

« Eh. » Serena attrapa doucement son avant-bras, ne sera aucunement sa prise lorsqu'elle sentit Leigh se tendre face à ce geste. Elle tenta de capter son regard, sans succès. « S'il te plait. Ne pars pas. » murmura t-elle.

Leigh soupira doucement, posa ses yeux dans les siens, parla d'une voix aussi basse:

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète. Parce que je ne veux pas te savoir chez toi. »

« Pardon? »

« Peut-on parler un peu? »

Le bras de Leigh tremblait sous sa main, sa peau était étrangement froide. Une bizarre réaction physique face à ce qu'il se passait. Serena attira Leigh jusqu'au lit où elles s'assirent côte à côte.

« Tu veux parler de quoi? » demanda Leigh d'une petite voix.

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille, une enfant apeurée par ce qu'il se passait, ce qui allait se passer. Une gosse peu certaine de l'avenir, de la marche à suivre. Une gamine complètement perdue.

Comment cette petite fille avait-elle pu rester ainsi cachée dans la magnifique jeune femme sûre d'elle aussi longtemps? Comment pouvait-on être capable d'enterrer ainsi une partie de soi-même?

« Si tu t'en vas, tu vas renter chez toi? »

« Pas avant quelques heures. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Casey m'a envoyée un texto pour que je ne rentre pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Serena, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? »

« J'ai appelé Monsieur Stabler, parce que je me fais du soucis pour toi. Il m'a dit qu'il était fort possible que si tu étais prête à me parler ainsi de ta mère, tu souhaitais en fait parler de tout le reste même si tu te l'interdisais. Il a dit que même inconsciemment tu as pu me donner toutes les clés lors de cette discussion. J'y ai beaucoup repensé, et il a raison. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » contredit Leigh, un souffle glacé envahissant son ton sans pour autant bloquer la crainte y filtrant.

« Tu hais Sarah parce qu'elle vous a abandonnés. Tu la hais, parce qu'elle vous a laissés apparemment si froidement. Tu crains tes gènes, tu as peur qu'ils te définissent, que la façon dont tu as grandi t'empêche d'être capable d'aimer normalement, pleinement, de faire confiance, de choyer. Et si tu détestes tellement tes gènes, c'est parce que tu hais ton père également. Encore davantage que tu hais Sarah. » Leigh se crispa, Serena sentit ses muscles se bander sous la peau de son bras. Elle ne la laissa pas se décaler d'elle. « Tu m'as dit que ta mère n'était plus que Sarah pour toi. Et quand tu as parler de ton père, tu as évoqué son nom. Harry. »

« Et alors? »

« Quand je parle de mon père, quand n'importe qui parle de son père il dit en général mon père ou papa. On ne suit pas cette appellation par le prénom. Presque jamais. Mais dans ton esprit, ton père est Harry, pas papa. Parce que lui aussi a perdu depuis bien longtemps ce titre à tes yeux. A vos yeux. N'est-ce pas? »

La respiration de Leigh s'était bloquée dans sa poitrine. Elle secoua la tête, chercha de nouveau à se dégager avec une ferveur et une sorte de peur nouvelles. Serena la lâcha, elle comprenait que dans l'état actuel des choses Leigh assimilerait un geste d'entrave comme un acte violent. La dernière chose que Serena souhaitait était d'effrayer Leigh ou qu'elle ne la voie pas différemment de son père.

Leigh se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre. Le simple fait qu'elle ne sorte pas de la chambre montra à Serena que Monsieur Stabler avait eu raison. Leigh ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, quelque chose avait anéanti ses barrières et elle s'écroulait sous ses yeux, se cassait en petits morceaux.

« Harry est un sale type. Et alors? »

Serena se leva et rejoignit Leigh doucement. Elle s'appuya contre le mur tout près de la jeune fille, histoire de pouvoir voir son visage sans pour autant être trop proche d'elle. Leigh garda le regard plongé dans le paysage citadin derrière la fenêtre.

« Il t'a blessée, n'est-ce pas? » demanda doucement Serena. « C'est à cause de lui, ton dos. Il vous bat? »

Leigh ouvrit la bouche, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Soudainement, pour une raison inconnue, elle se referma, secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je ferais mieux de partir. »

« Non, Leigh. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » contredit-elle, sa voix tremblante.

« Je ne comprends pas quoi? »

« Je ne peux pas en parler. »

« Tu ne peux pas? Pourquoi? Si c'est à cause de Harry, on peut te protéger, tu sais ça. »

Un sourire cynique caressa les lèvres de Leigh. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Casey aux yeux de Serena.

« Me protéger? » répéta t-elle, se tournant soudain vers la blonde. « Me protéger de quoi, Serena? J'ai dix-huit ans. Dans quelques mois je vivrai ma vie à la fac. Personne ne pourra effacer ce qu'il a fait, mais dans quelques mois, ce sera fini. Il n'aura plus jamais aucun ascendant sur nous. Me protéger? Un peu tard pour ça. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit un jour trop tard pour apprendre à vivre. Tu ne veux pas le voir derrière les barreaux? Tu ne veux pas le savoir loin de toi, de Casey et de William pour les années à venir? Tu ne veux pas qu'il paye? »

« J'ai voulu ça de toute mon âme depuis bien longtemps. Mais j'ai appris que la vie n'était pas si simple et que parfois la justice n'existait pas. »

« Je crois en la justice. »

Leigh l'observa, son regard soudain adouci, plus brillant.

« Je sais. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a attirée, cette lumière en toi. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mais - »

« Harry vous a battus pendant toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas, Leigh? »

L'assurance de Leigh s'effrita de nouveau. Elle baissa les yeux, serra les poings.

« S'il te plait, Serena. Arrête. »

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas en parler? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le protéger? »

« Le protéger?! » s'indigna brusquement Leigh. Elle releva la tête, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, sa voix tremblait de rage et d'agonie. « C'est ce que tu crois?! Jamais je n'ai voulu le protéger! Nous avons fait un choix! Nous nous sommes tenus à ce choix, toujours, depuis plus de sept putain d'années!! Le protéger, lui?! Non, c'est nous-mêmes que nous avons protégé! »

« Par le secret? » demanda doucement Serena, ne perdant aucunement son calme.

Leigh se calma d'elle-même, brusquement, comme s'il n'y avait même plus assez de force en elle pour maintenir tant de colère.

« Nous avons fait un serment. Aucun de nous trois ne doit parler de cela sans l'accord des autres. Jamais. »

« Leigh, vous étiez des enfants à l'époque de ce serment. Juste des enfants. »

« Tu te trompes. » contredit-elle avec une amertume et une fatigue dévorant avidement son regard. Serena frissonna, songea qu'il était étrange comme les épreuves pouvaient ainsi vieillir certaines personnes. « Ils nous avaient déjà tout enlevés. Nous n'étions plus vraiment des enfants. Ils étaient morts. »

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce serment ne peut plus tenir. Regarde-moi, Leigh. » Elle tendit doucement les mains, s'en servit pour gentiment relever la tête de Leigh, pour capter son regard. « Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. C'est fini maintenant. »

Brusquement, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Leigh, tant de larmes qu'elle avait si longtemps étouffées. Sa voix vacilla, trembla avec la force des sanglots qu'elle contenait toujours.

« Fini, Serena? Ca ne finira jamais. Jamais. »

**USV**

« L'un d'entre vous a t-il quelque chose à ramener à Leigh, William ou Casey? » demanda Paul en entrant dans son salon en ce début d'après-midi.

Son fils et ses deux amis levèrent la tête et se regardèrent.

« Pourquoi? »

« Pour le leur ramener, Elliot. »

« Tu veux aller chez les Novak? »

« Je veux rencontrer cet homme, voir s'il y a de quoi réellement s'inquiéter. Olivia, tu as passé quelque temps avec Casey, tu n'as rien à elle? »

La jeune fille posa les yeux sur la table recouverte d'affaires, fronça les sourcils et se saisit du livre d'histoire française ouvert devant elle.

« En fait, si. Elle m'a prêtée ce livre juste avant les vacances. »

« Bien. On va le lui ramener. Désolé si vous en aviez besoin. »

« On peut s'en passer. » assura Elliot.

« Olivia et moi irons dans quelques minutes. Avant j'aimerais parler à Chester. »

Le jeune homme eut l'air inquiet. Il se redressa et leva le regard vers lui. Paul lui fit signe de le suivre, et une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la cuisine, il commença.

« Tu as passé quelque temps avec Casey seul, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. »

« Vous sortez ensemble? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Tu es intéressé? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, un peu gêné.

« Oui. » finit-il par répondre.

« Mais tu n'as rien tenté? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? »

Chester haussa les épaules.

« Il lui a fallu longtemps pour être à l'aise avec moi. Je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air. »

« Tu as remarqué des réactions étranges chez elle? »

« Quelques unes. A quoi pensez-vous? »

« Elle laisse de la distance entre vous, quand vous discutez? »

« Toujours. Elle sursaute ou se tend quand je suis trop près ou si jamais on s'effleure. Une fois elle a un peu paniqué quand je l'ai touchée. »

Paul soupira et hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

Chester avait l'air inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas inusuel, si son père l'a battue et qu'on a écrasé des cigarettes sur elle. »

Sans un mot, Paul hocha la tête et rejoignit le salon. Avant de prendre cette décision, il avait parlé de tout cela à son équipière et amie, Elly Jareau, qui l'avait encouragé dans sa démarche et lui avait assuré son soutien. Tous deux étaient d'accord. Si ces trois jeunes étaient victimes ou avaient été victimes de maltraitance, il fallait les sortir de là et les aider.

« Olivia, on y va? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se leva, un regard de détermination braqué sur lui. Elle ferait certainement un excellent détective un jour.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez les Novak quelque temps plus tard et allèrent jusqu'à la porte. Par pure habitude, Paul balaya le voisinage du regard, avisa les vieux cartons et objets entassés sur la pelouse à l'entrée, la voiture presque neuve garée devant.

« Ce n'est pas celle de Will. » lui murmura Olivia.

« Je sais. »

Il frappa à la porte. Des voix se firent entendre, puis on vint ouvrir. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un grand homme carré au visage dur et rond, à la coupe militaire et aux vêtements nettement repassés et propres.

« Je peux vous aider? » demanda t-il poliment d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Bonjour, monsieur Novak? »

« Oui. »

« Enchanté. » Paul tendit la main que l'homme serra fermement. « Paul Stabler, le père d'un ami de vos enfants. »

« Ravi. »

« Et voici Olivia. »

Olivia se reprit, cessa de dévisager Harry et montra le livre qu'elle tenait.

« Je suis venue rendre ça à Casey, monsieur. J'ai oublié de le lui rendre l'autre jour. »

« Bien, c'est gentil. » Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur, cria d'une voix puissante. « Casey Sarah, viens là! »

Olivia résista à l'envie d'échanger un regard avec Monsieur Stabler. Sûrement Harry savait-il que Casey haïssait qu'on l'appelle ainsi? Et combien croyait-il qu'il y avait de Casey là-dedans?

Des pas se firent entendre derrière Monsieur Novak, qui se tourna vers eux en haussant les épaules.

« Encore fourrée dans ses devoirs. » remarqua t-il. Puis il porta sa main droite à sa bouche, et Olivia sentit son ventre se serrer en avisant la cigarette allumée dans sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres fines.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle se débrouillait honorablement, qu'elle avait de l'avance. » sourit Paul.

Comment faisait-il pour garder ainsi son calme?

Harry ne put répondre car sa fille cadette arriva à ses côtés. Ses yeux verts brillèrent en voyant Olivia et le père d'Elliot ainsi à sa porte, ensemble, et face à son paternel.

« Je suis venue te rendre ça. »

Casey prit automatiquement le livre qu'elle lui tendait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa couverture, haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait prêté à Olivia pour toutes les vacances, une aide pour son devoir d'histoire.

« Merci. » dit-elle, sa voix rauque et neutre.

Harry tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et hocha la tête.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose? » offrit-il.

Olivia ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la cigarette, de cet homme à la carrure imposante. Elle remarqua néanmoins que Casey serra le livre avec plus de force face à cette invitation, et elle posa le regard sur son amie, un regard qu'elle ne put rendre neutre. Casey baissa les yeux, nerveuse, ne pouvant soutenir le regard d'Olivia. Parce qu'elle savait. Elle savait qu'Olivia savait.

« Non, merci. » sourit Paul. « Nous devons rentrer maintenant. Bonne fin de journée à vous. Oh, Casey? Si jamais tu as un problème avec ce fameux devoir de droit, tu peux toujours m'appeler. Tu viens, Olivia? »

Olivia hocha la tête.

« Au revoir. » murmura t-elle, bien plus à Casey qu'à son père.

Elle ne s'aperçut qu'une fois que la voiture eut démarré qu'elle tremblait. De rage.

« On ne peut rien faire? » demanda t-elle.

Paul avait les dents serrées.

« Pas sans preuve, sans plainte. La suspicion devrait néanmoins suffire pour les sociaux, surtout avec tous vos éléments. »

« Vous croyez que Casey appellera si elle a besoin d'aide? »

« Je n'en sais rien. J'espère, mais tu sais, les jeunes dans cette situation éprouve parfois du mal à tendre la main, à faire confiance, à accepter de l'aide. »

« Il fume. »

« J'ai vu. »

« C'est lui qui a fait ça à Casey. Qui a blessé Leigh. Il les bat. »

« Sûrement depuis longtemps. »

« Casey n'a pas hésité à m'offrir un refuge quand elle a deviné pour ma mère. Will et Leigh m'ont aidée. Je me sens si inutile! »

« Tu ne l'es pas, Liv. Tout ce que tu peux faire, tu l'as déjà fait. Et maintenant tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est être là pour eux. »

« Vous pensez que Serena en sait plus? »

« On verra bien. »

**USV**

« Leigh, parle-moi. Regarde-moi, Leigh. Je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas te taire à jamais. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » sanglota soudainement Leigh. « Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Quoi? » souffla Serena, ayant du mal à restreindre ses émotions. Elle attira Leigh contre elle, la prit dans ses bras. « Leigh, ce foutu serment ne tient plus debout, vous n'étiez que des gosses terrifiés, je t'en prie, il faut que tu me parles, il faut que ça s'arrête! »

« Ca ne s'arrêtera pas. » gémit Leigh entre ses larmes qui tombèrent sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie. « Les cauchemars ne s'arrêteront jamais. Les cicatrices ne disparaîtront pas… La colère, la haine, les conséquences… non plus. »

« Est-ce que Harry vous a battus? » redemanda Serena. Sa voix trembla cette fois-ci, elle ne put rien faire contre cette réaction.

Leigh passa ses bras autour des hanches de Serena qui la serra un peu plus contre elle. Finalement, enfin, après tant de temps, d'années, l'aveu (accusation) passa ses lèvres dans un murmure brisé.

« Oui. »

Serena accueillit ses sanglots contre elle sans broncher. Si elle avait comme tout le monde entendu beaucoup de récits d'enfants et de personnes maltraitées à la télé ou dans la presse, elle n'en avait jamais été témoin ainsi. N'avait jamais vu et ressenti la douleur, la souffrance, cette tornade d'émotions noires dévastatrice raser tout sur son passage ne laissant que cendres et ruines sur lesquelles la reconstruction devrait se faire lentement, avec prudence.

« Est-ce qu'il vous bat toujours? » demanda t-elle, surprise que ses propres larmes s'entendent à peine dans sa voix.

« Il ne s'arrêtera pas. »

Serena se baissa, entraîna Leigh avec elle jusqu'au sol, se décala d'elle une fois agenouillée sur la moquette bleue. Elle ne savait plus vraiment que dire ou faire, se sentait bien jeune tout à coup.

« Quand il rentre chez vous, il boit? » demanda t-elle.

Leigh leva les yeux vers elle, tenta d'essuyer ses joues avec ses mains. Ses sanglots avaient de nouveau été étouffés. Elle secoua la tête.

« Il ne boit presque jamais. Il n'a pas besoin de boire pour devenir un monstre. »

La voix ne portait plus ni colère, ni crainte, ni véhémence. Serena s'aperçut qu'elle aurait préféré cela, ce type d'émotions vives, plutôt que le ton neutre et atrocement brisé et las qui sortait à cet instant de la bouche de sa petite-amie.

« Quand… »

Leigh secoua la tête lorsque Serena ne put terminer sa question.

« Je ne devrais pas dire ça. » souffla t-elle.

« A cause de ta sœur et de ton frère? Ne crois-tu pas que tu leur rends service? Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils seront mieux une fois débarrassés de Harry eux aussi? »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Leigh de nouveau. Serena se saisit de ses mains et les lui serra gentiment mais avec force.

« Je suis désolée, Serena. Tellement désolée. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda t-elle doucement.

Leigh secoua la tête.

« Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière… Si seulement je… Je suis si désolée… »

« Leigh, je ne comprends pas. »

Leigh renifla, leva les yeux vers elle. Serena sentit que ce sujet précis en était encore un autre différent, que Leigh ravala et détourna.

« La première fois qu'il s'est mis en colère contre nous, c'était un jour après qu'il soit revenu à la maison, quand Jane l'a prévenu que Sarah était partie. » Elle secoua la tête, ravala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Sa voix tremblait mais restait atrocement détachée. « On ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Jamais. Avant… quand il rentrait des missions, puis après, du travail, il jouait avec nous, riait. Il était tellement fort qu'il arrivait à nous porter. Il avait l'habitude de nous faire faire l'avion, à Casey et à moi. Il nous apprenait à faire tant de choses… Il avait toujours des cadeaux pour nous, et il nous appelait presque tous les soirs quand il était loin de nous. Puis il a commencé à rentrer moins fréquemment. Que certains soirs. Que les week-end. Qu'un week-end sur deux. Puis Sarah est partie, et en quelques jours, tout a basculé et plus rien n'a jamais été pareil. La première fois qu'il nous a battus, c'était parce que William avait cassé plusieurs verres. Il nous a interdit d'aller jouer dehors, interdit de voir Jane, interdit d'appeler nos amis, d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Puis on a déménagé. Et il est reparti en nous laissant seuls. » Leigh reposa son regard sur Serena, haussa les épaules. « On préférait ça. On préférait être complètement seuls tous les trois plutôt qu'il soit là. Alors on a appris à survivre seuls. »

Serena l'attira à elle de nouveau alors que Leigh se remettait à pleurer. Elle la berça doucement, presque inconsciemment.

« En général, Harry aime nous rabaisser, nous insulter, nous faire sentir qu'on a aucun contrôle sur nos vies. Parfois, ça en reste là. Des fois, quand il rentre le week-end, il ne dit pas un mot, passe son temps à l'extérieur. On essaye d'être le moins possible à la maison. Mais quand on est absent, c'est pire ensuite. Il aime débarquer à l'improviste. Lorsqu'il a quelque chose à la main, il frappe avec. C'est ça qui laisse des marques. Des cicatrices. Il ne contrôle pas toujours sa force. Quand il est vraiment énervé, il refuse de nous envoyer de l'argent, et on doit se débrouiller pour payer le loyer, les taxes et tout le reste seuls. Une… une fois, il décroché sa ceinture et…Will a deux cicatrices en bas du dos… Ca aurait pu être pire si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné. Et…il y a cinq ans il… m'a maintenue la tête sous l'eau pendant… j'ai cru qu'il allait me noyer… je pouvais plus respirer…»

Les larmes de Serena tombèrent sur les cheveux de Leigh qu'elle continua à bercer doucement.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais rien dit? » demanda t-elle d'une voix brisée.

« A qui? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il nous délocalise si souvent? Et on sait cacher les bleus et les hématomes. Si… si jamais l'un de nous n'est pas présentable, il ne sort pas, et les autres le couvrent. On sait prendre soin de nous-mêmes. »

« Mais d'autres personnes peuvent prendre soin de vous aussi. Leigh, je peux être là pour toi. »

Leigh la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de ce contact. Ses sanglots se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Serena l'aida à se lever et la coucha sur le lit avant de la rejoindre et de la serrer de nouveau contre elle de manière protectrice.

« Harry mérite d'être en prison. »

« Il mérite pire que ça. » murmura Leigh sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Leigh, est-ce que tu m'as tout dit? »

« Je me sens si fatiguée… »

Serena déposa un baiser sur son front, lui caressa doucement le dos.

« Dors. Je reste avec toi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Leigh était endormie.

**USV**

Si Leigh avait le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, il y a bien des choses qu'elle changerait.

Sa conversation avec Serena et la façon dont elle s'était brisée en faisaient partie. Comment avait-elle pu casser le serment? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle plus à contrôler ses propres émotions et pensées?

« Mange un peu, Leigh. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais termina son assiette. Serena lui avait préparé à manger, et franchement le fait qu'une héritière sache ainsi cuisiner des haricots l'avait bien amusée. Serena lui avait alors dit avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec Jenny dans la cuisine de sa mère.

Depuis que Leigh s'était réveillée, elles n'avaient que peu parlé, toutes deux bien préoccupées. Il était presque dix-sept heures à présent, et la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes était étrange et presque palpable. Leigh ne savait plus trop comment se comporter. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était au courant de sa situation, de ce qu'elle avait subi. La première fois qu'une personne posait les yeux sur elle ainsi, en sachant tout cela sur elle.

Serena la voyait-elle en victime? En pauvre petite fille incapable de se défendre elle-même? En espèce d'imbécile qui n'avait pas su aller alerter les flics ou elle ne savait quoi pour se sauver? La voyait-elle différemment? A quel point?

Victime était un mot que Leigh haïssait. Que Will et Casey haïssaient également. Il représentait tout ce qui était allé de travers dans leur vie, il était tout ce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas être. Il sentait la souffrance, la pitié, la tristesse, les cris. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient tant oublier ou ne jamais voir.

« Merci. C'était bon. »

« De rien. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui cuisine. »

Leigh leva le regard vers Serena, finit par sourire.

« Non, je suis incapable de cuisiner. C'est Will et Case qui le font. Moi je m'occupe des fringues. »

« Ok, compris. »

« Je vais devoir rentrer. »

« Quoi? » demanda Serena, ses yeux bleus brillant farouchement. « Hors de question. »

Leigh haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon? »

« Je ne te laisserai pas retourner là-bas, pas en sachant que ce monstre est là-bas! »

Un sourire désabusé s'afficha sur le visage de Leigh face à la véhémence de Serena. Elle était quelque peu touchée de sentir tant d'inquiétude et de peur chez l'autre fille, mais elle ne les laisserait pas la plier.

« Serena, je dois rentrer à la maison. »

« Un foyer ce n'est pas un endroit où on peut se faire casser la figure ou une côte au moindre faux pas ou mot de travers. »

« Mon foyer est auprès de ma famille. » répliqua Leigh avec un petit peu plus de force. Elle commençait à craindre les conséquences de ses confidences. « C'est auprès de mon frère et de ma sœur. »

« Tu crois que tout va bien pour Will et Casey? » demanda Serena d'une petite voix.

Leigh comprit qu'elle avait réellement insinué la peur dans le cœur de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'en sentit coupable. Ce n'était pas à Serena de porter ce fardeau.

« Oui. Nous avons un code. S'ils ont leur mobile et que quelque chose n'allait pas, je le saurai. Serena, ça ira, franchement. »

« Ca ira? Et si cette fois il te frappe ou te violente plus fortement et que les conséquences sont plus graves? Si ta colonne est touchée? Si tu finis à l'hôpital pour autre chose qu'une fracture ou une côte fêlée? S'il te maintient la tête sous l'eau quelques secondes de trop? S'il finit par tuer l'un d'entre vous? »

« Ca n'arrivera pas. »

« Mais qu'en sais-tu? Combien de fois l'un d'entre vous a dû rester couché ou caché pendant plusieurs jours? Combien de fois êtes-vous allés à l'hôpital? Un coup un peu plus violent que les autres, un seul geste incontrôlé et tout peut être terminé, Leigh! C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit jamais rien arrivé de plus grave! »

« Il est arrivé des choses graves. » murmura Leigh. « Je ne suis pas dans le déni. Mais c'est ainsi, on sait se débrouiller. »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Leigh se leva et secoua la tête, braquant un regard plus froid sur Serena.

« Tu ne peux pas prévenir quelqu'un. »

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser risquer ta vie et ta santé?! »

« Tu ne peux pas, Serena! »

Leur conversation houleuse fut interrompue lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet et interrogateur.

« Peut-être que mon père a oublié ses clés. » avança Serena avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle se figea en voyant l'inspecteur Paul Stabler devant elle. « Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir, Serena. Je peux entrer? »

Serena n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix que de le laisser passer. Les yeux de Leigh brillèrent en le voyant entrer dans le séjour, elle posa un regard froid et accusateur sur sa petite-amie qui leva les deux mains en l'air, effrayée à l'idée de la réaction de la brune.

« Je n'y suis pour rien! »

« Je tombe mal? » sembla s'inquiéter monsieur Stabler.

Leigh le fusilla du regard.

« Peut-être bien. Je vais vous laisser. Je partais. »

Elle attrapa sa veste, mais la voix de l'inspecteur la retint. Ca, et il se trouvait sur le chemin de la sortie.

« En réalité, je venais pour vous voir, toutes les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? » demanda Leigh.

« Des réponses. »

« Si c'est pour savoir si dieu existe ou pourquoi il n'existe que deux sexes différents chez les êtres humains, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de réponse. »

« J'aimerais que nous parlions de ton père. »

« Vous n'avez qu'à aller lui parler vous-même. » bluffa Leigh.

« J'y suis déjà allé, en réalité. »

Elle faillit s'étrangler de crainte. Ses yeux brillèrent.

« Quoi? » souffla t-elle.

« J'ai accompagné Olivia rendre un livre à Casey. »

« Vous avez quoi?! Pourquoi! »

« Pour être certain que ton père avait sa place derrière les barreaux. Leigh, si tu as une déclaration à faire, je t'écouterais. »

Serena observa la scène, soufflée. Il y avait vraiment trop de choses qui se passaient ces jours-ci, elle ne savait plus que ressentir. Elle devina la terreur de Leigh face à tout ce qui arrivait, la comprenait jusqu'à un certain degré.

« Je n'ai aucune déclaration à faire, et je m'en vais. »

« Je sais déjà qu'il vous maltraite. Je sais déjà qu'il est coupable. Je sais déjà que je l'empêcherai par tous les moyens d'avoir de nouveau la possibilité de vous toucher ou même de vous parler. »

« Vous ne savez rien. » souffla Leigh en secouant la tête. Elle tenta de le contourner mais il bougea et elle dut faire un pas en arrière. « Laissez-moi sortir! »

« Leigh, j'aimerais savoir si tu as d'autres choses à me dire. » demanda t-il.

Sa voix était posée, douce, rassurante mais déterminée. Ses yeux étaient chaleureux et sombrement tristes. Pourtant Leigh ne voyait qu'une chose en lui. Ses épaules carrées, ses cheveux presque rasés, le contrôle qu'il avait sur la situation.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire! Laissez-moi partir! »

« Vous lui faites peur! » reprocha Serena en s'approchant de Leigh.

Celle-ci la fusilla un instant du regard.

« La ferme! »

« Eh! » protesta t-elle. « Ne me parle pas comme ça! »

Pâle et tremblante de nouveau, Leigh ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tenta de reprendre ce faible contrôle qui lui échappait si aisément.

« Je suis désolée, Serena. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux sortir d'ici? »

« Leigh, si tu fais une déclaration, si tu le veux, tu n'auras jamais à retourner près de Harry. Il pourrait être derrière les barreaux dès cette nuit. William, Casey et toi pourriez être en sécurité, en totale sécurité, et personne ne vous fera de nouveau du mal. Jamais il ne vous touchera une nouvelle fois. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Je sais qu'il vous bat. Je sais qu'il vous maltraite. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est pas la raison principale qui t'empêche de dormir, n'est-ce pas? »

Serena tourna son regard vers Leigh avec crainte. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. » s'entêta t-elle, mais avec moins de force, bien plus de crainte.

Paul ne s'approcha pas d'elle. Il continua de la même voix, exactement la même, ne changea pas de ton. Il resta le plus prévisible possible.

« Leigh, ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà touchée? »

« Il m'a battue pendant des années, à votre avis, _détective_? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà touchée d'une autre manière? »

« Que - »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, Leigh. C'est fini maintenant. Je peux tout faire s'arrêter. Je peux faire ce cauchemar se stopper et je le ferai. Leigh, est-ce qu'il t'a déjà touchée? »

« Non! Jamais. »

Leigh ne le regardait plus à présent. Elle fixait un point vague sur le côté, ses yeux embués de larmes se voilèrent. Elle n'était plus tout à fait dans la réalité, mais quelque part loin dans ses souvenirs refoulés, dans ses cauchemars, dans ses pires peurs.

Serena reporta son regard sur Paul, ses yeux azurs noyés de prières et de crainte. Le détective hocha la tête pour la rassurer avant de faire un pas vers Leigh. Il paraissait moins grand, nota la blonde avec un intérêt secondaire, comme s'il s'était tassé sur lui-même, moins grand et impressionnant, plus doux et protecteur.

« Leigh. » appela t-il d'une voix douce. Il se stoppa à moins d'un mètre de la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Mais Leigh ne réagit pas, ne bougea pas. Face à la difficulté de la situation et à la souffrance, elle s'était comme effacée.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé, Leigh. Tu peux tout me dire, personne ne te jugera, personne ne t'en voudra. »

Il laissa s'écouler de longues secondes de silence. Serena crut qu'elle allait devenir dingue. Il y avait une telle tension dramatique dans l'air que s'en était étouffant.

« C'était de ma faute. »

Le murmure brisé et tremblant de Leigh, à peine audible, déchira l'ambiance tel un avion passant le mur du son.

« Je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit a été de ta faute. » contredit doucement Stabler.

« Si. »

Quand il fut apparent que Leigh ne continuerait pas, Paul la poussa un peu, fit avancer le récit à sa place.

« Casey est la seule à avoir été brûlée? »

Un étrange gémissement monta de la gorge de Leigh pour venir s'écraser contre ses lèvres. Ses larmes silencieuses tracèrent deux sillons brillant sur ses joues.

« Il était si… » Sa voix mourut. Peut-être parce que le qualificatif lui échappait, peut-être n'y en avait-il aucun pour décrire les images qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à continuer.

« Quand cela s'est-il passé? »

« Sept années et quelques mois. Une semaine après le départ de Sarah. Deux jours après la première fois qu'il a levé la main sur l'un d'entre nous. »

« Il était plus violent que les fois d'avant? » demanda doucement Paul.

Il savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas besoin que Leigh le lui dise. Mais la jeune femme avait besoin de le prononcer à voix haute, de se libérer de cette prison faite de silence et de non-dit pour commencer à guérir et à accepter, et Paul le savait parfaitement. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ça la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Leigh ne bougea pas, ses yeux larmoyants toujours dans le vague, sa voix toujours basse et brisée, sa peau toujours aussi pâle.

« Il a juste… pété les plombs. Sans prévenir, sans un signe. On n'avait rien fait. Mais lui…il est brusquement rentré dans une rage folle… Will était encore à l'école… »

« Tu étais avec ta sœur? »

« Je n'avais jamais vu Harry comme ça… Ce n'était plus mon père… Il…il m'a balancée dans la chambre de Will et il m'a frappée et m'a hurlé dessus…Ma lèvre s'est fendue… Il avait un canif à la main… » Une main vint effleurer le haut de son bras, là où Serena savait qu'il y avait une fine cicatrice. « Il a continué à crier, m'a frappée… Je ne comprenais pas… Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal… »

« Il t'a dit quelque chose de précis? » interrogea gentiment Paul.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. La voix trembla.

« Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger. De ne surtout pas bouger de l'endroit où j'étais. De ne pas essayer de sortir de la chambre. De ne pas faire de bruit. De ne rien faire. Qu'il me le ferait payer si je désobéissais… »

Sa voix se bloqua, sa respiration aussi. Serena n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre la jeune femme, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir, elle le sentait. Paul s'approcha un peu plus de Leigh.

« Où était Casey? »

La respiration de Leigh trahit un sanglot. Elle secoua la tête.

« Casey… »

« Il est allé la rejoindre, c'est ça, Leigh? »

« A côté… dans notre chambre… »

« Tu l'as entendu? »

D'autres sanglots lui échappèrent soudainement, et Leigh tourna la tête vers Paul sans prévenir, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

« J'ai tout entendu. » murmura t-elle. « Elle pleurait, et criait, appelait à l'aide, lui disait d'arrêter... »

« Il l'a brûlée? » Sans un mot, elle hocha la tête. Paul, n'y tenant plus, posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, son expression devint plus ouverte, attristée, douce. « Leigh, ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Une rage et un dégoût sombre brûlaient soudain dans les yeux de Leigh, donna plus de force à sa voix.

« J'étais dans la pièce d'à côté. J'étais juste à côté, et j'ai tout entendu. Je n'étais pas attachée, je n'étais pas inconsciente, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, et je n'ai rien fait! »

« Leigh, si Harry a fait du mal à Casey ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, ni de celle de Casey ou de William. Mais uniquement de sa faute à lui. Tu étais blessée, en état de choc, terrorisée, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Même si tu avais bougé, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »

« C'est faux! » cria Leigh, ses larmes brisant sa voix. « J'étais à côté quand il a torturé et violé ma petite sœur, et je n'ai _rien_ fait!! Je n'ai rien fait! C'est ma faute! J'aurais pu… l'en empêcher, appeler à l'aide, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi!! Mais je n'ai rien fait. Et je suis si désolée… »

Paul lui prit les épaules, chercha à capter toute son attention.

« Leigh, écoute-moi bien. » lui dit-il avec intensité et toute la conviction dont il était capable. « Ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, tu m'entends? Ca n'a jamais été de ta faute. Leigh, tu avais _dix ans_, tu n'étais qu'une gamine terrifiée et blessée! Ce n'est _pas_ de ta faute, tu n'es pas coupable. »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Leigh. »

Elle détourna les yeux, lutta pour contrôler ses sanglots et les ravaler. D'un revers de la main, elle sécha ses joues humides.

« Je veux rentrer. »

« Je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée de te laisser rentrer. »

« Je dois rentrer. »

« Leigh, il va falloir que je recueille les témoignages de ton frère et de ta sœur, et que j'arrête Harry. Je ne peux et ne veux pas vous laisser avec lui. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Casey ne voudra pas en parler. On ne parle jamais de ça. Jamais! Maintenant je vais rentrer. »

Sentant qu'elle paniquait, Paul hocha la tête.

« Je te laisse rentrer, Leigh, mais je viendrais à vingt heures arrêter Harry. Ça te laisse le temps de prévenir Casey et William, d'accord? »

Leigh l'observa quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête. Sans un regard de plus, un mot de plus, elle partit rapidement et sortit en claquant la porte.

Paul soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant de se tourner vers Serena, dont les larmes avaient cessé.

« Ca va aller? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, puis secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains où elle vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac.

**USV**

Paul termina son dessert en écoutant ses deux filles et son dernier fils se disputer au sujet d'un jeu vidéo. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était si loin de la souffrance et des horreurs qu'il vivait chaque jour de travail, dont il avait été témoin un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt.

Plus loin en bout de table se trouvaient Elliot et Serena, soucieux. La jeune fille avait refusé de rester chez elle et Paul avait jugé cela plus sage de l'accueillir pour la soirée. Serena n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis qu'elle était arrivée. La femme de Paul, Kate, tentait de changer les idées des deux jeunes comme elle le pouvait.

Paul, lui, restait préoccupé. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge et priait qu'il aie pris la bonne décision. Son équipière se tenait prête. A son coup de fil, elle le rejoindrait au domicile Novak en quelques minutes.

Dix-neuf heures trente et une.

Bon sang. Tant pis pour l'horaire, il partirait dans cinq minutes.

Alors qu'il se levait, on frappa à la porte avec insistance. Paul attrapa son arme, la passa à sa ceinture et demanda aux autres de rester dans la cuisine.

Les coups continuaient, comme paniqués. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Leigh en larmes, les cheveux emmêlés, tremblante de froid et trempée par la pluie. Elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas pris le temps d'enfiler une veste.

« Leigh? »

« Vous devez venir tout de suite!! S'il vous plait! »

Sans prendre le temps de prévenir sa famille, Paul se saisit de son mobile et appela Elly pour qu'elle la rejoigne au plus vite chez les Novak avant de courir vers sa voiture. Leigh avait visiblement emprunté celle de son paternel.

« Monte! »

Leigh lui obéit sans hésiter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je… je sais pas. Will…il… »

Trop paniquée pour s'expliquer, Leigh abandonna. Elle croisa les bras contre elle et se tut.

Paul gara son véhicule dans la rue avant d'en descendre en trombe. Son équipière arriva presque en même temps que lui. Petite, brune aux yeux bleus glacés, Elly Jareau était certainement la meilleure collègue que Paul avait jamais eu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Pas sûr. Leigh, des armes? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Merde. Tu restes là. » ordonna Paul en avançant vers la porte. Elly lui fit un signe de tête et il frappa plusieurs fois contre l'entrée. « Monsieur Novak? Police! Ouvrez! »

Aucune réponse, Paul et Elly entrèrent, leurs armes prêtes à l'emploi.

Face à la scène devant lui, Paul se figea un instant. La première chose qu'il vit ce fut William, debout dos à lui, un pistolet chargé braqué sur son père. Harry était à trois mètres de lui, le visage blême, les mains légèrement levées. Will tremblait, serrait son arme avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait. Une de ses lèvres était fendue, laissait encore du sang s'échapper un peu. Il était tendu, prêt à tirer.

Dans cette même seconde d'observation, Paul avisa Casey au sol près du bar séparant le modeste salon du coin cuisine. Du sang coulait de sa tempe, avait trempé son visage. Elle ne bougeait pas. Un verre brisé gisait près d'elle, des débris étaient accrochés à son pull.

Elly lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la pauvre gamine tandis que Paul bougeait doucement de manière à pouvoir capter le regard de William.

« William, c'est Paul Stabler. Pose ton arme. »

Will secoua la tête. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« Non. » répondit-il, sa voix ferme malgré son tremblement. « Pas cette fois. »

Il ne lâchait pas Harry du regard.

« Fils - »

« La ferme! Je ne suis pas ton fils!! Je ne l'ai plus été depuis longtemps, _Harry_!! Je n'ai pas de père!! »

Bon dieu, ce n'était qu'un gosse. Il avait l'âge du second fils de Paul. Vingt-et-un ans. Malgré l'âge de la majorité, du droit de vote, ce n'était encore qu'un gosse. Un gamin brisé, qui était peut-être bien sur le point de foutre toute sa vie en l'air. Lui qui avait semblé si vieux, si adulte, si responsable samedi dernier, n'était en fait qu'un enfant qu'on avait détruit et qui craquait enfin.

« William. » appela Paul d'un ton posé, alors que plus loin Elly prenait le pouls de Casey et cherchait à l'aider. « Ne fais pas ça. Il ira en prison. »

« Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer! Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait!! Pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir… »

« Will, si tu le tues maintenant, il aura gagné. »

« Gagné? Ce n'est pas un jeu. N'est-ce pas, _papa_?! Tu es content?! D'avoir réussi à tous nous détruire?! Tu es content de voir ce que tu as fait de tes enfants?! REPONDS!! »

Harry ferma un instant les yeux, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, William. Écoute ce policier. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre!! Tu ne donneras plus jamais un seul ordre à aucun d'entre nous!! »

« Will. » intervint Paul. « Réfléchis. C'est fini pour lui. Il ne vous fera plus jamais de mal. »

« Ce qu'il a fait aura toujours des conséquences en nous. Il mérite de crever comme le monstre qu'il est!! »

De son côté, Elly essayait de réveiller la jeune fille. Elle avait déjà appelé une ambulance. Finalement la petite gémit et ouvrit les yeux, paniqua dans son état de semi-conscience.

« Chut, ça va. Je m'appelle Elly Jareau, je suis inspecteur de police. Paul Stabler est là, lui aussi. »

Casey leva légèrement la tête et Elly la soutint, garda un bras autour d'elle.

« Will… » murmura t-elle en avisant la scène devant elle.

Paul fut soulagé de voir que Casey était toujours en vie. Leigh accourut aux côtés de sa petite sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras et la forcer à rester couchée. Elle pleurait toujours.

« Will. » reprit Paul. « Pense à tes sœurs. Elles ont besoin de toi. »

« Mes sœurs avaient besoin de moi et je n'ai rien pu faire de concret pour les aider pendant toutes ces années!! Rien pu faire pour le tenir loin d'elles, rien pu faire pour effacer les souvenirs et tenir les cauchemars à l'écart. Je ne le laisserai pas les approcher, plus jamais!! »

« William, s'il te plait… »

Le garçon secoua la tête, continua de verser des larmes de rage et de souffrance, sa voix toujours aussi élevée.

« Non! Non!! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait… » Il secoua la tête. « Après tous les coups portés à Leigh, et ce qu'il a fait à Casey… la prison sera un châtiment trop doux pour lui!! »

Paul était prêt à tenter n'importe quoi pour éviter la prison à ce gamin.

« William, tu sais ce qu'on fait à un violeur et bourreau d'enfant en prison? A un père qui a fait subir une telle chose à sa fille? Crois-moi, Will, la mort serait trop douce pour lui. »

« Will, s'il te plait. » pria Leigh.

Paul le vit hésiter, vit son index trembler sur la gâchette.

« William, tes petites sœurs ont besoin de toi. Crois-tu réellement que te voir devenir un assassin et venir te visiter en prison sont des choses qu'elles ont envie de faire, que c'est une bonne façon de les aider? »

Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres, secoua la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes tendues, il posa pour la première fois ses yeux verts et hantés sur Paul.

« Vous promettez? » demanda t-il, la voix tremblante, hésitante. « Vous promettez qu'il paiera? »

« Oui, Will. Je te le promets. Il ne s'en sortira pas. »

Paul s'approcha prudemment quand Elly lui fit un signe de tête, signifiant qu'elle le couvrait. Il baissa son arme et tendit la main vers le bras de William.

« Donne-moi ton arme. Ca va aller, maintenant. »

Avec un nouveau sanglot, son regard posé sur Harry, Will hocha la tête et baissa le bras. Paul s'approcha, lui prit son arme tout en rengainant la sienne et éloigna le jeune homme de quelques pas. Quand William baissa la tête et sanglota, Paul passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter.

Ce fut pourquoi il ne vit pas tout de suite le mouvement de Harry. Mais dès qu'il le perçut, une seconde trop tard, il poussa Will au sol derrière lui et se plaça devant lui pour le protéger. Deux coups de feu retentirent. Harry Novak s'écroula sans un cri, sans un gémissement. Deux balles l'avaient atteint dans la poitrine avant qu'il ne puisse tirer.

Paul souffla et tourna la tête pour voir son équipière baisser son arme.

« Merci. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« De rien. »

« Casey? Casey, réponds-moi! Elle s'est évanouie et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller! »

Will se précipita vers Leigh et Casey tout comme Elly, alors que Paul alla s'assurer de l'état de Novak. Il était bel et bien mort.

Tandis que les ambulanciers se précipitaient pour prendre en charge Casey, Paul se pencha et ramassa le pistolet automatique que Harry avait sorti de nul part avant de le braquer sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

L'arme était vide.

* * *

_Voilà. Ça c'était la fin du problème. Le dénouement au prochain épisode, où on en apprendra un peu plus sur Harry, Sarah et la situation, où le sort de leurs enfants sera révélé, et où on verra bien moins de Serena et Leigh et plus des autres! Il devrait y avoir à peu près tout le monde, si je peux les réunir, dans le dixième chapitre. _

_Si les commentaires sont sympas, le dénouement arrivera dans moins de temps! Lol. Mais pas dans seulement un jour, il n'y a que le dimanche qu'on peut écrire autant que ça! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à mes trois adorables et extraordinaires revieweurs, à qui est dédiée l'ensemble de cette fic, _**Lakoe3006 **_et _**Gigolote**_qui ont gentiment laissé des mots tout au long des chapitres. MERCI! Et une mention spéciale à _**Hollomanne**_, fidèle revieweuse des dernières parties!_

_Merci aussi à _**Jallias **_et _**Ptite sam**_!!_

_Un petit détail que j'ai oublié de préciser au chapitre 9. Bien sûr, je me doute bien que Paul n'aurait (du moins je pense) jamais laissé Leigh retourner chez elle pour les laisser, Will, Casey et elle, seuls en compagnie d'un père violent. A mon avis il aurait tout de suite fait arrêter Harry, mais on s'en moque, c'est une fic! _

_Voici la fin, cette fois-ci. Peut-être le chapitre que j'aime le moins, il ne se passe rien d'important, c'est juste pour boucler les choses. _

**Troubles Jeunes**

**Chapitre 10**

« Non. Non, je vais bien. Vous m'avez soigné, vous m'avez examiné, maintenant laissez-moi passer. »

L'agacement n'était pas le seul sentiment emplissant le cœur de William à cet instant, il y en avait bien d'autres. Mais c'était celui qu'il avait choisi de ressortir. Il contourna l'infirmière à la porte de la chambre d'examen et alla dans le couloir. A dix heures du soir, il n'y avait plus grand monde, même dans cet hôpital. Il s'en moquait. Il commençait déjà à haïr l'odeur de désinfectant caractéristique de l'endroit, les bruits, même les gens, pourtant pas si désagréables.

Il fusilla du regard l'infirmière qui le suivait, une petite dame d'une quarantaine d'années toute enrobée.

« Quoi? » demanda t-il, presque en grognant.

« Baissez d'un ton, voulez-vous? » réprimanda t-elle, avant que son visage se radoucisse. Pourquoi? Parce que les inspecteurs avaient prévenu le médecin du 'cas' des Novak, et qu'elle était dans la pièce. Elle le voyait comme un gosse fragile, mais il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. « Où allez-vous si rapidement? »

« Retrouver mes sœurs! Où sont-elles? Comment va Casey? »

« J'ignore comment va la petite. Mais votre autre sœur a refusé de rester ici, elle a suivi le médecin. L'un des deux inspecteurs est resté avec elle. »

« Bien. »

« Je peux savoir où vous allez? »

« Voir ma sœur! »

L'infirmière s'était stoppée. Elle l'observait étrangement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Pas dans cette direction, jeune homme. Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où vous allez. »

Soudainement embarrassé, Will s'empourpra.

« Je… »

Avec un petit rire profond, elle haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Venez, je vous y emmène. »

Il la emboîta le pas en silence, toujours gêné, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je suis navré de ma conduite envers vous. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Et inquiet. Je m'appelle Will. »

« Je sais. Moi c'est Glory. Et ne vous en faites pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. »

Lorsque William aperçut Leigh assise sur une chaise plus loin dans le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre en courant. Elle se leva et se précipita quasiment dans ses bras.

« Will! »

« Ca va? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ouais, ça va. Mais Casey n'est toujours pas réveillée. Son médecin va arriver. »

Sans lâcher Leigh, Will tourna son attention vers Paul et hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier. »

« De rien. C'est mon job. Mais je ne veux plus te voir en possession d'une arme. »

A ces mots, Leigh envoya son poing dans l'épaule de son frère aîné, lequel sursauta:

« Aïe! Ca va pas?! »

« Je peux savoir d'où elle sortait d'ailleurs cette arme?! Depuis quand tu l'avais?! Comment as-tu pu faire ça?! Je déteste les armes, tu es cinglé! »

« Calme-toi. Calme-toi! Je me la suis procurée il y a quelques mois, avant qu'on déménage la dernière fois. Je voulais juste avoir quelque chose… au cas où. »

« Bravo. » marmonna t-elle.

« Lâche-moi. »

« La ferme. »

« Êtes-vous la famille de Casey Novak? »

Les deux jeunes gens cessèrent immédiatement leur petite dispute et se tournèrent vers la femme blonde face à eux, habillée d'une blouse blanche et l'air fatigué.

« Oui, c'est nous, sa famille. Je suis son frère, et voici notre sœur. Comment va t-elle? »

« Elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience malheureusement. Le coup porté à sa tête ne semble pas avoir causé d'hémorragie ou de complication, malheureusement il reste que le corps de Casey a du mal à récupérer. A t-elle été malade dernièrement? »

« Elle souffre d'insomnie, et elle a très peu dormi ces dernières semaines. Elle a fait deux malaises. »

« Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi son organisme semble si faible. Je ne vous cache pas que son état d'inconscience pourrait devenir inquiétant si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas dans les douze heures qui viennent, mais je suis confiante. Votre sœur est une battante, j'en suis persuadée. »

« Elle l'est. » assura Leigh. « On peut la voir? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai fait en sorte que vous puissiez passer la nuit ici. Je suis de garde jusqu'à demain midi, je suis le docteur Dale si jamais vous avez des questions. »

« Merci, docteur. »

Dès que la femme fut partie, Leigh et Will s'empressèrent de rejoindre la chambre de laquelle elle était sortie. Juste avant qu'ils n'y entrent, Paul les interpella.

« J'aimerais que vous me parliez du déroulement de la soirée, une fois que vous l'aurez vue. A moins que vous préfériez attendre demain? »

Un regard noisette et un regard vert se rencontrèrent et Will secoua la tête.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Will eut le cœur serré de voir Casey allongée ainsi, si pâle, un tuyau dans le nez et une IV plantée sur la main. Elle avait l'air petite et fragile, loin de l'image qu'il avait de sa sœur. Leigh rapprocha immédiatement une chaise près du lit, s'y assit et se saisit de la main de Casey.

« Elle ira bien. Hein? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle ira bien. N'en doute pas. »

« Tu crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis? »

« Pardon? »

« Par rapport à tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Pas spécialement. Mais vos amis vont être au courant et des gens sauront pour la mort de Harry. Il est possible qu'on ait à faire certaines choses… »

« Des psys? »

« Peut-être. »

« Casey va détester ça. »

« Pas toi? »

« Si. Bien sûr. »

« On va avoir des choix à faire. Plusieurs. »

« Je sais. »

« On verra ça demain, ok? Reste avec elle et n'y pense plus. Je vais parler à Stabler. »

« Ok. »

Will jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? » demanda t-il sans préambule.

L'inspecteur l'observa sans ciller.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. »

« On venait de finir de dîner. Leigh nous avait dit qu'elle vous avait parlé, que vous alliez venir. Mais Harry a commencé son cirque, à nous faire des remarques, et Leigh s'est énervée lorsqu'il l'a insultée. Il a levé la main sur elle, je me suis interposé et je lui ai dit qu'il devait arrêter. » Will s'humidifia les lèvres. « C'était un geste stupide, je sais, mais j'étais tellement furieux… Il m'a frappé, a dit que je n'avais rien à dire. Alors je lui ai dit que si, car j'allais partir, et que j'emmènerai les filles avec moi, que si je le devais, je demanderais à être leur tuteur, que plus jamais il ne les approcherait. Il a pété un plomb bien sûr, et il a commencé à énumérer les raisons pour lesquelles on ne pouvait faire cela. Je l'ai contredit sur ces points. Quand il a dit que nous avions le devoir de rester avec lui car il était notre père, Casey s'est énervée à son tour, lui a dit qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur nous, qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar pour nous tous, et avant même que nous ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit Harry a levé le bras et l'a frappée. Il avait un verre à la main, et le verre s'est brisé au contact de la tête de Casey. » Will serra les dents et les poings. « Elle s'est écroulée, Leigh l'a rattrapée de justesse et… j'ai pris le pistolet que je cachais en haut d'un meuble, j'ai poussé Harry loin des filles et j'ai braqué l'arme sur lui. Après tout a dérapé très vite, et vous connaissez la suite… »

« Très bien. William, je peux te poser une question? »

« Allez-y. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais prévenu personne? »

Will inspira doucement.

« Quand on était plus jeunes, on y a pensé. Mais Harry nous a prévenus qu'il ne nous laisserait pas partir aisément et… il avait beaucoup de connections de part son travail, on savait que les gens ne nous croiraient pas facilement. Et quand on a déménagé, on était dans un endroit inconnu, on connaissait absolument personne, on était toujours un peu en état de choc, je crois… Et on savait aussi que les sociaux nous sépareraient sûrement… On ne voulait surtout pas être séparés, alors on a décidé de prendre notre mal en patience, de se protéger. On…pensait que c'était la seule chose à faire. »

« Vous aviez peur, Will. C'est compréhensible. » Paul inspira doucement puis se décida. « J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire. »

« Quoi? »

« L'arme qu'a sorti Harry ce soir et qu'il a braqué sur moi était vide. »

« Vide? »

« Oui. Étant militaire, il le savait parfaitement. Il n'avais pas l'intention de me tirer dessus. »

« Suicide par flics. » souffla amèrement Will. « Quel courage. »

« Voici mon numéro, si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou a des questions… »

« Merci. »

« Je repasserai très tôt demain. Essayez de vous reposer. »

« Ok, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Will. »

**USV**

« Paul. » appela Elly lorsque son équipier arriva à leurs bureaux le lendemain matin.

« Ouais? »

« Des nouvelles? »

« La petite n'est pas réveillée. Il est quelle heure? »

« Dix heures. »

« Merde. »

« Elle se réveillera. Si elle a déjà survécu à tout ça sans craquer, elle survivra. J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandée. »

« Alors? »

« Les collègues de Novak le décrive comme un homme amer et étrange. Ils savaient qu'il avait des enfants. Il avait une photo d'eux sur son bureau et il en parlait. »

« Que disait-il? »

« Que son fils était un jeune homme fort, responsable et honorable, sa fille une magnifique jeune femme passionnée d'art et sa benjamine une excellente étudiante et grande joueuse de softball. »

« Jamais de mal? »

« Jamais. Il a également dit que sa femme était décédée depuis plusieurs années. J'ai donc appelé cette voisine dont tu m'as parlé. Elle vit toujours au même endroit. Et selon cette chère Jane, Sarah a tenté de reprendre contact avec ses enfants deux semaines après leur départ. Inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses coups de fil, elle a contacté Jane, qui lui a dit que le père et les petits étaient partis sans laisser d'adresse et sans dire au revoir. Jane est toujours en contact avec Sarah, qui a longtemps cherché sans les retrouver. A chaque fois qu'elle approchait du but, les Novak semblaient se volatiliser. »

« Ils déménageaient. »

« Et oui. »

« Où est cette Sarah en ce moment? »

« Oregon, là d'où sont originaires les Novak. »

« Pourquoi a t-elle abandonné ses enfants pour ainsi tenter de reprendre contact plus tard? »

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et c'est ce que j'ai pensé également. D'après Jane, Sarah était devenue anxieuse et silencieuse quelques mois avant son départ. Harry, lui, était devenu étrange et irascible. Depuis son accident et sa blessure en mission. Il avait reçu la Purple Heart. »

« Troubles post-traumatiques? »

« Fort possible. Ou peut-être une maladie mentale. Un genre de schizophrénie. Selon Jane, Sarah lui a dit qu'il avait changé du tout au tout. Il était un père attentif, joyeux, à genoux devant les trois petits, permissif, un mari extra et attentionné… »

« Et c'est le mari extra et attentionné qui a disparu en premier… et ensuite, le père. »

« Et oui. » souffla Elly. « Sarah a fait mention de cauchemars à répétition, de crise de colère, a avoué des violences conjugales à demi-mots,… Jane a dit qu'il pourrait y avoir des choses que Sarah n'a pas voulu lui avouer. »

« Viols? »

« Et violences verbales, sans aucun doute des menaces également. »

« De la famille? »

« Du côté de Harry, personne. Sarah a perdu sa mère il y a deux ans, mais il reste son père, Mark. »

« Pourquoi a t-elle laissé ses enfants, à ton avis? »

« Elle n'a peut-être plus supporté les violences et cette nouvelle vie, a craqué… étant donné que Harry n'avait montré aucun signe qu'il s'en prendrait à leurs enfants, elle a jugé sauf de les laisser. »

« Mais elle comptait bien les revoir, en réalité. »

« Elle s'est laissé quelques temps de répit, certainement pour récupérer et évaluer ses options, peut-être pour se renseigner auprès d'organismes. »

« Malheureusement, elle s'est totalement trompée sur son époux deuxième version. »

« Le départ de sa femme lui a fait perdre ses moyens, a déclenché quelque chose d'encore plus violent en lui. En l'absence de Sarah, il ne lui restait plus que les trois petits. »

Paul soupira, et Elly haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Que fait-on avec ces infos? Jane voulait que je lui donne des nouvelles des Novak, et elle a certainement dû contacter Sarah. Bientôt, elle pourrait bien arriver, ou essayer de prendre contact. »

« Pour le moment je ne vais rien leur dire. Je préfère attendre que Casey aille mieux et qu'ils aient pleinement récupéré. Ensuite… ce sera leur choix. »

**USV**

Leigh tournait en rond dans la petite chambre, mécontente d'être ainsi enfermée, isolée et perdue. La situation n'était déjà pas aisée en soi, mais en plus être coincée ainsi l'excédait.

Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à sa cadette, comme si ça pouvait la faire se réveiller plus vite. Dès que ses yeux se posaient sur Will, endormi sur le lit de camp sous la fenêtre, elle soupirait.

Bon sang, elle haïssait la situation, haïssait ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, d'une brosse à cheveux, d'une brosse à dent, de son maquillage, de vêtements propres, et plus que tout elle avait besoin que Casey se réveille enfin et aille bien et que tout rentre de l'ordre. Enfin, autant que ça pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre, bien entendu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard environ, elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Les infirmières entraient à présent tout de suite, elles avaient certainement peur de réveiller Will. Leigh s'était habituée à leur passage, s'était même habituée à ce foutu hôpital. Tant qu'elle se persuadait que tout allait bien, elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer.

Sa stupéfaction fut immense, en revanche, quand elle vit la porte bleue s'ouvrir et Serena se montrer.

« Hey. » salua t-elle doucement, ses grands yeux azurs doux posés sur elle. S'ils trahissaient l'inquiétude et la tension de sa petite-amie, il n'en était pas moins qu'ils montraient aussi la chaleur et l'amour qu'ils avaient toujours porté depuis quelques semaines.

« Hey. » répondit Leigh en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et ferma la porte pour éviter de déranger les deux autres, mais prit grand soin d'avoir dans sa vue la fenêtre d'observation qui laissait apparaître la chambre.

« Les visites sont bloquées jusqu'à deux heures cette aprem. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« A ton avis? » interrogea gentiment Serena, avant de faire un signe de tête plus loin dans le couloir. Leigh découvrit Mary O'Reilly en train de discuter avec un médecin. « Ma mère m'a accompagnée. C'est fou ce qu'un nom prestigieux peut faire comme miracle, surtout s'il est à la une des journaux. »

« A la une? »

Serena leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, depuis ce matin, à cause de la tumeur de maman. Quelqu'un a vendu l'info aux journalistes. »

« Oh. Je suis désolée. »

« T'en fais pas, on a l'habitude, crois-moi. On les retrouvera et ma mère va hacher menu l'informateur. Comment ça va? »

« Bien. Enfin, bien en considérant la situation. » Leigh s'humidifia les lèvres. Elle se trouvait étonnement calme en présence de Serena. La veille avait peut-être épuisé son quota de stress et de gêne. « Monsieur Stabler vous a racontés, hein? »

« Oui. Elliot et moi l'avons pour ainsi dire harcelé, et bien sûr les autres ne sont pas en reste. »

« Il est mort. » dit doucement Leigh, et ainsi prononcer ces trois mots à voix haute les rendait étrangement puissants.

Serena l'observa prudemment, cherchant à juger son état d'esprit.

« Je sais. »

« Casey n'est pas réveillée. »

« Elle se réveillera. Laisse-lui le temps. »

« Et si elle ne se réveillait pas? »

« Viens-là. »

Doucement, Serena la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec force et amour. Elle lui murmura des mots de réconfort à l'oreille pendant quelques secondes, puis se décala, en avisant un mouvement dans le dos de Leigh, à travers la vitre. Elle sourit.

« Leigh, je crois justement que Casey se réveille. »

Sans attendre Leigh se précipita dans la chambre tandis que Serena allait appeler un médecin.

« Casey? »

Leigh serra gentiment la main de sa sœur, et elle aurait pu éclater en sanglots tant le soulagement qui l'assaillit fut fort lorsque Casey serra à son tour.

Deux minutes plus tard Casey ouvrait les yeux doucement, avant de les refermer rapidement avec un petit gémissement.

« Casey, tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital, Will et moi sommes là. »

« Que… »

La voix de Casey était basse et rauque, hachée.

« Chut, calme-toi. Ne panique pas. Tu es l'hôpital et tout va bien. »

« Harry? »

« Il est mort. Stabler a dû le descendre quand il a sorti une arme. Mais c'est fini tout ça. L'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas? »

Casey fronça les sourcils, finit par hocher la tête au bout d'un court instant.

« Dispute… Verre… Où est-ce que Will a eu ce flingue? »

« Excellent. » rit Leigh en caressant du bout du doigt la joue de sa sœur.

Will arriva derrière elle, réveillé par leur voix, et posa une main sur le bras de Casey.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Moustique. »

« Où tu as eu ce flingue? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Z'êtes bien frangines, toutes les deux. »

« Eh bien, eh bien. » sourit le docteur Dale en entrant. « Voyez qui est réveillée! »

« C'est le docteur Dale, c'est elle qui t'a soignée hier soir et cette nuit. » informa doucement Leigh.

« Vous nous excusez, je vais devoir l'examiner. »

A ces mots, Casey serra plus fort la main de Leigh et son regard soudain paniqué en disait bien long. Le notant, Dale sourit.

« Vous pouvez juste vous éloigner du lit. Pas la peine de sortir. »

« Merci. »

Après l'examen de routine, Casey était un peu plus vigoureuse malgré sa migraine. Elle répondit aux questions posées correctement.

« Bien. Il ne semble pas y avoir de séquelle. Mais nous allons te garder en observation jusqu'à demain. »

« Oh non, je vais bien, je m'en vais maintenant. »

Dale haussa un sourcil et retint un petit rire.

« Pas si vite, jeune fille. J'ai bien peur que tu doives rester jusqu'à demain, et ce n'est pas à négocier. Tu vas te reposer et prendre des forces. Manger, si possible, tous les plateaux repas qu'on va t'amener. S'ils sont mangeables, bien entendu. »

Mais Casey n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle retira le tuyau d'oxygène de son nez et secoua la tête.

« Hors de question que je reste ici. Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, et j'ai horreur des médecins. » Elle marqua une pause. « Sans vouloir vous offenser. »

« Tu seras libérée demain matin. A plus tard. »

**USV**

A trois heures de l'après-midi, Casey était prête à tenter la grande évasion. De préférence après avoir tout cassé dans cette satanée chambre.

Will et Leigh étaient descendus à la cafétéria avec Olivia, Alex, Elliot, Serena et Chester. En toute honnêteté, Casey ne les enviait pas. Elle supportait difficilement leurs regards, leur présence. C'était sûrement psychologique. Elle haïssait que les gens soient au courant, détestait l'idée qu'ils la voient en victime.

Le secret, c'était sa vie, c'était la seule manière qu'elle connaissait de se protéger. Le secret représentait la sécurité, l'oubli, la tranquillité, l'ignorance. Et surtout la possibilité de ne pas faire face, jamais faire face à ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était tellement plus simple, plus facile.

Olivia et Chester avaient été les seuls à entrer dans la chambre. Ses autres amis lui avaient dit bonjour de loin. Et si les deux premiers avaient pu passer devant Will, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils avaient eu l'idée géniale d'apporter chacun un livre pour Casey.

Malheureusement, seulement vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'était déjà désintéressée des bouquins. Elle ne songeait qu'à une chose, avoir la possibilité de sortir d'ici, de prendre sa batte et d'aller taper quelques balles, de pouvoir courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait pour s'épuiser et ne penser à rien.

Ouais, elle voyait bien la tête de Dale si elle faisait cela. La harpie la garderait peut-être même un jour de plus si elle pouvait lire ses pensées.

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, Casey faillit gémir. Les rideaux de la vitre étaient tirés, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était, mais elle en avait une petite idée.

La collègue de Stabler entra, avec une autre femme inconnue de type asiatique.

« Bonjour, Casey. Je suis l'inspecteur Elly Jareau. » se présenta doucement Elly en s'approchant.

« Je sais. » répliqua Casey, prenant garde à ne rien montrer de ses craintes.

Non, non, non. Pourquoi?

« Et voici Madeline Huang. »

Elle rêvait! La mère de George?! Ils auraient pas pu trouver moins personnel!

« Psy. » fit-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était sorti bien plus amer qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« En effet. » confirma la brune d'un ton doux et neutre. « Je travaille en collaboration avec l'USV. »

« Chouette. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

Elly était au pied du lit, et observait Casey avec ce regard doux, intense et triste qui était à la fois si rassurant et si vexant.

« Nous sommes venues voir si tu voulais nous parler de certaines choses. »

« Softball? Baseball? »

« Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là. » répondit simplement Elly.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que ça me plait. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu. »

« Je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous parler. »

« Pourquoi? »

« A votre avis, être coincée avec deux inconnues dans une chambre d'hôpital close est rassurant pour moi? »

Autant jouer les victimes, si ça pouvait les faire partir…

« Si tu te sens en danger, ce n'est pas physiquement, Casey. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez. »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses. Je fais ce métier depuis plusieurs années. Peut-être trop d'années. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui souffraient, Casey. Comme ta sœur, ou ton frère, ou toi. Certaines personnes parlent aisément parce qu'elles ont besoin de parler, d'autres ne s'ouvriront que plus tard à leurs proches ou à des inconnus, et d'autres encore préfèrent ne jamais rien dire. Peu importe la catégorie à laquelle les personnes appartiennent, certaines s'en sortent, d'autres non. Tu sais… Paul et moi, nous avons rencontré beaucoup d'enfants maltraités, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve en admiration devant des rescapés. Mais la façon dont vous vous en êtes sortis, sans trouble apparent du comportement, en menant une vie stable malgré les déménagements, en réussissant aussi bien dans votre vie, sans dépression, sans crise, c'est absolument extraordinaire. » Elly laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, puis haussa les épaules. « Mais bien entendu, tous les trois vous êtes soudés. Vous êtes une famille. Et vous êtes passés maîtres dans l'art des mensonges et de l'intériorisation. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'extérioriser quoi que ce soit, et je ne souhaite pas vous parler. »

Casey hésita à poursuivre, détourna le regard pour le porter vers le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait gris, la pluie battait la vitre. Casey détestait la pluie.

« Tu aimerais dire quelque chose, Casey? » demanda Huang.

« Leigh. »

« Tu penses que Leigh a besoin de parler de quelque chose. »

« Elle supportait mal les choses ces derniers temps. Will pense que c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse. »

« Et toi non? »

« Je pense qu'elle a toujours eu du mal. »

« Pourquoi, selon toi? »

« Parce qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas de sa faute? »

Casey avait envie de hurler contre elle-même. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi brusquement fragile? D'où venait ce si soudain changement d'état d'esprit? Pourquoi sa voix tremblait ainsi? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à reporter son regard sur les deux femmes? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi était une question familière. Atrocement familière. Et jamais Casey n'avait de réponse pour les pourquoi.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans et demi n'est pas de sa faute. » précisa t-elle alors de cette voix tremblante qu'elle maudissait. « Leigh se sent coupable. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu le croire. Parfois ça a créé des tensions entre nous. »

Elly s'était tue à présent. Seule Huang intervenait. Soudain Casey réalisa que malgré ses intentions et ses envies, elle était bel et bien en train de parler avec un psy.

« Leigh pense t-elle que tu lui en veux? »

« Je… n'en suis pas sûre. Parfois. »

« Vous n'en avez jamais parlé? »

« De quoi? »

« De ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. »

Casey reporta son regard sur la psy. Soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi, l'envie d'avoir Will et Leigh près d'elle devint presque étouffante, et pourtant l'idée qu'ils soient là, proches d'elle, avec elle, la dégoûtait également. Elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction contradictoire, et elle maudit ces foutues infirmières qui avaient refusé d'arrêter le monitoring. Le bip des battements de son cœur s'accéléra soudainement, le bruit résonnait désagréablement dans ses oreilles et était audible par les deux autres femmes.

Elle avait beau tourner l'idée dans sa tête, Casey ne parvenait pas à trier ses soudaines émotions. Will et Leigh représentaient une forme de sécurité, de planche de survie, depuis toujours. La pensée de leur présence était rassurante. Et pourtant… présentement cette idée se montrait également détestable.

« Je ne… comprends pas. » souffla t-elle.

Huang s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ma question? »

« Non. » répondit Casey en se focalisant sur les yeux sombres de la psy avant de secouer la tête. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. » fit-elle finalement. « Et non, nous ne parlions jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. »

Son rythme cardiaque était descendu un peu, pas assez pourtant. C'était très désagréable d'avoir un signe aussi évident de son état ainsi déchiffrable par tous.

« C'est plus aisé ainsi? De ne jamais en parler? »

« Oui. »

« Pour tous? »

« On l'a tous juré. »

« Comment ça? »

« On était des gamins. Après, quand… »

Sa voix s'évanouit. Elle ne pouvait continuer.

« Tu peux parler de ce qui t'importe, mais il est plus aisé de nommer les choses. »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel avant de se reprendre et de la fusiller du regard.

« Vous me lâcherez après? Je pourrais reprendre mes activités? »

« Que faisais-tu? »

« Je prévoyais un plan surprenant et absolument génial pour m'échapper d'ici tout en me vengeant des infirmières et du docteur Dale. J'ai deux ou trois idées, mais elles manquent encore de précision. »

Huang esquissa un mince sourire avant de reprendre son air neutre. Casey, pourtant, se sentit un peu mieux. Ça restait une victoire, et dans l'état actuel des choses, elle prendrait tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir.

« Tu ne dis que ce que tu as envie de dire, Casey. »

« J'ai pas envie de parler. Du tout. »

« Pourtant à l'instant tu voulais parler de Leigh. » contredit Huang doucement.

Casey fronça les sourcils face à cette défaite.

« Vous lui parleriez? » demanda t-elle d'une soudaine petite voix.

« Tu es inquiète pour ta sœur? »

« Je crois simplement que vous pourriez la convaincre, qu'elle se sentirait mieux. »

« Si tu penses que parler pourrait l'aider, pourquoi serait-ce différent avec toi? » Casey haussa les épaules. « J'ai déjà parlé à Leigh. » avoua finalement Huang.

Surprise, Casey leva les yeux vers elle.

« Vraiment? Quand? »

« Ce matin. Je suis passée avec l'inspecteur Stabler, qui lui a demandé si elle aimerait me parler. Ta sœur a fini par accepter. »

Casey hocha la tête.

« Et… elle va bien? »

« Elle ira très bien, Casey. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elle. »

« Elle n'a plus été la même depuis. Aucun de nous n'a été le même. »

« Pour toi c'est un mal? »

« Non. C'est une conséquence. »

« De ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Excédée par les termes et le calme du psy, Casey rétorqua sèchement:

« Oui, c'est une conséquence du fait que Harry, notre père, s'est soudainement mis à nous frapper, avant de me brûler avec une cigarette puis de me violer quand j'avais neuf ans! »

Soudainement Casey se tut. Sa respiration était étrangement difficile alors qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle disait cela à voix haute. Elle dut perdre conscience de son environnement un instant parce que quand elle reprit ses esprits Elly était près d'elle, sa main dans la sienne.

« Calme-toi. » lui disait-elle doucement. « Ca va aller. »

Après quelques secondes, Casey reprit le contrôle sur sa respiration, étouffa la crise.

« Ca va. » fit-elle, ennuyée par sa réaction.

« C'est après ce qui t'est arrivé que vous avez passé ce serment? » demanda Huang.

Casey avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains et sur le drap blanc qui la recouvrait. Parler de cela, y repenser la terrorisait, un vent glacé passait dans ses veines pour pénétrer son esprit et figer ses émotions. Elle se sentait fragile, au bord de la crise de nerfs et atrocement éreintée. Harry était mort, et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce fait. Harry était mort, tout le monde savait, elle était à l'hôpital, et elle parlait.

Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée, orpheline et victime. Brisée. D'un côté, elle haïssait cette partie d'elle-même. De l'autre, quelque chose en son être hurlait pour se faire entendre, déchirait les voiles du secret et de la peur pour chercher la vérité, la liberté et l'acceptation.

« Ils… après que… »

Sa voix était serrée. Sa gorge soudainement sèche. Sa respiration douloureuse, bloquée par des sanglots lointains. Elle ne savait pas comment en parler, dans quel ordre mettre ses mots ou ses idées, elle qui était pourtant très douée pour les débats, les phrases, les expressions.

Elly se contenta de lui tenir la main, de la serrer légèrement, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire du mal. Sa présence était étrangement rassurante, chaleureuse. Peut-être parce que Casey n'avait jamais été proche d'aucune femme adulte depuis très longtemps, qu'aucune femme ne lui avait jamais apporté du réconfort par un geste ou un regard depuis le départ de Sarah, aucune femme ne lui avait procuré la sécurité par sa simple présence.

Huang gardait ses distances et la neutralité demandée par sa profession.

Désabusée par sa propre réaction, Casey ferma les yeux un instant.

« Après qu'il eût fini, » commença t-elle doucement, luttant contre les mots, les barrières du silence si longtemps maintenues, « il est parti. Will est rentré, il a trouvé Leigh, et ils m'ont trouvée. Quand j'ai fini de paniquer, ils se sont occupés de moi comme ils le pouvaient. J'ai refusé que Will appelle de l'aide, parce que… parce qu'il… il aurait pu nous faire bien pire. J'ai pleuré pendant longtemps je crois, comme eux… c'est un peu flou dans ma mémoire… Je… je me souviens pas clairement des choses… Après j'ai simplement pris un bain pour laver le sang, faire passer la douleur, me nettoyer… et… après, je suis allée me coucher dans le lit de Will. Will et Leigh sont restés avec moi et… je me suis endormie tout de suite… je sais pas comment. Ou pourquoi. »

Elly lui sourit doucement, son pouce caressa la peau de sa main.

« Ton corps et ton esprit avaient besoin de récupérer d'un tel choc et traumatisme. Casey, tu n'as jamais vu un médecin après cela? »

« Je sais… qu'il y a eu des dommages, parce que j'avais si mal… j'ai eu mal pendant des jours, une gêne pendant des semaines… Mais je n'ai jamais vu de médecin. Je… ne pouvais pas… Les blessures ont guéri d'elles-mêmes. Et je sais que j'ai eu de la chance pour ça. C'est quand je me suis réveillée que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Plus jamais. Et quand on a su qu'on déménageait, on a pris la décision de ne jamais parler à personne de tout ça. »

« Même pas entre vous? »

Casey secoua la tête, sécha les larmes présentes sur ses joues, surprise de les sentir sur sa peau. Elles s'étaient invitées sans prévenir, sans aucun signe. Traîtresses.

« Non. » souffla t-elle. « C'était… c'était dur pour eux. Parce qu'ils avaient bien plus de souvenirs joyeux des parents que moi. J'étais la plus jeune, alors… c'était différent. Et puis… ils se sentaient coupables de ne pas avoir pu me protéger. »

« Quel genre de sentiments éprouves-tu, toi. Est-ce que tu éprouves de la colère? » demanda Huang.

« Mon innocence m'a été volée. Mentalement, émotionnellement et physiquement. Par mon propre père. Après que ma mère m'ait abandonnée. Ce n'est pas de la colère. » Casey baissa les yeux de nouveau, puis murmura: « C'est pire que ça. »

« Et contre ton frère? Contre Leigh? Tu étais inquiète parce qu'elle s'est toujours sentie coupable de ce qui t'est arrivé. Parce qu'elle s'en veut. Et toi, éprouves-tu de la rancœur envers elle? »

Casey se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa voix trembla.

« J'aime ma sœur. »

Elly ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Casey lui rappelait trop ses filles. Et puis elles n'avaient pas de procédure à suivre, l'enquête était close. Elles étaient là parce qu'elles le voulaient, une sorte de bénévolat, d'action en dehors du travail.

« Nous n'en avons jamais douté. » rassura alors Elly. « Mais quand de telles choses arrivent, il est légitime parfois de ressentir de la colère contre tout le monde, en premier lieu les gens impliqués d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce genre d'émotions, c'est ce qui nous rend humain, Casey. »

Sa respiration se bloqua de nouveau, et cette fois-ci Casey sentit les larmes venir. Tout comme elle avait cessé de stopper les mots, elle ne tenta pas d'arrêter les sanglots.

« Je… je veux pas ressentir ça. Pas contre Leigh. Ce n'était pas sa faute. »

Elly s'assit au bord du lit et passa doucement un bras autour de la jeune fille. Elle fut surprise lorsque Casey se blottit contre elle mais la serra avec plus de force pour la rassurer, passa une main dans son dos.

« Nous savons qu'elle n'y était pour rien. » rassura t-elle doucement. « Mais la colère est humaine. »

« Elle ne doit pas savoir. » pria Casey. « Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache. »

Elly repoussa tendrement une mèche rousse derrière l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Rien de ce qui se dit dans cette pièce n'en sortira, chérie. Je te le promets. Et la colère s'estompera avec le temps, tu verras. »

« Il… il disait… » Les sanglots secouèrent le corps de Casey, et elle refusa de lever la tête de l'épaule de l'inspecteur. « Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi tout a tant changé? Pourquoi elle est partie en nous laissant avec lui, pourquoi il est devenu un monstre… »

Elly se demanda que faire, et elle vit Madeline lui faire un signe de tête. Casey avait besoin d'informations, de réponses, au contraire de Leigh, qui n'avait absolument pas voulu parler de ses parents, ou de Will, qui avait accueilli les informations stoïquement.

« Nous pensons que sa dernière mission et sa blessure ont dû être le déclencheur d'un syndrome post-traumatique ou d'une maladie mentale. » expliqua t-elle doucement, calmement. « Malheureusement nous ne le saurons jamais exactement, nous n'en serons jamais certains. Son caractère a changé, lui-même n'a pas dû comprendre. Ca s'est fait lentement, sur plusieurs mois. Il s'en est sûrement pris à votre mère avant de s'en prendre à vous. »

« Et elle nous a laissés avec lui! »

« Il avait toujours été un bon père. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait songé une seconde qu'il puisse se retourner contre vous. »

« Elle a eu tort! »

« Je sais. »

« C'est parce que je lui ressemblais… » gémit Casey. « Je suis la seule de nous trois à autant ressembler à Sarah. Mêmes cheveux, mêmes traits faciaux, mêmes mimiques. Elle m'a léguée son prénom… C'est pour ça que ça a été moi, c'est ça qui a fait qu'il m'a…choisie… Qu'il m'a fait ça…Peut-être que j'ai fait - »

« Ce n'est aucunement de ta faute. Rien de tout cela n'a été de ta faute. On ne peut comprendre ou justifier cet acte, Casey, et tu n'es en rien responsable dans ce qu'il t'a été fait. »

« Comment vous pouvez le savoir? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix brisée.

« Je le sais. C'est une certitude, et je t'interdis d'en douter. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Casey. »

Elle laissa la petite intégrer ce fait avant de demander doucement:

« A t-il réessayé après cette fois-là? »

Casey tremblait contre Elly, qui continuait ses gestes tendres et rassurants sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Non… Il… il me regardait différemment parfois et il… il perdait plus vite ses moyens face à moi mais… dès qu'il s'énervait, parfois il sortait de la pièce ou partait… Comme si… comme si… »

« Il craignait de céder de nouveau à ses pulsions? »

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que tu veux parler un peu plus de ce qu'il t'a fait? » demanda gentiment Elly.

Casey se tendit et un nouveau sanglot lui échappa.

« Non… Je… pourrais pas y mettre des mots… »

« Est-ce que tu le revis parfois? »

« J'ai… les crises de paniques… elles ont cessé il y a quelques années… quand j'avais onze ou douze ans. Pas les cauchemars. »

« C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas dormir? »

« Je veux pas le revivre. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'en parler ainsi va t'aider à mieux dormir? »

« Je sais pas. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix, comme une enfant bercée après un cauchemar qui se demande si elle pourra se recoucher sans sa mère à ses côtés.

Des voix leur parvinrent du couloir. Casey ne les entendit pas, trop bouleversée, sanglotant et tremblant encore dans les bras d'Elly, mais celle-ci les perçut. Elle échangea un regard avec Madeline qui hocha la tête et se leva avant de sortir rapidement pour intercepter le groupe de jeunes avant qu'ils n'entrent. Casey ne s'aperçut même pas de sa sortie, elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses larmes.

Elly passa une main sur son front, évita la zone où un petit pansement recouvrait une coupure et où un bleu s'était formé, et nota que la petite avait un peu de fièvre. Certainement une conséquence de tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de bercer doucement la jeune fille, le cœur serré par la tristesse et la souffrance émanant des sanglots.

« Ca va aller maintenant, Casey. » murmurait-elle. « Ca ira, tout est fini. Tu es en sécurité, il ne t'approchera pas. Plus jamais. »

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, se posant bien des questions sur son travail, sa situation, sur ses doutes quant à ses capacités à rester plus longtemps dans une unité si difficile, à être face à des gosses qu'on avait ainsi brisé.

« Casey, tu devrais dormir un peu. » proposa t-elle doucement en déposant gentiment la jeune fille contre le coussin.

Casey ne dit rien, ne protesta pas. Ses sanglots étaient devenus des petits soubresauts gênant sa respiration et elle ne chercha pas à sécher ses larmes. Elly appuya sur la commande pour faire baisser la tête du lit et borda Casey sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Vous allez me laisser toute seule? » demanda timidement Casey, l'observant à travers ses paupières à demi closes.

Elly lui prit doucement la main une nouvelle fois.

« Pas si tu veux que je reste. » proposa t-elle d'une voix basse.

Le regard vert la scruta un instant, et finalement Casey serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Vous pourriez rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

« Très bien. Maintenant repose-toi, ma chérie. »

Et en son for intérieur, alors qu'elle observait la petite s'endormir, Elly sourit.

Tout irait bien si Casey apprenait déjà à ainsi faire confiance et tendre la main.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la jeune fille avait été emportée par le sommeil, Elly sortit de la chambre pour se retrouver face à une bande de jeunes gens inquiets tenus par une psy implacable.

« Elle va bien? » demanda Leigh.

Elly hocha la tête.

« Elle ira bien. Elle dort, et elle a vraiment besoin de repos. »

Will s'approcha de l'inspecteur, une lueur mécontente dans ses yeux verts.

« Vous nous aviez dit que vous ne tenteriez pas de lui parler sans nous. Vous nous avez menti, vous saviez pertinemment que nous n'étions pas dans la chambre. »

« En effet. » répliqua Elly d'une voix ferme. « Nous voulions essayer de parler à votre sœur pour voir si nous pouvions l'aider. Nous étions inquiets à son sujet. »

« Casey ne parlera jamais ainsi. » avança Leigh.

« Elle a déjà parlé. »

« Casey? » interrogea Will. « Elle vous a parlé? »

« En effet. Peu importe ce qu'elle pensait vouloir ou non, son esprit a agi de lui-même et inconsciemment elle avait besoin de partager certaines choses avec nous. D'être rassurée sur certains points. Je vous conseillerai cependant de ne pas la pousser à vous parler, ni de notre discussion, ni de ce qu'elle refuse de partager avec vous. Elle a fait un grand pas aujourd'hui. Un très grand pas pour elle. Et si nous vous avons menti c'est parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit tout cela si vous aviez été présents tous les deux. »

Leigh hocha la tête, accepta le soutien de Serena qui lui tenait la main.

« Et vous pensez qu'elle va bien? Je veux dire… par rapport à… »

Madeline prit la parole.

« Votre sœur a subi un gros traumatisme et a vécu des années en le réprimant. C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas craqué auparavant. Psychologiquement, on peut difficilement dire qu'elle va bien. Mais elle est sur la bonne voie. Sa guérison prendra du temps cependant, et vous ne vous rendrez pas aisément compte des changements tout de suite. Il faut tout de même vous attendre à des crises ou à ce qu'elle se referme ou vous rejète brusquement, tout cela est possible. Peut-être même recherchera t-elle votre aide. Maintenant que les barrières que son inconscient avait placé sur le traumatisme et ses souvenirs sont brisées, il pourrait y avoir des conséquences. Mais vous les prendrez en charge une à une, à mesure qu'elles se présenteront. »

« Ok. » souffla William.

Elly sortit une carte de sa poche. Le petit carton contenait tous ses numéros.

« J'aimerais que tu donnes ça à Casey. Dis-lui que si elle a besoin de parler de n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, elle peut m'appeler. Je serai là. Ça vaut pour vous aussi. »

« Merci. Je le lui dirai. »

« Prenez soin de vous. Et d'elle. »

« Comptez sur nous. »

Avec quelques dernières salutations, Elly et Madeline partirent et laissèrent les amis digérer tout cela entre eux.

Elly savait que tôt ou tard, certainement dans quelques jours, Paul et elle allaient devoir avertir les jeunes Novak de la situation avec leur mère. Mais pour le moment ils n'étaient pas en état de recevoir encore un choc. Ils avaient un nouvel équilibre à installer. Entre eux, avec leurs amis, et avec leur environnement.

Les choses seraient assez compliquées comme ça.

**USV**

« On reprend les cours lundi. Tu sais si Casey et Leigh viendront? » demanda Alex.

Sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'Olivia. Elles étaient installées dans le salon des Cabot et regardaient un film sans grand intérêt. Depuis que Alexandra avait avoué à ses parents qu'elle avait une petite-amie, la vie lui paraissait bien plus claire, plus simple. Olivia n'était vraiment pas très confortable avec l'idée d'être en présence d'Elizabeth et Jack depuis qu'ils savaient, mais elle appréciait l'absence de pression. Et puis apparemment, après le coming-out de Serena, les Cabot avaient commencé à se poser des questions sur leur fille et son attachement à Olivia. Au final, la révélation d'Alex n'était pas vraiment venue comme une surprise. S'ils leur avaient demandé de rester discrètes, les Cabot n'avaient néanmoins rien contre leur relation.

« Serena m'a dit au téléphone qu'elles ne reviendraient en cours que jeudi. Elles ont encore besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Cela faisait une semaine que Casey était sortie de l'hôpital, et presque autant de temps que personne, à part Serena et le père d'Elliot, n'avait vu les Novak. Paul et Charles les avaient aidés à trouver un autre endroit où vivre et à déménager rapidement. Apparemment, le compte en banque de Harry avait quelques réserves et son testament laissait absolument tout à ses trois enfants.

D'après Serena, Leigh, Casey et Will avaient longtemps débattu si oui ou non ils voulaient de cet argent. Mais leurs propres réserves étaient quasiment à sec, et comme l'avait remarqué Will, s'ils économisaient ils pourraient certainement payer les études universitaires de ses sœurs avec cet argent et ils auraient un toit sur la tête. Avec une certaine réluctance, les trois jeunes gens avaient pris l'argent, la voiture presque neuve et Paul s'était chargé d'une incinération rapide pour Harry. Aucun de ses enfants n'avait souhaité être présent.

« Tu as eu Serena au téléphone? »

« Hier soir. »

« Tu l'as eue et pas moi? Ca fait trois jours que j'essaie! »

« Désolée. J'ai dû tomber au bon moment. »

« Ouais. Entre sa mère qui entre bientôt à la clinique et Leigh, elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps à elle. »

« Elle tient le coup. »

« Bien sûr. C'est Serena. »

Olivia sourit et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Elle m'a aussi dit qu'on verrait bientôt les Novak. Apparemment ils ont encore quelques soucis à s'adapter à leur nouvelle liberté, mais heureusement la presse n'a pas trop fait cas de ce qu'il s'est passé chez eux. Oh, et elle a rencontré la petite-amie de Will aussi, Lara. La pauvre a dû attraper le train en marche. »

« Bienvenue au club. Et ta mère? »

« Je lui ai parlé dans les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais tu sais… Rien ne sera jamais normal entre nous. »

« Nous nous sommes là pour toi. »

Olivia sourit une nouvelle fois et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais s'ils voient un psy? Mon père a dit qu'ils devraient être suivis, que ce serait une bonne idée. »

« Je ne crois pas, mais Serena a dit que Leigh pense que Casey a appelé Elly il y a deux jours. Elle n'en est pas certaine. »

« Et Leigh et Will? »

« Ils parlent davantage entre eux. Ils ont décidé de rétablir une communication et un climat plus seins dans leur famille. Pas de secret ou de non-dit. »

« C'est bien. »

« Hum. Mais ça n'effacera jamais ce qui leur a été enlevé. »

« Non. Malheureusement. »

**USV**

Après les cours ce lundi-là, Paul, Elliot, Serena, Alex et Olivia allèrent rendre visite aux Novak. Ils vivaient dans une petite maison à deux rues de l'endroit où ils habitaient auparavant.

Ils frappèrent à la porte sans obtenir de réponse, mais des cris et des rires leur parvinrent rapidement et les décidèrent à faire le tour pour arriver au petit jardin arrière. Malgré l'air frais, la journée ensoleillée rendait les températures très agréables pour une telle période.

Will était penché sur un meuble qu'il réparait consciencieusement, chantonnant tranquillement au rythme de la musique que sa radio déversait doucement. Concentré à sa tâche, il ne les remarqua même pas. Soudain un autre rire et d'autres cris retentirent et Leigh passa la porte-fenêtre menant au jardin en courant, le regard brillant d'amusement.

La voix emplie de colère de sa sœur cadette la suivit de près.

« Leigh Novak, je vais te _tuer_!! »

Leigh vit leurs invités mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque chose de plus. Elle se stoppa, et Casey débarqua rapidement, à moitié trempée, ses yeux verts brillant de colère.

« Espèce d'idiote!! » ragea t-elle contre sa sœur. « Tu as quel âge?! »

Avisant soudain les cinq nouveaux venus, Casey se tut et se stoppa dans ses pas. Will leva la tête et sourit.

« Leigh… » reprocha t-il.

« Quoi? »

Il secoua la tête, se redressa avant de saluer les invités surprises.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut. » répondit Elliot. « On passait juste emmener des devoirs et voir comment ça se passe. »

« Des devoirs? » geignit Leigh en prenant Serena dans ses bras. « Tu pouvais pas les cacher? Les détruire? »

La blonde rit et secoua la tête.

« Navrée. Casey m'aurait tuée, et elle est présentement armée. »

A ces mots, Paul observa le pistolet noir que tenait Casey et haussa un sourcil. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur l'objet et le leva.

« C'est un faux! » se défendit-elle rapidement, avant de le pointer sur le dos de Leigh et d'appuyer sur la détente, envoyant un jet d'eau glacé sur sa sœur. « Vous voyez? »

Leigh hurla et se retourna.

« Espèce de - »

« C'est toi qui a commencé! »

« Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse! »

« Et toi tu as l'âge mental d'un gamin de deux ans! »

« Les filles, ne me faites pas honte, tenez-vous bien. » reprocha Will en secouant la tête une fois qu'il eut serré les mains de Paul et Elliot.

Ses sœurs se tournèrent vers lui en même temps:

« Oh toi la ferme! »

William secoua la tête.

« Et c'est comme ça depuis ce matin. » souffla t-il avec un faux désespoir aux gens présents.

Ils entrèrent tous et allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Il était décoré différemment que le précédent, nota Olivia. Il semblait étrangement plus… chaleureux. Il y avait plus de photos, la plupart des trois Novak, mais certaines comportaient aussi leurs amis.

« Alors, quoi de neuf? » demanda Leigh une fois qu'elle eut servi tout le monde. Elle s'assit près de Serena et posa une main sur son genou.

Olivia et Alex échangèrent un regard amusé. Depuis que tout cela avait commencé, Leigh était bien plus démonstrative dans ses gestes, semblait toujours avoir besoin d'un contact avec sa petite-amie.

« Rien de bien spécial. On a déjà une tonne de devoirs, les profs sont toujours aussi ennuyeux, Langan est toujours un vrai débile. » expliqua Elliot.

Serena sourit.

« Mais Dani ne sortait pas avec Mickael avant. »

« Quoi? »

« Et oui. Et ils ont l'air très amoureux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils traînent moins avec Langan depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs. »

« Mickael s'intéresse à Dani depuis près de deux ans. » expliqua Olivia. « C'était évident. »

« Enfin bref. A part cela, pas grand chose de neuf. » souffla Elliot. « Chester vous passe le bonjour, mais il avait promis à Ben d'aller l'aider. Kathy et George aimeraient vous voir aussi. »

« En parlant de ça, ça vous dit de vous faire un restau et ciné demain soir? Ca pourrait être sympa. » proposa Alex.

Les Novak échangèrent des regards et Will acquiesça.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Elliot regarda sa montre.

« Bon, faut qu'on y aille. » dit-il. Alex, Serena et Olivia se levèrent également et saluèrent les Novak avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elliot se tourna une dernière fois vers eux. « Au fait, Casey, c'est toujours bon pour mercredi? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Génial. A plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mercredi? » demanda Olivia.

« Match de softball. »

Les quatre jeunes partirent, et Paul posa alors son verre sur la table. Sa présence avait été interprétée correctement. Il n'était pas venu pour rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Leigh, assez anxieuse.

Elle ne voyait franchement pas ce qui pouvait encore arriver.

Paul les observa calmement.

« Pendant mon enquête sur Harry, j'ai découvert plusieurs choses qu'il faut que je vous transmette. Ce que vous déciderez de faire avec cette information n'appartient qu'à vous trois, et seulement à vous trois. »

« De quoi s'agit-il? » interrogea Casey, n'appréciant pas d'avoir à ainsi attendre dans l'angoisse.

« De votre mère. »

Will fronça les sourcils.

« Vous l'avez retrouvée. »

« En réalité je n'ai pas eu à la chercher. C'est en contactant votre ancienne voisine, Jane, que j'ai su qu'elle habitait toujours en Oregon, près de chez votre grand-père. Sarah vous a recherchés pendant très longtemps. Mais les déménagements l'ont empêché de vous retrouver. »

« Elle nous a cherchés? Elle nous a abandonnés! »

« Peut-être pensait-elle revenir très rapidement, Leigh. Quelques jours après votre départ d'Oregon elle est retournée chez vous pour trouver la maison vide. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry s'en prendrait à vous et encore moins qu'il vous emmènerait. »

« Le retrouver ne devait pas être si difficile. Il faisait partie de l'armée, elle savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. » remarqua Casey amèrement.

« Trouver quelqu'un peut être difficile, surtout quand la personne ne souhaite pas être retrouvée. Je ne dis pas que Sarah n'a pas de tort, au contraire. Je vous préviens simplement. Elle est en vie, elle sait que la police de cette ville faisait une enquête sur Harry, et si elle fouille un peu, elle tombera sur les articles faisant état de sa mort. »

« Et elle nous trouvera. » compléta William sombrement.

Paul se tut un instant, avant de reprendre.

« Tout vient seulement de basculer, j'ai bien conscience que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en une seule fois. Vous avez la vie devant vous, n'en doutez pas. Vous avez vous-même choisi de rester ici auprès de vos amis, de vivre dans cette ville. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas revoir votre mère. Vous pouvez choisir aussi de prendre votre temps pour décider, de rétablir le contact lentement, de le couper si vous le souhaitez. De la prévenir de rester loin de vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ou le contraire. Mais j'aimerais que vous pensiez à une chose. Vous avez eu des questions durant toutes ces années. Des pourquoi, des comment. Elle peut avoir les réponses qui vous manquent. Je ne vous demande aucunement de comprendre, d'accepter et encore moins de pardonner. C'est votre choix. Je vous demande simplement de réfléchir à la manière dont vous voulez conclure ce chapitre de votre vie. »

**USV**

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont Porter te regarde. » remarqua sombrement Leigh en reprenant sa place près de Serena, à leur table habituelle au lycée, deux semaines plus tard.

Serena jeta un coup d'œil vers Langan et ses copains, et haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai qu'il me fait froid dans le dos. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre. »

« Il y aurait une solution simple. » sourit Elliot. « Vous vous levez, vous vous embrassez longuement, et vous vous rasseyez. Je suis certain qu'il cessera d'ennuyer Serena ainsi. »

La jeune fille en question le fusilla du regard.

« Très drôle et particulièrement infaisable. »

« Oh, allez, ça pourrait être marrant. »

« Alex, si Leigh et moi faisons cela, alors Liv et toi le faites également. »

« Pas cap. » taquina Olivia.

« Tu crois…? »

Alex et Olivia échangèrent un regard soudainement inquiet.

« On abandonne. »

« Nous aussi. » prévint Leigh. « Je n'ai aucune envie de me donner en spectacle. »

Casey fit la moue.

« J'aurais payé cher pour voir leur tête. »

« Moi aussi. » approuva Chester. « Ca aurait pu devenir un moment culte de notre dernière année. Oh, vous pourriez aller au bal de fin d'année en couples! »

« Bonne idée. » approuva Elliot.

Les quatre filles échangèrent des regards, et Alex fronça les sourcils.

« Ils mettent quoi dans l'eau de Millton? Ca ne va vraiment pas! Je n'aurais absolument rien contre le fait d'accompagner Liv, mais malheureusement j'ai promis à mes parents de faire profile bas. »

« Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. »

« Exactement, Case. »

« Leigh va emmener Serena. »

« Pardon? » s'étonna sa sœur.

« Pitié. Tu ne supporteras pas qu'un gars l'y accompagne, et tu ne supporteras pas être éloignée d'elle pour une soirée aussi importante. »

« Serena a aussi son nom à protéger. » rappela Leigh.

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

« Pour le moment, oui, avec l'opération de ma mère qui s'est bien déroulée et le fait qu'elle est toujours à la clinique, les opposants et la presse ont déjà assez à se mettre sous la dent comme ça. Mais dans quelques mois les choses se seront calmées. J'espère. Et qui sait… »

Leigh se tourna vers elle et lui sourit amoureusement. Alex et Olivia échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon. »

« La ferme, Olivia. »

« C'est ça, Novak. Sur une autre note, pas vraiment aussi légère, vous avez décidé quoi concernant Sarah? »

Leigh retrouva brutalement tout son sérieux, et Casey haussa les épaules.

« On a ses coordonnées, et on essaye pitoyablement d'écrire une lettre qui nous convienne à tous les trois. »

« Et ce n'est pas chose facile, surtout que nous ne sommes pas certains de savoir ce qu'on veut. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler? » proposa Elliot. « C'est direct, c'est plus simple. »

« C'est trop compliqué. » contredit Casey.

« Parce que vous avez tous les trois des idées divergentes. » comprit Chester. « vous vous contrediriez les uns les autres. »

« Et c'est aussi ce qui nous complique la vie pour la lettre. » souffla Leigh. « C'est vraiment l'enfer. »

« Vous avez une idée de ce que vous voulez lui dire? » demanda Alex.

Casey hocha la tête.

« Chère Sarah. Ici tes enfants. Harry brûle en enfer. Tout va bien pour nous. Au fait pourquoi tu nous as abandonnés et nous a laissés entre ses mains monstrueuses? Merci du cadeau. Adieu. Point final. »

La rancœur était très claire dans son ton, et Leigh secoua la tête pour dissiper le mélange de gène et d'amusement présent.

« Will est contre toute forme de reproche. » expliqua t-elle. « Il pense qu'on devrait lui laisser une chance. Il a plus de souvenirs d'elle que nous. Il pense qu'il y a peut-être une explication, que si elle est revenue quelques semaines après son départ c'était pour venir nous chercher. Qu'on devrait entendre ce qu'elle a à dire avant toute chose. Je vois la logique dans ses propos, mais… difficile de faire abstraction de sept années de haine et d'incompréhension. »

« Elle a fait des erreurs. Peut-être qu'elle le regrette. » avança doucement Elliot.

Casey planta son regard dans le sien.

« L'ennui c'est que ce n'est pas elle qui a payé le prix de ses erreurs. »

Leigh baissa les yeux face au ton dur de sa sœur et soupira doucement.

« De toute façon, on va devoir arriver à la rédiger, cette lettre. On verra ce qui se passera ensuite. »

Serena lui passa une main dans le dos doucement et parla d'une voix calme.

« Parfois les choses qui sont compliquées deviennent très simples et limpides avec le temps. Qui sait… peut-être que Sarah ne vaut même pas la peine de cette lettre. Mais peut-être aussi qu'au contraire, elle est la clé pour en finir avec le passé. »

« Casey? » demanda une voix derrière eux. La rousse se tourna pour voir un garçon de première année derrière elle. « C'est pour toi. »

Elle prit le papier qui lui tendait et il partit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda curieusement Serena.

« Un mot du Coach Munch. »

Leigh haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? »

« Qu'il veut me voir et me parler. Elliot… »

« Je n'y suis pour rien! »

« Lui non, mais moi oui. » intervint Chester. « Michael t'a vu jouer au softball, la dernière fois qu'on s'est fait une partie. Il m'a demandé si tu jouais souvent, je lui ai dit ce que je savais. Et Michael est le protégé du Coach. Il adore discuter de conspirations avec lui. Il lui en a sûrement parlé. »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir? »

« Ca ne serait pas drôle. »

« Je vais te tuer, tu sais ça? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer. »

La jeune fille se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Où on va? » demanda t-il avec une certaine inquiétude en se levant.

« Parler à Munch, crétin. »

Leigh les observa partir en fronçant un sourcil.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de l'apprécier. »

« Qui ça? » demanda Olivia.

« Lake. »

« Tu l'aimais bien jusqu'à maintenant. »

Serena eut un petit rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa petite-amie la fusilla du regard.

« Quoi? »

« Tu es vraiment trop protectrice par moments. »

« Comment ça? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Oh si. Leigh, Casey est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Surtout face à Chester. »

« Wouoh, attends, il n'a pas intérêt à l'approcher de trop près. »

Serena éclata de rire.

« Tu vois? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec être protectrice, c'est juste… veiller sur ma petite sœur. »

« Leigh, Casey va bien, et elle sait très bien se débrouiller seule. »

Mécontente, Leigh se recentra sur son dessert et Olivia l'interpella plus calmement que Serena.

« Rien ne t'empêche d'être là pour elle, et je doute que Casey soit déjà prête pour quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une amitié avec lui, mais si ça change, tu n'auras pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

Elliot hocha la tête.

« Après tout, si Lake fait le con, on sera tous là pour le réduire en miettes. »

« Soudainement je plains ce pauvre Chester. » s'amusa Alex. « Bon allez, tu viens, Liv? Faut que je reparte pour mon lycée. »

« Tu as fini de te mêler au petit peuple? » demanda Serena, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

Sa cousine grogna.

« J'ai pas fini d'entendre ça, hein? »

« Oh non. » sourit Leigh. « Loin de là. »

« Très loin de là. »

Leigh observa ses deux amies partir, puis Serena discuter avec Elliot tranquillement. Elle inspira et expira doucement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour sentie aussi bien et tranquille, aussi en paix. Tout n'était pas terminé, et pourtant elle était sereine, ne pouvait pas trouver une seule raison pour tempérer son brusque bonheur.

Son frère et sa sœur allaient bien, ne risquaient plus rien.

Elle avait une petite-amie magnifique qu'elle adorait au sens pur du terme.

Des amis géniaux, amusants et toujours là pour eux, tous différents les uns des autres et pourtant si soudés.

Elle pourrait certainement faire les études qu'elle souhaitait si elle parvenait à maintenir ses résultats sur cette voie.

Et elle n'avait plus aucun secret majeur, pouvait dormir tranquillement, ne sentait quasiment plus ce poids étouffant sur sa conscience, celui de la culpabilité, celui des mensonges trop lourds à porter.

Savoir que la situation ne risquait pas de dégringoler brusquement constituait un sentiment chaud et doux de tranquillité, de sécurité.

Tout n'était pas parfait, certaines choses n'étaient pas réglées, tout n'allait pas encore bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et pourtant, Leigh se sentait légère. Aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Des épreuves arriveraient sûrement pour Casey, pour William, pour elle.

Mais parce qu'ils n'étaient plus si seuls, ils sauraient les gérer d'une manière claire et seine.

Oui, l'avenir s'annonçait excitant. Brillant même.

Qui sait, peut-être même fêteraient-ils noël cette année…

**FIN.**

* * *

_Bon, voilà où je voulais tous les emmener. À l'endroit où tous leurs soucis se trouvent sur la voie des résolutions, plus ou moins bonnes, plus ou moins complètes. Après tout, Serena Benson ne restera peut-être pas si longtemps que ça loin de la bouteille, la mère de Serena ne supportera peut-être pas la chimiothérapie, n'entrera peut-être pas si aisément en rémission, Sarah annoncera peut-être une nouvelle série de problèmes pour les Novak, la presse apprendra possiblement la sexualité des héritières Southerlyn et Cabot, minant leur avenir et leur place dans la haute société…_

_Ou peut-être que tout se passera bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

_Mais ça, c'est encore une autre histoire…_

**Une dernière chose. Les secrets peuvent tuer. Ne faites pas comme les enfants Novak, ne les laissez pas vous détruire à petit feu. Si vous avez des ennuis , avez été ou êtes victime d'abus, appelez à l'aide.**

**Ceci est une fic, en aucun cas un exemple.**

_A plus._


End file.
